Chronicles Of The Dragon Tamer
by DonRoyale
Summary: Follow the journey of Grinder, an aspiring Pokemon trainer who's burdened by an overbearing albeit legendary family. Meeting tons of rivals along the way, Grinder hopes to become a strong trainer. Can he do it? Only one way to find out, and that's to R&R.
1. The Journey

The Chronicles Of The Dragon Tamer

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, never will._**

Now, I'm not the biggest expert on Pokemon, and I'm definitely not the best writer out there. I try, though-my plots are always good D

So, without further ado, I give you the Chronicles of the Dragon Tamer!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 1-The Journey

My name is Grinder. I'm the nephew of the legendary Dragon Pokemon trainer, Lance, and son of the Blackthorn Gym Leader, Clair. Yeah, big shoes to fill.

Our family is known for its strict rules and regulations-and I'm uninterested in following them. My ambition was always to be a successful Trainer who would grow close to his Pokemon, and raise them to be strong, caring creatures. However, my family had different ideas. They wanted me to carry on the family reputation by succeeding either Lance or Clair, judging by my skill.

However, my lack of interest in the family's obsession over dragons detached me from my possessive and controlling grandfather, who was the head of the family. My mother and uncle both wanted me to be happy doing what I wanted, and even told him right to his face that I should be free to pursue my own life, but Grandfather INSISTED I be more than just 'a petty trainer'.

But enough about my controlling grandfather. More about me. I'm a pretty smart kid for 12-I had knowledge about pretty much every Pokemon I had interest in. My favorite was ironically Dragonite, but despite that, I had little interest raising pure Dragons. Training one type of Pokemon, despite my grandfather's opinions, makes you a very closed-minded Trainer. You're free to your favorite type, but having just one type, despite the fact that you're dedicated to your favorite type, makes it very hard to be a successful trainer.

I wanted to train other Pokemon as well, but my grandfather wouldn't let me. However, my mother and I brought Lance over to finally attempt to convince my grandfather to let me be my own man.

"How many times will I have to tell you? Grinder will be a dragon raiser, and succeed you. He can't be bothered with things such as training and badges…"

"Look, father…" Clair said. "If you aren't going to let your grandson live HIS life instead of YOURS, then I will regrettably be forced to withdraw from my position as Blackthorn's Gym Leader."

"And I will withdraw from the Pokemon League." Lance added.

"Ugh…You two are so determined to let him be a trainer? Fine. I'll give him a chance."

"Thank you, father. That wasn't so hard, now was-"

"BUT! He will have a mission. You see, we recently came across a new Dratini. Grinder will go on a training journey in Kanto, but will be forced to take this Dratini with him and raise it to a Dragonite by the time his journey is over."

"That's fine." I said. "I'll do it."

"Very well. If you can prove you have what it takes to raise Dragons, then I will allow you to become a full-fledged Trainer."

"Thank you, grandfather." I said.

My grandfather groaned. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this…"

I was then given the Dratini. It looked nice enough.

"This is Drake. He'll be accompanying you on your journey. If you can raise him to a Dragonite by the time you reach the Pokemon League, I will recognize you as a Trainer, and let you pursue that if that is what you truly wish…"

"I will, trust me." I then returned Drake to its Poke Ball.

"Hey, Grinder…" Lance said. "I'm leaving back to Kanto tomorrow. You'll be coming with me, is that OK?"

"Sure. Thanks, Uncle Lance." I said.

Now, one of my hobbies is exploring the wilderness south of Blackthorn. The mountainous rock formations made for wonderful sunsets, and even better sunrises from Mt. Silver.

However, I suddenly heard a sound. I looked around to make sure nobody was there, and slowly moved backwards to head back to my house, fearing that I was being watched by the wild Pokemon in the area.

However, as I stepped back, I backed into something. Turning around, my heart jumped as I realized I backed into a Skarmory. The bird then spread its wings, screeching.

It began advancing toward me, but as it did, something came from behind me and smacked the bird in the head, causing it to become dizzy.

As I looked back, I saw a strange silver Graveler running towards us. As I prepared for it to attack me by taking a defensive pose, the Graveler picked up another loose rock and chucked it at the Skarmory. Once it reached maximum speed, the Graveler curled up into a ball and continued its charge, slamming its full body into the Skarmory, sending it flying. The bird fled.

Panting, I said, "Wow, thank you…" I then took greater notice of the fact that the Graveler was silver. "You're not like other Graveler, are you?"

The Graveler shook its head. It then pointed towards Blackthorn.

"Oh, yeah, Blackthorn, that's where I live."

The Graveler then came closer and made a gesture towards the city. It wanted to escort me home. I accepted the creature's hospitality and walked home with it.

"Oh, my God, Grinder, you're all right!" Clair exclaimed. "I heard a screech…are you OK?"

"Yeah, this Graveler here helped me…" I then gestured to the creature. It humbly scratched its head in response.

"A silver Graveler? Wow, I've never seen that before…" Clair said.

"Me neither…this one's quite unique…" I said.

Upon saying this, the Graveler looked down, ashamed.

"Hmm…" I said, trying to ponder the Graveler's situation. "You poor thing…you must not be accepted for your difference, are you?"

The Graveler sadly nodded.

"Well, you saved my son. We accept you. How can I possibly repay you for your kindness?" Clair asked.

The Graveler put its arm around my shoulder.

"You want to stay with us?" she asked.

The Graveler nodded.

"Well, here. I'll give you a Poke Ball to stay in." Clair took out a spare Poke Ball, and the Graveler jumped into it.

Clair looked around. "Grinder…I'll tell you what. I need to hide this for now, but when I can, I'll get this to you when you're on your journey, OK?"

"Thanks, mom. I won't tell Grandfather about this." I said.

"No problem, son. For now, though, you need some rest. You have a big journey ahead of you, and you want to be prepared."

I then went back home and prepped for my journey. I was anxious to leave, but my mother and uncle both told me that if I was passionate about my work, that I'd be successful.

I then went to bed shortly after, anxiously awaiting for tomorrow…


	2. The Gym Challenge

Chapter 2-The Gym Challenge

Chapter 2-The Gym Challenge

The next day, I departed from Blackthorn with Lance to Pallet Town in Kanto. As Lance left me to pursue my ambition of being a powerful Trainer, he told me, "Don't worry, Grinder. Regardless of what your grandfather says, your mother and I support you. We want you to be happy doing what you want, not what he wants. Just have fun doing what you do, OK?"

"Thank you, uncle…I will…" I said.

With that, he left, and I departed from Pallet Town after stopping by Professor Oak's office to receive my Pokedex and Poke Balls, along with some Potions and Antidotes.

Within about ten minutes of leaving Pallet Town, I encountered a wild Pidgey that attacked me.

"My first battle…this should be a cinch. Drake, I choose you!" I threw my Poke Ball between me and the Pidgey. From it burst out my Dratini.

"Go, use Wrap to attack it!"

Drake charged at the Pidgey. The bird feared Drake's immense size, but wasn't fast enough to escape, and Drake wrapped its snake-like body around the bird. The bird fainted out of fear.

"Good job! We won, Drake!" I exclaimed. I was happy to win my first battle, despite it being an easy one.

We continued on. About fifteen minutes later, I was attacked by another Pidgey. I released Drake once again, and easily defeated the Pidgey.

About an hour later, I stopped by a tree to eat, and fed Drake as well. "Man, this has been easy so far." I then looked around. The scenery was nice-a very nice lake was behind the tree. "Hey, Drake, you want to swim around for a while?"

Drake grunted in affirmation. He then jumped in the water and played around for a while.

A few minutes later, I saw a Trainer approach me. "Hey, kid, you up for a battle?"

A battle against another Trainer…"Sure, why not?"

I called Drake back over.

"A Dratini? Not bad, kid…" the Trainer said. "Go, Goldeen!"

He threw his Poke Ball in the lake's direction. Emerging from it was a small goldfish.

"All right, Drake, get in there and beat that thing!"

Drake eagerly jumped in the water. The Goldeen swam around defensively, luring Drake in. Drake got overconfident and chased it, and the Goldeen trapped Drake, swimming around to Drake's backside.

"Go!" the trainer said. "Use Horn Attack!"

The Goldeen rushed in before Drake could react and got a clean hit on Drake, sending him reeling back.

"Oh no, Drake!" I said. "Use Wrap!"

Drake shook off the attack and wrapped itself around the Goldeen. However, the Goldeen panicked from having its gills covered. I ordered Drake to stop, and after we reset positions for sportsmanship's sake, we resumed the battle.

"All right, scare it with Leer!" I said.

Drake glared at the Goldeen. It was intimidated, but out of fear, it came in again with its horn, attacking Drake. Drake got sent keeling back again.

I had a bad feeling I was going to lose this battle, but Drake then did something I never expected. From the tip of its horn, Drake released a blue bolt of lightning that shocked the Goldeen, knocking it out.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Wow…" said the trainer. "That's one powerful Thunder Wave there…"

"Thanks." I said as he recalled his Goldeen to its Poke Ball. I did the same after applying a Potion to Drake's wounds.

"Thank you for the battle. You're quite the Trainer." he said.

"Thank you as well. I just got lucky…Keep improving yourself, you'll get there." I said.

We both parted ways after I received my money from defeating him. I continued towards Viridian City.

By nightfall, I was about halfway there. I journeyed to the nearest Pokemon Center. I took out my Poke Gear and logged my day, then promptly went to bed.


	3. The Nidorans

Chapter 3-The Nidorans

Chapter 3-The Nidorans

After waking up at 6:00, I took an hour to shower, eat, and prepare before I left.

After about ten minutes, I encountered a wild Rattata.

"Drake, I choose you!" I released Drake from my Poke Ball.

The Rattata growled, and lunged at Drake with a Tackle.

"Dodge it and hit it with Thunder Wave!"

Drake got out of the way of the Rattata's charge and released a bolt of blue lightning that knocked out the Rattata.

"Wow, nice…" I noticed that Drake's Thunder Wave was a powerful attack. I returned Drake to his Poke Ball and moved on.

It took me a few hours to get to Viridian. It was about 7 P.M. when I arrived. I healed up at the Pokemon Center and stocked up on supplies at the Pokemon Mart, then decided I was going to train, so I headed west.

I stayed near the outskirts of the city as I trained, battling wild Pokemon. Eventually, though, I noticed a pair of Nidoran, one male, one female. They both looked at me aggressively.

"Two on one?" I grinned. "That's not very fair…" I said sarcastically. I released Drake from its ball.

The Nidorans growled and both tackled Drake.

"Dodge. Wrap the male and use Thunder Wave on the female." I said, keeping my composure.

Drake wrapped itself around the male Nidoran, stopping its charge, and hit the other one with Thunder Wave.

The female was knocked out, but the male fought back, biting his tail. Drake flinched, losing its grip on the Nidoran. It took the opportunity of weakness to stab Drake in the tail. However, I didn't know that Nidoran were Poison-type. The horns secreted a poison that knocked Drake out.

"No! Drake!" I exclaimed, running up to him. I applied an Antidote to it to cure the poison before it became fatal, but it was already knocked out. I returned it to its Poke Ball.

I then looked at the Nidoran. "Not bad. You're a pretty scrappy little feller, ain't ya?"

The Nidoran proudly scoffed.

However, as it did, the scoff was proceeded by a loud screech from a few feet away.

A giant bird emerged from the bush in the distance. I whipped out my Pokedex, and it identified the giant bird as a Fearow.

"A Fearow?!" I exclaimed.

It charged at us. I ducked to dodge, and Nidoran jumped out of the way.

As it rebounded, Nidoran took a battle stance.

"Are you crazy?! You can't beat that thing!" I exclaimed.

Ignoring me, the Nidoran lunged at the Fearow as it rebounded. However, it was not nearly strong enough to even stop the Fearow's charge, and was sent flying back.

Taking notice of Nidoran's hostility, the Fearow rebounded, but swooped down on the Nidoran. It attacked it with Peck, and sent Nidoran flying far backwards, knocking it out.

"No!" Nidoran!" I exclaimed.

However, I had little time to think of that, because the Fearow rebounded once again, this time going for me. I raised my arms to block, but-

"Use Water Gun!"

A distant stream of water interrupted the Fearow's charge. Both it and I looked at the origin of the water stream. Standing there was a boy wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans. He had long red hair. He looked to be about my age. The water stream itself came from the boy's Shellder.

Noticing it was outnumbered, the Fearow flew off.

The boy ran up to me. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "but these Nidoran are badly injured. We need to get them to the Pokemon Center, now."

"Here, I'll help." he said. He took the female Nidoran, and I took the male one, and we rushed to the Pokemon Center in Viridian.

As the two Nidoran were being treated, as well as Drake, the two of us properly introduced ourselves.

"I'm Grinder." I said.

"And I'm Telen. Nice to meet you, Grinder." He extended his hand.

"And you as well, Telen." I shook his hand.

"So, are you trying to become a Pokemon Master like I am, Grinder?" he asked.

"Not really…" I said. He made me think-a Pokemon Master. Catching all Pokemon, getting to the top… "I just want to be a powerful Trainer and raise strong, caring Pokemon."

"Well, I think you should do whatever it is you want to do." he said.

We then continued conversing, but I didn't tell him about my family connections.

About an hour later, the Nidorans and Drake were brought out by Nurse Joy.

"These two will be fine. But I think it would be best if they weren't released back into the wild for a little bit."

"I see…"

However, we had little time to celebrate the Nidorans' good health, because the alarm in the center went off.

"Oh no! We're being attacked!" Joy said.

"We'll deal with the intruder." I said. "Drake." I motioned to him. "Let's go."

We approached the place from which the intruder entered. There were two of them, clad in black uniforms with hats and white gloves and boots. Their uniforms had a purple "R" in the middle.

"Team Rocket members? Here?!" Telen exclaimed.

"Team Rocket?" I asked. I had no idea who these people were.

"Ooh," said one of them. "Looks like we hit the jackpot." he added, referring to Drake and the two Nidoran.

"Team Rocket," Telen began, "is a criminal organization that commits crimes with Pokemon. They steal, cheat, rob, and even kill for their own personal gain."

"That's despicable!" I said. "We have to stop them!"

"That is…" said the second Rocket member, "if you can."

He and his partner each drew out a Poke Ball.

Drake stepped in front of me. Telen took out one of his Poke Balls.


	4. Team Rocket

Chapter 4-Team Rocket

Chapter 4-Team Rocket

"Go!" Each of us yelled.

The Team Rocket members released a Koffing and a Grimer. Telen released a Charmander.

"Drake!" I yelled. "Use Thunder Wave on Grimer!"

"Charmander!" Telen commanded. "Use Ember on Koffing!"

"Koffing!" one of the Team Rocket members yelled. "Use Smog to mess up their aim, then dodge!"

"Grimer! Dodge it and use Acid!"

Drake and Charmander each threw their respective attacks at our opponents, but Koffing released a cloud of smog that clouded them over, making them unable to be seen. The two dodged, and Grimer threw Acid at Drake, knocking it out.

"No! Drake!" I yelled.

One of the Rocket members took this opportunity to attempt to seize Drake, but the male Nidoran got in his way and tackled him.

"Grimer!" the other Rocket member said. "Use Acid on that Nidoran!"

Before it could, though, the female Nidoran ran up to the Grimer and tackled it, forcing it to stumble backwards. Annoyed, the Grimer threw Acid at the female Nidoran instead, sending it flying back.

The Rocket member then seized the female Nidoran.

"All right, this is as good as it's gonna get. Let's just bail, we got one of them at least." said the Rocket member who seized the Nidoran.

"No! Stop!" yelled Joy.

"Charmander, use Scratch on the Rocket member!" Telen said.

Nidoran too charged at the Rocket member as I returned Drake to his ball to prevent the Rockets from stealing him.

However, Grimer and Koffing interrupted as Grimer threw Acid at Charmander (who reached the Rocket first) and Koffing released gases as the Rockets escaped with the female Nidoran.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Get back here, you crooks!"

"Don't bother, Grinder." Telen said sourly. "They're gone."

"Damn it!" I yelled. "I might have been able to help if I-"

"Don't beat yourself up." he said. "Let's make sure that, if ever we cross paths with them again, they don't get away."

"We'll make them give them back." I said.

During all of this, I failed to notice Nidoran. It was just standing there, as if in some kind of paralyzed state of shock.

"Nidoran…?" I approached it, but as I touched it, it lashed at me, attacking me. I dodged back as it took a defensive stance, growling at me.

"Grinder, leave it alone." Telen said. "Just let it cool off for a little while."

I then backed up. Nidoran ran off in the direction the Rockets ran off in.

"Nidoran, wait!" I said. I began chasing it, and Telen followed.

As we caught up with it, it was at the northern edge of the city, sniffing for their trail.

"Nidoran, hold on!" I said, panting as I finally caught up with it.

The Nidoran then looked at me with a look of desperate false hope in its eyes.

"The poor thing…" Telen said. "It's in a lot of emotional pain…"

"Nidoran…" I said. "I'll do what I can to get your friend back for you."

Nidoran looked at me seriously for a short moment.

"I'm going to track them down. I promise you, I'm going to help you find your friend. I promise."

Nidoran then approached me slowly. It motioned towards my belt.

"Hmm?" I removed my belt and placed it on the ground for it. It then nudged one of my Poke Balls, and looked at me.

"I think it wants to come with you." Telen said.

"Is that what you want, Nidoran?" I asked.

It nodded.

I took the Poke Ball it was nudging from my belt, and opened it. Nidoran surrendered to it, sealing itself inside of it.

"Well, how about that. My first catch." I said.

"Congratulations, Grinder." Telen said.

"Thanks, Telen." I said.

"Well…" Telen said, looking at the outskirts of the city. "We can make it to the next Center if we hurry."

"Right. Let's go." I said.

We returned to the Center in Viridian to check on Nurse Joy. She called in the police, and we took our belongings and left.

It took us about three hours to get to the next Center, the one outside of the Viridian Forest. We both shared our experiences with the trainers there (There were a large number of them there, due to the fact that it was a popular stop for Trainers-the Viridian Forest was a difficult challenge for trainers.)

We then prepared for going to bed. I logged my experience tonight, and went to bed.


	5. The Viridian Forest

Chapter 5-The Viridian Forest

Chapter 5-The Viridian Forest

After we woke up after little sleep, Telen and I went our separate ways. Both of us wanted to go to Pewter, but Telen had business to attend to first.

Not being nosy (I didn't want people asking about my personal life, so I sympathized), I went my own way.

I reached the entrance to the Viridian Forest after about half an hour of walking. I knew what I was getting into. I knew that I needed to overcome this to attain the ambition I wanted. I entered the forest, fully aware of the dangers I was getting myself into.

Keeping my guard up, I pushed through the forest. After fifteen minutes of walking, I ran into a group of Kakuna. I knew that Kakuna hatched into the deadly and dangerous Beedrill, so I avoided them without disturbing them.

Eventually, I walked for a small time more until I ran into a lone Beedrill.

"Aw, crap, can't avoid this one." I said. "Drake, I choose you!" I released Drake from his Poke Ball.

"Drake, hit it with Thunder Wave!"

The Beedrill lunged in aggressively, but Drake's Thunder Wave knocked it out.

"Good job, Drake. A good victory for us today." I returned Drake to its Poke Ball and continued on.

After half an hour of walking, I encountered a trainer.

"Hey, you!" he called to me. "Let's battle!"

"Sure, bring it on." I said.

"Go, Mankey!" He released a Mankey from his Poke Ball.

It didn't look like too much of a challenge, so I decided that this would be a good time for Nidoran to get some experience. "Go, Nidoran!" I released it from its ball.

"Mankey, use Low Kick!" the trainer commanded.

The Mankey charged in and attemped to trip Nidoran, but it dodged.

"Use Horn Attack!"

Nidoran stabbed the Mankey with its horn, knocking it out with its poison.

"Good job, Mankey. Return." The trainer recalled his Mankey.

"Thank you for the battle." I said. I then warned him about the Kakuna nest a distance away from here. He thanked me and headed off after giving me a small amount of money for my victory.

Eventually, I reached the end of the forest. After a few hours more of walking, I reached Pewter City.

I checked in the Pokemon Center at about 11. After logging my experience, I went to bed.


	6. A Head Check

Chapter 6-A Head Check

Chapter 6-A Head Check

After waking up, I decided to head to the Pokemon Gym to challenge the Gym Leader there. However, beforehand, I talked with some of the Trainers. They told me that the Leader uses Rock-types.

I entered the Gym and saw the Leader there. He was sitting there, meditating. Noticing my entry, he opened his eyes.

"Hmm, a Trainer. It's been a pretty slow day." he said.

"Greetings, Gym Leader. I am Grinder." I said.

"Grinder? I recognize that name…" he said. Thinking for a minute, he then said, "I remember. You're Clair's son, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's correct." I said.

"That's strange, I thought they wanted their clan members to inherit the Gym." he said.

"That's a personal thing with me. I'm not at liberty to discuss it. Perhaps if you beat me, I'll tell you." I said slyly.

"You, challenging me? Well, I like that. You're a pretty interesting kid. I, Brock, Pewter's Gym Leader, accept your challenge, Grinder."

We proceeded to the arena. A judge was observing.

"This will be a single battle. Each trainer will be allowed to use two Pokemon. Only the challenger is permitted substitutions. Are both trainers ready?"

We both nodded and grunted affirmatively. I put on my game face and readied my first Pokemon.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Go! Geodude!" Brock tossed a Poke Ball. From it released a Geodude.

"Nidoran, I choose you!" I released Nidoran from its ball.

After not much thinking, Brock commanded his first attack. "Geodude! Use Tackle!"

The Geodude charged at Nidoran.

"Dodge it, Nidoran!"

Nidoran jumped out of the way.

However, Brock anticipated. "Use Rock Throw!"

As Nidoran landed, in one motion, Geodude spun around, picked up a rock, and chucked it at Nidoran.

I knew Nidoran couldn't dodge. "Use your horn to defend yourself!"

Nidoran did just that, bending its head down as it used its horn to bear the brunt of the attack. Nidoran's horn managed to chip the rock, sending it bouncing off its horn. However, judging by the low bounce from the rock, Nidoran not only took mild damage, but didn't do such a good job of defending itself.

"Nidoran, use Horn Attack!" I commanded.

Nidoran charged in.

"Dodge it!" Brock yelled.

Geodude got out of the way, but Nidoran's sharp reflexes helped it change directions quickly and score a clean hit on Geodude. However, Geodude, being a Rock-type, didn't take too much damage.

Geodude then swung in with a punch, but Nidoran dodged back.

"Nidoran! Come in with another Horn Attack!" I yelled.

"Geodude! Use Defense Curl!" Brock yelled.

Geodude withdrew into itself, curling up into a ball. Nidoran hit it but nearly bounced right off. Shaking off the damage, Nidoran took a stance as Geodude regained its attack posture.

"Time to wrap this up. Geodude! Use Magnitude!"

Geodude gathered energy in its hands, then punched the ground. A shockwave emitted from it.

"Dodge it!" I yelled.

Nidoran managed to use some rocks as leverage to jump over the shockwave to dodge it.

"All right, now tackle it!"

Geodude charged in.

"Dodge!"

As Nidoran landed, it used its quick feet to jump out of the way of the Geodude's charge.

"Now, Geodude, wrap it up with another Magnitude!"

As Geodude was rebounding, it gathered energy in its fists and slammed the ground. Another shockwave emitted from the ground, but this one was much larger. To make matters worse, due to positions, there was no rock Nidoran could climb fast enough to jump over the shockwave.

"Nidoran!" I said, thinking of a way out. Realizing I had none, I resorted to the only option I had for Nidoran. "Run!"

Nidoran sped away from the shockwave, but it was too fast. It crashed into Nidoran, and knocked it out.

"Nidoran is unable to battle!" the judge said. "Geodude is the winner!"

Shaken, I returned Nidoran to its ball. Before I released Drake, I made sure to inspect Geodude. Those Magnitude attacks took their toll, seeing as Geodude's hands were clearly broken from hitting the ground so hard. It also looked quite tired.

"Drake, I choose you!" I released Drake from its ball.

"The next battle is Dratini vs. Geodude." the judge said. "Let the battle begin!"

"Geodude! Wrap this up quick with Magnitude!"

Geodude grunted. It gathered energy in its fist, and slammed the ground. As it flinched from the pain, it emitted an extremely small shockwave that Drake was simply able to jump over.

"Hit it with Thunder Wave!" I yelled.

Drake released a bolt of lightning from the tip of its horn. The bolt hit Geodude, and knocked it out.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" the judge said. "Dratini is the winner!"

"Not bad, kid." Brock said as he returned his Geodude to its Poke Ball. He then took out another Poke Ball. "Let's see if you can deal with my Onix!"

He released an Onix from the ball. Onix was an enormous Pokemon, dwarfing even Drake's massive size almost four times over.

"All right, Onix, use Tackle!" Brock yelled.

The Onix charged at Drake. Drake was nervous, but I helped it out.

"Drake! Use Thunder Wave!" I yelled.

Drake released a bolt of lightning from its horn, and the bolt hit Onix dead-on, surrounding it, but the bolt fizzled and Onix was relatively unphased.

"Crap," I thought to myself, "My most powerful attack did nothing…"

Onix then smashed itself into Drake, sending it flying.

"Bind it." Brock commanded.

Onix wrapped its tail around Drake's body. He flailed about in a desperate attempt to free itself, sending lightning bolts out sporadically, crashing into the lights and Onix. The bolts that hit Onix did only very slight damage and had little more effect than the bolt that hit it beforehand.

"Drake…" I said lowly.

Drake continued frantically struggling. Onix kept its grip firmly around Drake.

"Drake!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Stop!"

Drake ignored me, continuing its attempt to free itself.

I drew Drake's Poke Ball and withdrew it.

"I forfeit." I said. "I have no chance of defeating you in my current state."

"Well, Grinder…" he said. "I hope you have gained experience in defeat."

"Thank you for this experience, Brock. I'll be back later when I have grown more as a Trainer."

Bitter and in a state of self-doubt, I left the Gym and headed to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon.

I needed time to clear my head and think of my mistakes to fix them, so while my Pokemon were being healed, I thought of my defeat and how the battle went wrong.

I let the Pokemon get some rest overnight, so I bitterly logged my first true loss and then went to bed.


	7. What It Means

Chapter 7-What It Means

Chapter 7-What It Means

I was at the Pokemon Center for quite some time, thinking of what went wrong.

"Hmm…" I examined first the battle between Nidoran and Geodude.

Geodude got tired after two rounds of Magnitude, so I assumed it would be downright unable to do any more than four, lest it receive serious injury on its hands, and be unable to attack Nidoran in any way.

However, I had to think of Geodude's Defense Curl. It could defend itself against Nidoran and injure Nidoran in the process.

Also, I had to take into account that Onix. However, I eventually figured out the problems I had with the battle against Onix.

After I trained for about three hours, I went back to the Gym to challenge Brock again.

"Back again?" Brock mused sarcastically.

"This time, I've refined my battle strategy. I'll win this time." I said.

"Well, I accept your challenge." He motioned to the judge, who made his way to the center of the stage.

"You two know the drill, right? I don't need to repeat it. Are both trainers ready?" he asked.

Brock and I both nodded.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Go! Geodude!" Brock released his Geodude from his Poke Ball.

Inspecting the stage, I found a perfect place. "Go! Nidoran!"

I released Nidoran from its Poke Ball in a rocky portion of the arena.

"Geodude! Use Tackle!" Brock yelled.

Geodude charged at Nidoran from the opposite side of the arena.

"Dodge it!" I yelled.

As Geodude closed in on Nidoran, it dodged to the right.

"Now it's your turn!" I yelled. "Use Horn Attack!"

Nidoran used its quick feet and reflexes to turn sharply and swiftly, then charged in.

"Geodude!" Brock yelled. "Use Defense Curl!"

As Geodude was trying to stop its charge, it noticed Nidoran's charge and curled into a ball while still in midair.

"Nidoran! Send it flying with your horn!" I yelled.

"!!"

Nidoran reached Geodude, and instead of stabbing Geodude, it ducked, then threw its head upward, throwing Geodude high in the air. Geodude panicked as it fell back to the ground, right into one of the spiky rocks on the ground. The pain knocked it out.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Nidoran is the winner!"

Brock gasped. "Wow, kid, not bad." He called Geodude back to its ball. "Go, Onix!" He released Onix from its ball.

Nidoran was intensely intimidated by Onix's massive size, but nonetheless let its scrappy nature take hold as it took a battle stance.

"Use Tackle!"

Onix charged full-speed at Nidoran.

"Quick, dodge it!"

Nidoran got a better idea, and jumped on a series of rocks. As Onix reached Nidoran, it jumped as high as it could. Onix not only hit its head off the rock, but Nidoran got a good hold of its head.

"Nidoran! Use Horn Attack!"

Nidoran began jabbing its horn on Onix's head. The attacks didn't do much damage at all, but Onix was annoyed and shook Nidoran off itself.

"Use Bind!"

Onix took the advantage of Nidoran's fall to wrap its tail around Nidoran, squeezing it. Knowing it didn't have much fight left in it, Onix threw Nidoran against the ground, knocking it out.

"Nidoran is unable to battle! Onix is the winner!" the judge said.

"Return!" I called Nidoran back to its Poke Ball. "Drake! I choose you!" I released Drake from its ball.

"All right, Onix…use Bind!" Brock yelled.

Onix swooped in with its tail.

"Jump to dodge! Then use Thunder Wave!"

Drake jumped over Onix's tail, then sent a wave of lightning at the massive snake. However, this time, the beam was focused, and did quite a lot of damage to it.

However, it shook it off. Rebounding from its missed Wrap attack, it lashed its tail at the airborne Drake, smacking him, causing Drake to crash to the floor.

"Drake! No!"

Drake struggled to get up, but did nonetheless.

"Good job, Drake! I believe in you! We can win this!" I said, boosting Drake's morale.

"Let's wrap this up with a Tackle attack, Onix!" Brock yelled.

Onix came charging, but I knew I could win this right here.

"Drake! Wrap yourself around Onix's head!" I yelled.

Drake got out of the way at an extremely close distance, and then rebounded, wrapping its body around Onix's neck.

"Now! Finish it off with the most power you can put into a Thunder Wave!" I yelled.

Drake then gathered power quickly, gushing out a giant wave of thunder that stunned Onix, sending it crashing into the wall. Drake jumped off just in time to avoid being slammed into the now torn-open wall.

"Onix!" Brock yelled.

Onix removed its head and regained its posture. However, it was breathing heavily and visibly struggling to keep up. It eventually gave out, passing out.

"Onix is unable to battle! Dratini is the winner! The victory goes to Grinder!" the judge yelled.

"Yes!" I ran up to Drake and savored my victory.

Brock called Onix back to its Poke Ball and approached me.

"Grinder…" he said. "That was incredible…You deserved that victory, and you also deserve this." He took out a badge and handed it to me. "This is the Pokemon League's Boulder Badge. It's your prize for defeating me."

"Thank you, Brock…" I said. I then called Drake back to its ball.

"I wish you well on your journey. Good luck with your Gym Challenge." he said.

"Thanks." I said. I then left the Gym.

I left for the Pokemon Center. Tired, I logged my battle and went to bed. I'd start my journey to the next Gym in Cerulean later.


	8. Trouble in Mount Moon

Chapter 8-Trouble in Mount Moon

Chapter 8-Trouble in Mount Moon

When I woke up, I left Pewter in pursuit of my second badge in Cerulean. It didn't take me long to get to the foot of the next natural obstacle, Mt. Moon. I battled some rookie trainers on the way, but I was at the top of my game-these kids were nothing I couldn't handle.

As I entered the mountain, I noticed there were a lot of Zubat around. Drake was using Thunder Wave to scare them off.

However, I noticed something strange. A stray Clefairy was panicking, running towards me from a distant tunnel.

"Oh, a Clefairy!" I exclaimed. Clefairy were quite rare, and it was a sight to see. However, I noticed a Raticate chasing it.

"A Raticate? Here?" I wondered what was the problem. Raticate didn't breed anywhere near here.

I then heard two voices. "Come on!"

"It's getting away!"

The Clefairy and the Raticate both noticed me. Raticate stopped as the Clefairy stood behind me.

"I'll protect you, little one." I said.

Clefairy nodded and pointed at the Raticate.

The Raticate apparently belonged to a member of Team Rocket, because the two voices I'd heard belonged to two members of Team Rocket, who at this point caught up with us.

"Team Rocket?!" I exclaimed.

"So, this kid knows who we are…" said one of them.

"I guess he knows too much, then…" said the other. The two laughed.

"Hey…" said the other one, noticing Drake. "A Dratini…"

"Ooh, this'll be good." said the other. He looked at me. "Hey, kid. Hand over the Dratini and the Clefairy, and you won't get hurt."

"Make me." I said, reaching for my Poke Ball.

One of the Rocket members reached for a Poke Ball as well.

"Go! Ekans!" he yelled. From his Poke Ball emerged an Ekans.

"Nidoran! Let's do this!" I said, releasing Nidoran from its Poke Ball.

"Ekans!" said one of them.

"Raticate!" yelled the other.

"Get him!" they both yelled.

The two charged. Nidoran and Drake responded with each a charge of their own.

"Nidoran! Hit Raticate with a Horn Attack! Drake! Use Thunder Wave on Ekans!"

Nidoran stopped Raticate's charge with its horn. Drake dealt with Ekans with one attack as well.

"Pathetic." I said. "You're going to have to be a lot stronger if you ever want to get anywhere in the world of organized crime…"

"Ugh!" grunted one of them. "We don't need your sarcasm!" They charged in, but Drake used a Thunder Wave to knock them out.

"Good work, Drake." I said. I then looked at the Clefairy. "Clefairy…what's Team Rocket doing here?"

Clefairy, unable to speak my language, had to make a few suggestive hand motions to tell me. Eventually, after heavy translation, I figured it out.

"So, what you're saying is, Team Rocket came here and kidnapped your friends?"

Clefairy nodded.

However, what I didn't notice was Nidoran. Nidoran was sniffing the ground, and after about two seconds, its ears rose up, and it growled.

"Nidoran…what is it?" I asked.

Nidoran charged down the tunnel where the Rockets came from. Hurriedly, I followed.

Eventually, we reached a large cavern. The cavern had a large white rock in the middle, surrounded by strange light blue stones.

Nidoran stopped before we came into the sight of the Rockets in the cavern. There were roughly five of them.

"Damn, I'm vastly outnumbered…" I said to myself. "How am I going to do this?"

Clefairy nudged to me. As I looked, I noticed it pointing to a group of more Clefairy. They were tied up, more than likely by the Rockets.

"All right, Clefairy, I have an idea…But you'll have to trust me, OK?" I said.

The Clefairy nodded. I then explained my idea to the three Pokemon.

Clefairy started by running silently around the edge of the cavern. As it did, one of the Rockets took notice, and the five ganged up on it, cornering it. This gave me my opportunity to walk up to the group of Clefairy and free them.

By the time the Rockets seized the one Clefairy, I was standing with Drake, Nidoran, and the rest of the Clefairy.

"A kid? What the-"

"Get them!" I yelled.

The Clefairy charged. Before the Rockets could reach for their Poke Balls, the Clefairy were already using Pound to beat the crap out of them. They eventually ran off.

"All right! We did it!" I exclaimed.

The Clefairy then noticed the moon directly overhead. They circled around, and the large boulder began to glow. The Clefairy too began to glow, and they changed shape, each evolving into Clefable.

"Wow…" I said. "This is amazing, huh guys?"

Drake and Nidoran just looked on in amazement.

When the Clefable stopped dancing, one of them approached me. It had a broken-off piece of the large boulder in its hand, and it handed it to me.

"Huh? For me?" I asked.

The Clefable nodded. I thanked it, returned Drake and Nidoran to their Poke Balls, and exited the cave.

I continued journeying for what seemed like an eternity, and barely had time to log my progress before I passed out at the Pokemon Center I eventually reached.


	9. Something Amiss

Chapter 9-Something Amiss

Chapter 9-Something Amiss

After waking up, I prepared quickly and ran off. I didn't get much sleep and it was already noon, so I had to hurry if I wanted to reach Cerulean before dark.

After battling a few trainers and running into some wild Pokemon, I eventually reached Cerulean. I went to the Pokemon Center and met Telen there. However, he looked angry.

"Telen!" I said. "Nice to see you again!"

"…" he said nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just lost a battle…" he answered.

"Oh, that's sad to hear…" I said. "Against who?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, the guy wasn't so conceited about it…but I'm still disappointed that I lost…he said he needed a warm-up before he went to the Gym."

"So he's at the Gym?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably."

"All right, I'll see how I fare against him." I said.

"Good luck, I hope you can beat him."

After healing my Pokemon, I left for the Gym. As I reached the entrance, a male trainer emerged with a Cascade Badge in his hand. He had blonde spiky hair and wore a light blue jacket with jeans.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hi…" I answered. "I'm looking for someone. Can you help me?" I knew he was the one, but had to be sure just incase.

"Sure, shoot."

"My rival just lost a battle…he's a tall guy with long red hair, wears a black jacket…I'm looking for the guy that beat him."

"Well, I'm the one you're looking for then." He snapped his fingers. A Gastly appeared, hovering above his shoulder.

"Oh, wow, I've never seen a ghost Pokemon before!" I said.

"Yeah, this is Gastly." he said.

"Well, would you be up for a battle?" I asked.

"Sure." he answered. "But first, kid, let me introduce myself. My name's Serii." He extended his hand. "What's yours?"

"My name's Grinder." I said, shaking his hand.

"Well, first let me heal my Gastly. That Gym Leader put up one hell of a fight." he said.

We both entered the Pokemon Center. Telen was there, conversing with some of the trainers. When we entered, Telen noticed, and broke away from the group to approach us.

"Hey there," Serii said.

"Hey." Telen said.

"Your friend seemed to have found me and wants a battle." he said. "You should watch!"

"Sure, why not." Telen said.

After Serii had his Gastly healed, we then exited the Center and found an open space with few people.

"All right," Serii said, "a one-on-one. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." I said.

"I choose Gastly, of course." Gastly then hovered forward, taking its place in the battlefield.

"Go, Drake!" I said, releasing Drake from its Poke Ball.

"…" Telen said nothing as he watched the battle.

"All right, Drake!" I yelled. "Use Wrap!"

Drake charged at the Gastly, but as it wrapped itself around it, Gastly disappeared.

"?!" I looked around to try and figure out where Gastly was.

"Use Lick attack." Serii said.

Gastly appeared above Drake, and dove in, licking its back, which sent chills through its spine.

"Drake! Are you OK?"

Drake was still receiving a chill from the lick attack. Eventually, it shook the attack off.

"Drake! Use Thunder Wave!"

Drake released a bolt of lightning. Gastly tried to dodge, but was still grazed. Before it could be hit by the attack's full power, Gastly disappeared again.

"Use Night Shade."

Gastly appeared behind Drake and shot a wave of dark energy at Drake.

"Use Thunder Wave!"

Drake countered by releasing a bolt of lightning. The two energies met and exploded on contact.

When the dust from the explosion settled, both Gastly and Drake were knocked out.

"!!" I said.

"A draw…" Serii said. "Hey, not bad, kid!"

"Thanks…" I said. "You're not so bad yourself."

The three of us then went to the Pokemon Center, where Serii and I healed our Pokemon. Serii had to leave then, so he headed south, towards the next Gym in Vermillion.

I then headed to the Gym, confident that I would defeat the Gym Leader…


	10. Twister

Chapter 10-Twister

Chapter 10-Twister

After leaving the Pokemon Center from my battle with Serii, I headed to the Gym. Entering, a woman was there, taking a dip in her pool. The field looked basic enough-a large pool with tiny platforms sticking out of the ground.

"Oh, hi there!" the woman said cheerfully. "My name's Misty, and I'm the Gym Leader. I assume you want a battle?"

"That's correct." I said. "I desire to battle with you for the Cascade Badge."

"That's fine, but don't expect an easy battle." She then swam to one of the edges of the pool and pushed a button. Two diving boards rose from the ground. She got on one while I got on the other.

A judge then entered the room. "All right, this will be a standard one-on-one battle between Grinder, the challenger, and Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader. Each trainer will battle until his or her Pokemon is knocked out. There is no time limit. Are both Trainers ready?"

"Yes." both of us answered.

"Begin!"

"Go, Drake!" I said, releasing Drake from its Poke Ball.

"Starmie, I choose you!" Misty said, releasing a Starmie from the Poke Ball. Both of us had our Pokemon on the edges of the pool. As soon as both Pokemon were released, they both jumped in.

"Starmie, use Tackle!" Misty commanded.

"Dodge the Tackle, Drake!" I responded. "Then, use Wrap!"

Starmie spun around at full speed and darted across the pool. As it was about to hit Drake, it slithered to the side to avoid it, and then wrapped its tail around Starmie, constricting it.

"Starmie!" Misty yelled. "Use Rapid Spin to set yourself free!"

Starmie began to spin its bottom star at a high velocity. The spinning caused its bottom star to strike Drake's tail repeatedly.

"Shock it with Thunder Wave!" I commanded.

Drake let loose a wave of thunder. The shock noticeably damaged the both of them, because Starmie stopped spinning and Drake surfaced, taking a breather on one of the platforms. Starmie surfaced as well.

"Starmie! Recover!" she yelled.

Starmie nodded as its inner core began to glow. Instantly, its wounds appeared healed.

"Ugh!" I said. "This is going to go on forever if we don't do something!"

Drake took initiative, jumping into the water.

"Follow it, Starmie! Use Bubblebeam!"

Starmie dove into the water, using Bubblebeam to shift the water and make its swim more uncomfortable. Drake was hit by the attack and was pushed to the bottom of the pool.

"Great!" Misty exclaimed. "Now finish it off with a Tackle!"

_If that Tackle hits, it's over_, I thought to myself. "Drake, use Thunder Wave to fend it off!"

Drake didn't listen. Instead, it stood there as Starmie drew nearer.

"Drake, I said, use Thunder Wave!" I yelled.

Still, Drake didn't listen. Starmie was getting really close now…

"Drake!" I yelled. "You're going to be defeated if you don't—"

I was cut off by Drake, who, from the tip of its horn, whipped up a turbulence in the water. The turbulence caused Starmie to be tossed around the whirlpool uncontrollably.

"Is that…Twister attack?"

Drake then released a Thunder Wave, so as Starmie was struggling to regain balance and was being painfully thrown back and forth through the turbulence, it was being shocked at the same time.

Eventually, Drake surfaced, taking to one of the platforms. Starmie floated to the surface, knocked out.

"Starmie! No!" Misty cried.

"Starmie is unable to battle!" the judge said. "The winner is Dratini! Victory goes to the challenger, Grinder!"

"Yes!" I cheered. "Good job, Drake!"

Drake jumped across the platforms, coming over to me. It wrapped itself around me, looking happy about its victory.

"I concede…" Misty said in awe. "You're really good, kid!"

"Thanks." I said. "I don't think I'm THAT great…"

"Wait, Grinder…are you Clair's son?"

"That's right." I said. "Does every Gym Leader know about me?"

"Well, you've met some of them, haven't you?" she replied.

"Yeah, I guess…do they talk about me or something?" I asked.

"They sure do." Misty replied. "Erika, Koga and Blaine have specifically mentioned how they admire your liking to Pokemon not of the Dragon type. Of course, I imagine your grandfather doesn't like that all too much…"

"Yeah, I really went on this journey to prove that I can represent this family as more than a Dragon raiser." I said. "I want to raise more Pokemon than just dragons, like this one." I released my Nidoran from its Poke Ball.

"It's great to see you following your dreams, Grinder." she said, smiling. "Here." She held out the Cascade Badge. "This is the Kanto League's official Cascade Badge. Take it, and remember that I am one more Gym Leader who supports your dream."

I took the Cascade Badge from her, inserting it into my badge case. "Thank you, Misty. I'll remember that." I smiled.

"Good luck with the rest of your battles, Grinder." she said.

"Thank you, Misty." I said as I left.

As I headed to the Pokemon Center, I noticed that Telen had left. However, I noticed the people he was talking to were there, as they addressed me.

"Hey, you're Telen's friend, right?" one of them asked.

"Y-yes, that's me." I said.

"Telen's headed north to take the Nugget 6 challenge. It's great for Trainers who aren't ready for the Cerulean Gym yet, and it's good money for those who won there already." he said. "We just did, but we didn't get too far…"

"Oh, well, thank you." I said. "I'll be sure to try it."

To be honest, the prospect of some extra cash seemed fun. Battling was beginning to become natural to me, and I could always use the experience for future battles. Besides, I had the time, so I headed north, towards the bridge.


	11. The Nugget 6 Challenge

Chapter 11-The Nugget 6 Challenge

Chapter 11-The Nugget 6 Challenge

The trek to the northern end of the city was rather quick. The one thing I did notice, however, was a man in a Team Rocket uniform blocking the southeastern route out of the city. I'd have to move him eventually, but I was sure someone would notice and call the cops on him, so I let him be as I headed to the bridge.

As I arrived, I saw six Trainers strewn across the bridge. The one closest to me approached me first.

"You here for the Nugget 6 challenge?" he asked.

"Indeed I am." I replied.

"Good, then I'm your first opponent. Ready for battle?"

"You bet!" I said. Both of us drew a Poke Ball from our belts.

"Go, Spearow!" the trainer yelled as he released the bird from its Poke Ball. Part of me was relieved that I chose the Pokemon that I did.

"Go, Nidoran!" I yelled. Nidoran burst open from its Poke Ball. It growled on sight of the Spearow. It jumped back in response.

"Use Horn Attack!" I commanded. Nidoran charged at the Spearow.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack!" the trainer responded. The Spearow dodged Nidoran's horn and swung itself around to get in a good pecking position.

"Quick, block it!" I said. Nidoran turned its horn around to block the beak attacks. Eventually, the two were in a deadlock.

"Spearow, use Leer to intimidate it!" Spearow glared at Nidoran. Immediately, Nidoran began losing ground. I had to think fast.

"Nidoran, let it overpower you, then toss it!"

Nidoran decided to allow itself to be overpowered, but ducked under it, then kicked it one at a time with its lower legs.

"Double Kick, nice touch!"

Spearow was sent flying, and took a while to get back up.

"Come on, Spearow, let's try Fury Attack once again!"

"Dodge and finish it off with Tackle!"

Spearow swooped in on Nidoran, but Nidoran dodged it and slammed itself into Spearow, knocking it out.

"Oh, I lost!" the trainer exclaimed. "You're pretty good, kid! Perhaps you'll win this challenge after all!"

I headed through the bridge, not having any trouble beating the six bridge trainers. However, the person giving my prize out threw me off-a Team Rocket member?

"Congratulations on winning!" He held out a Nugget, giving me the most fake smile I'd ever seen.

I took the Nugget from him. However, he spoke up again.

"However, I want to see if you'll be able to beat me." He held out a Poke Ball.

I had to be on my guard. He could and try and steal Drake. "Sure." I said, holding out a Poke Ball.

"Go, Ekans!" He released an Ekans from his Poke Ball.

"Go, Nidoran!" I responded by releasing my own Poison-type Pokemon from my Poke Ball.

"Use Bite!"

"Quick, dodge and use Horn Attack!"

Ekans charged at Nidoran, using its menacing figure, gaping mouth and poisonous fangs to attempt to intimidate it. However, Nidoran knew what it was doing and dodged, ramming its horn into it. Ekans stumbled backwards.

"Use Wrap!"

I tried to give an order, but it was too late; Ekans had rebounded, using its strewn figure to surround Nidoran and constrict it.

"Dammit…Nidoran, use Double Kick to weaken its grip, then jump out of it and use Horn Attack!"

Nidoran did just that, kicking at Ekans' body with powerful force and loosened its grip on Nidoran. He took the opportunity to jump out of its grip and rammed its horn into Ekans' face, knocking it out.

"Well…" he said. "Quite impressive." He returned his Ekans to his Poke Ball. "It seems I underestimated you…but regardless, remember, you're still under watch." He then ran off.

It was awkward to hear that I was being watched, but regardless, I moved on anyway. Having done the Nugget 6 challenge, I checked. It was getting dark, and there was a lighthouse ahead, so I decided to head over to check it out.

Upon my arrival, I found a man inside the lighthouse.

"Greetings, sir." I said. "I was wondering if you could direct me to the nearest Pokemon Center."

"Oh? A visitor?" he said, interested. "I am Bill. I created PC storage. Welcome to my home."

"Thank you…" I said, slightly annoyed by the fact that he didn't answer my question.

"Do you know about…legendary Pokemon?" he asked.

"Legendary Pokemon?" I asked in response. "I don't know of any legendary Pokemon…"

"Allow me to explain." he said. "There are certain species of Pokemon which were made mortal, made in multiples to reproduce and push the species forward. However, some Pokemon were made in limited species, unable to reproduce, but immortal. These Pokemon are legendary arbiters of the world, sent by the forces above to watch the world and maintain the balance between good and evil."

"So…you're saying that there are Pokemon who are powerful forces of good, and Pokemon who are powerful forces of evil?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied. "However, we as humans have so much left to learn about the realm of Pokemon. Keep that in mind on your journey." He then turned to me. "You asked me where the nearest Pokemon Center is. There's one through the forest. Just head south when you leave."

"Thank you, Bill." I said.

"You're welcome, Trainer." he replied.

I headed outside. I saw a small forest to the south, and headed through it. I came upon the Pokemon Center just as Bill had said, and entered there, logging my adventures and then going to sleep.


	12. Poliwags, Seriis, and Rockets, Oh My!

Chapter 12-Poliwags, Seriis, and Rockets, Oh My

Chapter 12-Poliwags, Seriis, and Rockets, Oh My!

After waking up, I noticed someone there-Serii.

"Serii!" I yelled to him. "What's up?"

"Oh, Grinder." Serii said. "I've come here to learn about legendary Pokemon from Bill. As well, I'm joining the police of an investigation. In Cerulean, a family got their house broken into, and the police are trying to find the Team Rocket members that committed the robbery."

"I see…" I said. "Well, allow me to help."

"With pleasure; I'm sure you'll be able to help." he said. "After being discovered, the Rocket members headed northeast, so when I heard about this from one of the Officer Jennies in the area, I offered my assistance. She was glad to have me on board."

"All right, so…when do you think the members will come around?" I asked.

"They just left Cerulean about two hours ago." he replied. "I think he should be around in about two more hours."

"Well," I said, "until then, I want to train."

"I'd accept a challenge, Grinder, but I don't want to drain my Pokemon before we encounter them." he said. "Sorry."

"No problem." I said. "I'll just see if any of the wild Pokemon are up for a battle."

I headed south, to a small pond. I saw a few wild Pokemon there, from Goldeen to Psyduck to Poliwag. Looking at this, I got a firm sense of appreciation for nature's true beauty. I missed these moments, as most of my moments around water involved mountains or dungeons. And they certainly didn't involve water Pokemon that didn't have some sort of dragon-like attribute. It was…marvelous.

As I sat there, I decided to let Drake have a swim while Nidoran could socialize with the other Pokemon. They didn't seem too hostile, so I thought it'd be safe to let them expand. They actually had a lot of fun doing some neat tricks in the water with Drake, while Nidoran seemed to take a liking to the Poliwag.

I sat there, watching the Pokemon for about an hour before the tranquility was interrupted. I was watching Drake swim when out of the blue, I noticed a figure on the other side. It was a Team Rocket member, and he had a net gun with him. He fired it at Drake, and managed to catch it inside of it.

"Drake!" I yelled. "Nidoran, get him!"

Nidoran charged at the Rocket member as he retracted his net. As Nidoran charged at him, the wild Pokemon joined him. However, more Rocket members came out, sending out a couple of Poison-Types that held off the wild Pokemon. I whipped out my Poke Gear.

"Serii! Come to the pond south of the Center, quickly! I've found the Rocket members! They've caught Drake in a net and the wild Pokemon and Nidoran can't hold them off!"

"Gotcha!" he said. "I'm on my way with Officer Jenny now!"

The Rocket member who'd netted Drake had almost taken him out of the pond, but one of the wild Goldeen had managed to use its horn to tear a hole in the net, freeing Drake.

"Drake!" I yelled. "Wrap the net, then pull the Rocket member into the water!"

Drake wrapped its tail around the net, and pulled the Rocket member in. However, he replied by letting go of the net gun. Drake got smart and whipped it around, smacking the Rocket member with it. He fell over, and brought a couple of his fellow members with him. Their Pokemon got lost without their orders, and fell to the wild Pokemon.

"Good, now, get out of the water and shock their Pokemon with Thunder Wave!"

"Ugh!" one of the Rockets grunted. "Get up, you three!" He then gestured to his Zubat. "Zubat, confuse the Dratini with Supersonic!"

Zubat sent out sonic waves that caused Drake to hit one of the trees with his Thunder Wave. The tree began to crack, and eventually began to fall over. Two of the Rocket members, an Ekans, and a wild Poliwag were in the crash zone. The Rockets dodged, as did the Ekans, but the Poliwag was paralyzed in fear. However, Nidoran used its horn to tackle it out of the way.

"Nidoran!" I yelled.

"Use Night Shade!"

A Gastly dashed by me as it used its ghostly wave to keep the tree afloat. Serii and Officer Jenny had joined us.

"Go, Drake!" I yelled. "Use Twister to blow it out of harm's way!"

Drake got around the tree to the other side and used its twister attack to blow the tree in the other direction. It crashed to the ground. As it did, however, the same Ekans had reared up, ready to strike Drake. However, the Poliwag's Water Gun had blown it back.

"!!" One of the Rockets noticed they were outnumbered. "Retreat! We'll catch that Dratini later." They ran off.

"Curses." Serii said. "We couldn't catch them."

We ran over to inspect and treat the wild Pokemon. However, Drake and Nidoran were tending to the wild Poliwag that had helped him earlier. I walked up to them.

"Good job, Drake." I said. "You and Nidoran both saved this poor thing."

I then petted the Poliwag. It smiled, stepping in between Drake and Nidoran as it looked at me.

"Hmm?" I asked, confused. "What is it, little one?"

It slowly walked up to me, bowing.

"Huh? You want to…join me with Drake and Nidoran?"

The Poliwag nodded.

"Hey, why not?" I said. I drew out a Poke Ball, opening it as I smiled. The Poliwag jumped inside.

"How about that." I said. "Welcome to the team, Poliwag."

Drake and Nidoran smiled. I reached for my other two Poke Balls, returning them to them.

"Thank you for your assistance, Trainer." Jenny said to me. "Though we weren't able to catch them, those criminals have nowhere to run but Cerulean, where our team will be able to catch them. Thank you."

"I was happy to help." I said. "Besides, I have my own bone to pick with those Rocket members." I mused. I had to remember my vow to Nidoran, to get his sister back.

"Great job out there, bro." Serii said. "Seems your little trip to the pond was a good thing for finding those Rockets. And you got a Poliwag out of it, too, not bad."

"I'm glad." I said, holding Poliwag's Poke Ball. "Another Pokemon to raise and care for."

"Well, Grinder, I'm going to go back to the Pokemon Center and work with Jenny to catch the Rocket members." he said.

"I'm going to head off to Vermillion." I said. "I want to head there to get my third badge."

"Understandable." he said. "Good luck in your training, Grinder."

"Thank you." I said. "Good luck in putting those Rockets behind bars." I then followed the two of them back to the Center, healed my Pokemon, and headed off back towards Cerulean.


	13. Potential

Chapter 13-The Journey to Vermillion

Chapter 13-Potential

It took me about two hours to get to Cerulean again. I headed to the southern end of the city. It was still mid-day, so I had plenty of time to get some good headway into my journey into Vermillion, so I headed out.

Along the way, I met a wild Beedrill. Time to train Poliwag.

"Go, Poliwag!" I released it from its Poke Ball. However, it cowered in fear at the sight of Beedrill's daunting figure.

Beedrill made the first move, swooping in with its needle arm.

"Poliwag, dodge and use Hypnosis to put it to sleep!"

Poliwag began to hesitate, but as the pressure mounted, it dodged expertly, and unleashed sleep waves towards the Beedrill. It began flying awkwardly, and then rammed right into a tree, knocking itself out.

"Wow…" I said. "Quite the dodge there, Poliwag. You have a lot of potential as a battle Pokemon. You're going to unlock that potential."

Poliwag chuckled humbly, tilting its head to the side.

I had it train against a couple more wild Pokemon before I had to get to a Pokemon Center. It was getting late, and I needed some sleep, so I headed in, and slept there after logging my adventures.

After waking up again, I headed out towards Vermillion. I came across Saffron City, but it was blocked for some reason. Regardless, I was tipped off about an underground path through Saffron that would take me to Vermillion, so I headed through that, and trained a bit more before arriving in Vermillion.

I would have gone straight to the Gym, but I instead was drawn by the crowd of people heading south. I managed to overhear one of the crowds.

"The S.S. Anne has returned!" one of them said.

"It's an extremely high-class ship…I hope I get to see it!"

I looked over to the ship. It WAS a pretty fancy boat, but having traveled the world already, I knew the definition of high-class. However, one thing one of the crowd members said really sparked my interest.

"I heard Bruno of the Elite Four is on that ship! Ooh, I hope to get to see him!" one of the females said. If Bruno was on that ship, I could get on for sure. Bruno was pretty much my uncle, as he was one of my uncle Lance's best friends.

I headed over to the ship. However, I was stopped.

"I'm sorry, sir, V.I.P. only." the man at the gate said.

"My name is Grinder. I am son of Clair, Blackthorn Gym Leader, and nephew of Lance, leader of the Elite Four. Is that V.I.P. enough for you?" I said, flaunting my prestige. I was never really arrogant about my heritage, but one of the world's most prestigious party boats were here. Besides, I wanted to talk to Bruno; it might have been my only chance until the Indigo Plateau.

"One moment, sir. You're lucky; Bruno of the Elite Four is on this ship. I will call him. If he recognizes you, you may pass. Otherwise, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Fine." I said, leaning against the desk at which the man was standing.

I waited for about ten minutes. Eventually, Bruno came out. For once, the dude was wearing a shirt.

"Oh my God, it's Grinder!" he exclaimed, running up to me. "I haven't seen you in three years, what's up, man? You grew up, you're all tall and…wait, what are you doing here?"

"Calm down, Bruno." I said. "I will explain once we're inside the ship. First, I ask that you explain that I'm the real deal to this man here." I gestured to the man at the desk.

"Oh, right." he said, chuckling. "Hey, I'm telling you, how do you not know this kid? He's the it kid!" He then wrapped his enormous arm around my shoulder, grinning like a complete buffoon, then dragged me inside the boat.

"Here, let me take you to my room." he said, bringing me to a rather large room. Inside the room were a few women, a man with short silver hair and…Telen?!

"WHAT THE-?!" both of us exclaimed at once. Telen jumped to his feet.

"Huh?" Bruno asked. "What's wrong, Telen?"

"Telen…" I said. "What are you doing here with Bruno?"

"I could ask the same of you!" he retorted, completely taken aback.

"Well…" I said. I think both of us had a lot of explaining to do.

"Son, you know Grinder?" the man with silver hair said.

Bruno looked at me seriously. "Grinder, what's going on?"

"Uhh…" I began. "Telen here…he and I have met before…"

"You've met my son?" the man said. He walked over to me. "It is an honor to meet Lance's nephew." He extended his hand. "I am Steven, Champion of Hoenn's Elite Four, and Telen's father."

"WHAT?!" Telen and I both exclaimed. We both looked at each other, completely awe-struck.

"You mean…you're Lance's nephew?" Telen said.

"You're Steven's son?" I asked. Wow…what a big development here.

"…Small world, it seems." Bruno chuckled. Both Telen and I glared at him as if he was an idiot. He looked at us, grinning.

"Well…" Bruno said. "I have to ask, Grinder…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back home in Blackthorn?"

"I wish to get some experience with non-dragon Pokemon before I decide what I want to do with myself in the future." I said.

"Well, it's great to see you again!" Bruno said. "And I have a great idea! How about a battle?"

"A battle?" I asked. "Against you? I'd have no chance…"

"Well, why don't we make it interesting…how about you two versus us?" Bruno asked.

"!!" Telen and I looked at each other.

"I suppose a battle is overdue…" I said.

"Let's go easy on them and use some trainee Pokemon, Steven." Bruno said.

"Good idea…" Steven said.

"All right, a double battle, good idea!" I said as I drew out my Poke Ball.

"Go, Nidoran!" I said.

"Go, Pidgey!" Telen said.

"Go, Tyrogue!" Bruno said.

"Go, Beldum!" Steven said.

Our Pokemon were released from our Poke Balls. Each took an offensive stance, but I hadn't done much research on Hoenn, so Steven's Beldum intrigued me.

"Go, Pidgey! Use Peck on Tyrogue!"

"Dodge it and use Mach Punch!" Bruno commanded.

"Beldum, use Take Down on Nidoran!" Steven commanded.

"Nidoran, dodge it and use Double Kick!" I replied.

Our Pokemon charged at each other. Pidgey swooped in on Tyrogue, but Tyrogue dodged. Pidgey tried to dodge the incoming punch, but it came in much faster than it appeared to have, and sent Pidgey flying into the Beldum attacking Nidoran, sending both crashing to the ground.

However, as both got up, they were within feet of Nidoran, and Tyrogue wouldn't have been able to get to it in time.

"Take Down!"

"Follow up with Peck!"

"Nidoran, use your horn to have Beldum block Pidgey's Peck attack!"

"Quick, Tyrogue, get in there and use Mach Punch!"

Nidoran, however, had a different idea. It stood there, doing nothing as the two enemies closed in.

"Nidoran!"

Nidoran then reared its head up, and it did the least expected thing. It began to glow a bright white color.

"What the-?!" Steven exclaimed.

"It's…" Bruno began. "evolving…"

As the glow reached its peak, Nidoran began to change shape, and as the glow faded, Nidoran stood there, newly evolved into Nidorino.

"Wonderful…" I said. "An evolution…"

Nidorino used its more lengthened horn to block Beldum, and swung it around, slamming it into Pidgey. The two were sent flying back.

"Great job, Nidorino." I said calmly. I had to contain the excitement of having my own Pokemon evolve.

"Get up, guys!" Steven said. "We have to win this!"

Pidgey was the first to get up. It let out a proud call as it spread its wings, glowing white.

"Wow, another one!" I said.

Once Pidgey changed form, it became Pidgeotto.

"Wow, we're two for two now." Steven said. He then looked at Bruno. "Let's see if we can push our luck." He then motioned to his Beldum, which had just recovered. "Go, Beldum, use Take Down on Tyrogue!"

"Go, Tyrogue, use Tackle!" Bruno commanded.

The two Pokemon charged at each other, hitting each other dead-on. They both got sent flying, and sure enough, as they got up, they both began glowing. Beldum became Metang, and Tyrogue became Hitmontop.

"Wow, four for four." Steven said.

"What a battle…" I said.

However, it soon became apparent that none of our Pokemon, aside from my Nidorino, were going to be giving out soon.

"Go, Metang, use Confusion!" Steven commanded. Metang used its psychic powers to lift Nidorino and Hitmontop in the air. However, just as it began to become painful, Metang passed out.

"Metang!" Steven exclaimed, running up to his Pokemon. It was exhausted; it had taken the most damage of all the Pokemon in the battle.

"I think we should call the battle off." I said. "The Pokemon look tired, and we all got to witness an evolution."

"I agree." Telen said.

We all returned our Pokemon to their Poke Balls.

"So, Telen, have you defeated Lt. Surge yet?" I asked.

"Indeed I have." he said, showing me his Thunder Badge.

"I should get to challenging him…" I said.

"And I should be going as well." Telen said. "I have to get to Celadon."

"We're going to Ever Grande." Bruno said. "Your uncle and the rest of the Elite Four are trying to solve an issue going on in Hoenn right now."

"Well, good luck with the issue…" I said. Telen and I both left the boat as it set sail for Ever Grande.

"That was…interesting." I said.

"No kidding…" Telen said. "Since neither of us knew about each other's families, I think it's safe for both of us to assume that we'd both like our heritages to remain secret."

"Yes." I said. "I don't want people to know I'm Lance's nephew, and I assume you don't want people knowing you're Steven's son?"

"Right." he said. "Thank you for keeping it a secret."

"The same to you." I said. "I'll see you around, Telen."

"Thanks, Grinder. I'll see you when we meet again…" He then left, heading east, towards Lavender Town. I, however, headed back to the Pokemon Center. It was late, so I logged my experience, then went to sleep.


	14. The Thunder From Down Under

Chapter 14-Thunder From Down Under

Chapter 14-Thunder From Down Under

After I woke up, I made my way over to the Vermillion Gym. Entering, I saw Lt. Surge there.

"Greetings, trainer…" he said as I approached him. "Huh?"

"Greetings, Lt. Surge, Gym Leader of Vermillion's Gym." I said. "I'm interested in a battle."

"You're…Grinder, aren't you?" he asked. He then looked over me, trying to see if he could indeed recognize me. "Yeah, you're Clair's son, aren't you?"

"That's right." I said. "I am Grinder, son of Clair, the Blackthorn Gym Leader." I then sighed. "It's three for three now…Brock and Misty both asked about Mother and Uncle Lance and everything…"

"Shouldn't you be back at home, preparing to be your mother's successor?" he asked.

"To be honest, Surge, the life of a Gym Leader disinterests me." I said. "It's not in detriment of you or anything; I just want to raise more than one type of Pokemon, you know?"

"I understand." he said. "So you wanted to be a Trainer. Wow, quite the brave move from you there, Grinder." He withdrew a Poke Ball from his belt. "So, it's a battle you want, huh? I'd be honored to battle Pokemon royalty."

Lt. Surge directed me to an arena, where we both stood on opposite sides. A referee emerged.

"This will be a 2-on-2 battle. Each Trainer will battle until both of the Pokemon they control are unable to battle. Only the challenger will be permitted substitutions. Are both Trainers ready?"

"Yes." we both replied.

"Begin!"

"Go, Voltorb!" he said, releasing a Pokemon that resembled a Poke Ball.

"Nidorino, I choose you!" I said, releasing Nidorino from its Poke Ball. It roared in confidence, then looked back at me with a happy gesture.

"Go, Voltorb, use Thundershock!"

"An electric attack?" I asked, picking up on Surge's strategy immediately. "Dodge it now! Then run in and do a Double Kick!"

Nidorino jumped to dodge, then charged towards Voltorb.

"Dodge it by using Rollout!"

Voltorb rolled right to get out of the way of Nidorino's Double Kick, then came in to ram itself against Nidorino.

"Nidorino, use your horn to send it flying!" I commanded.

Voltorb ran towards it, but Nidorino lowered its horn in its trajectory, turning its head into a ramp. Voltorb ran right along it, and at the right time, Nidorino reared its head up, sending Voltorb flying. It fell to the ground, but it managed to regain its footing.

"Quick, finish it up with Horn Attack!" I commanded.

"Voltorb, counterattack with Thundershock!"

I tried to command a dodge, but it was too late. The thunderbolt had already struck Nidorino, and it was in visible pain.

"Nidorino! No!" I exclaimed.

Nidorino struggled, but ended up getting up.

"We have to end this now!" I said. "Go, use—"

I was cut off by Nidorino roaring. It then glared at Voltorb, and pointed its horn towards it.

"What the-?!" we both exclaimed.

Nidorino then released a bunch of small spike-like projectiles from the tip of its horn. The projectiles struck Voltorb, knocking it out.

"Poison Sting…" I said. "Nice job, Nidorino!"

"Voltorb is unable to battle! Nidorino is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Not bad, kid." he said, looking at our Pokemon. Nidorino looked quite tired. "Voltorb, return." He then drew another Poke Ball from his belt. "Raichu, I choose you!" He sent out a strong-looking orange mouse emerged from it.

"The second battle is Nidorino versus Raichu! Begin!"

"Go, Raichu, use Quick Attack!" he said.

Raichu dashed towards Nidorino.

"Nidorino, guard yourself with a spray of Poison Sting!" I commanded.

Nidorino sprayed a few poison spikes in the direction that Raichu was approaching. Raichu responded by changing the angle of its next dash, and getting around the spikes. It then charged directly at Nidorino, knocking it out.

"Nidorino! No!" I exclaimed.

"Nidorino is unable to battle. Raichu is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Return, Nidorino." I commanded, returning it to its Poke Ball. "Drake, let's finish this!" I released Drake from his Poke Ball.

"A Dratini…" Surge said. "Interesting…"

"The third battle is Raichu versus Dratini. Begin!"

"Drake, use Twister!" I commanded.

Drake released a twister from the tip of its horn. It made its way towards Raichu.

"Raichu, dodge and use Quick Attack!" he commanded.

"Quick, Drake, use Thunder Wave to stop it!"

Drake tried to use electricity to attack it, but Raichu was too fast, and the electricity missed. Raichu slammed into Drake, but it didn't take all that much damage.

"Drake, Wrap it!"

Drake quickly rebounded by wrapping itself around Raichu.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" he said.

Raichu released a large shock from its cheeks that caused Drake to release its grip on Raichu. Drake then fell back, but shook it off rather fast.

Drake got up and looked at Raichu. It charged at it without my command.

"Wait, Drake!"

"Raichu, finish it up with Thunderbolt!"

Raichu used an electric attack that Drake took head-on, unfazed. Drake then looked at Raichu, and then released flames from its mouth that struck Raichu, sending it flying back.

"Hmm?" Surge asked.

"That must be…Dragon Rage." I said. "Great job, Drake! Now, use Twister!"

As Raichu rebounded, Drake released a twister from its horn.

"Raichu, use Quick Attack to get around it!" he said.

"Drake, use Thunder Wave to intercept Raichu!" I said.

Raichu ran to the right, and Drake released a bolt of thunder that struck Raichu, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Now, Drake, Wrap it to finish up!" I said.

Drake approached Raichu, wrapping itself around it. Raichu tried to break free, but didn't have the strength, and it eventually gave in, passing out.

"Raichu!" Surge exclaimed.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Dratini is the winner!" the referee said. "The victory goes to the challenger, Grinder of Blackthorn City!"

"Drake, let go of Raichu." I said. Drake complied, placing Raichu softly on the ground.

"Raichu, return." Surge said. He put Raichu back in its Poke Ball.

"Drake, return." I said, putting Drake in his Poke Ball.

"Man, are you good…" Surge said. "I can't wait to see you battle your uncle. Oh, man, would that EVER be a good battle!"

"Me against my uncle?" I asked. "I never thought about that…that WOULD be a good battle."

"Well, kid, you beat me, so you get this." he said, giving me the Thunder Badge. "You deserve this…it was an honor to battle you."

"You flatter me." I said to him, chuckling humbly. "I don't think I'm THAT good, to be honest…I still have a lot to learn."

"We all do." he said. "You can help teach us…but yeah, I wish you luck in your journey. You should head northwest, to Celadon. Erika's there, and I KNOW she just loves you, kid."

"Ah, yes, Erika…" I said. "I remember her…she was like an aunt to me…heh."

"Well, good luck, Grinder. You've got all of the trainer elites rooting for you, and we all hope you get far in your journey."

"Thank you, Lt. Surge." I said.

I then exited the Gym, going to the Pokemon Center. The obvious route to Celadon was through Saffron, but Saffron was still closed, and there was no underground route to Celadon. If I wanted to get to Celadon, I'd have to get there through another underground route via Lavender Town. I decided I'd head there through Vermillion, going east. After determining my route, I headed out of Vermillion through the east exit.

(A/N: To hell with Snorlax.)


	15. A Ghostly Reunion

Chapter 15 – A Ghostly Reunion

Chapter 15 – A Ghostly Reunion

As I headed east, I stumbled upon the eastern bridge area of Kanto. I looked around to see if I could find a battle, but I nearly fell back when I saw Serii.

"Serii!" I yelled.

He was sitting a bit north of where I was, fishing and looking very bored. When he saw me, his face sort of lit up.

"Oh, Grinder!" he said, reeling in his fishing rod and stowing it away. "It's been too long!"

"Yeah, no kidding." I said. "I'm just heading to Celadon, and I need to go through Lavender to get there."

"You're still doing the Gym challenge, huh?" he asked. "You know, our first battle was a bit indecisive…"

"You want a battle?" I asked. "I was about to ask the same of you!"

"All right, let's go!" he said, throwing one of his Poke Balls. An Eevee emerged from it.

"Go, Poliwag!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Eevee, use Tackle!"

"Poliwag, dodge and use Water Gun!"

Eevee charged at Poliwag, but Poliwag got out of the way, and sprayed Eevee with water. It got pushed in the water, and since it couldn't swim, he returned Eevee to its Poke Ball, so I guess I won that battle.

"Darn…" he said. "You're lucky, you have your Dratini and that Poliwag, and they can both swim. I don't have a Pokemon that can swim, sadly."

"Oh, well, I guess that's why you're here, right?" I asked.

"Good point." he answered. "But to be honest, I'm headed to Lavender and wanted some fish to eat."

"Oh, I see…" I said. "Well, Lavender isn't that far off, is it? I'll go with you."

"Thanks, Grinder." he said.

The two of us (with my Poliwag) walked over to Lavender. It was late, so we both checked into the Pokemon Center. (Luckily, they had enough rooms so that we both got a separate one.) I logged my adventures before going to sleep.

(A/N: NOT THE END OF THE CHAPTER LULZ)

When I woke up, I felt like training. Serii felt like checking out the tower on the east side of the city, so we parted ways then. I was told the best training spot was in the Rock Tunnel, a cave north of the city, so I headed there to train.

The first thing I noticed was how dark the cave was. The entrance was lit up well enough, but it was too dark in the deeper areas of the cave, so I decided not to go too far in.

The first wild Pokemon I met was a Cubone. Cubone were one of my favorite Ground-Types, so having one would have been very nice.

"All right, Cubone, you're mine! Go, Poliwag!" I commanded. I knew Drake's Thunder Wave would be ineffective, and Dragon Rage or Twister would be too effective. Poliwag was my weakest Pokemon, and needed the most training, anyway.

"Go, Poliwag, use Bubble to slow it down!" I said.

Cubone replied by charging towards Poliwag. It shook off the bubble attack and raised its bone.

"Poliwag, it's performing Bone Club! Dodge it, and use Hypnosis to put it to sleep!"

Poliwag got out of the way of Cubone's attack, and used Hypnosis to put it to sleep. Now was my chance…

"Poke Ball—"

I was cut off by a strange sound emission. I heard a lot of wings flapping. That could only mean one thing-Zubat.

"Darn! I gotta hurry! Poke Ball, go!"

It was too late-the Zubat had already arrived and were circling around me. In fact, my Poke Ball hit one of the Zubat, and caught it.

"What the-?!" I asked. "I don't want a Zubat!" I groaned, but I had little time to be picky, as the Zubat were closing in.

"Drake, fix this mess up with a Thunder Wave!" I said, releasing Drake. It used a thunderbolt to mess up the Zubat's sight. (The sound of the thunder in an enclosed cave had caused the Zubat's sensors to be distorted.) I looked over to Cubone, who was running off. I tried to catch up to it, but it was gone.

"No, Cubone, come back!" I said. I then looked back to my new Zubat. "…"

Drake and Poliwag came over to me.

"Wow…I really wanted a Cubone, too…" I said. "All right, training's done for today. Return, you two." I put them back in their Poke Balls and headed back to town.

After healing them, I decided it would be a good idea to head out to Celadon, but as I left the Center, I saw a big crowd. Curious, I decided to check it out.

Sure enough, Serii was a part of the crowd. I decided to inquire about the situation.

"Serii, what's going on?" I asked.

"Grinder!" he exclaimed. "It's terrible; one of the town's icons, Mr. Fuji, has been kidnapped!"


	16. Spooky Suspicion

Chapter 16 – Spooky Suspicion

Chapter 16 – Spooky Suspicion

"Well, we need to do something!" I said.

"Well…" he said. "Gastly can help, but I'm not sure Gastly can do much…it's said the spirits of the tower kidnapped him, and they want a sacrifice!"

"That isn't good." I said. "Come on, we have to help him." I then ran off towards the tower.

"Grinder, wait!" he said.

We eventually arrived at the tower. Just looking at it, we could tell it was a haunted place.

"This place looks scary…" Serii said.

"Says the guy who's main Pokemon is a Ghost-Type." I said.

"Gastly, come on out." he said, releasing Gastly from its Poke Ball.

Gastly looked at the tower, smiling. However, once each of us heard a spooky moan come out of the tower, Gastly became serious, bolting inside the tower.

"Gastly!" we both exclaimed, chasing it inside.

We opened the doors to get inside the tower. Once we got far enough inside, however, the doors closed on us.

"Hmm…" I said. I wasn't going to lie; I was a bit scared.

"Gastly!" Serii yelled.

Gastly appeared on the ceiling. However, a bunch of other Gastly appeared behind it.

"WHOA!" we both yelled.

The group of Gastly all descended on us, but they didn't look like they were going to try anything. Instead, they all looked…sad.

"Gastly, what's wrong?" Serii asked.

One of the Gastly approached Serii, likely his own. It turned back to the other Gastly floating above us. They all looked up, to the next floor of the tower.

"Something's going on in the upper floors of the tower." I said. "We should check it out. Besides, Mr. Fuji's probably up there."

"Good idea." Serii said. "I think the spirits want to help us, anyway."

"Your Gastly must have convinced them." I said. "Good to have it with us, huh?"

"No kidding." he answered. "Thanks, Gastly."

Gastly smiled as it headed to the next floor. We followed it, and saw a strange sight indeed.

Serii's Gastly was there, and joining it was a Haunter. The Haunter was trying to talk to a bunch of blue flames.

"Spirits?" I asked.

"They look like they could be dead Pokemon." Serii said.

Gastly decided to use the gas around it to reveal the ghosts as a bunch of…Cubone?!

"What are Cubone doing in a ghost Pokemon tower?" I asked.

The Cubone, however, looked anything like what normal Cubone do. They were all very on-edge and restless, growling angrily at Gastly and Haunter.

"That Haunter's in trouble; we have to help it!" I said.

"I agree!" Serii said.

"Go, Poliwag!" I said. Poliwag emerged from its Poke Ball.

The Cubone began to charge at Gastly and Haunter.

"Gastly, use Night Shade!"

Haunter released Night Shade as well. It sent the Cubone flying back, although it took quite some time for it to work.

"Poliwag, hit those Cubone with Water Gun!" I commanded.

Poliwag released water at the Cubone, but it passed right through them.

"What?!" I aksed.

"Grinder, they're dead. Only Ghost Pokemon will be able to fight them. Gastly and this Haunter here will have to work together to fight them."

The Cubone, however, had a different idea. They glared at Poliwag, then charged at it. However, Haunter responded by getting in front of Poliwag, and firing its own Night Shade at the Cubone. That managed to send them flying back.

"Haunter…thank you." I said. It gave me a friendly thumbs-up in response.

However, the Cubone weren't finished. They charged in again.

"Poliwag, I'm getting you out of there! Return!" I commanded. Poliwag was brought back in its Poke Ball.

"Gastly, use Mean Look to calm them down!" Serii said.

Gastly got in front of Haunter, and glared at the Cubone. The Cubone began to slow their charge before stopping.

"Now, Night Shade!" he said.

Haunter got beside Gastly as the two of them both released Night Shade. The Cubone were sent flying back, and then gave up. They let us pass as we headed to the next floor.

The next floor had even worse ghosts. The spirit of Cubone's evolved form, Marowak, was there. It had a bunch of Cubone accompanying it.

The Marowak stepped forward. If the Cubone we saw on the previous floor were mad, this thing was PISSED. It had red eyes, and was surrounded with a purple aura to match.

Haunter and Gastly advanced. The Cubone growled and readied their bones, but Marowak stopped them, advancing.

"A 2-on-1?" Serii asked. "That's not fair."

Marowak responded by tossing its bone at the two ghosts. The bone struck them both, sending them flying back.

"Or…"

"…not."

Marowak charged, this time at us. The two ghosts charged at us, but Haunter was considerably faster, and reached us first. It blocked its bone with its hand, then hit Marowak in the gut with a Shadow Punch, sending it flying back.

The Cubone didn't take too kindly to that, as they charged forward.

"Quick, Gastly, use Hypnosis on the Cubone!"

Gastly emitted waves of sleep that hit the Cubone, but they were unaffected. They charged in, striking Gastly.

"Gastly! No!"

Haunted turned back to inspect Gastly, but Marowak took the opportunity to throw its bone at Haunter, sending it flying back.

"Uh oh…" I said. The ghosts were advancing on us, and our only line of defense was getting worn out.

"Gastly! Come on, you can do it!" Serii exclaimed.

"Gast!" it cried. It then began glowing white.

"It's evolving!" I exclaimed.

Gastly stopped glowing. It had successfully evolved into a Haunter.

"Great, Haunter!" Serii said.

Both Haunter then signaled to us. The ghosts were closing in.

"Run for it!" I yelled.

The two of us began running as the two Haunter advanced.

"Haunter, Night Shade!" Serii commanded.

The two both released Night Shade at Marowak, which sent it crashing against the wall. The Cubone stopped in their tracks.

"That's it." I said. "Serii, the Cubone's morale is disturbed when Marowak is attacked." I then looked over to the two Haunter. "Guys, focus on Marowak!"

They both nodded. The wild Haunter gave me a friendly thumbs-up.

"Haunter, use one more Night Shade!"

The two Haunter both released a Night Shade attack that struck Marowak, knocking it to the ground. It barely got up; it needed the help of the Cubone to do it.

Marowak smiled at us.

"What the?" I asked, confused.

I then heard a faint voice. "Trainers…"

"What? Who's there?" I asked.

"Grinder…it's…the Marowak…" Serii said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Yes, I am communicating with you through your minds." it said. "You are not the same villainous cretins who killed my tribe. Please, I have one last wish to ask of you…I will not be at peace until those who killed me and my tribe are dealt with. Please, can you fulfill my wish?"

"Who are they?" I asked. "Who killed you?"

"They were evil-looking men wearing black shirts…" it said.

"Team Rocket!" I yelled.

"I don't know what you call them…" it said. "But please, until this tower is void of evil, my tribe and I will not be at peace…"

"Team Rocket is here?" I asked.

"Yes…" it said. "We here guard the top floor of the tower, for it contains Pokemon and treasures that are of value to thieves and delinquents. Team Rocket, as you call them, came here to take these treasures. When we got in their way…they killed us."

I gasped in shock. "That's horrible!"

"I cannot turn back time in order to prevent my death…but as the leader of the tribe, I am asking you…it would allow all of us to rest peacefully in the afterlife. Will you do this for us?"

"Of course." I said.

"I promise you, Marowak…" Serii said. "We'll get rid of Team Rocket so you and the Cubone can rest in peace!"

"Thank you." Marowak said.

The Cubone and Marowak then allowed us to head up the stairs. However, as we were about to go, the wild Haunter interrupted me.

"Huh?" I asked. "What's up, Haunter?"

It tapped on one of the Poke Balls in my belt.

"You…you want to join me?" I asked it.

It nodded.

"Wow, how can I say no?" I asked, taking out one of my Poke Balls. Haunter jumped in it.

"Now we both have our very own Haunter to call our own." Serii said.

"Let's go, Serii." I said. "We have to end this, for Marowak."

"Right." he said. "Let's do it, Haunter."

"Haunt."


	17. Rest In Peace

Chapter 17 – Rest In Peace

Chapter 17 – Rest In Peace

We headed to the top floor. Sure enough, Team Rocket was there.

"Rockets!" I exclaimed.

"Trainers?" one of them asked, confused. "How'd they get past the Cubone?"

"I don't know, but we'll kill them the same way we killed the Cubone." another one said, holding a Poke Ball.

"Oh no, you don't!" I said. I saw five of them, so I decided I'd use three Pokemon. "Nidorino, Poliwag, Haunter, let's go!" I released the three Pokemon. Haunter greeted Poliwag and Nidorino, who were happy to have another Pokemon in the party. As usual, Nidorino wasn't too happy to see Team Rocket.

"Eevee, let's do this!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

The five of them released Pokemon-a Raticate, a Golbat, a Grimer, a Koffing, and an Ekans.

To cut down on "Do this!" and "Dodge that!", I'm going to skip the nitty-gritty and say we won.

"Dammit, you won't get away with this!" they said. They escaped in a helicopter as we saw Mr. Fiji, tied up in a chair on the other side of the room.

We gasped as we saw him, and ran up to him, untying him.

"Mr. Fiji!" Serii exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

I was about to join in on the conversation, but I was interrupted by a voice.

"Thank you, Trainer…"

I then looked behind me. Marowak was there, hugging her Cubone as they slowly faded away.

"What?!" Serii exclaimed. "What would they want with all that?"

"Well, the Stones they stole are valuable to people, so they'll be able to get a good price for them…but I don't know what they wanted a map of Victory Road for…" Mr. Fiji replied.

"It's unfortunate they got away with a lot of the treasure." Serii said.

"I'm sorry we didn't arrive faster." I said. "If we had, we probably could have stopped them."

"What matters is that they're gone, and they won't be coming back for a while." he said. "It's also important to remember that damage to the tower and to its inhabitants was…" He looked down. "Minimal."

"That's so cruel, killing a bunch of innocent Cubone like that!" I said. "How low will those bastards go?"

"Now, now, son, there's no need for language like that." Mr. Fiji said. "Let's get out of the tower; I'm sure by now, the townspeople are worried sick about me."

The three of us exited the tower. As we did, we got quite the warm reception from the townspeople.

"This is too chaotic." Fiji said. "I'll plan a dinner for later, at my place. You're cordially invited, the both of you. It's the least I can do to you for saving my life from those terrible thieves."

"Thank you, sir." I said.

Mr. Fiji headed home, and the crowd followed him the whole way there. I decided to inquire about Fiji through one of the locals.

"Mr. Fiji is renowned for his unconditional love for Pokemon. He often takes in stray Pokemon who don't have a home, and lets the children of the town play with them. He wants nothing more than the happiness of the Pokemon that don't have any reason to be happy."

"Wow…thank you for telling me that." I said. What an inspiring story; a man who loves Pokemon. He was like the leader of a foster group for Pokemon.

I decided to train some more while we waited for Mr. Fiji's party. It only took about an hour or two before the party, so I really had to push my Pokemon to train. They didn't mind; it wasn't like they couldn't handle the training.

After training, it was time for the celebration. We had a great time, and after everyone left, Mr. Fiji decided to thank us.

"There is little left…" he said. "Without the Cubone and Marowak to guard the treasures, I have no choice…please, take this." He held out a Thunderstone.

"A Thunderstone!" Serii said. He then took out one of his Poke Balls, releasing Eevee. "Here, Eevee, take this." He applied the stone to Eevee, and it began glowing, becoming a Jolteon.

"Here, young men." Fiji said. "You can have these." He held out a couple of TMs.

We split them up; I took a few and Serii took a few.

"Thank you." we both said.

"No, thank you." he said. "If not for you, who knows what would have happened."

We then left his house, heading to our rooms in the Pokemon Center. I had a great experience in terms of personal gain in this town; I caught a Zubat (though I would have preferred a Cubone) and a Haunter, witnessed Serii's Gastly evolve, and most of all, helped a bunch of restless spirits find peace. I was truly happy with my accomplishments, so I logged my experience and went to sleep.


	18. The Trouble With Kangaskhan

Chapter 18-The Trouble With Kangaskhan

Chapter 18-The Trouble With Kangaskhan

After waking up, I saw that Serii had already left. I decided I'd leave as well; I needed to catch up to my rivals. They were getting too far ahead of me…

After stocking up in the Poke Mart, I headed west towards Celadon.

I was walking for a while, and I'd just gotten out of the underground route when I was stopped by a rather large Pokemon – a Kangaskhan.

"What the?!" I said.

It roared.

"You want…a battle?" I asked.

It stomped its foot on the ground, roaring. It looked rather…stupid. I didn't think too highly of it, so I didn't think it would take much to defeat it.

"Go, Poliwag!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

Kangaskhan laughed as it swung at it.

"Jump!" I commanded.

It did so, jumping over the punch and landing on its arm.

"Use Water Gun!" I commanded.

It released a stream of water at Kangaskhan, but it shook it off, and flailed its arm to send Poliwag flying. It then charged towards it. Poliwag landed just as Kangaskhan swung its arms rapidly for a Comet Punch.

"Poliwag, dodge and try Hypnosis to put it to sleep!" I commanded.

Poliwag managed to dodge the first three punches all right, but it got hit by the fourth punch, and got sent flying back.

"Poliwag!" I exclaimed. "Darn it, this thing isn't as stupid as I thought! Use Doubleslap!"

Kangaskhan tried to swing again, but Poliwag jumped over it, and used its tail to smack its face.

"Now, use Water Gun to push yourself away from it!"

While in midair, Poliwag blasted it with water. The force put into it was strong, so it pushed itself back at the same time.

Kangaskhan again shook the attack off, and swung at it. Poliwag jumped back. It kept swinging.

"Poliwag! Aim Water Gun at the ground to get above the punches, then use Doubleslap!"

To dodge the incoming Comet Punch, Poliwag jumped as far back as it could, then aimed down to shoot Water Gun. It managed to get over Kangaskhan, and smacked it again in its face. However, Kangaskhan used its tail and smacked it into Poliwag, sending it flying very far back.

"No, Poliwag!"

Poliwag barely got up. However, as it did, it began to glow.

"!!"

Poliwag began to change form. It stopped glowing as it became Poliwhirl.

"Great job, Poliwhirl!" I said.

However, I had little time to congratulate it. Kangaskhan didn't seem to care that it evolved, and charged in. It punched it five times, and the punches hit hard. Poliwhirl was out cold.

"…" I didn't say anything as I returned Poliwhirl to its Poke Ball.

Kangaskhan roared. It still wanted a battle.

"No thanks." I said, walking away from it. "You had your battle with me."

I then hurried on towards Celadon, eventually arriving there. I headed to the Pokemon Center, and noticed a strange woman there. She looked almost as bitter as I was.

"Oh?" Well, I say I noticed her, but it was really because she noticed me. "Hello there." she said.

I placed my five Poke Balls on the tray to be healed. "Hello." I said.

"I'm Dawn." she said, extending her hand.

"I'm Grinder." I said, shaking it. "It's nice to meet you, Dawn."

She chuckled. "It's nice to meet you too, Grinder."

"Dawn, your Weepinbell's in bad shape." Nurse Joy said. "What happened?"

"I don't know." she said. "I was on my way here to challenge Erika when I was ambushed by a Kangaskhan."

"A Kangaskhan?" I asked. "I think you and I were ambushed by the same Kangaskhan…"

"You two wouldn't be the first who've been defeated by it." Joy said. "That thing has been nothing but trouble, always wanting to battle anything that crosses its path…"

"It seems like this thing's quite the problem." I said.

"Indeed." Joy agreed. "That Kangaskhan needs to be stopped, but it seems that it winds up defeating whoever crosses its path."

"I'll defeat it." I declared. "If it will help the people traveling to the city, I'll do it."

"I'll help, too." Dawn said.

"Well, neither of you can do anything without your Pokemon." Joy said. "You should wait until they're healed up before you attempt to fight that Kangaskhan again."

The two of us waited for a bit for our Pokemon to heal. We got them back afterwards, and decided to head back out to fight the Kangaskhan.

Eventually, we found it. It was stomping around, growling proudly. It was so involved in its own ego that it didn't even notice us.

"Kangaskhan!" I yelled. "We challenge you to a battle!"

It stopped, glaring at us. It then laughed, taking an offensive stance.

"Weepinbell!"

"Nidorino!"

The two Pokemon took a stance as they were released from their Poke Balls.

Kangaskhan charged a them, swinging its fist.

"Dodge!" Dawn yelled.

"Dodge in the opposite direction as Weepinbell!" I yelled.

The two Pokemon split up.

"Now, Nidorino, use Double Kick!"

"Weepinbell, use Vine Whip!"

Weepinbell got in first, extending a vine that lashed out at Kangaskhan. It caught the vine and tried tossing Weepinbell into Nidorino. However, it dodged by jumping over Weepinbell, and then lunged in, kicking it in the face. The kick was rather strong, as Kangaskhan stumbled back, letting go of Weepinbell.

"Go, Weepinbell, use Sleep Powder to put it to sleep!"

"Nidorino, use Poison Sting!"

Nidorino released a bunch of spikes from its horn to force Kangaskhan to block. Weepinbell then released a spore that put it to sleep.

"Dawn, trust me on this, there's only one way this thing's gonna stop being a problem for the travelers." I whipped out a Poke Ball, chucking it at Kangaskhan. It wiggled a bit, then stopped.

"Good idea, Grinder." she said.

I then retrieved the Ball. I knew Kangaskhan wouldn't listen to me for now, so I decided I'd just train it less, the same way I did to Zubat. However, when it would listen to me, I'd reform it.

We then headed back to the city.

"Hey, Grinder…" Dawn said. "I'm going to train for a bit before I challenge Erika."

"I'm just going to heal in the Center before I do." I said. "I've been doing enough training for the past little while."

"Well, good luck." she said.

"Yes, and good luck to you, too." I said.

The two of us then parted ways. I went to the Pokemon Center as she headed further west to train against the wild Pokemon. After healing up, I headed to the southwest end of the city, confident that I could defeat my second aunt, Erika. She might of known me, but she had no idea what Pokemon I had, and that gave me a definite advantage…


	19. Friends And Foes

Chapter 19 – Friends and Foes

I headed to the south end of the city. After arriving there, I made my way over to the heavy forest route that took me to the Gym. Hell, I'd been there so many times the route had become second nature to me.

I eventually arrived at the Gym.

"Wow..." I said, opening the door. "It seems you guys cleaned up since the last time I was here..."

I looked around. A couple of maidens had been tending to the flowers. Erika was there, making sure the maidens weren't overwatering the flowers. She looked over to me after I spoke up.

"Oh my...Grinder, it's been too long!" she said ecstatically, running up to me. "Where's your mother? Isn't she with you?"

"No, I'm here by myself." I replied.

"By yourself?" she asked. "So, is your mother busy or something?"

"No, that's not the case." I said. "I'm here as a Trainer."

"A...trainer?" she asked. "Oh, right, you just turned 12 recently, isn't that right?"

"That's right." I said. "I've decided to take the Gym challenge."

"The Gym challenge?" she asked. "I thought you'd be the one to be the successor to Blackthorn's Gym if anything..."

"Well, Erika..." I said. "I dislike the idea of being around just one type of Pokemon. I want to train different Pokemon to become strong."

"I imagine your grandfather isn't having any of that, though..." she said. "He went on and on about how proud he was to see you become the next Gym Leader of Blackthorn City."

"Why do you think I was so withdrawn?" I asked. "I was poked, prodded, to be what everyone thought I wanted to be, just because I have the blood of legendary trainers in me. It was my life to live, and I wanted to take control."

"Well, I'm proud of you, Grinder." she said. She was like an aunt to me. "But as you said, you wanted a battle...right?"

"That's right." I said. "Would you accept my challenge?"

"I accept your challenge." she said. "I'm interested to see what you're capable of as a Trainer." She then looked over to a deeper part of the Gym. "Follow me."

She led me past the garden, into the arena. I'd actually seen Erika battle a wandering trainer here the last time I was here, which was about two months ago. The battle was quite intense; it was the trainer's Seadra versus Erika's Gloom.

"So, you've seen me battle in here a couple of times, so you have a definite advantage." she said. "But just because you've seen me battle, it doesn't mean you'll see me implement the exact same strategies!"

One of the maidens emerged from the garden, making her way over to one of the judges' corners.

"This is a battle between Erika, Celadon Gym Leader, and the challenger, Grinder of Blackthorn City." she said. "This is a 4-on-4 battle. Each trainer will battle until all the opponent's Pokemon are unable to battle. There is no time limit. Only the challenger will be permitted substitutions. Are both trainers ready?"

"Yes!" we both yelled as we took a battle stance.

"Begin!" she yelled.

"Go, Tangela!" Erika yelled, releasing the vine Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"All right...go, Haunter!" I yelled, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Tangela, use Vine Whip!"

"Haunter, dodge it and use Night Shade!" I commanded.

Tangela extended its whip and attempted to strike Haunter. Haunter responded by disappearing, reappearing behind Tangela and striking it with Night Shade in the back. Tangela was sent flying forward, crashing to the ground.

"All right, follow up with a Shadow Punch!"

"Quick, Tangela, defend yourself with Stun Spore!"

Haunter charged at Tangela, but it responded by shaking some spores out of its vines. The spores caused Haunter to miss with its punch, and crash to the ground.  


"Haunter!" I yelled. "Can you get up?"

Haunter attempted to get up, but the Stun Spore had crippled it.

"Tangela, hit it with Wine Whip!" she said.

"Haunter...!"

Haunter attempted to run away, but Tangela was striking it repeatedly with its vines. Haunter was in visible pain, and there was little I could do to stop it.

"Haunter, come on! I know you can do it!"

Haunter kept struggling. I don't know what it was struggling with more; suppressing the pain of being continuously whipped, or the fact that it couldn't move.

However, Haunter eventually regained limited movement. In one motion, it whipped itself around, using one of its hands to unleash a wave of Night Shade at Tangela. The wave hit it dead on, knocking it out.

"Tangela is unable to battle!" the maiden said. "Haunter is the winner!"

Haunter panted. It was tired, but it let out a cry of pride. It wanted to continue.

"All right, Haunter!" I cheered. "You can do it!"

"I admire your Haunter's persistence." Erika said. "However, paralyzed, it will fall victim to my Parasect!" She released the Pokemon from its Poke Ball. Parasect was large and daunting, but it looked sluggish in movement. It had a definite advantage over Haunter, it being paralyzed and all, but it wouldn't survive very long against my other Pokemon.

"Use Giga Drain, now!"

"Haunter, dodge it if you can!" I yelled in concern. Haunter was doomed if it couldn't move.

Parasect slowly crept its way over to Haunter. It used its pincers and struck Haunter, but did something much more cruel in nature; the attack literally sucked the life out of Haunter.

"Haunter! No!" I yelled.

Parasect continued to draw life out of Haunter. Haunter was struggling to move, and was getting weaker and weaker.  


"All right, Parasect, that's enough." Erika said.

Parasect backed off of Haunter. Haunter attempted to strike Parasect, but it had no energy left to fight, and was knocked out.

"Haunter is unable to battle!" the maiden said. "Parasect is the winner!"

I returned Haunter to its Poke Ball. I had to think now; I had Nidorino, Zubat, Poliwhirl, Kangaskhan, and Drake. Zubat was too weak to fight against such strong Pokemon, and Poliwhirl was a Water-Type, a poor battle choice against Grass-Types. My choices were Nidorino, Kangaskhan and Drake. Kangaskhan probably wouldn't listen to me, but under the circumstances, I had little choice...

"Go, Nidorino!" I commanded. I released the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Parasect, finish this quick with a Giga Drain!" she commanded.

"Nidorino, keep your distance! That Giga Drain can't hit you no matter what!" I warned. "Use Poison Sting to keep it at bay!"

Parasect approached Nidorino, but Nidorino responded by jumping back and firing its poison needles at Parasect. It stumbled over, and I could tell from one of the discolorations on its mushroom, it was poisoned.

"Good job, Nidorino!" I exclaimed. Nidorino roared proudly.

"Parasect, get in there and use Slash!" she commanded.

"Dodge and hit it with Double Kick!" I responded.

Parasect again approached Nidorino, and came in by swiping its claw, but Nidorino jumped over it, kicking its mushroom to get away from it.

"Parasect, use Spore to put it to sleep!" she commanded.

"Nidorino, get back! Stay as far away from it as possible!" I commanded. If those spores caught Nidorino, it was finished.

Parasect began to release spores from its mushroom. Nidorino jumped back, keeping its distance, but Parasect ran towards it, still releasing spores from its mushroom.

"Nidorino, don't let those spores hit you!" I yelled.  


Nidorino inhaled deeply as it instead charged right in towards Parasect. It used its horn to stop its charge, and sent it flying. It fell over upside-down, and was struggling to get up.

"Nidorino, finish it off with a Poison Sting!" I commanded.

Nidorino finished up by releasing a spray of needles that struck Parasect, and knocked it out.

"Parasect is unable to battle! Nidorino is the winner!" the attendant said.

"Wow, Grinder...you're amazing!"

I chuckled. "Thanks, Erika..."

"Still, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna beat you! Go, Victreebel!" She released the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Nidorino, hit it with Poison Sting!" I said.

"Victreebel, block it with your vine!" Erika commanded.

Nidorino released another spray of Poison Sting, but Victreebel swung its vine over and whipped it in a circle, which deflected all of the needles.

"Darn...that thing's strong...!"

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip!"

"!!"

Victreebel then extended its whip to hit Nidorino.

"Now, catch it and use Slam!"

Victreebel then rebounded its whip and caught Nidorino by its foot, whipping it into the air and slamming it into the ground, knocking it out.

"Nidorino is unable to battle. Victreebel is the winner!" the attendant declared.

"Nidorino, return." I said. I was then faced with a choice; I had Zubat, Poliwhirl, Kangaskhan and Drake. I didn't want to use Kangaskhan, but I suppose I had little choice.

"Go, Kangaskhan!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball. It roared, beating its chest.

"Kangaskhan, use Comet Punch!" I commanded.

"Victreebel, trip it with Vine Whip!" she responded.

Victreebel came in, swooping down with its vine. However, Kangaskhan jumped over it, and landed its foot on the vine, trapping Victreebel. Kangaskhan then grabbed the vine, and pulled Victreebel into its fist. The sheer impact of the punch knocked Victreebel out.

"..." I was in shock; I didn't know I caught such a powerful Kangaskhan.

"Victreebel is unable to battle! Kangaskhan is the winner!" the attendant declared.

"That's a pretty powerful Kangaskhan you have there, Grinder." she said, returning Victreebel to its Poke Ball. "However, Vileplume can deal with it!" she said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Kangaskhan, let's make this quick. Strike it with a Tail Whip!"

Kangaskhan ran towards Vileplume.

"Vileplume, counter with Stun Spore!" she said.

Kangaskhan continued running towards Vileplume, but it released a shroud of spores that struck Kangaskhan, causing it to fall over.

"Now, Vileplume, use Giga Drain!"

Vileplume did to Kangaskhan the same thing Parasect did to Haunter; drained its energy until it was knocked out.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle! Vileplume is the winner!"

I growled as I returned Kangaskhan to its ball. I had only one hope now...

"Go, Drake!" I said, releasing the Dratini from its Poke Ball. "Use Dragon Rage!"

"Vileplume, dodge it and use Razor Leaf!"

Drake released a ball of fire that sped towards Vileplume, but it dodged and fired leaves towards Drake.

"Drake, use another Dragon Rage!" I commanded.  


Drake released another ball of fire. This one burned all of the leaves and struck Vileplume.

"Vileplume!" Erika exclaimed.

Vileplume struggled for a bit, but managed to get up.

"All right, Vileplume! We have to end this now!" Erika said. "Get ready to finish this with Petal Dance!"

"?!"

Vileplume grunted proudly, then began spinning on its foot, releasing pink petals that began to cause a whirlpool-like vortex of flowers. Vileplume then began chasing Drake, and the petals struck Drake at high velocity, sending it flying back.

"Drake! No!" I exclaimed.

"Finish it off, Vileplume!" Erika commanded.

_If that Petal Dance lands, we're finished...Wait! I know! _"Drake, use Twister!"

"!!" Erika gasped.

Drake released a small gust of wind that whipped up to become a tornado from the tip of its horn. The tornado sped towards Vileplume, who was speeding towards Drake. The two forces collided, and it seemed Drake's Twister prevailed, as Vileplume was sucked in and sent flying.

"Vileplume! No!" Erika yelled.

Vileplume groaned as it struggled to get up, but it didn't have the strength, so it gave in, passing out.

"Vileplume is unable to battle! Dratini is the winner! The victory goes to the challenger, Grinder of Blackthorn City!" the attendant declared.

"Great job, Drake!" I exclaimed as I ran towards it.

However, as Drake looked back at me, it began glowing.

"!!" I gasped. Erika and the attendant gasped as well.

Drake began to change form, becoming Dragonair as the glow surrounding its body faded away.

"Oh, wow...Drake, awesome job!"

Drake smiled at me.

"Grinder, you are truly amazing!" Erika declared. "You're showing the same spark in you that Lance had when he was your age...truly fantastic job, young man." She then held out the Rainbow Badge. "This is yours. You earned it." She smiled as she gave it to me.

"The Rainbow Badge...Thank you, Erika..." I said, smiling.

"Well, looks like I missed all the action." a familiar voice said.

I turned around as I saw Mom standing there.

"Mom!" I said, running over to her and hugging her.

"My son...it's so good to see you again!" she said. "We miss you back at home..."

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked.

"A little birdie told me..." she said. Erika chuckled.

"When you entered the gym, I simply had to have one of my maidens contact your mother." Erika explained. "I knew she would have wanted to see you."

"Thanks, Erika." Mom said. "It's good to see an old friend again."

"Likewise, Clair." Erika replied.

"So, my son..." Mom said, turning her attention back over to me. "How has the journey been?"

"Wonderful." I said. "As you can see, Drake is now a Dragonair. In fact, it just evolved." I motioned to Drake, who approached us. Mom petted the Dragonair, smiling.

"You've grown strong, Drake." she said. "It's good to see that Grinder is taking good care of you..." She then looked back at me. "Have you caught any other Pokemon?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." I said. I released the rest of my Pokemon. However, only Poliwhirl and Zubat had any energy; the rest were too tired from the battle.

"Quite the diverse team you have there." she said. "Why don't I help?" She then held out a Poke Ball. I took it from her. Curious to see what was inside, I opened it. From it emerged Granite, the silver 

Graveler that saved me back at home. It was excited to see me, as it gave me a hug immediately after being released.

"It missed you." Mom said. "I managed to hide it from your grandfather, and knew that now would be a good time to hand it to you."

"Thanks, Mom." I said, beaming at her and Granite. I then returned my Pokemon back to their Poke Balls. However, I had 7 Pokemon now, so I had to figure out which Pokemon to store in Bill's PC. I decided Zubat; I didn't much care to raise Zubat, and it didn't seem to want to obey my commands that much anyway.

"Well, we should go to the garden and catch up." Erika said. "Come now, you two." She motioned to a separate part of the gym, where we headed.

I told Mom all about my adventures, my encounters with Team Rocket, about Telen, Serii, and Dawn, and about all the events that led to me capturing the Pokemon that I did.

We talked for a good hour before one of Erika's attendants entered.

"Excuse me." she said, politely bowing. She then motioned to Erika. "Miss Erika, you have a challenger."

"Ah." she said exuberantly, jumping out of her seat.

"I should get home anyway." Mom said. "I'm sure your grandfather is tired of battling the trainers coming to the Blackthorn Gym."

"More like the other way around." I sarcastically mused. Mom and Erika chuckled.

"Thank you for the wonderful battle, Grinder." Erika said, shaking my hand. "Please, stop by anytime." She then motioned to Mom. "And Clair, thank you for stopping by on such short notice."

"Friends don't need favors." Mom said. "Think nothing of it."

"I'll probably hang around the city for a bit, anyways." I said. "I'm itching to go play over at the casino."

"Oh, then you'll need this, dear." Erika said. She held out a Coin Case.

"Oh, thank you, Erika!" I said happily, accepting the Coin Case.

"All right, Erika. Nice seeing you again. Good luck against this challenger!" Mom said as she took off on her own Dragonair back to Blackthorn.

I exited the garden back to the entrance of the gym to see Dawn standing there.

"Grinder?" she asked, confused.

"Dawn...hi!" I exclaimed, attempting to distract her from my mom.

Erika motioned to me, whispering, "You know this girl?"

"Sort of...she helped me catch my Kangaskhan..." I whispered back. "I don't want anyone knowing that I'm Clair's son and Lance's nephew..."

"Oh..." she said, looking back to check to see if Mom was in sight or not. "She's gone; don't worry." She then looked over at Dawn. "I imagine you want a battle, correct?"

"That's right." Dawn answered. "I, Dawn of Olivine City, challenge you, Erika, Celadon Gym Leader!" So, Dawn was from Johto, like me.

"Well, Dawn, I would accept, but I just finished a battle with Grinder here." Erika said. "Could you give me a moment to heal my Pokemon, please?"

"Oh...Sure." she said.

"I need to heal mine as well." I said. "Let me tell you, that was not an easy battle..."

Erika motioned to one of the maidens, who brought in some medicinal herbs. She applied them to our Pokemon, who were healed instantly.

"Well, I'll be on my way." I said. "Thank you for the badge, Erika." I then motioned to Dawn. "Good luck...you'll need it."

"Thanks, Grinder." Dawn said as I left the gym.

--

GAWD.  
I'm SO sorry for leaving such a huge time gap in between those updates, but I've been so busy these days...I have everything on my plate from attempting to get a job to a driver's license to family issues to a Super Smash Bros. Brawl machinima I'm doing, so all that pressure has been giving me a horrid case of writer's block. I'm SO SORRY, everyone! :( I'm going to try to update a bit more now, because I'm getting the creative itch back, but again, let me reiterate:  
I'M.  
SO.  


SORRYYYYYYYYY :'(

I'll do my best to update as much as possible.


	20. A Wicked Game

Chapter 20 – A Wicked Game

I decided to head over to the Game Corner in the mideastern section of the city. When I arrived there, I saw Telen there, putting a large amount of coins in his Coin Case. I needed some, myself, so I decided I'd talk to him.

"Hey there, Telen." I said to him.

"Huh?" He turned around to see me there. "Oh, hey, Grinder. What's up?"

"I just finished getting my Rainbow Badge, myself." I said.

"Hmm...well, how awkward this is..." he said. "I'm actually on my return trip here. I wanted to visit the Safari Zone, and something awkward is going on in Saffron, so I'm here killing some time until the situation has settled down."

"A situation in Saffron?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." he replied. "However, I'm not going to question it. I'm just going to kill some time here until I can get to Saffron to challenge the Gym Leader, Sabrina."

"Well, you and I apparently are here for the same thing." I said. I then motioned to the receptionist. "How much?"

"It's 1000 yen for 50 coins, and 10000 for 500." the receptionist replied.

"Holy crap, that's expensive!" I exclaimed.

"Naw, it's all right." Telen said. "Here, Grinder..." He gave me 1000 coins.

"Wow!" I said. "Thanks!"

"It's no problem." he said. "I'm rich, you and I both know why. I wanted to get some TM's from the purchase window next door."

"I'm interested, myself. I want to improve the power of Drake's techniques." I said. I knew the purchase window had the Thunderbolt TM, and Thunderbolt was a powerful attack that would be a great move for Drake to learn.

Eventually, after a few hours of gaming, I worked up the coins to obtain it. I traded the coins for the TM, and had Drake try it out.

At the same time, I decided it would be good to try some of the other TM's out as well. I gave them to all of my Pokemon.

After winning the TM, I felt like leaving. I wanted to say good-bye to Telen, so I headed back inside the Game Corner. However, instead of seeing Telen immediately, I saw a member of Team Rocket. He was standing in front of a poster, looking around. As he looked over my way, I looked away, but looked at him from the corner of my eye.

I headed over to Telen. "Look, Telen, over there." I motioned towards the poster and the Team Rocket member. He lifted the poster up and caused a small noise. He then retreated behind one of the counters.

"Let's follow him." he said. "It's obvious he's up to something."

He and I headed over behind the counter where he retreated. However, he wasn't there.

"Huh?" Telen asked. "Where'd he go?"

"I think it has something to do with this poster that Rocket member was inspecting earlier." I said, feeling around the poster for a switch. Eventually, I found it, pushing it. As I did, the floor near Telen began moving, and revealed a secret staircase.

"Good job, Grinder." Telen said. "Let's go."

We headed down the staircase slowly, inspecting the area. We heard the Rockets talking.

"Good, the profits will help us fund our expedition." one said. "We have just about enough money to head out."

"We just need to finish our business in Saffron before we head out." another said. "Then we can—"

Just then, Telen tripped, falling down the stairs.

"Hey, who's there?" the Rockets yelled, arming their Poke Balls.

I jumped down the stairs, flinging out my Poke Ball. Granite popped out.

"Urgh, we'll take care of your weird silver Graveler, kid." said one of the Rockets as they both sent out their Pokemon. One was an Arbok, and the other was a Sandslash.

"Go, Cloyster!" he said, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Arbok, get in there and use Wrap on the Graveler!"

"Sandslash, use Sand-Attack on Cloyster!"

"Granite, use Brick Break to defend yourself!" I commanded.

"Cloyster, Withdraw to block the Sand-Attack!" Telen exclaimed.

Arbok came in with its tail to wrap itself around Granite. However, it caught its tail, reeled it in, and slugged Arbok in the face. Meanwhile, Sandslash whipped up some sand and chucked it at Cloyster. However, as Cloyster withdrew into its shell, the sand bounced off.

"Cloyster! Clamp Sandslash!" Telen said.

"Granite! Use Rollout on Arbok!" I said.

Granite charged towards Arbok and slammed its body into it, sending Arbok crashing into its trainer. Cloyster clamped down on Sandslash's head, causing it to run around in a crazed attempt to shake Cloyster off, and ended up shaking its head until Cloyster smacked right into the Sandslash's trainer, knocking it out.

"We have to be quick." I said. "They're going to know we're here."

We returned our Pokemon to our Poke Balls as we slowly progressed through the base. We had to be sure to be stealthy.

We progressed through the base, defeating the few Rocket members that we saw. One of them, however, dropped something after being defeated.

"What's this?" I asked, picking up a card.

"Hmm...I think I have a good idea..." Telen said. He walked over to one of the doors, and inserted the card into a slot that opened the door. The only thing behind the door was a stack of coins for the Game Corner.

"I think this should help us access other parts of the base." I said. "Let's get moving."

We headed to the southern edge of the base. We saw an elevator, being watched by a Rocket member.

We burst out of the place where we were hiding and whipped out our Pokemon. I used Nidorino and Telen used Pidgeotto to KO the Rocket member.

"If the elevator has a guard standing by it, it must be important." I said. "Let's check it out."

"Agreed." Telen replied.

Telen and I headed inside the elevator, and used the key to get to the furthest basement floor.

We looked around the corner and saw two Rockets guarding a door.

"That door must be really important." Telen said. "What are they up to?"

"I guess we just beat those two Rockets and find out." I replied.

"Let me." Telen replied. "I'll take care of the Rockets; you get in there and see what's up."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You sure you can take them both?"

"I'm sure." Telen said. "Go!"

We both burst from the elevator. The Rockets noticed Telen, but not me, because I managed to duck under another wall without being noticed.

"A kid?" one of them asked. "How'd he get in?"

"Doesn't matter; playtime's over." the other chuckled, reaching for a Poke Ball.

The two tossed out their Pokemon; a Raticate and a Golbat. Telen sent out his Charmeleon and a Magnemite.

As Telen distracted the Rockets, I dashed in. However, I was noticed. The Rockets began diverting their attention to me.

"!!" Telen gasped.

"Kangaskhan!" I yelled, throwing its Poke Ball and sending it out. Immediately, the Rockets stopped. However, Telen caught up with them.

"I need you to take care of things here." I said. Kangaskhan turned to me, giving me a serious look. It then nodded, then turned around and roared proudly.

I turned to the door, opening it with the card. As I entered the room, I saw a computer screen being turned off. The chair in front of the computer screen turned around, revealing a man sitting in it.

"An intruder..." he said in a deep voice. "You're lucky to have gotten this far."

I armed myself with one of my Poke Balls. "Who are you?"

He stood up. "You come into my base, and _dare_ to ask _me_ who _I_ am?"

"You..." I said. "You're the leader of Team Rocket, aren't you?" As he stood up, I had noticed that he wasn't wearing a Rocket uniform. He was instead clad in a grey suit.

"Indeed I am." the man replied. "I am Giovanni."

"So, you're the one behind all of this..." I said, clenching my fist.

"You seem...enraged, boy." he said. "You've just met me, yet you show such unsettling anger towards me."

"What is it you and Team Rocket are up to?" I asked, demanding an answer.

"You'll have to win that information." Giovanni replied, reaching for a Poke Ball.

"Fine by me." I said. "Go, Nidorino!" I threw its Poke Ball.

"Is that so?" he asked.

Nidorino roared at Giovanni. Something caused it to just be so...angry...

"Are you going to release a Pokemon?" I asked. "Or should I just sic my angry Nidorino on you?"

"There will be none of that." Giovanni said. "Go, Nidorina!"

He threw the Poke Ball. From it emerged a Nidorina...with a strange device on its head. I gasped in horror.

"Nidorino...is that..."

Nidorino growled lowly. So...that was the same sister of Nidorino's that was captured back in Viridian.

Giovanni laughed. "Does that Nidorino of yours have a past with my pet? Ooh, that is just _rich_!"

"You...bastard..." I growled.

Nidorino, however, decided to let actions speak for its words. It charged directly at Giovanni, but 

Nidorina blocked it. Nidorino jumped back to avoid hurting his sister.

"Nidorina, use Double Kick!"

Nidorina charged at Nidorino, and kicked it twice in the face. Nidorino was sent flying back.

"Nidorino!"

Nidorino managed to get up, but had an extremely sad look on its face. It didn't want to fight its sister.

"Nidorino..."

"Hah!" Giovanni laughed. "Your ideas of compassion are truly pathetic, boy..." He then extended his hand. "Nidorina, use Poison Sting!"

Nidorina released a spray of needles that struck Nidorino, sending it crashing to the ground.

"No!"

Nidorino got up, but just looked at me with a look of desperation in its eyes.

I looked over to Giovanni and Nidorina. Giovanni was laughing under his breath, and Nidorina was standing there, not moving an inch. Then it hit me.

"Nidorino, use Double Kick on that machine on your sister's head!"

"What?!"

Nidorino's eyes bulged wide open. It then stared at Nidorina, who was still standing there like a stone. Nidorino then turned to me, nodded, and charged at Nidorina. It jumped, and then kicked the machine on Nidorina's head. Nidorina then began to look around. It then saw Nidorino, and began running towards it. Nidorino began beaming, and ran towards his sister, but Nidorina then began turning red. Giovanni had returned it to its Poke Ball.

"You're getting on my nerves, boy..." Giovanni declared, agitated.

"Like I care; you're a despicable man, Giovanni." I said. "Leading a bunch of criminals who steal Pokemon...see what you've done to Nidorino and Nidorina?!"

"It's something you're too young to understand." he retorted. "Regardless, your Nidorino is annoying me. Go, Rhyhorn!" He released the bulky Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Nidorino, use Double Kick!"

"Use Take Down." Giovanni commanded.

The two ran towards each other. Nidorino jumped over Rhyhorn, and attempted to kick it, but Rhyhorn threw it off of it, slamming it into the wall.

Nidorino attempted to get up, but couldn't, and was knocked out.

"Hah!" Giovanni said. "For all your valiant efforts, your Nidorino still failed..."

"Return, Nidorino." I said, ignoring him. "Go, Poliwhirl!"

"Rhyhorn, hit it with a Rock Blast!" Giovanni commanded.

Rhyhorn charged at Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, hit it with Water Gun!"

Poliwhirl blasted Rhyhorn with a stream of water that nearly stopped its charge. When Rhyhorn got too close, Poliwhirl stepped to the side to dodge it and used its own Water Gun to propel itself to a safe distance from Rhyhorn. However, Rhyhorn looked tired. Water moves crush Rock/Ground Pokemon like Rhyhorn, so it should have been tired.

"Rhyhorn, use Fury Attack!"

"Poliwhirl, use Hypnosis!" I commanded.

Rhyhorn charged in to attempt to attack Poliwhirl, but it used its spiral on its stomach to put Rhyhorn to sleep.

"Now, finish it off with a Water Gun!"

Poliwhirl then unleased a powerful stream of water that struck Rhyhorn, knocking it out.

"Damn it...return!" he said. "My last Pokemon will take care of you." He then threw a Poke Ball, releasing a Kangaskhan.

However, my own Kangaskhan, along with Telen, ran in the room. Kangaskhan immediately roared and charged in, demanding to battle.

"You want to battle?" I asked it. It nodded. I relished in the opportunity to strengthen my bond with it. I 

then turned to Poliwhirl. "You can rest for now. Good job, Poliwhirl." I returned it to its Poke Ball.

"Kangaskhan, use Mega Punch!" Giovanni commanded.

"Rebound with a strike from your Tail Whip!" I responded. "Then use your own Mega Punch!"

Giovanni's Kangaskhan charged at mine, but mine used its tail and struck it in the face. While it took the attack in, Kangaskhan swung in, slugging his Kangaskhan in the face.

"Urgh..." Giovanni said. He knew he was doomed. "Return, Kangaskhan." He extended his Kangaskhan's Poke Ball, and returned it to it. My Kangaskhan seemed dissatisfied, as it punched its fist, cracking its knuckles.

"Face it, your ambitions are done for." I said.

"Are they?" he said, chuckling. He then snapped his fingers, and as he did, the lights turned out.

"What the?!" I asked.

The lights eventually came back on, but he and the rest of the Rockets were nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it." I said. "He got away..."

"Well," Telen said. "We should let the authorities know about this."

"I'll stay here while you get one of the Officer Jennies of the area." I said.

"All right." Telen said. He left, and eventually came back with a couple police officers. We were both taken in for questioning, and afterwards, we were released.

"That was a stressful situation." I said.

"Hell, we put it on ourselves to stop them." Telen said. "And we stopped one of their major bases of operation."

"Good point." I said.

"Well, what are you gonna do, Grinder?" he asked.

"I'm probably going to go to Fuschia." I said. "I need to catch up to you and Serii; I'm letting you both get too far ahead of me. What about you, Telen?"

"I'm probably going to pursue Team Rocket. I'm sure they're behind whatever's going on in Saffron." he replied.

"Good luck." I said.

"Good luck to you too, Grinder." he replied.

I decided I wanted to sleep before I headed out to Fuschia, so I went to the Pokemon Center, logged my experience, and went to sleep.


	21. Cycling Road

Chapter 21 – Cycling Road

After waking up and taking a shower, I headed west, outside of Celadon. I needed to get to Fuchsia, fast.

As I exited, I saw a building in my path. Entering, I was told some depressing news.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't proceed without a bike." the person there said.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "But I need to get to Fuchsia!"

"Well, I'd love to help you out, sir, but we don't permit passage to anyone without a bike. I'm sorry." the man said.

"Grinder?"

I turned around. Standing there was none other than Dawn.

"Oh, Dawn, hi!" I said. I noticed the bike she was on. "Your timing couldn't have been better!" I then walked up to her, and began whispering in her ear. "I need a fast way to get to Fuchsia. Can I double up on your bike?"

"Sure." she replied. She then turned to the person standing at the desk. "He's with me, sir."

"That's fine." the man said. "Proceed." He then lifted the gate to let us through.

We then headed down Cycling Road towards Fuchsia. It saved me a lot of time to go through this route, even though I knew that I wouldn't be able to take this route again on the return trip, as this was a one-way route due to the slope.

"So, Dawn, how'd you do in your Gym battle?" I asked.

"I barely won..." she replied. "My Weepinbell just barely came above her Victreebel. The thing is, she was impressed with my victory, so she gave me a Leaf Stone to evolve Weepinbell."

"So, your Weepinbell is now a Victreebel?" I asked.

"Not yet." she replied. "For now, I'm keeping it as a Weepinbell."

"I see." I said. I then looked ahead. "What's going on here?"

Up ahead of us, there was a crowd of rather big-looking guys gathered around something...or someone. There was a lot of commotion.  


"I don't like the look of this..." Dawn said. "Let's be sure nothing bad is going on."

As we arrived at the scene, we stopped our bikes. Apparently, the thugs we'd seen were ganging up on someone.

"Give us your badges, kid." I heard one of them say.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

A couple of the bikers turned around.

"Great, more kids to take badges from." one of the bikers said. He tried grabbing me, but Dawn stopped him.

"Weepinbell, use Vine Whip!" she said, quickly releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball. Before the thug could grab my arm, Weepinbell wrapped its vine around his arm to stop him. I backed off of him before he tried anything else.

"Seems these kids actually want to fight back!" one of the bikers said. The rest chuckled, arming their Poke Balls.

"Go, Granite and Haunter!" I said, releasing the Pokemon from their Poke Balls.

"Go, Wartortle!" she said, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

Behind us, I could hear the person the bikers were terrorizing. "Seadra, Dugtrio, I choose you!"

"Dammit!" the biker said as they all released their Pokemon. I saw a Machoke, a Primeape, a Beedrill, a Muk, a Weezing, and a Hypno.

"Let's go, everyone!" I yelled.

For confusion's sake, I'm not going to explain each battle. We kicked their asses.

"Grr..." the bikers growled as they returned their Pokemon to their Poke Balls. "We'll be back, just you wait!" They then jumped on their bikes, speeding off towards Celadon.

"Are you OK?" I asked the trainer.

"!!" He looked at me for a minute, staring at me strangely.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

He then shook his head. "No, it's nothing." He then stood up. "I'm Aaron. Thank you for rescuing me." He extended his hand, smiling.

"I'm Grinder, nice to meet you." I said, extending my hand to shake his. However, as I did, I felt that his hand was slipping slightly. Something was definitely up with this kid.

"So, thanks for saving me." he said. "I'm actually going home to Fuchsia..."

"We're headed there as well." I said. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Cool." he said, straightening his bike and getting on it. We then returned our Pokemon to their Poke Balls as we departed towards Fuchsia.

As we were heading down the trail, I decided to bring up Aaron's strange behaviour to Dawn.

"You're saying this kid's been acting weird towards you?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I said. "It's like...he thinks we've met before or something..."

"He didn't act that way towards me..." she said. "Perhaps something IS up with this kid."

"I hope not..." I said. "I don't want to make any more enemies."

"Oh well, after we bring him home, he won't be a problem." she said.

We eventually arrived in Fuchsia after what seemed like hours. However, Aaron arrived first, as he didn't need to stop as much as we did. He didn't even say good-bye, but regardless, something told me that I wanted nothing to do with that kid...

"So, Dawn, what will you do?" I asked her.

"I want to go to the Safari Zone before I challenge Koga, the Gym Leader." she said.

"Well, I'll challenge Koga first, then." I said. Besides, I hadn't seen Koga in almost seven years. His daughter Janine and I were like brother and sister.

So, I headed towards the Gym, eager to see, challenge, and defeat Koga...


	22. Old Friends, New Foes

Chapter 22 – Old Friends, New Foes

As I parted ways with Dawn, I headed over to the Pokemon Center before the Gym. However, even at the Center, I saw Janine there.

"Oh, Janine!" I yelled to her.

She turned around, and gasped when she saw me. "...Grinder?"

"Yes, it's me." I said. "Miss me, old friend?"

She ran up to me and hugged me. "Wow, what's it been? Six, seven years?"

"Yeah." I said. "Too long, in other words."

She chuckled. "Well, what brings you to the city?"

"I'm actually here to challenge your father to a Gym battle." I said.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "You're a Trainer?"

"Yeah." I said. "I convinced Grandfather to let me travel around Kanto."

"Wow, I wish Father would let me train a Pokemon..." she said.

I then thought for a minute before heading over to PC storage. I took out one of my Pokemon and handed it to her.

"This is a Zubat I caught by mistake." I said. "I know how badly you want to train a Pokemon, so here, consider it a gift."

She then released the Zubat from its Poke Ball. It rested on my shoulder.

"Zubat, you're going to stay with Janine from now on, OK?" I said.

Zubat looked at me, confused. It then looked over at Janine, and then rested itself on her shoulder.

"Oh, it's too cute!" she giggled, petting it. Zubat purred.

"And it's yours now." I said. "Take care of it, all right?" I told her.

"Oh, of course I will!" she said, caressing Zubat's wings. Zubat purred pleasurably.  


After getting my Pokemon healed, Janine and I headed over to the Gym. We headed to the outside center part of the Gym, where we found Koga.

"Dad, look who came to visit!" Janine exclaimed.

"Grinder..." Koga said. "My God, it's been too long."

"Koga, how have things been here?" I asked.

"Great, great." he said. "Is...Clair with you?"

"No, Dad, Grinder came here to challenge you!" Janine exclaimed.

"...Really?" Koga asked. "That's very interesting." He then looked at me. "So, Grinder, you're taking the Gym challenge?"

"Indeed." I said. "You're my fifth gym I've visited in Kanto..."

"I'm sure Erika was delighted to see you." he mused. "Blaine will be ecstatic to hear that you're taking the Gym Challenge."

"I'm sure, but for right now...I think we should focus on our battle." I said.

"Yes..." he said. He then motioned to Janine. "Janine, I want you to watch this battle carefully...and make sure you take pointers on how both of us battle."

"Oh, that's right, Dad!" Janine said, releasing her Zubat. "Grinder gave me this!"

Koga chuckled. "It's quite the cute Zubat...Well, this makes the task of giving Janine a Pokemon all that much easier."

"I'll be sure to pick up on your tactics, guys!" This was a strange sentence, coming from someone who was 5 years my senior.

"All right, Janine, first, please fetch one of the referees for the battle." Koga said.

"Right." she said, running outside.

"So, Grinder...the Gym challenge..." Koga said. "You're lucky you did it when you did...otherwise, you might have been out one gym."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I haven't told Janine this, but..." He then sighed. "I'm being promoted to one of the Johto Elite Four."

"Wow!" I said. "That's amazing, Koga! Congratulations!"

"Amazing?" he asked. "This Gym is more important to me than some silly Pokemon League position."

"Then why take it?" I asked. "If you value the Gym that much, I mean..."

"Well," he began. "I know how much Janine wants to succeed me. At the same time, I'm unsure if she's ready, but I've already accepted the position."

"Well, Janine has a Pokemon now." I said. "She can succeed you now."

"Well, she's not old enough. She turns 18 in three months, around the time of the start of the Pokemon League. Ironically, that's when my promotion happens."

"You're being promoted at the Pokemon League?" I asked.

"It's planned to be one of the special surprises after the awards ceremonies." he answered. "The entire of the Kanto Elite Four are going to be announcing the branch to Johto, and are going to be issuing the four members to become the Elite Four, as well as the Champion."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Well, I am one of the Elite Four, of course." he said. "Bruno will also be a part of the Elite Four. Your uncle, Lance, is being promoted to Champion after his outstanding contribution to battle styles with Dragon Pokemon. The other two are relatively new on the scene; Will, a Psychic-Type user, and Karen, a Dark-Type user."

"Well, congratulations, Koga. You deserve it." I said.

"Well, I'm beginning to think that I'll regret my choice." Koga said. "I always ask myself: Can Janine successfully run the Gym I put my life into? But at the same time...I have little choice."

"I think Janine will do fine." I said. "I think your concern is more leaving the Gym than your so-called 'doubt' of your daughter's abilities. You have to remember; she's your daughter. She's seen you battle, she'll be fine..."

"I think you're right, Grinder...Thank you." Koga said.

"I'm back, Dad!" Janine said. She had came in with one of the referees.

"So, are you ready, Grinder?" Koga asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

The ref spoke up. "This will be a battle between Koga, Fuchsia Gym Leader, and Grinder, the challenger from Blackthorn. This will be a 2-on-2 battle. Both trainers will battle until both their Pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger will be permitted substitutions. Are both trainers ready?"

"Yes!" we both yelled.

"Begin!"

"Go, Golbat!" Koga said, sending out the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Drake, take care of it!" I said, releasing my Dragonair.

"Go, Golbat, use Poison Sting!" he commanded.

"Drake, dodge it and use Flamethrower!" I responded.

Golbat unleashed a spray of needles that Drake dodged. It then took to the skies, releasing a blast of flames. However, Golbat quickly got out of the way.

"!!" Holy crap, was that Golbat ever FAST.

"Golbat, use Wing Attack!"

Golbat charged in at an amazing speed, slamming into Drake. The attack sent Drake crashing into the ground.

"Damn it..." I said. "Drake!"

Drake managed to shake off the attack, taking to the skies once again.

"Golbat, get around it and use a Wing Attack!" Koga commanded.

"Drake, get it with a Thunderbolt!" I said.

Drake attempted to track its movements, and sent a single bolt of thunder in Golbat's direction. However, Golbat was just too fast, and dodged it.  


"Now, Golbat, use Air Cutter!" Koga commanded.

"Drake, dodge it!" I commanded in response.

Golbat unleashed gusts of wind that proceeded towards Drake. However, Drake managed to dodge a couple of them before getting hit by one.

"This can't go on for much longer..." I said. Then it hit me. "Drake, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it!"

Drake unleashed a bolt of thunder that Golbat managed to dodge.

"Now, Drake, use Twister!"

"!!"

Drake managed to trace Golbat's movements and released a twister that caught Golbat.

"Now it's trapped!" I yelled. "Use Thunderbolt one last time!"

Drake released a final bolt of thunder that struck Golbat dead-on, knocking it out.

"Golbat is unable to battle! Dragonair is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Excellent, Grinder." Koga said. "However, your Dragonair will fall to my Venomoth!" he said, releasing the Pokemon.

"Finish it off quickly with Flamethrower!" I commanded.

"Dodge it, and use Psybeam!"

Drake released a burst of flames that Venomoth dodged. It then fired a beam at Drake, hitting it dead-on. The beam knocked it out.

"Dragonair is unable to battle! Venomoth is the winner!" the referee declared.

That was unfortunate; Drake must have been tired from the last battle. "Return, Drake." I said as the Pokemon was called back to its Poke Ball. I needed to think now; that Venomoth would have a definite advantage over any land Pokemon I used...Kangaskhan, Poliwhirl, Granite, and Nidorino were useless. That left only one possible candidate.  


"Go, Haunter!" I declared as I released it from its Poke Ball.

"Venomoth, finish this quickly with another Psybeam!" Koga commanded.

"Haunter, dodge it, then attack with a Shadow Punch!" I knew Haunter was much more agile than Drake, and much more used to being in the air.

Venomoth released a beam that Haunter countered by disappearing. It then reappeared behind Venomoth, punching it. The punch sent it crashing to the ground.

"All right, now follow up with a second Shadow Punch!" I commanded.

"Use Stun Spore." Koga commanded.

"!!"

Haunter dove in to attack Venomoth, but Venomoth countered with a spray of spores that stunned Haunter.

"Now you have it, Venomoth!" Koga yelled. "Use Psybeam!"

Venomoth then blasted Haunter with a psychic beam that sent Haunter flying. However, it still couldn't get up.

"Haunter!" I yelled. "Come on, you can do it!"

Haunter then got up, surprisingly, and what was an even bigger surprise is that it began to glow. (A/N: Screw the trade rule...) It then began evolving, eventually becoming Gengar.

"Congratulations, Gengar!" I yelled.

Gengar then released a strange ball of purple energy that sped towards Venomoth. The energy exploded on contact, knocking Venomoth out.

"Venomoth is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Gengar is the winner! The match goes to the challenger, Grinder of Blackthorn City!"

"Great job, Gengar!" I said, running up to it and applying a Paralyze Heal to it. It began to dance, disappearing and re-appearing in various places, pulling various faces to attempt to be comical.

"That Gengar is not only entertaining, but a strong battler, as well." Koga said. "And you, Grinder, are a 

truly powerful trainer. Your family would be proud to see you battle."

"Thank you, Koga." I said.

"Here." Koga said, holding out a Soul Badge. "You deserve this; the Pokemon League's official Soul Badge. It is a testament to your power as a Trainer, and a blessing of good luck from me."

"Thank you..." I said, taking the badge.

"I know a perfect way for you to celebrate, Grinder." Koga said. "Why don't you take Janine with you to the Safari Zone? She can catch a Venonat of her very own to raise into a Venomoth."

"Really, Dad?" Janine beamed. "Thank you!"

"It would help, having her around." I said. "I've never been in the Safari Zone; I have no idea where it is..."

"I'll help you out." Janine said. "I know right where it is. Come on, Grinder, I'll show you!" She grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the Gym's exit. Gengar shrugged, looked at Koga, and the two laughed before Gengar sped towards us.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hot damn, almost 1000 hits! You guys are awesome, seriously. Thank you all for your continued support. I'll do my best to write up some stuff over the weekend, but if I don't, you might have to wait a bit for the next few parts of the story, which are all crucial to the storyline.

Writer's Block 2000 said "Grinder has a relationship with every Gym Leader". That's not true; he only really knows Erika, Koga, and Blaine. The rest of the Gym Leaders just recognize him as Clair's son; they've never met Grinder in the past.

I just thought I should clear that little mistake up...so it makes my story look less like I'm godmodding liek wh0.


	23. The Safari Zone

Chapter 23 – The Safari Zone

After leaving the Gym, I managed to free myself from Janine. Gengar had caught up with us, and we all paused for a moment before laughing.

"Come on, Grinder!" Janine said, speeding over towards the north end of the city. I turned to Gengar, shrugged, and followed.

We eventually arrived at the Safari Zone, meeting Dawn there.

"Hello, Dawn." I said, gesturing to her. Gengar waved in its chipper attitude.

"Oh, hey, Grinder..." she said quietly, eyeing Janine with a stare of slight disapproval.

"This a friend of yours?" Janine asked.

"A friend, and a rival all at once." I replied. "Janine, meet Dawn. Dawn, this is Janine, daughter of Koga, the Fuchsia Gym Leader."

"A challenger for my father?" Janine mused. "Good luck, Dawn; you'll need it."

"Thank you, Janine." Dawn said, looking at Janine a bit more approvingly than she did a minute ago.

"Well, I won my Soul Badge, so now, I'm off to the Safari Zone to catch a few Pokemon." I said.

"Right!" Janine said. She then grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the Safari Zone. "Come on, Grinder, let's go!"

Gengar laughed as it stared at Dawn. It had noticed that Dawn was looking a bit down.

"Are they...?" Dawn asked Gengar.

Gengar shook its head.

"I wonder..."

Gengar shrugged, not sure of what Dawn meant.

"Gengar, you might want to catch up with them..." Dawn said as she walked off.

Gengar motioned to Dawn, but knew it had to catch up to me, so it flew off.

"We're here!" Janine said, finally letting go of my arm.

"Finally..." I said.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" she asked.

"No...I meant, finally, you let go of my arm!" I groaned.

"Oh..." she chuckled. "Sorry!"

Gengar finally caught up with us. It helped me to my feet as Janine scratched her head.

"It's all right, Janine." I said. "I always admire your enthusiasm..." I then motioned to Gengar. "Thank you, Gengar. You need some rest..." I returned it to its Poke Ball as it nodded.

Janine and I entered the main area of the Safari Zone, paying for both of us to get in. As we entered, I saw a lot of Pokemon I've never seen before.

The first thing I noticed was a pair of male and female Nidoran. Remembering Nidorino, I was reminded of the Rocket situation in Saffron.

"Janine..." I said, looking down. "I'm not sure...I can do this..."

"Huh?" Janine responded, confused. "What...do you mean?"

"I don't think I can be here..." I said bitterly. "I...should get going." I then began walking off.

"Grinder!" Janine yelled, running up to me. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered something..." I said. "There's a situation in Saffron...a friend of mine and I are planning on stopping Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket? In Saffron?" Janine asked. "Well, do me a favour, so my money doesn't go to waste. Catch one Pokemon? Please?"

"Sure, I guess..." I said. I was far from being in the mood of catching Pokemon, but I didn't want Janine's gesture to go to waste, so we progressed.

As we did, we eventually heard some scuffling going on in a rather grassy area. We decided to investigate, and saw a Spearow ganging up on a batch of Exeggcute.

"A Spearow..." I said. Again, I was reminded of that Fearow that bullied the Nidoran west of Viridian.  


"We have to help those Exeggcute; they look injured!" Janine said. "Zubat, let's go!" She released the Pokemon from its Poke Ball. "Use Wing Attack on that Spearow!"

Zubat charged in, slamming its wing into the Spearow. Annoyed, it retaliated by charging at Zubat.

"Dodge it, and use Bite!" Janine commanded.

Spearow's charge was dodged by Zubat, who came in and bit Spearow in the neck.

"Now, use Leech Life!" she added.

Zubat's fangs then began to glow as Spearow's energy was drained. It then fled.

"Great job, Zubat!" Janine cheered.

Zubat flapped its wings happily.

"Oh no, it's wounded!" I said as I ran up to it. It had injuries on one of the eggs, and the entire pack was demoralized. "Are you OK?" I said, worried.

The Exeggcute were teary-eyed. They all looked extremely confused.

"We need to get you all to a Pokemon Center, now..." I said. I could only think of one solution. "I'll transport you using a Safari Ball, all right?"

The Exeggcute nodded. I took out one of the Safari Balls I was given, and it was captured.

"This counts as my capture." I mused.

"That's fine." Janine said. "Now quick, let's get out of here."

We turned around to exit. However, as we did, we saw something that shocked us. Apparently, when that Spearow flew off, it brought a few friends on the return trip, including its leader, a Fearow.

"Uh oh..." I said.

"Seems that Spearow didn't take too kindly to being bothered!" Janine yelled.

"I'll deal with them!" I said. "Gengar, Drake, Granite, let's go!" I yelled, releasing the Pokemon from their Poke Balls.

"I'll help! Zubat!" she said. The Zubat took flight as the Spearow and Fearow arrived.

"Get in there, flyers! Gengar, use Shadow Ball and Hypnosis to deal with them! Drake, Thunderbolt and Flamethrower should take care of them! And Granite, use Rock Blast to get them out of the sky, and defend yourself with Defense Curl if necessary!" I commanded.

"Zubat, use Wing Attack!" Janine commanded.

The fighting began. In numbers, the Spearow were difficult to focus on and bothersome, but our Pokemon were fine. One by one, they fell until only the Fearow remained.

The Fearow roared at Zubat.

"It wants to battle...Team, hold back!" I commanded. Immediately, my Pokemon looked at me, confused.

"Grinder..." Janine began.

"This is your chance to shine, Janine..." I said. "Show me what you're capable of!"

She gulped, then nodded. She turned to Zubat, who was staring down at Fearow, not budging an inch. It wanted to battle. Janine hesitated.

"Show your father that you have what it takes to become the next Fuchsia Gym Leader!" I yelled, attempting to instil confidence in her.

"You're right!" she said, grinning. "Zubat, let's do this!"

Zubat yelled proudly. It then began to glow.

_I knew it... _I thought, grinning.

Zubat then began changing shape, eventually becoming Golbat.

"Golbat, congratulations!" Janine exclaimed.

Golbat turned to smile towards Janine. However, Fearow took the opportunity to charge at Golbat.

Janine gasped. "Golbat, behind you!"

Golbat turned around, just in time to be hit by Fearow's Drill Peck. It was sent crashing to the ground.

"Grr...that was dirty!" Janine roared, scowling at the Fearow. "Golbat, are you all right?"

Golbat got up with not much trouble, taking to the sky once again.

"Great job! Now, let's get it with a Wing Attack!" Janine commanded.

Golbat charged at Fearow. However, it dodged, then began following Golbat.

"Golbat, watch out!" Janine warned.

Golbat then sped up, managing to create more distance.

"All right, Golbat! Now Bite it!" Janine commanded.

Golbat then stopped for a moment while Fearow closed in. When it got close enough, Golbat dove down, spun around to the top of Fearow, and bit into Fearow's wing.

"Great job!" Janine exclaimed. "Now, use Wing Attack!"

Golbat then got off of Fearow, and it began plummeting to the ground, having lost use of one of its wings. However, Golbat came in, slamming its wing into Fearow. It sent it crashing to the ground as Golbat calmly landed, then spread its wings in a victorious stance.

"Great job, Golbat!" she said, running up to her Pokemon. It beamed as Janine hugged it.

"Good job, old friend." I said, smiling.

"Now, let's go, quickly!" Janine said. "Those Exeggcute need medical attention!"

"Right." I said.

We then rushed to the Safari Zone's exit as we ran to the city's Pokemon Center. Immediately, we handed the batch of Exeggcute to Nurse Joy, who healed it.

I then took the Exeggcute's Safari Ball, releasing it from it.

"There you are, Exeggcute." I said. "Feeling better?"

The five Exeggcute danced around the one who was previously injured happily. They then turned to me, nodding.

"Well, I guess I should get you back to your home, then..." I said.  


The Exeggcute then huddled up, then looked at me, nudging towards me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "You...want to come with me?"

The Exeggcute nodded.

"Wonderful!" I said, returning it to its Safari Ball.

"Congratulations, your capture really did count!" Janine laughed.

"Well, Janine..." I said. "I really do have to get going. I made a promise...and I have to keep it." I then looked over at Golbat, who was looking at me with a sad look on its face. "Golbat, please, take care of my dear friend..." I then looked back at Janine. "And Janine...take care of my old friend..."

"I will, Grinder..." Janine said. "Please, take care of yourself on your journey...and I hope you fulfill your promise..."

"Thank you, Janine." I said.

I then headed inside the Pokemon Center, logging my experience as I went to bed. I needed as much sleep as possible before I left for Saffron.


	24. Keeping Promises

Chapter 24 – Keeping Promises

Immediately after waking up, I headed out on the east exit towards Lavender. From there, I'd enter Saffron and figure out just what Team Rocket was up to.

As I headed out, I defeated a few trainers on the way until I eventually met up with Dawn again.

"Oh, hey, Grinder." Dawn said cheerily. "How was the Safari Zone?"

"It was...OK, at best." I replied. "Going there reminded me that I'm on a mission to fulfill a promise to a friend of mine..." I then looked at my belt, eyeing Nidorino's Poke Ball.

"A mission?" she asked. "What are you up to?"

"I'm headed to Saffron to put a stop to Team Rocket and whatever plans they have there." I said.

"Team Rocket in Saffron?" she asked. "They must be after the Silph Corporation's secret project that's supposed to allow Trainers to catch Pokemon easier!"

Then it hit me...back in the Game Corner base, Team Rocket was talking about using money to go on an expedition...and with a project that can make Pokemon easier to catch...

"They must be after a legendary Pokemon that resides in the Kanto region!" I exclaimed.

"That's horrible!" Dawn replied. "They can't be allowed to do that!"

"Will you help me, Dawn?" I asked. "Another friend and rival of mine, Telen, is already in Saffron trying to stop them, and I promised I'd help him...will you come with me to stop Team Rocket?"

"Of course, Grinder!" Dawn said. "Those crooks have to be stopped!"

"Thank you for your help..." I said. "So, I never got around to asking...how'd your battle with Koga go?"

"Oh, well, I was having a bit of trouble with his Golbat, but his Venomoth was easy for my newly evolved Victreebel to take down."

"Congratulations on your victory." I said. "You deserve it, Dawn."

"Thank you, Grinder." she replied, smiling.

We then continued walking until we saw a couple of bikers ahead.

"Uh oh..." I said. "It's those bikers we saw on the bridge..."

"They're back again?" Dawn asked. "Do punks like this ever learn?"

They approached us, circling us and laughing.

"We told you we were coming back, runts!" the bikers laughed.

"You punks never learn!" I said. "Granite, Kangaskhan, Gengar, storm the field!" I released the three Pokemon from their Poke Balls.

"Aquari, Thorn, Kokoro, let's put them in their place!" she yelled, releasing a Wartortle, a Victreebel, and a Marowak from their Poke Balls.

"All right, Granite, stop their bikes with a Rollout! Kangaskhan, get in there and use Iron Tail to get them off their bikes, and Gengar, use Shadow Ball on the bikes!"

"Aquari, use a Hydro Pump to mess up their bikes! Thorn, use Vine Whip to get them off of their bikes, and Kokoro, use Bonemerang!"

Our six Pokemon went to work, getting the bikers to stop circling us.

"Get in there!" the bikers yelled, releasing their Pokemon. Once again, the Pokemon were easily defeated. However, one of the bikers wasn't finished.

"Hey, look, a silver Graveler!" he said. "Let's nab it!"

"Granite!" I said as the rest of our Pokemon began taking an offensive stance, ready to defend it.

The six bikers surrounded Granite, jumping on it. However, as they did, it began to glow. (A/N: I said this before; I'll say it again: SCREW. THE. TRADE. RULE.) The glow eventually stopped, and as it did, Granite used Rollout to get the bikers off of it, showing itself as a silver Golem.

"Wow, your special Graveler evolved!" Dawn exclaimed, congratulating me on my new Pokemon.

"Great job, my friend." I said, smiling. "Now, use Rock Blast!" I commanded.

Granite continued spinning, but this time sent stones flying at the bikers' bikes, destroying them. Demoralized, they returned their Pokemon to their Poke Balls and ran off.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" Dawn yelled.

"Now get lost, punks, and never bother us again!" I added, agitated.

We then inspected our Pokemon, insuring there were no injuries. I got to inspect all my Pokemon at once, since Gengar and Kangaskhan were next to Granite, congratulating it on its evolution.

"Congratulations, good friend." I said happily, petting it. It beamed, happy to have evolved. "You've proven yourself as a standout fighter, not just a forgotten misfit. Your friends all accept your difference, and even embrace it as making you something special."

Granite then hugged me, happy to have heard that. Kangaskhan and Gengar smiled.

"Well, team, let's get going." I said. "I still owe Nidorino..." I then returned the tree Pokemon to their Poke Balls. Dawn did the same.

"Let's go." Dawn said. "We have to stop Team Rocket..."

The two of us then continued walking until we reached Lavender Town. However, it was getting late, so we decided to log our experience before going to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With almost 1400 views now, I'm really getting what I wanted out of this. Thank you all for at least looking at my story. I appreciate any attention I get, but I would appreciate being told how good (or bad, but I'd prefer constructive criticism) this story is.

The next chapter is where the srs bsns happens. I'll have it written in no time...


	25. A Family Affair Part 1

Chapter 25 – A Family Affair (Part 1)

Dawn and I headed west immediately after waking up. We entered the gate to Saffron, but were stopped.

"I'm sorry, kids, but the gate to Saffron is out of order. You'll have to take the underground route and go to Celadon." said one of the two guards sitting there.

"I'm sorry, too." I said. I then motioned to Dawn.

"Go!" we said. I released Gengar and Poliwhirl, and Dawn released Victreebel.

"Hypnosis!" I commanded.

"Sleep Powder!" she commanded.

The three Pokemon managed to incapacitate both of the guards there.

"Let's go." I said.

The two of us returned our Pokemon and entered the city. As we did, we saw a lot of Team Rocket members outside, despite the number of homes.

"Damn it..." I said. "Don't these people realize who Team Rocket is?"

"Quick, let's go!" Dawn said.

We then stealthily headed towards the Silph Company's headquarters. Surely, I would find Giovanni there, and I would take Nidorina back from him, fulfilling my promise to Nidorino.

"So, what could Team Rocket possibly be after that could help people catch Pokemon easier?" I asked.

"It's supposedly a top-secret type of Poke Ball that the people were working on." Dawn said. "I got the info through word of mouth; apparently, an ex-employee leaked the project to someone, and the info spread like wildfire. Imagine...A Poke Ball that allows its user to instantly capture whatever Pokemon it's thrown at..."

I scoffed. "The risk of such powerful technology being misused is too great." I mused. "Such powerful technology must not be allowed to exist."

"Now that I think about it, I agree..." Dawn said. "You sound a lot like that Elite Four guy...Lance was his name, I think. He's a big justice advocate, and you sounded just like him saying that."  


I sighed. "I guess I do sound a lot like him, don't I?" I said, chuckling lowly.

We then progressed through the empty first floor. It felt very eerie, walking around a very spacious area with no people.

As we reached the second floor, we immediately saw a Rocket member. I grabbed Dawn, hiding us so we wouldn't be captured.

"How do we proceed?" Dawn asked.

"I got this." I whispered. "Gengar." I released the Pokemon from its Poke Ball, calming it down as it tried to be flamboyant as usual. "Go invisible and inspect the area. I need to know how many Rocket members are on this floor, all right? And be quiet while doing it; they can't find you."

Gengar nodded, turned invisible and floated off.

However, as we waited, we heard a noise.

"Hey, guys!" a voice from the first floor boomed. "The city has no idea we're here!" He then came to the stairs, noticing us. "Hey, who are you two?"

We jumped, throwing Poke Balls left and right in panic.

"Intruder alert!" the Rocket member yelled as Drake and Aquari attacked him before he could use any of his Pokemon to defend himself.

A couple Rockets then approached us. We managed to fight them off with our Pokemon, but they were beginning to get tired. Worse yet, more Rockets were approaching.

"Damn it, let's go!" I yelled as I released the rest of my team from their Poke Balls. Dawn did the same as the Rockets released their Pokemon to combat ours. Our Pokemon were really getting tired, and eventually, they all gave in, passing out.

"All right, Gloom, use Sleep Powder!" one of the Rockets said as its Gloom released spores that knocked me and Dawn out. Helplessly, we gave in as we were captured...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

OK, this is the first time I've done a multi-part event in the story, but there are a couple, so expect them for the more plot-heavy areas of the story.

Will Grinder and Dawn escape the clutches of Team Rocket and stop their plans?

Will Grinder be able to free Nidorino's sister from Giovanni's clutches?

And what is Team Rocket planning at the Silph Corporation?

Find out...NEXT TIME! :O


	26. A Family Affair Part 2

Chapter 26 – A Family Affair (Part 2)

"Ungh..."

I awoke in a room, groggy as hell and wondering where I was. I was tied to a wall, apparently, and Dawn was as well. Two Rocket guards were standing there.

"Good, you're up." one of them said. He made his way over to my backpack.

"What are you doing with my bag?!" I asked.

The commotion woke Dawn up. Immediately after waking up, she began flailing and screaming, but calmed down when one of the Rocket members yelled back at her.

"Let me go!" Dawn demanded.

"Well, if I set you free, you'd miss the show!" the other Rocket member mused.

"What 'show'?" I asked.

The Rocket members snickered. The one holding my bag began looking through it, and the other one reached for a Poke Ball.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

The one with the Poke Ball motioned first, releasing Nidorina from it. The machine that controlled it was back on its head.

"Nidorina!" I exclaimed.

The Rocket member then found the item in my bag that he was looking for; the Moon Stone I'd received back in Mt. Moon. He was planning to force Nidorina to evolve...

"We got it." the Rocket member said. "Seems the info we were given from the guys that tried to steal the Moon Stone from Mt. Moon were right..."

He then took the Moon Stone, walking up to Nidorina. However, he was interrupted by the door being burst open. Gengar flew in, and Telen was with him. He and his Charizard also flew in.

"Dammit! Our other intruder escaped!" the Rocket member said, releasing a Weezing and a Muk. He then turned to the other Rocket Member, who ran towards Nidorina.

However, just as the Rocket member was about to reach Nidorina with the Moon Stone, my belt began to shake. From it, Nidorino burst out and bolted towards the Rocket member. He bit the Rocket member's hand, which caused the Moon Stone to slip. However, it managed to come in contact with both Nidorino's fang and Nidorina's horn. Both began to glow.

I gasped as both began to change form, eventually becoming Nidoking and Nidoqueen. The evolution caused the machine on Nidoqueen's head to break.

"Oh, no!" the Rocket member said.

"Nidoking, Nidoqueen, mind helping us out?" I asked.

"Oh no, you don't!" the Rocket member said, releasing a Sandslash and a Raticate.

Telen reached for his belt. "Cloyster, Magneton, quick, get in there!" He threw the Poke Balls, releasing the Pokemon from them. Cloyster quickly latched on to Sandslash, as Magneton did a Spark attack to deal with Raticate.

Nidoqueen and Nidoking headed over to us. Weezing and Muk tried to intercept, but a Shadow Ball from Gengar and a Flamethrower from Charizard made quick work of them. They then freed us, allowing us access to our Pokemon.

"Poliwhirl, use Hypnosis!" I commanded, releasing it from its Poke Ball. It released a wave of sleep that hit the Rocket members, knocking them out.

I then walked up to the Poke Ball that was Nidoqueen's. Telen and Dawn gathered around it.

"Nidoqueen..." I said, looking at her. She motioned to Nidoking.

"Grinder...I'll take in Nidoqueen." Telen said. "Your party's full, right? I still have a spot for another member on my team...I'd be glad to have you."

Nidoqueen nodded. Nidoking motioned to her, but I spoke up. "Nidoking...think of it this way. You now know that your sister's in good hands."

Nidoking stopped, turning to Telen. He gave him a stern look, then nodded.

"Thank you, Nidoking." Telen said as I gave him Nidoqueen's Poke Ball. "Welcome to the team, Nidoqueen."

We then returned the rest of our Pokemon to their Poke Balls. "So, Telen, they caught you, too?"

"Yeah..." he said. "I thought I could devise a plan of attack until I was caught by the Rockets. Your Gengar helped me escape. So, I guess I have you to thank for setting me free."

"It's no problem, my friend." I said. "But, did you figure out what they're up to here?"

"Apparently, they're after a special type of Poke Ball." Telen said. "They've got the president of this company on the top floor."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's go, already!"

The three of us headed upwards, beating Rocket members until we got to the top floor. We saw Giovanni there with a couple Rocket members guarding the Silph Co. President.

"You pests again?" Giovanni asked angrily. "What do you want this time?"

"You think we're just going to sit back and watch you steal the special Poke Ball?" I growled, taking an offensive stance.

"As you wish." he said.

"Nidoking, show no mercy!" I yelled, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Nidoqueen, blaze the field!" Telen exclaimed, releasing her from her Poke Ball.

"Oh, so you regained control of the female Nidoran...no matter. Rhyhorn, Kangaskhan, crush these pathetic failures!" He released the Pokemon from their Poke Balls.

"Nidoking, use Horn Attack on Kangaskhan!" I commanded.

"Nidoqueen, let's do an Ice Punch on Rhyhorn!" Telen commanded.

"Rhyhorn, defend yourself with Rock Blast! Kangaskhan, counter the Horn Attack with Mega Punch!" Giovanni responded.

Nidoqueen charged at Rhyhorn, who let loose a large rock that struck it in the face. The rock didn't do much damage, but stunned it momentarily. Rhyhorn continued to shoot rocks at it to keep it on the defensive. Meanwhile, Nidoking charged at Kangaskhan, who responded by slugging it in the face. However, it retaliated, using its horn to stab Kangaskhan multiple times.

"A Fury Attack..." I noted. (A/N: I will say this as many times as I have to: The rules of the game DO NOT apply here, including the one where Pokemon that use a Stone to evolve can't learn their prevo's moves. Too damn bad. :P)  


"We've got this!" Telen yelled. "Nidoqueen, use Helping Hand to assist your brother!"

Nidoqueen used its horn to release a blue bolt of lightning. The bolt struck Nidoking, whose Fury Attack gained intensity. It then began using its hands, savagely punching Kangaskhan in the face.

"Great, a Thrash attack!" I yelled. "Keep it up, Nidoking!"

Nidoking then hit Kangaskhan with a rather powerful punch to the gut, causing it to be sent flying back, knocked out.

"Weakling!" Giovanni growled, returning it to its Poke Ball. "Rhyhorn, you return as well."

"Giving up?" I asked.

"Hardly." he snapped. He then walked over to the Rocket members holding the President. "Sorry, but we'll be taking that technology now..." He then walked behind the Rocket members, to the President's desk, and took a strange purple Poke Ball from it.

"Oh no, you don't!" I said. "Drake, use Thunderbolt!" I released the Dragonair from its Poke Ball as it aimed a bolt of lightning at Giovanni. The bolt hit the ball, shattering it to pieces. Giovanni, the two Rocket members, the President, and Telen all gasped.

"Damn you...!" Giovanni said angrily. "Let's go, you two. We're done here!" He then ran off towards the roof. The other Rockets joined him. We followed, but we were too slow, as the chopper on the helipad had just taken off. "Until we meet again, precocious brats!" he said, laughing maniacally as he flew off into the sunset.

"Thank you for saving me and my company." the President said. "I am indebted to you three."

"It's nothing, sir." I said. "And...I'm sorry for destroying the Poke Ball."

"You had no other choice, young man." he replied. "It's fine, anyway; a Poke Ball that can capture any Pokemon instantly shouldn't be allowed to exist..."

"He's right." Telen added. "Think about it...there are some Pokemon out there who keep the balance of nature stable. Imagine what would happen if Team Rocket controlled one of those Pokemon?"

"Good point." I said.

"We did it, though..." Dawn said. "We saved Silph."

"And now..." I said. "All that's left for us to do is get the Marsh Badge."

"I'm going to challenge Sabrina now." Telen said. "There's something I have to investigate directly after I'm done here."

"Does it involve Team Rocket?" I asked.

"No, it's actually an expedition that was offered to me by a friend of mine." Telen replied. "I'm going to take him up on his offer..."

"Oh, good luck with that!" I said.

"Thanks. Good luck, you two..." he said, leaving.

"He's a pretty nice guy, considering he's your rival." Dawn noted.

"Well, it seems all my rivals are pretty nice people..." I replied. "So, Dawn, what're you gonna do?"

"Well, I was considering tagging along with you if that's all right..." Dawn said, looking down.

"Sure." I said, smiling.

"Thanks!" Dawn exclaimed, beaming. "It's only until Cinnabar Island, anyway...I need to do a couple things there..."

"If you say so..." I said.

I then looked over to the north end of the city. The sunset was beautiful, and I could see the Gym from here. People had finally begun coming out of their houses now that Team Rocket was gone, so we had a bit of life back in Saffron.

After the fiasco that happened, my Pokemon and I were tired. Dawn and I checked into the Pokemon Center, getting our Pokemon healed as we each went to our own room, and getting some sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Damn, first update in a whiiiiile! Sorry about that, personal life, school starting again, Writer's Block, you know...

Regardless, if you're really interested in seeing when the next update is, check out my profile. I'm updating it whenever I can with a mini-blog of what's causing the next update to take so long.

Chapter 27 will be out in the near future. After that, I have a couple specials in store, like that offer Telen was given; then we see Team Rocket really getting down to business on seeing what their plans are. There isn't much left in the Kanto leg...

And, mini-spoiler; I plan to make Johto incredibly short if possible.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	27. Theatre of the Mind

Chapter 27 - The Theatre of the Mind

After waking up in the Pokemon Center, I decided to let Dawn challenge the Gym Leader while I trained the team. After a while, Dawn came back to the Center to let me know she'd defeated the Gym Leader, and gotten her badge.

"So, Dawn..." I said. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to the next Gym in Cinnabar, an island to the south." she replied.

"I'll join you there when I'm finished." I said. "Until then, I have a badge to win."

"Good luck." she said as she headed inside the Pokemon Center. I headed off to the northeast edge of town to challenge the gym.

Entering, I immediately felt...wierd. The halls of the gym looked bent out of shape, and it gave me a headache just looking at it. Regardless, I pushed my way forward, arriving in the hall of the Gym's Leader.

"Another challenger?" a woman asked. "I am Sabrina, Saffron's Gym Leader. And you are?"

"Greetings, Sabrina." I said. "I am Grinder of Blackthorn City."

"Blackthorn?" she asked. "Are you perhaps related to Clair?"

"Indeed; I'm her son." I replied.

"I see...so you might give me more of a challenge than others who have been here before you..." she said. "I suppose I will have to use my most powerful Pokemon against you."

Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut..."Well, I'm here to challenge you to a battle for the Marsh Badge."

"Indeed." she replied. "I accept your challenge, Grinder." She then walked over to a case in the back of the room, withdrawing three Poke Balls from it.

A referee then entered the room. "This will be a battle between the Gym Leader, Sabrina of Saffron, versus Grinder of Blackthorn, the challenger. This will be a 3-on-3 battle; both trainers will battle until all Pokemon from either side faint and are unable to continue. Only the challenger will be permitted substitutions. Are both trainers ready?"

"Indeed." she replied.

"Yes." I replied.

"Begin!"

"Go, Mr. Mime!" she said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Gengar, I choose you!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball. "Use Shadow Ball!"

"Mr. Mime, block it with Light Screen!" she replied.

Gengar released an orb of darkness that fired at Mr. Mime. However, it blocked it by creating a wall that nullified the attack.

"Ugh!" I growled. "Gengar, get behind it and use Shadow Punch!"

"Mr. Mime, counter with a Thunderbolt!"

Gengar sped around the wall that Mr. Mime had created. However, as it came in to punch Mr. Mime, it released a bolt of lightning that struck it, causing it to fall to the ground and miss its punch. However, damage was moderate at best, as Gengar easily got back up, shaking off the attack.

"That's it, Gengar!" I said, proud of its resilliance. "Now, use Hypnosis!"

"Mr. Mime, use Calm Mind to move the Light Screen in front of you!" she said.

Mr. Mime sat down in a pensive position while beginning to float. Gengar began releasing hypnosis waves towards it, but it used its mind to move the barrier it had created around to the waves, blocking them.

"Damn it...Gengar, start moving and keep using Shadow Ball!"

Gengar took flight again, dashing around Mr. Mime. As it did, it began firing Shadow Balls that were blocked by the wall Mr. Mime had created. However, the wall was beginning to fade.

"Gengar, get in there and use Shadow Punch!"

"Mr. Mime, use Psychic!"

Gengar dashed towards Mr. Mime. However, it used its mind to move the wall, and turned it horizontally before slamming it into Gengar. At first, it looked like it was going to do a lot of damage, but the wall disappeared partway through the attack. Gengar took the opportunity to charge in, punching Mr. Mime in the face, which knocked it out.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle! Gengar is the winner!" the referee said.

"Good job, Gengar!" I said. However, Gengar looked tired.

"Return, Mr. Mime." Sabrina said. "Go, Venomoth!" she said, releasing the moth Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Gengar, let's finish this up quick. Use Pyschic!"

"Venomoth, counter with your own Psychic attack!" Sabrina retorted.

The two Pokemon released psychic waves that met. However, Gengar was too tired to keep it up, and gave in, being struck by Venomoth's Psychic attack, and was knocked out.

"Gengar is unable to battle! Venomoth is the winner!" the referee said.

"Great job, Gengar. Return." I said. "Now, it's all you, Granite!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball. "Use Rock Blast!"

Granite shot some rocks at Venomoth. However, Sabrina was prepared.

"Use Psychic to send those rocks right back at it!"

Venomoth used psychic waves to stop the rocks fired at it. It then redirected the rocks back at Granite, firing them.

"Granite! Defense Curl!"

Granite withdrew into a spherical shape. The rocks struck it, but did little damage.

"Now, Granite, use Rollout!"

Granite then curled into a ball, charging full-speed at Venomoth. It then jumped to attack it in the air.

"Dodge by flying higher!" Sabrina said.

Venomoth took higher to the skies in order to avoid Granite. However, as it landed, Granite didn't lose momentum, as it kept rolling in a circle, picking up speed as it continued.

"Try again!" I said.

"Huh, you think you can hit my Venomoth when it's that high in the air? Hah!" she laughed. "Now, Venomoth, hit that silver Golem with Bug Buzz!"

Venomoth began charging a green beam from the tip of its head.

"Granite, use Rock Blast to propel yourself into the air!" I said.

As Granite took off, it shot a rock at the ground to push it further in the air, enough to hit Venomoth. However, it released the beam it was charging, which hit Granite dead-on. However, the power Granite had built from Rollout was enough to let it punch through Venomoth's attack, hitting it dead-on. Both Pokemon fell to the ground, but Granite didn't land nearly as gracefully, being almost 700 pounds.

"Venomoth is unable to battle! Golem is the winner!" the referee said.

"Return, Venomoth." Sabrina said. "Alakazam, it's up to you!" She released the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"All right, Granite, use Rollout!" I said.

"Alakazam, use Psychic." she replied.

Granite curled into a ball, rolling towards Alakazam. However, Alakazam countered by stopping it dead in its tracks, freezing it.

"Curses!" I said. "Granite, Rock Blast!"

Granite attempted to curl up, but the psychic attack was too powerful. It then was brought up to the ceiling, then let go to plummet to the ground. It was knocked out.

"Golem is unable to battle! Alakzam is the winner!" the referee said.

"Return, Granite." I said. "Drake, I'm depending on you!" I said, releasing the Dragonair from its Poke Ball. "Let's make this quick!" I said. "End it with Twister!"

Drake released a twister that made its way towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use Protect!" she said.

Alakazam used its mind to float, and made a barrier around itself to block the attack.

"Now, use Pyschic!"

"Drake, quick, Thunderbolt!" I commanded.

Alakazam lifted its spoon. However, before Drake fell under its spell, it released a bolt of thunder that struck it, doing decent damage.

"Follow it up with Flamethrower!" I said.

"Quick, Psybeam!" she replied.

Drake released a burst of flames that was met by Alakazam releasing a beam from its spoon. The two beams met, and it seemed obvious that Alakazam was winning. However, I wasn't about to give up on Drake.

"Come on, Drake, give it all you've got!"

Drake then started being surrounded by a strange blue energy. It then gave up on its Flamethrower attack, and was struck by Psybeam.

"Oh no, Drake!" I yelled.

However, upon closer inspection, the Psybeam attack was actually being pushed back. The energy surrounding Drake actually was creating a barrier that looked spear-like in appearance. Drake then charged at Alakazam, punching through its Psybeam and scoring a direct hit.

"That's...Dragon Rush! Good job, Drake!"

"Alakazam!" Sabrina yelled.

"Alakazam is unable to battle! Dragonair is the winner! The victory goes to Grinder of Blackthorn!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping. Drake quickly came back over to celebrate with me.

Sabrina returned Alakazam to its Poke Ball and came over to congratulate me.

"What a battle..." she said. "I haven't had that intense a battle in a while..." She then smiled. "I would expect no less of the son of Blackthorn's Gym Leader." She then reached into her pocket, pulling out a Marsh Badge. "Here you go, young man. You deserve this." She handed it to me, and I accepted it.

"Thank you, Sabrina." I said. I then patted Drake on its head. "Congratulations on a job well done, my friend." I then drew out its Poke Ball. "You deserve some rest." I said, returning it to its Poke Ball.

"Thank you for a great battle, young man." she said. "You should head to Cinnabar next; Blaine will be waiting for you."

"What's the best route to take to get there?" I asked. I had no idea where to go to get to Cinnabar.

"Well, there are ships that depart from Fuschia to head there every once in a while." Sabrina said. "If you're lucky, you might catch one."

"Well, then, I'd better get going." I said. "Thank you for a great battle."

"Thank you as well, Grinder. Good luck on your journey." she replied.

"Thanks! Bye!" I said, leaving.

I left the Gym. It was still early out, so I decided it'd be easy to get to Fuschia before it was too late. I headed out of the eastern gate of Saffron as I headed down the eastern path to Fuschia City...

--

"This should be the place." I said to myself. "Silver told me to meet him here..."

"Telen!" a familiar voice said. Coming out of the shadows, he revealed himself as Silver. "So, you took me up on my offer after all..."

"The chance to see Zapdos?" I asked cunningly. "...How can I decline?"

--

OK, so I've got some explaining to do. I said I'd have this by the end of last week, and I was working it on Friday, but then I had to leave to my dad's by the time I'd written up Drake learning Dragon Rush. OH so close...:(

I'm REALLY trying to write, but with school being an issue, it's difficult. I'll do my best to write stuffs, because I did drop a bomb for the next chapter.

BUT AGAIN, let me reitterate. I want to get to Sinnoh, nao. Especially now that I've gotten an absolutely wicked plot idea that I know you'll all find just as interesting, since it has great depth. So, I'm trying to really rush it...but anyways, I'll do my best to keep updating. :)

Thanks again for all the support you guys have given me. :)


	28. Special 1 The Power Plant

Chapter 28 - Special 1 - The Power Plant

"So, where are we, Silver?" I asked him.

"Yes, I suppose I owe an explanation as to why I dragged you to an abandoned, beat-up place. In the past, this power plant used to be the main source of power to all of Kanto." Silver then turned to the plant. "These days, it's just a beat-up old dump..."

"But...Zapdos is here?" I asked.

"Telen, you doubt me?" he replied. "I'm a Pokemon researcher...I've always been researching the habits of legendary Pokemon for as long as your father and I have known each other."

"Indeed...since you've apparently seen Jirachi." I retorted.

"My greatest claim to fame, and I at least have proof, since your father was with me and all." Silver chuckled.

"So, you've come from Hoenn to Kanto in order to research the habits of legendary Pokemon?" I asked him.

"Hoenn became boring...after seeing Jirachi, my research ran dry...I decided I wanted to get a fresh start. Besides..." he chuckled. "Kanto's legendary Pokemon are much easier to research."

"An electric bird...what better place to nest than an abandoned power plant?" I mused.

"Exactly." he replied.

"So...why offer me the chance to witness it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just to be a nice guy?"

"I need proof above all." Silver replied. He then whipped out a camera. "You're going to help me get it."

"I suppose..." I said. "Besides, I'm flattered that you'd allow me to witness the appearance of such a rare Pokemon."

"Remember, Telen, we're not here to capture Zapdos." Silver remarked. "This is merely to see it in person..."

"Point taken." I said. "Let's head inside."

The two of us entered the plant. Immediately, we could tell something was up.

"It just feels dense in here." I said.

"It's likely Zapdos attracting the wild Electric Pokemon." Silver replied. "They will definitely be hostile towards us, so we should proceed with caution."

"Indeed." I said.

The two of us slowly made our way through the power plant. Everywhere we went, there was patches of scorched walls and earth, destroyed machinery, and in general just a mess. As we were heading towards the second floor, however, a pack of Voltorb stopped us.

"Guess we need to fight them." Silver said. "All right, head out, Pinsir!" he said, releasing the beetle from its Poke Ball.

"Nidoqueen, it's all you!" I said, releasing my new Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

The Voltorb began charging electricity.

"They're using Charge." I said. "Nidoqueen, use Ice Beam on them!"

"Pinsir, use Brick Break!" Silver commanded.

Nidoqueen fired a blast of ice from its mouth that froze a lot of the Voltorb. Pinsir, meanwhile, used its massive horns to smash right through them.

The Voltorb were clearly displeased, as they let loose bolts of electricity at Pinsir and Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen managed to absorb the electricty well, being part-Ground-Type, but Pinsir didn't take it nearly as well. However, it was still standing after the attack.

"Pinsir, hang in there, old buddy! Use Revenge!" Silver commanded.

"Nidoqueen, aid it with Helping Hand!"

Nidoqueen acted first, releasing a blue bolt of lightning from its horn that hit Pinsir as it began charging towards the Voltorb. It again used its horns to smash through them, this time knocking them all out.

"Are you all right, Pinsir?" Silver asked.

Pinsir shook off the damage caused to it by the Voltorb, which looked pretty frightening. However, it looked like it still wanted to fight.

"Hang in there, Pinsir. For now, have some rest." he said, returning it to its Poke Ball.

"You too, Nidoqueen. You rest up." I said, returning it to its Poke Ball.

We then headed up the stairs. However, as we got there, a bunch of Pikachu were there. They didn't look all too happy to see us.

"How far are we from Zapdos, do you think?" I asked.

"I think it would be logical if Zapdos would be roosting on the roof. This Power Plant has three floors, so after we traverse them, we should be clear to get to the roof.

"All right. Now we can focus on getting these rats out of our way. I'll fight electricity with electricity! Magneton, this is all you!" I exclaimed, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Magmar, let's go!" Silver said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

The Pikachu began darting around the room quickly before beginning to attack our Pokemon. Each individual hit was weak, but they were beginning to take their toll.

"This is getting annoying!" I said while blocking to prevent the Pikachu from hitting me in the face. "Magneton, slow them down with Discharge!"

Magneton began spinning around, releasing waves of electricity that didn't even faze most of them. A couple of them began slowing down, though.

"Remember, Telen, some Pikachu are able to absorb electricity through Volt Absorb!" Silver yelled.

"Right, I forgot." I replied. "All right, Magneton, use Tri Attack!"

"Magmar, get in there with Fire Spin!" Silver exclaimed.

Magneton began firing differently-colored triangle-shaped beams at the Pikachu, while Silver's Magmar began trapping some of them in spirals of fire.

"Looks like we're weakening them!" I said. "All right, Magneton, start weakening them with Flash Cannon!"

"Magmar, use Flamethrower!" Silver commanded.

The Pikachu started releasing electricity, but Magneton and Magmar retaliated by releasing streams of light and fire to combat the lightning. We prevailed, and the Pikachu were knocked out.

"Let's go." Silver said. "Our Pokemon seem to be getting tired." He returned his Magmar to its Poke Ball.

"Good job, Magneton." I said. "Return." I then returned it to its Poke Ball as we continued.

We were looking around the plant for a staircase for a little while, but we eventually found it after a long search for it. We then headed upstairs to find a group of Electabuzz there.

"It seems these Electabuzz will require some effort to take down." Silver said.

The Electabuzz, noticing us, advanced.

"No time! Charizard, Nidoqueen, go!" I said, releasing the two Pokemon from their Poke Balls.

"Ugh!" Silver grunted. "Pinsir, Magmar, take care of those who dare interrupt my research!" he said, releasing the two.

"Charizard, use Stone Edge!" I said. "Nidoqueen, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Pinsir, get in there with X-Scissor! Magmar, use Fire Blast!"

The special attackers went in first, as Nidoqueen's Sludge Bomb and Magmar's Fire Blast stopped the first wave of attacking Electabuzz. The next wave was stopped by the physical attackers, as Pinsir and Charizard dealt with them.

There were five left. The one in the middle, apparently the leader, demanded they attacked. They hesitated, but Electabuzz pesisted.

"So, if the leader wants them to attack, that's fine!" I said. "Charizard, deal with them all! Use Blast Burn!"

Charizard stepped forward, letting loose an extremely powerful burst of flames that knocked all the advancing Electabuzz. The only one left was the leader, who remained undeterred by his entire pack being knocked out flat.

"Give up, Electabuzz!" I said. "You can't win!"

Electabuzz glared at me, then ran up to Charizard, slugging it in the stomach. It then shocked it. Charizard fell to one knee.

"Curses; Charizard's part Flying-Type, so a Thunderpunch will really put a dent in it..." I growled. "And Charizard needs to recharge after using Blast Burn..." I then spoke up. "That was a dirty move, Electabuzz!"

Electabuzz grinned as it stepped back, punching into its other fist, cracking its knuckles.

"Charizard, are you all right?" I asked.

Charizard got to its feet, taking a stance.

"Telen..." Silver started.

"No, Silver, Charizard wants to finish this itself." I said, preventing his advance.

Silver stepped back, as did his Pinsir and Magmar, as well as Nidoqueen.

"Now, Charizard, use Aerial Ace!" I said.

Charizard then rushed in, using a full-body charge to strike Electabuzz. It responded by using Thundebolt to shock Charizard.

"Oh no, Charizard!" I exclaimed.

Charizard then struggled to get up, but as it did, it began glowing red.

"Blaze! Good job, Charizard!" I said. "Let's finish this with another Blast Burn!"

Charizard then unleashed a ridiculously powerful burst of flames that sped towards Electabuzz. It responded by setting up a barrier.

"Light Screen!" Silver exclaimed.

"Burst through it, Charizard!" I exclaimed.

Charizard's Blast Burn was being shaken off by the Light Screen, but eventually, it pushed through it, shattering it and sending Electabuzz flying.

I then whipped out a Poke Ball.

"Telen, what are you-"

"Poke Ball, go!" I said, chucking it at Electabuzz. It was engulfed in it, and eventually, it was mine. I walked up to it, retrieved it, then turned to the other Electabuzz. "Get lost, all of you!"

Scared, the Electabuzz ran off. I retrieved my Poke Ball, and then proceeded to return Charizard and Nidoqueen to their respective Poke Balls. Silver returned Magmar and Pinsir to their Poke Balls.

"What are you going to do with Electabuzz?" Silver asked.

"For now, I don't know..." I said, putting it away. "But it's mine now."

"Why did you catch it?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." I replied. "Regardless, I don't think we should waste time. We have to hurry up and get to the roof if we hope to confirm your suspicion of if Zapdos is here or not."

We then looked around for an exit to the roof. It took us some time, but we found it. We then headed up to the roof.

"What the...?" Silver said in disbelief.

Looking around, we saw a giant nest of wires. However...the nest was empty.

"Zapdos...it isn't here..." I said.

"But there's a nest!" Silver said. "That must mean it's coming back!"

We then approached the nest, but we stopped when we heard chopper blades around.

"You ordered a ride?" I asked.

"No..." Silver said, turning towards the chopper.

Upon further inspection, I saw that the chopper belonged to none other than Team Rocket. Worse yet, there were three of them, not just one. They were approaching our location.

"Dammit, it's Team Rocket!" I growled. "They must have heard that Zapdos was here and come here to try and capture it!"

The choppers landed, and a well-dressed man stepped out of it. "You two...where is Zapdos?"

I reached for my belt. "Why should we tell you?"

He then snapped as the two other choppers landed. Roughly 12 Team Rocket members burst out of the planes, each ready with Poke Balls.

"Dammit..." I said under my breath.

"What do we do?" Silver muttered. "We're vastly outnumbered..."

"Pray." I whispered back.

"Well, where is it?" the man said, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"We don't know." I said. "We came here to see it, but it's not here, apparently."

"You lie." the man said. He then turned around, looking around the perimeter of the Rock Tunnel. "Zapdos must be here, as its nest proves it. Now..." He then turned back to us, visibly pissed. "Where is it?"

"I told you, we have no-" I started to reply, but was cut off by none other than Zapdos itself. The bird had come from the same direction Team Rocket came from, so none of them could see it until they turned around.

"Ah, it's arrived." he said. He then motioned to one of the Rocket members. "Seize it."

The Rocket member took out a large net gun, catching it as it flew by. However, Zapdos didn't even struggle as it broke free. However, it certainly wasn't too happy to be intruded on like that, as it began firing bolts of lightning at the roof. One managed to hit one of the choppers, which caused it to explode.

"Get down!" Silver yelled as we ducked to avoid a piece of shrapnel from hitting us. The Team Rocket members all dodged the shrapnel as well, but barely.

"Damn it, it's more powerful than we thought." the leader said. "All right, Golbat, let's go!" he said, releasing three Golbat. The rest of the Rocket members followed suit, each releasing two Golbat. The skies were littered with Golbat that were attacking Zapdos. However, it managed to outmaneuver them.

"We have to help it!" I exclaimed. I then stood up. "Pidgeot, take to the skies!"

"I have no flying Pokemon..." Silver said, disappointed that he couldn't help.

"Pidgeot, use Wing Attack and take out the Golbat attacking Zapdos!" I said. As a warning, I added, "Watch out for Zapdos' electric attacks!"

Pidgeot then joined the sky raid as it began to attack the Golbat. Zapdos, however, was busy fending off the Golbat that were attacking it. It recognized Pidgeot as an ally, so offered it assistance. Eventually, the Golbat were brought down.

"Curses...you humans, interfering on our plans..." the Rocket leader said. "Retreat!" They then recalled all the defeated Golbat, then retreated to their choppers and left. Zapdos attempted to attack them, but was outmanuevered by them.

"Damn it, they got away..." I said.

"Z-Zapdos..." Silver said, marvelling at it.

"Huh?" I said, looking at it.

Zapdos was looking at us rather irratably, due to the fact that its harassers had just gotten away on it. However, afterwards, it returned to its nest. Silver attemtped to approach, but Zapdos glared at him to make it clear that it didn't want to be disturbed.

"It's beautiful..." Silver said.

"I'll admit that I agree with you." I said. "You're quite the marvel there, Zapdos."

Zapdos responded by picking at its wings, then returning to its cautious stare.

"Now, for a picture." Silver said, stepping back. He then whipped out a camera, being sure to get its entire body in the shot. He then looked at me. "Telen, you and your Pidgeot get out of the way!"

"Oh." I said. I motioned for Pidgeot to fly over to not obstruct the view of Zapdos' body.

"Wait, right, I still need you in the shot." Silver said. He then walked around to make sure he got both Zapdos' full body and me and Pidgeot in the shot. "Now, turn to the camera, you two, and smile!"

I then looked over at Zapdos, who really didn't seem to mind, as it was too busy cleaning its nest and itself to care that we were marvelling at its beauty. Pidgeot and I turned to the camera. I gave a thumbs-up and smiled as the picture was taken.

"Great!" Silver said. He then took a few more shots before we decided we needed to leave. We headed over to a port outside of Rock Tunnel.

"So, Telen, were are you headed?" Silver asked.

"I'm going to Cinnabar to earn my seventh Gym Badge." I said. "I am on the journey to become a Pokemon Master, after all."

"The Gym Challenge, eh?" Silver asked. "Well, what a coincidence. I, too am taking the challenge."

"You're taking the Gym Challenge?" I asked. "You're a researcher; you're supposed to use Pokemon for excavations, not battles!"

"I thought it would be fun to see how I stack up in comparison to some of Kanto's best trainers." he replied, chuckling. "But enough of that. You're in luck, Telen..." He then pulled out a bunch of tickets. "I'm scheduled to make a stop at Seafoam Islands Resort after I leave here. You can come with me!"

"Oh, wow, how very kind of you to offer the trip to me!" I said. "How many tickets do you have there?"

"I have about five or six, why?" he asked.

"Would you mind if a friend of mine came along?" I asked.

"I don't mind at all, Telen." Silver replied. "A friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"Great." I said. "One moment." I then reached for my Poke Gear, and dialed Grinder's number. Sure enough, he answered.

"Telen, how'd that deal go?" he asked.

"Great, Grinder." I said dismissively. "Where are you right now?" I asked.

"I'm about halfway to Fuschia right now..." he replied. "Why, what's up?"

"A friend of mine has some tickets to Seafoam Islands. Would you and Dawn like to come with us? We can relax before we challenge the Gym Leader on Cinnabar Island!" I said.

"Some R&R before a big Gym battle?" Grinder asked, chuckling. "How can I say no?"

"Great." I replied. "We'll meet you at the port in Fuschia City. See you there, Grinder!"

"See ya!" he replied.

I hung up the phone, then turned to Silver. "There we go; we're all set."

"Great. We should arrive in Fuschia by morning." Silver said.

"Thank you, Silver." I said.

"No problem, Telen." he replied. "Besides...there's one other reason I've decided to book a vacation on the resort on Seafoam Islands..." He then chuckled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ack, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Again, school, a Brawl machinima, and training a WiFi team are just a few of the excuses I'll list.

Sorry to let down anyone who thought Zapdos' appearance was going to be all that big. I leaned more on focusing the chapter on introducing Silver as a character than Zapdos as something involving the story. However, in the near future chapters, you'll see the progression of the plot quite nicely.

I think I'm wrapping up Kanto nicely. I have an idea about how Johto is going to work, but it's not finalized yet.

Expect another update sometime in the future. Thank you all so much for your continued support for my story. I deeply appreciate it.


	29. A Day In Paradise! Part 1

Chapter 29 - A Day in Paradise! (Part 1)

Dawn and I had finally arrived in Fuschia, but it was getting late. It was time for some rest before tomorrow, so we got to our rooms and got some rest.

After waking up early, we got ready, then headed south to the port. We didn't have to wait long for Telen's boat to arrive.

"Hey, guys!" Telen said. His friend then emerged to greet us as well.

After the boat docked, Telen and his friend approached us.

"I'm Silver." Telen's friend said. "I'm a Pokemon researcher. My speciality is legendary Pokemon."

"Nice to meet you, Silver." I said, extending my hand. He shook it. "I'm Grinder, a Pokemon Trainer from Blackthorn, in Johto."

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said, shaking his hand as well. "I'm a Trainer from Olivine City, also in Johto."

"Good to meet you both." Silver said. "Telen has told me all about how great you are. Telen and I are business partners; I work with his father in researching rare and elusive Pokemon." So, he was an associate of Steven's...interesting.

"Should we be going soon?" Telen asked. He then turned to the boat. A few people were getting off.

"Well, it'll be about two hours before the boat departs for the islands." Silver said. "You know, to re-stock, re-fuel, and prepare for departure."

"I have an idea!" Telen said. "Grinder, let's do something we haven't ever done! Let's have a battle!"

"A...battle?" I asked, taken aback. "Uhh...sure, I guess."

"Cool, thanks." Telen said, walking back to give us a battlefield.

"I'll be the judge." Silver said, as he and Dawn stood back.

"How about a 3-on-3?" Telen asked. "It'll make things more interesting."

"That's cool." I said.

"All right, so a 3-on-3 battle it is." Silver said. "Ready?"

"Indeed." the two of us said.

"Begin!"

"Cloyster, glory blaze!" Telen said, releasing it.

"Show no mercy, Kangaskhan!" I said, releasing it.

"All right, Cloyster, use Ice Beam!" Telen said.

"Counterattack, Kangaskhan! Get in a Sucker Punch!" I commanded.

Cloyster began charging an Ice Beam. However, Kangaskhan ran in, slugging Cloyster in the back. It tipped over, and its Ice Beam ended up firing on the ground near it.

"All right, Kangaskhan, now follow it up with an Iron Tail attack!" I commanded.

"Cloyster, use Spike Cannon to counter!" Telen responded.

Kangaskhan ran in, swinging its tail, but Telen's Cloyster fired spikes from its shell that struck Kangaskhan in the leg. This caused it to trip and fall over.

"All right, Cloyster, now follow it up with Hydro Pump!" Telen said.

"Kangaskhan, plow through it with a Hammer Arm attack!" I said.

Cloyster fired a stream of water at Kangaskhan, and it hit dead-on, but Kangaskhan used its arm to not only block it, but smash right through it.

"That's crazy..." Telen said as Kangaskhan started speeding towards Cloyster through the Hydro Pump. It then broke the Hydro Pump and smashed into Cloyster, knocking it out. However, soon after, Kangaskhan passed out right next to it.

"Seems both have been knocked out in a display of raw power!" Silver said.

"Great job, my friend." I said, returning Kangaskhan to its Poke Ball.

"Return, Cloyster." Telen said. "Great job."

"Round 2! Storm the field, Gengar!" I said, releasing it.

"All right, this is all you, Magneton!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Gengar, start this off by using Hypnosis!" I said.

"Magneton, dodge and use Flash Cannon!" Telen said.

Gengar attempted to shoot sleep waves at it, but Magneton dodged and fired a blast of white light at Gengar.

"Dodge it!" I commanded.

Gengar quickly got out of the way.

"Now, use Shadow Ball!" I said.

Gengar then fired a ball of dark energy at Magneton. It hit Magneton dead-on, sending it flying back.

"Magneton, strike back with Discharge!" Telen said.

Magneton let out a wave of lightning that struck Gengar. Gengar then fell to the ground, and was struggling to move.

"Damn it, it's paralyzed!" I said.

"Now, Magneton, use Flash Cannon once more!" Telen commanded.

"Come on, Gengar, you gotta dodge it!" I said.

Magneton let loose a blast of energy that struck Gengar dead-on, knocking it out.

"Ah, it's all right, my friend. You did a great job. Return, now." I said, returning it to its Poke Ball. "Hmm...Drake, I'm counting on you!" I said, releasing the Dragonair from its Poke Ball.

"All right, Magneton, use Discharge and end this fast!" Telen said.

"Drake, dodge, and then hit it with Flamethrower!" I said.

Magneton let loose bolts of electricity that Drake managed to dodge. It then let loose a stream of flames that struck Magneton dead-on, knocking it out.

"Good job, Grinder. Magneton's not an easy Pokemon to defeat." Telen said. "Great job, Magneton. Return." he said, returning it to its Poke Ball. "Charizard, glory blaze!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Ah..." I said. "A fight of dragons...I only have these back home!"

"All right, Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Telen said.

"Drake, counter with Dragon Rush!" I responded.

Drake's body began to glow blue as it surrounded itself with a mystical energy. As it charged at Charizard, it let loose a stream of flames. The flames stopped Drake dead in its tracks.

"Drake, full power!" I said.

"Charizard, give it all you've got!" Telen commanded.

Drake began to make headway through the flames as Charizard's flames began to intensify. Neither were gaining ground; Charizard and Drake both looked tired, but Drake looked closer to giving out.

"Drake, quick, use Thunderbolt!" I said.

Drake released a bolt of lightning from the tip of its horn that followed Charizard all the way down the stream of flames and shocked it. This caused Charizard to let up its Flamethrower.

"Quick, Charizard, dodge the Dragon Rush!" Telen said.

Charizard literally tumbled to dodge Drake's Dragon Rush, but didn't dodge it fully, as it took some moderate damage from it. However, Drake was pushing forward so hard that it lost control of the Dragon Rush and slammed right into a wall, knocking itself out. Charizard, however, barely got up.

"Well, Drake is unable to battle, so that means Telen wins." Silver said.

"Drake!" I yelled, running up to it. I went to inspect its injuries, and after I noticed that it had few of them, I then returned it to its Poke Ball. "You deserve a good rest." I said.

"That was a great battle, Grinder." Telen said. "Your Pokemon's power is something amazing..."

"Thanks." I said. "But I think I relied too much on brute force in that battle, so I lost because I wasn't tactical enough. I just need more training is all."

"It's all right." Telen said. "I rely on resilience, as that's what my Pokemon are built for. Heh."

"So I guess your defense beat my offense..." I said, chuckling. "I'll learn how to break your defenses one of these days."

"Well, until then, train hard, Grinder." Telen said. "We still have some time...we should heal our Pokemon before we leave."

"Good idea." I said. We then left to the Pokemon Center and healed our Pokemon. When we went there, we saw a familiar face-Serii.

"Serii!" I said. "I haven't seen you since Lavender! How have you been?"

"Oh, Grinder, Telen, and friends! Hi!" Serii said, taking his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy. "I've been good since the last time we met...I've earned seven badges now, and decided it would be a good time for some R&R, you know? So, I'm headed to the Seafoam Islands for a vacation."

"How about that?" I said. "Me, Telen, Dawn and Silver are headed there ourselves!"

"Oh, what fun!" he said. "I'll join you guys! There's no better vacation than one with friends, I say!"

So, after getting our Pokemon healed, we realized the boat was going to depart soon. We headed on the boat, and after settling in our rooms, the boat departed for the Seafoam Islands...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AGAIN, I apologize for my lack of vigilance in posting new chapters for this story. Here I am thinking of a second Sinnoh arc, and I haven't even finished Kanto yet. Yeah, fail.

Anyways, I don't want to say "I'll finish the next chapter in X time". From now on, just expect updates unexpectedly.

I want to get to Sinnoh so fast, I might just skip Hoenn. XD  
(I probably won't, though...)


	30. A Day In Paradise! Part 2

Chapter 30 - A Day In Paradise! (Part Two)

We got on the boat to the Seafoam Islands. We wanted to let our Pokemon relax, so we released them from their Poke Balls.

"All right; Drake, Granite, Gengar, Kangaskhan, Poliwhirl, Nidoking, come on out!" I said, releasing my Pokemon from their Poke Balls.

"Charizard, Cloyster, Magneton, Nidoqueen, Pidgeot, Electabuzz, let's go!" Telen said, releasing his Pokemon from their Poke Balls.

"Thorn, Kokoro, Aquari, Jasmine, Luna, Zap, let's have some fun!" Dawn said, releasing her Victreebel, Marowak, Blastoise, Ninetales, Starmie and Electrode.

"Tauros, Magmar, Scyther, Pinsir, Starmie, let's go!" Silver said, releasing his Pokemon from their Poke Balls.

"Haunter, Alakazam, Jolteon, Raichu, Sandslash, Hitmonchan, fun time!" Serii said, releasing his team from their Poke Balls.

As the 29 Pokemon were released, they all went off in different directions on the ship. However, it seemed Poliwhirl wanted to stay with me.

"What's the matter, Poliwhirl?" I asked.

Poliwhirl looked up at me, visibly afraid. It then looked over to Drake, Telen's Charizard, and Dawn's Blastoise, who were all having fun messing around with each other.

"You want to talk to them?" I asked.

Poliwhirl shook its head. It then pointed to Charizard and Blastoise, then rose its hand high into the air. It then pointed at itself, then put its hand on the ground.

"Hmm...Are you trying to say that you're feeling bad because you see all these fully evolved, powerful Pokemon, and you're feeling low because you're not a Poliwrath or Politoed yet?" I asked.

Poliwhirl looked down, then slowly nodded.

"Well, Poliwhirl, evolution is something you have to wait for, my friend." I said. "Besides, I don't have a Water Stone or a King's Rock that you can use to evolve yourself with."

"That's where I come in..." Silver said, holding out a Water Stone. Poliwhirl and I both went for it, but having longer arms, I got it before Poliwhirl could get its grubby hands on it.

"Thank you, Silver." I said. "However, if Poliwhirl is going to act like that, I don't think it deserves the Water Stone." I said sharply, glaring at Poliwhirl. It pouted, and stormed off.

"That Poliwhirl of yours is sure determined to become stronger, isn't it?" Silver asked.

"Apparently." I said. "Poliwhirl's a rather shy Pokemon at heart; I think it wants to evolve to feel on the same level as my other Pokemon..."

"Prove that it doesn't need to evolve to do that." Silver said.

"Hmm..."

We let the Pokemon play around until the boat docked in the Seafoam Islands resort. We returned out Pokemon to our Poke Balls and left the boat.

The resort was a beautfiul place; there were beautiful hotels and beaches, lively people and places, and sunny skies as far as the eye could see. The small resort islands encompassed the two larger, less developed islands.

"So, Silver..." Telen said. "I imagine you're not here to get a tan..."

"Huh?" I asked.

Silver grinned. "You'd be right, my friend." he said. "I'm actually here to research another legendary Pokemon said to be nesting in the area. This time, I'm going to see Articuno."

"Articuno?" Telen asked, suprised. "You think it's here?"

"I don't just think it is..." Silver. "I'm positive of it. In the winter time, the resort is well-known for the odd ice formations in the two large islands. Add to that the sightings that often bear resembelance to Articuno, and you come to the conclusion that it has to be here." He then looked over to the islands. "But...the islands are almost unassailable...the wild Pokemon in them are all extremely hostile. They wish to protect something...and I'm 100% positive that that something is Articuno."

"A valid assumption." I said. "Even if it isn't Articuno, the allure of a worthy treasure is worth the risk of checking it out..."

"Look!" Dawn said, pointing to the water near the islands. There was a boat surfacing near them, headed towards the entrance to the cave on the island.

"Looks like someone beat you to the punch, Silver..." I said.

"Apparently so." Silver replied.

We then looked as the boat docked on the shore. Exiting from the boat were...Team Rocket members?!

"What the?!" I exclaimed.

"What's Team Rocket doing here?" Telen growled.

"They must be after Articuno..." Silver said.

"We have to stop them." I said.

"Right." Dawn added.

"Not so fast, guys..." Serii said. "Let's wait until they're all inside the island to follow them."

"Right." we all agreed.

We prepared our Pokemon to swim. We needed them to get across the island without alerting Team Rocket.

"Poliwhirl, my friend, I require your assistance!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Aquari, Luna, this is all you!" Dawn said, releasing her Blastoise and her Starmie.

"Come on out, Starmie!" Silver said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Cloyster, let's go!" Telen said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

We all boarded one of the water Pokemon to swim over to the island. As we arrived on the island, we didn't see any Rocket members guarding the entrance.

"That's awfully foolish of them..." I said. "If they're here for Articuno, you'd think they'd guard the entrance so people wouldn't stop them..."

"Regardless, we're not here to argue Team Rocket's idiocy." Silver said.

"Right." I said as we all returned our Pokemon to their Poke Balls and headed inside. As we did, we saw a beautiful display of icicles and statues surrounding the island. Wild Ice-type Pokemon were swarming the place. However, most of them were further away from the staircase that led to the underground part of the cave.

"Let's go, everyone." Silver said.

We headed down the stairs, but immediately stopped when we saw Team Rocket. They were using their Pokemon to battle a group of wild Seel and Dewgong. They were being unnecessarily cruel to the wild Pokemon, attacking them mercilessly.

"We have to stop them!" Dawn said.

"I can handle those guys on my own." Telen said.

"No way, Telen, I'm going with you." Serii said. "We're in this together, and nobody's getting left out."

"All right, the three of us will head over to the underground river and see if we can find Articuno by going around Team Rocket." I said.

"All right, good luck, guys." Telen said.

The five of us raced down the stairs, splitting up. Telen and Serii released their Pokemon to battle as Dawn, Silver and I released Pokemon to swim on, jumping in the river to swim.

"Hey!" one of the Rocket members said. "Where do you think you guys are going?"

"Uh oh, we've been spotted!" I exclaimed.

"Quick, Arbok, use Gunk Shot on those rocks!" the Rocket member said.

The Rocket member's Arbok fired a shot of poison at the rocks, which caused them to explode. As they did, water flowed in, intensifying the current.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Poliwhirl, hang on!"

Poliwhirl glared at me sarcastically as it grabbed my hands in order to keep us afloat. I couldn't see Silver or Dawn, but at this point, I had to keep focused on keeping my head out of the water. We were spinning out of control, and eventually, I blacked out.

"Pol? Poli?" I felt myself getting nudged in the side. As I awoke, I saw Poliwhirl there, visibly worried.

"Poliwhirl...where are we?" I got up, looking around. We ended up getting pushed to the end of the underground river, because the water was pushing towards us and the water level was beginning to rise.

"This looks bad..." I said. "If this keeps up, the entire underground part of the cave will be submerged!" I then looked to Poliwhirl. "Where are Dawn and Silver, Poliwhirl?"

Poliwhirl shook its head, looking down.

"We'll find them." I said. "Gengar, my friend, I require your assistance!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Gar!" Gengar exclaimed, hopping around in its flamboyance. Poliwhirl looked at it, then looked down.

"Gengar, I need you to look around the cave and try to find Dawn or Silver." I said. "But be careful of the wild Ice-type Pokemon, as well as Team Rocket members. Avoid them at all costs."

Gengar nodded, then flew off. Poliwhirl and I carried on on land, exploring the cave. We had to find Articuno before Team Rocket, and theoretically, the center of the undergound passage between the two islands was the most likely place we'd find it.

As we carried on, I knew Poliwhirl was looking depressed, so I attempted to figure out what the problem was.

"Poliwhirl...what's the matter?" I asked.

Poliwhirl looked up at me, pointing to my bag.

"You're still hellbent on evolving?" I asked. "I refuse to give this to you for free, my friend. You will have to prove that you deserve this before I just hand it to you."

Poliwhirl scoffed, and continued to follow me as we made our way through the cave. However, we were stopped when we came across a Slowbro guarding some Shellder. The Shellder looked injured, and the Slowbro seemed to think we were intruding to capture them or injure the Slowbro.

"Guess we'll have to defend ourselves...Poliwhirl, let's go!" I exclaimed. However, Poliwhirl just stood there, arms crossed and head to the side.

"Ugh, if you're going to be stubborn, fine! Kangaskhan, let's go!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

Slowbro released a wave of psychic energy.

"Go, Kangaskhan, use Sucker Punch!" I said.

Kangaskhan managed to burst through the psychic wave and slugged Slowbro in the face. Slowbro fell over.

"Slowbro, listen to me!" I said. "I'm not intruding on your territory...I'm just trying to stop a group of thieves from capturing Articuno. I need to warn Articuno; where is it?"

Slowbro pointed down the path we were heading, to a place where the light shone bright blue.

"Thank you, Slowbro. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Kangaskhan, Poliwhirl, you can get some rest. Thank you both." I said, returning them to their Poke Balls as I left.

I was heading down the path towards the bright light when Gengar caught up to me.

"Gengar, what's going on?" I asked.

Gengar pointed in the opposite direction, then pointed to the light.

"So, Dawn and Silver are headed towards the light as well. I have to hurry to make sure that Articuno isn't captured by Team Rocket." I said. "Thank you Gengar...you can get some rest now. Return." I said, returning it to its Poke Ball.

As I headed towards the light, I came across a beautiful sight. The light was actually shining through a chamber entirely surrounded by ice. The chamber's entrance, however, was guarded by Team Rocket members.

"Huh?" one of them exclaimed. "Intruder!"

"Urgh! Go, Weezing!" one said.

"Go, Sandslash!" the other said.

"All right, Poliwhirl, Gengar, let's go!" I said.

"Team up on Gengar! Weezing, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Sandslash, use Gyro Ball!"

"Gengar, dodge and use Psychic on Weezing! Poliwhirl, use Water Pulse on Sandslash!" I said.

Weezing hurled a blob of sludge at Gengar, which it dodged. However, Sandslash's Gyro Ball struck it, sending it crashing to the ground. However, Gengar released a wave of psychic energy that struck Weezing. Also, Poliwhirl's Water Pulse managed to make contact with Sandslash, sending it flying back.

"Weezing, strike back with Assurance!" the Rocket member said.

Weezing then charged in, using a dark power to strike Gengar. The strike was powerful, and managed to knock Gengar out.

"No, Gengar!" I said, returning it to its Poke Ball. I reached for another, but Sandslash and Weezing were surrounding me, thus preventing me from doing anything about the matter.

However, Poliwhirl came in, using Water Pulse to send them flying back. It then ran up to me.

"Poliwhirl!" I exclaimed. I then reached inside my pocket, digging up the Water Stone. "My friend, I think you've earned this."

Poliwhirl grabbed the stone, and started to glow. Eventually, the glow settled as it became Poliwrath.

"Uh oh!" the Rocket member exclaimed.

"Now, Poliwrath, use Brick Break!" I said.

Poliwrath's arm began to glow as it struck both Sandslash and Weezing, knocking them out simeltaneously.

"Damn it..." they exclaimed.

"Poliwrath, use Hypnosis!" I said.

Poliwrath released psychic waves that struck the Rocket members, putting them to sleep.

"Grinder!" I heard Dawn's voice calling me in the distance. She was with Silver, Telen and Serii.

"Guys!" I exclaimed. "Good to see you're all right..."

"What happened here?" Silver asked. "Those Rocket members are out cold...and I imagine it's because of your newly evolved Poliwrath here."

"Yup." I said, looking at Poliwrath. It gave me a thumbs-up.

I then returned both Poliwrath and Gengar to their Poke Balls as we entered the chamber. We saw Articuno, but along with it, we saw none other than Giovanni.

"Giovanni!" Telen and I exclaimed.

"Not you again..." he growled. "Would you leave me alone already?!"

"What do you want Articuno for, anyway?" I asked.

"Articuno is a powerful and legendary Pokemon. Such power belongs to me only!" he declared.

Articuno looked at Giovanni with disapproval. However, two Rocket members began sending out Golbat to subdue it. Articuno, dissatisfied, spread its wings. Immediately, Silver rushed in with his camera, taking pictures of Articuno in all its glory.

"You fools." Giovanni spat. "First you prevent me from obtaining the Master Ball, and now you want the Pokemon I intended to use the Master Ball to capture?" He gritted his teeth. "Now you must be silenced." He motioned to four Rocket Admins.

"Grinder, you battle Giovanni." Telen said. "We can handle these guys."

"Right. Be careful, Telen." I said.

"Of course..."

"Rhydon, you're up!" Giovanni said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Poliwrath, I'm depending on you!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Rhydon, use Rock Blast!" Giovanni said.

"Poliwrath, dodge and use Brick Break!" I said.

Rhydon shot rocks at Poliwrath from its horn, but Poliwrath dodged them and slugged Rhydon in the face, sending it flying back.

"Get up, Rhydon, and use Stone Edge!" Givoanni commanded.

Rhydon jumped up and used its horn to ram into Poliwrath, sending it flying back.

"Poliwrath!" I exclaimed.

Poliwrath got up, but it looked tired. After all it's been through today, I don't blame it...

"Come on, Poliwrath, you can do it! Use Brick Break again!" I said.

"Counterattack with Stone Edge!" Giovanni commanded.

Rhydon and Poliwrath charged at each other. Rhydon, being much taller, aimed downwards, and Poliwrath dodged it, bringing its fist up to slam into Rhydon. However, as it did, it brought ice with it, giving Rhydon a frozen punch in the gut. Chunks of ice began to form on Rhydon's side.

"Ice Punch..." I said.

"Dammit!" Giovanni growled. "Rhydon, use Earthquake!"

"Dodge and use another Ice Punch!" I said.

Rhydon slammed its fist into the ground, causing a shockwave to bounce off the ground and speed towards Poliwrath. However, it managed to dodge by jumping, and then as it fell, it gathered the cold air around its fist as it slugged Rhydon in its face, and sent it skidding on the ground.

"Damn it..." Giovanni growled, returning Rhydon to its Poke Ball.

Meanwhile, Articuno was having a difficult time fending off the Golbat.

"Articuno's struggling...Drake, Gengar, help it out!" I said, releasing the two from its Poke Ball. "Drake, use Thunderbolt! Gengar, use Psychic!"

Drake and Gengar attacked the Golbat, helping Articuno bringing them down.

"Damn it...we have to leave!" Giovanni exclaimed. He then pushed a button which caused the ceiling to begin to cave in. As he did, ropes were lowered to allow him and the Rockets to escape, while we were left to deal with the falling rocks.

"Smash them!" I said. "Poliwrath, use Brick Break! Drake, use Dragon Rush! Gengar, Focus Blast!"

The three Pokemon leapt towards the falling rocks and broke them all, preventing any of us and especially Articuno from harm. However, Articuno decided to fly up, seeing the chance to escape.

"Silver!" I exlcaimed.

Silver then managed to take some pictures of Articuno before it managed to escape.

"All right, let's get out of here!" I said.

"Pidgeot, let's go!" Telen said. Pidgeot joined Charizard, who was used in the battle against the Team Rocket admin.

We returned the rest of our Pokemon to their Poke Balls as we used Pidgeot, Charizard and Drake to climb out of the hole that Giovanni made. We then exited the cave as we saw Team Rocket in their boat, leaving the area.

"They got away again..." I said.

"It's all right..." Silver said. "Articuno is safe, and the expedition is complete. Nobody was hurt; let's be thankful for that."

"Good point." Dawn said. "But...the underground display has been damaged, and the river's flow has been disturbed..."

"It can't be helped." Telen said. "Besides, now that Articuno's gone, I don't think anyone will care about the display, really..."

"I agree." Serii said. "Besides, we have to prioritize...We have a gym battle in Cinnabar Island to worry about..."

"Good point." I said. "I need to win my seventh badge."

"Well, this is where I bid you all adieu..." Silver said. "I have more research on legendary Pokemon to do..."

We all headed back to the resort islands as we took some time to relax and train our Pokemon. However, it was getting late, and the boats were arriving to take travellers off the islands.

"Do you really need to go now, Silver?" I asked. "Why don't you stay a while and soak up the sun?"

"Thank you, but I really do need to get going..." he replied. "There's another lead I need to do some research on, and I have to find out whether or not there's any proof of it. Besides, it's in a place where I know I'll run into you all again..."

"Wait." Telen said. "I'm going on the boat as well."

"Me too." Serii added.

"Why?" I asked.

"I know a vacation is always nice, Grinder, but I can't wait for my Gym battle in Cinnabar, so I have to get there as soon as possible." Telen said.

"Same here." Serii added. "I can't take the suspense of a Gym battle, so it's best I get there ASAP so I can get my Gym badge and move on with my journey."

"Well, have fun, you guys..." I said. "I'm going to stay here and train a bit before the battle."

"Same here." Dawn said. "I need to prepare better for my next Gym battle..."

"Well, good luck to the two of you..." Silver said. "Good-bye!"

"Good-bye, guys!" I replied. "See you again soon!"

The three guys got on the boat as it departed for Cinnabar Island. Dawn and I, however, checked into our hotel and went to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Again, I apologize for the late update. I just want to get done with Kanto already...

If you're wondering when the next update will be, stay tuned to my profile to see how the updates to the status of the story are doing.

Thank you for the continued support. You guys are awesome!


	31. The Pokemon Mansion Turf War!

Chapter 31 - The Pokemon Mansion Turf War!

"It's been three days..." Dawn said.

"I know..." I replied.

Dawn and I were sitting on the beach, soaking up the sun while our Pokemon played in the pools.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to stay here this long?" Dawn asked. "I mean, do you think we let Telen and Serii get too far ahead of us?"

"I don't think so." I said. "Besides, I know that the Indigo League doesn't begin for at least another month and a half. You and I need only two more badges, so we have plenty of time to get them."

"You're right." Dawn said. "And it would be nice to relax here a little more, but our ticket only covered three days..."

"Shame, too..." I said. "I'm just starting to get tan lines now..."

"Same here..." Dawn added. "But oh well, it was a nice little vacation, don't you agree, everyone?"

The Pokemon all agreed joyfully.

"But now we need to get serious." Dawn said. "We have a badge to win."

"Right." I said. "When do the boats to Cinnabar arrive?"

"In about two hours, if I remember correctly." Dawn said.

"Then we should get moving." I said.

"Agreed." she replied.

We returned our Pokemon to our Poke Balls as we headed back to our hotel to pack our things and got ready to leave. Eventually, the boats arrived, and we both got on the one headed for Cinnabar, arriving there not even an hour later.

"Wonderful, we're here." she said cheerfully.

"Guh..." I said groggily. "What was in those rice balls?"

"I guess you get seasick when you eat..." Dawn said. "That's why you shouldn't be such a pig!" she added, mocking me.

"Urgh...hey!" I said weakly. "I was hungry!"

"Well, whatever." Dawn said. "I'm going to the Gym to challenge the Gym Leader. You should-"

"GRINDER!" I heard a voice in the distance.

I turned over to see who it was, and it was none other than Blaine, the Gym Leader of Cinnabar.

"Oh my God, it really IS you!" he said. "Who's your friend here?"

"Uhh..." Dawn said, taken aback. She looked at me, and saw that I was about to puke. She then looked back at Blaine. "Sorry, mister, but Grinder's stomach is as weak as it is big."

Blaine then chuckled. "Wait a second, are you Grinder's girlfriend?"

"!!!" I then threw up. Blaine and Dawn stepped back.

"..." Meanwhile, Dawn was looking at Blaine like she wanted to rip his throat out for saying that. She then began screaming at him very quickly, "All right, I don't know who you are, but you can't just make claims like that! Who do you think you are, anyway? You just come out of nowhere and claim that we're going out just because we're travelling together? And we're not even together, we're just...AHHH!!!" She then stormed off. "I don't have time to waste on you; I have to find the Cinnabar Gym!"

"The Gym?" Blaine asked. "Does this mean...you want to battle the Gym Leader?"

Dawn stopped, turning around. "That's right." she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, that's me!" Blaine said, grinning. Meanwhile, I was on the ground, still grabbing my stomach and groaning.

"Whaaaat?!" Dawn yelled. "Y-you're the Gym Leader?"

"That's correct." he said. "So, Grinder, Erika told me everything. I didn't know you convinced your parents to let you take the Kanto Gym challenge..."

"Huh?" Dawn asked. "Grinder, your parents know the Kanto Gym Leaders?"

"...nnnnnngggggg..." I groaned.

"Seems the man's got quite the weak stomach." Blaine said, laughing. "As his girlfriend, I thought you'd know that Grinder here is the son of Clair, Gym Leader of Blackthorn City!"

I puked again. Dawn stood there in utter shock.

"Grinder..." Dawn said.

"..." I didn't say anything. I was still too sick to do anything.

"Geez, this kid's gonna puke his guts out." he said. "Let's get you some medicine." He grabbed my arm, lifting me up and bringing me to the Pokemon Center.

After I got some medicine for my stomach and queasiness problems, I spoke up.

"Thanks, Blaine." I said. "It's good that word of my conquest of the Kanto Gyms is spreading through you guys..."

"But, Grinder..." Dawn said. "I want some answers...Why didn't you tell me that you were the son of Clair?"

"Because I didn't want my family to define who I am, not only as a person, but as a Trainer as well." I said bitterly.

"I understand." Dawn said. "But now, I'm going to have to ask you a favor, since you lied to me."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Since you decided to be a little wussy on the ship, I get to battle Blaine first!" she said cheerily.

"That's fine." I said. "I need to recuperate and regain my focus, anyway..."

"It seems strong Trainers are a common thing these days..." Blaine said. "Recently, two very strong Trainers stopped by on the island...one was Telen, a resident of Mossdeep, in the Hoenn region. The other was Serii, a resident of Verdanturf, also from Hoenn."

"Those are rivals of ours. The four of us, along with a researcher on legendary Pokemon, are all vying to defeat the Indigo League." I said.

"You know how the Leagues work, right, Grinder?" Blaine asked. "If you defeat your region's Pokemon League, you can advance to the Champion League or become a Gym Leader or Frontier Brain to help beginning Trainers become stronger."

"That's right." I said. "I don't know if I want to inherit Mother's responsibilities as a Gym Leader just yet...or, for that matter, Uncle Lance's role as one of the Elite Four, and soon-to-be Champion. I'm just doing my best to be the strongest Trainer I can possibly be."

"Understandable." Blaine said. "You're young, Grinder; you have a lot of potential to go somewhere. Until then, let's focus on the here and now. Dawn, you're first up?"

"Indeed I am..." Dawn replied.

"I'm going to train." I said. "I need some practice before I fight you, Blaine."

"Fair enough." Blaine said. "Dawn, shall we?" he asked, beckoning her towards the gym.

Before leaving, Dawn turned to me. "Good luck, Grinder." She then left for the Gym, following Blaine.

I decided to bum around town to explore the things it had to offer. I saw an interesting museum there, and decided to peek around to see what was there. Coincidentally, I ran into none other than Silver.

"Oh, Grinder...hello." he said, looking totally distracted.

"Nice to see you again, Silver." I said. "I thought you would've been going to get your next badge if anything...not sitting here in some museum."

"Well, I am here for a couple of reasons..." he said. "I'm here because a colleague of mine tipped me off about fossil study here. Some of my friends migrated here from Oreburgh, in the Sinnoh region, to study Kanto's fossil life. I have them experimenting on a fossil of a helix I found in Mt. Moon."

"Interesting." I said. "What do they plan to do with this research?"

"Not only will the amount of data the fossil contains be vital to the study of ancient Pokemon, but as well, there is live DNA in this fossil that scientists are cloning as we speak!" he said excitedly.

"Meaning...the scientists are going to revive the Pokemon contained in that fossil?" I asked.

"Indeed they are!" he said. "I'm so excited to see just what Pokemon species this turns out to be!"

"What else are you here for?" I asked.

"This island contains a mansion that was rumored to contain documents about a legendary Pokemon cloned from Mew; Mewtwo." he replied.

"A clone of Mew...?" I asked. "That's fascinating..."

"Indeed." he said. "However, there are problems with both of my excursions that have caused me to be here for a much longer period of time than I expected...With regards to the fossil, the DNA extraction is a very lengthy process. So, I've been stuck here trying to make hedway into the mansion's documents, but the place is crawling with wild Pokemon."

"Hmm..." I said. "How about I help you clear out the wild Pokemon, so you can do your research?"

"That would be great, actually..." Silver said. "It would help kill time so the researchers can revive the fossil."

"Great." I said. "What are we waiting for; let's go!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the mansion.

"Don't be fooled by this place's appearance..." Silver said. "It's got hordes of wild Pokemon inside. We'll have to be careful."

"Right." I said. "Let's go."

We headed inside. The inside of the mansion looked nothing like the outside; a lot of the walls were charred, worn out, and the flooring was torn up and a total mess in a lot of places.

"This place was the residence of the man who dedicated his life to the research of Mew." Silver said. "However, it's been abandoned since the passing of the researcher and his team. And ever since, Pokemon have been mysteriously attracted to this place..."

We made our way through the mansion. However, we were soon attacked by a pack of Raticate.

"All right, Poliwrath, you're up!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Go, Pinsir!" Silver said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

The Raticate charged at our Pokemon, surrounding them.

"Poliwrath, use Brick Break and target the ground!" I said.

Poliwrath charged power in its arm, then struck the ground. The flooring broke, striking the Raticate and sending them flying, which knocked them out.

Meanwhile, the other Raticate jumped on Silver's Pinsir, and began attacking it.

"Use Revenge, Pinsir!" Silver commanded.

Pinsir swung its whole body around, sending all the Raticate flying. They all ran off after that.

"Those Raticate had to have been guarding something." Silver said. "Let's see just what it was they were guarding."

We proceeded into the room, where we found a small pile of books on a table. Silver withdrew a suitcase, and started piling the books into it.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me!" he beckoned to Pinsir, Poliwrath, and myself. We approached the books, and helped Silver put them in his suitcase. It was a pretty big suitcase, and they were pretty small books, so we didn't even fill it a third of the way.

"Great." Silver said. He put the suitcase back in his travelling bag. "Let's proceed." he said as we both returned our Pokemon to their Poke Balls.

We then looked around the first floor, checking to see if there were any more documents we could retrieve from the mansion. After seeing that there were no more documents to retrieve, we ascended to the second floor. Immediately, a group of Koffing and Weezing greeted us.

"Gengar, my friend, I require your assistance!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Starmie, research time!" Silver said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

The wild Pokemon approached us, but we had the situation under control.

"Pyschic!" we simeltaneously commanded.

Both of our Pokemon released a wave of psychic energy that struck the Koffing and Weezing, knocking them out.

"Let's go." I said as we returned our Pokemon to their Poke Balls, and continued.

We explored the second floor of the mansion and found some useful documents on the way. We packed them in Silver's suitcase and continued upwards to the third floor.

When we arrived at the third floor, we immediately found some documents. However, when we began taking them, some Grimer and Muk attacked us. They were led by a Magmar.

"Magmar, Tauros, help us defend the documents!" Silver said, releasing the Pokemon from their Poke Balls.

"Granite, Nidoking, help out!" I said.

"Magmar, use Thunderpunch on the Magmar!" Silver commanded. "Tauros, use Take Down on the Muk!"

"Granite, hit the Muk with Rollout!" I commanded. "Nidoking, use Megahorn!"

Our Pokemon went to work, making quick work of the wild Pokemon as we took the research documents. The wild Pokemon attempted to destroy the documents, but our Pokemon stopped them before any damage could be done. After we had them all safely stowed away in Silver's suitcase, the wild Pokemon were all knocked out and dealt with.

"Wonderful job, you two. Thank you for your help. Have some rest for now." I said, returning them to their Poke Balls.

"You too, guys. Thanks." Silver said, also returning his Pokemon to their Poke Balls.

After defeating the wild Pokemon, we walked around the mansion a bit more, collecting the documents and defeating weak wild Pokemon. Afterwards, we headed to the fourth floor, the final floor that we had to extract the documents from.

"This should be it..." Silver said.

We walked through the floor, but were stopped when we saw a group of Drowzee led by a Hypno.

"All right, Kangaskhan, take care of it!" I said.

"Go, Scyther!" Silver said.

The Drowzee were using variated attacks. Some released waves of psychic energy that caused our Pokemon to defend themselves, while the others all charged at us, using Zen Headbutt. The hits caused our Pokemon to fall back.

"Damn it...Scyther, use X-Scissor!" Silver said.

"Kangaskhan, block the incoming Zen Headbutts with Hammer Arm!" I commanded.

More of the Drowzee began charging at our Pokemon. Scyther and Kangaskhan struck back with their respective attacks, and continued as the other Drowzee attacked. Most of them were knocked out, but our Pokemon began to show signs of fatigue.

"We can't keep this up forever..." I said. "And the Hypno hasn't even budged an inch."

"We'll do what we can." Silver said. "Scyther, use Aerial Ace on the Drowzee!"

"Kangaskhan, use Iron Tail on the remaining Drowzee!" I commanded.

Kangaskhan and Scyther charged in, defeating the remaining Drowzee. Afterwards, the Hypno released a strong wave of psychic energy that knocked out both of them.

"!!!" I said, startled. I then returned Kangaskhan to its Poke Ball.

"Return, Scyther." Silver said. "Go--"

Silver was about to release another Pokemon when he found himself frozen. Hypno was using its psychic powers to hold him in place. However, I could move just fine.

"Huh?" I said, confused. "Let him go!"

Hypno looked at me with a serious look on its face. It wanted a one-on-one battle...with me...

"If you want a battle, you've got one! Poliwrath, I'm depending on you!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

Hypno started by charging at Poliwrath, using Zen Headbutt.

"Dodge it, Poliwrath! Then, use Water Pulse!" I said.

Poliwrath got out of Hypno's way, then fired a blast of water at Hypno, which struck it. However, Hypno easily shook off the damage.

"All right, Poliwrath, get in there and use Ice Punch!" I commanded.

Poliwrath ran in as Hypno fell to the ground, and swung its fist, but Hypno set up a barrier that blocked the attack.

"A barrier, huh?" I asked. "No problem. Poliwrath, use Brick Break!"

Poliwrath then charged power in its arm, smashed through Hypno's barrier, and then struck Hypno, sending it flying back. Hypno got up, and then charged at Poliwrath, gathering heat in its fist.

"That's a Fire Punch!" I noted. "Poliwrath, meet fire with Ice Punch!"

Poliwrath gathered cold in its fist, and met Hypno's punch with equal power. Both Pokemon were sent flying back and looked visibly tired. However, Hypno lowered its defensive stance.

"Huh?" I asked.

Hypno then reached out its hand, using Psychic. However, the target wasn't Poliwrath, but me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Hypno then dragged me over to it. Poliwrath attempted to rescue me, but Hypno held it in place. Hypno then inspected my belt. After finding a Poke Ball, it used its psychic powers to force me to throw one at it. We were all released from Hypno's psychic hold as the Poke Ball started to shake. Eventually, it stopped shaking as Hypno became mine.

"..." I said nothing initially. I was too confused to say anything.

"I guess...Hypno wanted you to catch it." Silver said.

"That's very odd indeed..." I said. I reached for the Poke Ball, and as I touched it, it disappeared as it was sent to Bill's PC storage system. "I'll worry about Hypno later. For now, we have to finish searching the floor for documents."

I returned Poliwrath to its Poke Ball as we scoured the floor for any documents of Mew. After we took what little was left, we exited the mansion.

"Well, that was...eventful." Silver said as we exited.

"No kidding. But it was good for our training." I said. "Thanks, Silver."

"No problem." Silver said. "Thank you, Grinder. With your help, my suitcase has been filled to the brim with journals and documents containing the legend of Mew. Thank you very much." he said, smiling.

"What do you plan to do with the documents?" I asked.

"Well, I plan to extract the data from them, then sell them to the highest bidder." Silver said. "With the owner deceased, I'm sure he'd want his findings to get to the people."

I chuckled. "Suit yourself, Silver."

We then headed to the lab, where we saw that Silver's fossil had been revived into an Omanyte.

"Wow, an Omanyte..." I said.

"Beautiful..." Silver said. "Thank you very much, Doctor."

"No problem, Silver." said the doctor who revived Silver's fossil. "We hope you can bring us more fossils in the future. It will help with our research!"

"I plan to if I can." Silver said. He then put Omanyte in a Poke Ball, then turned to me. "Well, Grinder, I'm off. I have more mysteries to uncover, and I'm sure Professor Oak will love to see the documents that you and I have extracted. Good luck with the rest of your journey."

"Thank you, Silver." I said. "Good luck with all of your research."

We then parted ways. I headed to the Pokemon Center as Silver headed to the island's port, getting on a boat for Pallet Town. It wasn't too late for me to challenge Blaine, so after I healed my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, I did some last-minute training as I headed to the Gym, confident that I would win the Volcano Badge...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wow, I can't even tell how many views this story has anymore, with the new setup for traffic and all. I want the old stats page back; that was much easier to translate.

Anyway, that's Chapter 31 for you. There's little left to do in Kanto; I have two badges left, one legendary left to see, and the Kanto League. The entrants of the League may surprise you just yet!

Anyway, keep in mind that if you're wondering when the next chapter is to be posted, keep a sharp eye on my profile. I update it whenever I can with details on when the next chapter will be published.

In fact, I might do 32 now. It's a Sunday, nothing's on TV, and I have nothing to do...which is why I wrote 31.

Again, thank you all for the continued support. You guys are awesome.


	32. The Cinnabar Challenge!

Chapter 32 - The Cinnabar Challenge!

After training a bit, I headed over to the Gym. I was taking a lot of risk using the Pokemon I was using, but I was confident in their strength, so I knew that, despite the apparent weakness my team had, I knew that if I didn't variate the Pokemon I used, I'd be a one-trick pony.

Regardless, I headed inside.

"Greetings, Grinder." Blaine said.

"Hey, Blaine." I said. "How'd Dawn do?"

"She defeated me..." Blaine said. "You shouldn't underestimate her skill, Grinder. She's a very strong Trainer."

"I know..." I said. "I've always believed all of my friends to have exceptional skill at battling..."

"Well, Grinder, shall we begin?" Blaine asked. "I'm curious to see how you've grown as a trainer."

"All right." I said.

A judge entered the room.

"This is a battle between Blaine, the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island, and Grinder, the challenger from Johto's Blackthorn City! This will be a basic 3-on-3 battle. Both trainers will battle until all three Pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Only the challenger will be permitted substitutions, and there is no time limit! Are both trainers ready?" the judge explained.

"Yes!" we both exclaimed.

"Begin!"

"Ninetales, let's go!" Blaine said, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Hypno, storm the field!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball. I gulped; I know Hypno was a strange choice, as I'd just caught it, but I was interested to see why it wanted me to catch it in the first place.

"Ninetales, begin with Hypnosis!" Blaine commanded.

"Hypno, use your own Hypnosis to counter!" I responded.

Both Pokemon released hypnotic waves at each other. The waves met and exploded on contact.

"Ninetales, use Flamethrower!" Blaine said.

"Hypno, counter with Zen Headbutt!" I commanded.

Through the smoke, a burst of flames shot at Hypno. However, Hypno counted by charging directly at them, destroying the flames and hitting Ninetales dead-on. Ninetales regained its footing, however.

"Now, Ninetales, use Energy Ball!" Blaine said.

Ninetales released a powerful green orb at Hypno which struck it as it landed, causing it to fall forward.

"Damn it." I cursed. "Hypno, use Psychic, full power!" I said.

Hypno released a wave of psychic energy that sent Ninetales flying back. It was knocked out.

"Ninetales is unable to battle! Hypno is the winner!" the judge declared.

"Good job, Ninetales. Return." Blaine said. "All right, Rapidash, get in there!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Hypno, attack it with Fire Punch, go!" I said.

"Rapidash, dodge it!" Blaine commanded.

Hypno ran in to attack it, but Rapidash switfly dodged it.

"Now, use Flare Blitz!" Blaine said.

Rapidash then charged at Hypno, striking it dead-on. However, Hypno managed to get up.

"All right, Hypno, use Zen Headbutt!" I said.

"Rapidash, outrun it!" Blaine responded.

Hypno gathered power in its body and charged towards Rapidash. However, Rapidash was just too fast, and outran it.

"Now, Rapidash, while it's charging at you, Bounce on it!" Blaine said.

Rapidash then leapt into the air, and landed its body right on Hypno, using its weight to cause it massive damage, enough to knock it out.

"Hypno is unable to battle. Rapidash is the winner!" the judge declared.

"Great job, Hypno." I said. "You deserve some rest. Now, Granite, my friend, I require your assistance!" I said, releasing Golem from its Poke Ball.

"All right, Rapidash, hit it with Flare Blitz!" Blaine said.

"Granite, counterattack with Rock Blast!" I said.

Rapidash began gathering power and speed as it charged towards Granite. Granite curled in a ball and began shooting rocks at it, but Rapidash shook them off and struck Granite dead-on.

"Granite!" I yelled.

Granite managed to get back up, however.

"Now, Rapidash, use Megahorn!" Blaine said.

"Granite, counter with Brick Break!" I said.

Rapidash's horn began to glow as it charged at Granite. However, Granite, without gathering power in its arm, struck the ground. The ground shook, and Rapidash was thrown off balance, falling to the ground. A shockwave was emitted from Granite's fist that struck Rapidash, sending it flying back.

"Earthquake!" I exclaimed. "Great job, Granite!"

"Rapidash, use Megahorn again!" Blaine said.

"Granite, use Earthquake to stop it!" I commanded.

Granite then struck the ground again.

"Quick, Rapidash, Bounce!" Blaine commanded.

As the shockwave was emitted, Rapidash jumped high in the air to avoid it. It then began plummeting towards Granite.

"Granite, use Rollout and stay in place!" I said.

"!!!" Blaine gasped.

Granite began to spin its body in place as Rapidash landed on it. However, the attack bounced off Granite, as it landed improperly. Furthermore, Rapidash was quickly losing its balance, and as it shot forward, Rapidash was flung off, falling to the ground.

"Now, Granite, attack it with Rollout!" I exclaimed.

Granite doubled back, hitting Rapidash dead-on, knocking it out.

"Rapidash is unable to battle!" the judge declared. "Golem is the winner!"

"Great job, Granite!" I exclaimed. Granite turned to me, giving me a thumbs-up.

"Wonderful." Blaine said, returning Rapidash to its Poke Ball. "Simply wonderful. However, your Golem will fall to my Magmar!" he said as he released it from its Poke Ball.

"Granite, use Earthquake!" I said.

Granite struck the ground as the shockwave was emitted.

"Magmar, jump!" Blaine said.

As the shockwave drew closer to Magmar, it leapt high in the air to dodge it.

"Fire Blast!"

Magmar then released a giant star-shaped ray of flames that struck Granite dead-on, knocking it out.

"Golem is unable to battle!" the judge declared. "Magmar is the winner!"

"..." I said, returning Granite to its Poke Ball. That was a powerful Fire Blast...perhaps I made a mistake, and should've gone with Drake...But regardless, I reached for the planned Pokemon. "All right, my friend, I'm depending on you!" I yelled faithfully, releasing Poliwrath from its Poke Ball.

"Poliwrath, huh?" Blaine said curiously. "I thought you had a Dragonair on your team and were going to use it...Strange choice, but a Water-Type is a strong one anyway."

I clenched my fists. I didn't know whehter it was the right choice to put all my money on Poliwrath, but regardless, it was my choice.

"All right, Poliwrath, use Water Pulse!" I said.

"Magmar, counter with another Fire Blast!" Blaine commanded.

Poliwrath released a ring of water that was met with a star of fire. However, Magmar seemed to have the edge as the Fire Blast overcame it and sped towards Poliwrath.

"Dodge it!" I said.

Poliwrath ducked to avoid it. However, Magmar was already advancing on Poliwath.

"Use Thunderpunch, Magmar!" Blaine commanded.

"Poliwrath, counter with Brick Break!" I said.

The two punches met with equal power, causing the two to slide back to opposite ends of the arena.

"Now, Poliwrath, use Ice Punch!" I said.

"Magmar, use Fire Punch!" Blaine commanded.

Both Pokemon charged at each other, and the punches connected. Magmar's Fire Punch melted Poliwrath's Ice Punch, but something happened. Poliwrath used the water contained in the punch, amplified its power, and struck Magmar using a water-logged uppercut with, sending it flying back.

"A Waterfall attack; nice touch, Grinder." Blaine said.

"Good job, Poliwrath!" I said. "Now, use Brick Break!"

"Magmar, Fire Blast!" Blaine said.

Poliwrath charged in. However, Magmar released another Fire Blast.

"Poliwrath, slide under it and continue your attack!" I commanded.

Poliwrath ducked, sliding under the star of fire, and then slugged Magmar in the face. It was sent flying, and a cloud of dust trailed it. When the dust cleared, Magmar was knocked out.

"Magmar is unable to battle! Poliwrath is the winner! The victory goes to the challenger, Grinder of Blackthorn City!" the judge declared.

I stood there in shock, then jumped in delight at Poliwrath's victory. My faith was justified, as Poliwrath shone on that field.

"Great job, Poliwrath!" I exclaimed.

"That was truly a great battle..." Blaine said. "I expect no less from Pokemon royalty. You, Grinder, are a force to be reckoned with."

"Thank you, Blaine..." I said. "That was a great battle, wasn't it, Poliwrath?" I asked, turning to Poliwrath. It nodded, smiling.

"You deserve this. The Kanto League's Volcano Badge." Blaine said, handing me the badge.

"Thank you, Blaine." I said, placing it in my badge case.

"Good luck with the rest of your journey." Blaine said as I returned Poliwrath to its Poke Ball.

"Thank you, Blaine." I said. "I'll be sure to keep in touch with you and update you on my journey's status."

"I'm looking forward to it." Blaine said.

I then left the Gym. It was late, so I headed to the Pokemon Center, checked myself into a room, and fell asleep...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Short chapter, I know. There wasn't much to cover in this one.

Kanto is almost finished. Writer's Block 2000 guessed the legendary Moltres as the last legendary that is shown for the Kanto arc. Mew and Mewtwo will NOT be shown unless I plan to do it in the future, which is doubtful.

Next chapter is the Viridian City Gym battle. I'll try and upload it tonight, but if not, expect it soon.

I've updated my profile with bios for Grinder and Telen. Check them out.

Thank you all again for your continued support. I truly appreciate it.


	33. The Final Gym

Chapter 33 - The Final Gym

After waking up, I knew I had to haul major ass if I wanted to catch up to my rivals in time. I headed to the nearest boat and boarded it, heading out to Pallet Town. It took me about two hours to get there, and I literally sprinted off the boat.

Despite the urge to visit Professor Oak, I knew my priority was to get my 8th Gym Badge. I headed outside of the city, and in no time, made it to Viridian, the place of my final Gym battle.

I noted the Gym immediately. However, upon entering, I saw nobody there. All I saw was a flat-screen television, and a judge. This was truly odd indeed...

I motioned to the judge. "What's with the TV?" I asked.

"The Gym Leader prefers not to show his face." the judge replied. "He is currently in his home base in a secret location."

"...Grinder?" I heard a voice call out. The voice sounded familiar enough, and I identified it as the shadow of his face appeared on the screen.

"Giovanni!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Fool; I'm Viridian's Gym Leader." he said.

"!!!" I gasped.

"That's right." he said. "Now, are we going to battle or not?"

"Fine." I said. "Let's battle, then."

"All right, this will be a standard 5-on-5 battle between Giovanni, Gym Leader of Viridian, and Grinder, the challenger from Blackthorn City. Both trainers will battle until all five Pokemon on either side is unable to battle. There is no time limit, and only the challenger will be permitted substitutions. Are both trainers ready?" the judge asked.

"Yes!" we both said.

"Begin!"

A robotic hand extended from one side of the TV. It held a Poke Ball.

"Go, Kangaskhan!" Giovanni said.

"All right, let's fight Kangaskhan with Kangaskhan!" I said, releasing my own from its Poke Ball.

"Use Outrage!" Giovanni commanded.

"Hit it with Sucker Punch!" I responded.

Giovanni's Kangaskhan charged its rage and began running towards mine with massive speed and power, but mine ducked behind it and slugged it in the back, causing it to fall over. However, his struck back by slugging mine in the gut, sending it falling back.

"No, Kangaskhan!" I said.

His Kangaskhan charged at mine without order. I realized that this was because Outrage was a continuous attack. Regardless, I knew what to do.

"Use Iron Tail and trip it!" I said.

As Giovanni's Kangaskhan advanced on mine, mine swung its tail around to trip it, and got out of its way as his fell to the ground.

"Now, use Hammer Arm!" I said.

My Kangaskhan gathered power in its arm, slamming it into his Kangaskhan, knocking it out.

"Giovanni's Kangaskhan is unable to battle!" the judge declared. "Grinder's Kangaskhan is the winner!"

"Urgh! Pathetic!" Giovanni said, returning it to its Poke Ball. "Nidoqueen, don't fail me!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball. So, Giovanni got his hands on another one...

"Kangaskhan, use Dizzy Punch!" I said.

"Giga Impact." Giovanni said.

Kangaskhan charged at Nidoqueen, charging power in its fist, but Nidoqueen struck back, gathering immense power in its horn as it struck Kangaskhan dead-on, knocking it out.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle! Nidoqueen is the winner!" the judge declared.

"All right, Kangaskhan, you did well. Take a nice long rest now." I said, returning it to its Poke Ball. "Now, Gengar, my friend, I require your assistance!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

Nidoqueen wasn't moving; it had to recharge after using Giga Impact.

"Gengar, use Psychic!" I said.

Gengar released waves of psychic energy that struck Nidoqueen, sending it flying back. However, it managed to get up.

"Now use Crunch." Giovanni said.

Nidoqueen charged in with great speed and landed a solid hit on Gengar.

"Strike back with Shadow Ball!" I said.

Gengar released a ball of energy that struck Nidoqueen dead-on, knocking it out.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle! Gengar is the winner!" the judge said.

"Hmph." Givoanni said, returning Nidoqueen to its Poke Ball. "Now, Nidoking, make me proud!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball. So, he had a Nidoking, too...

"Gengar, hit it with Psychic!" I said.

"Dodge it and use Megahorn." Giovanni commanded.

Gengar released psychic waves that Nidoking dodged by jumping over them. It then charged at Gengar, using its massive horn to strike Gengar for heavy damage, knocking it out.

"Gengar is unable to battle!" the judge declared. "Nidoking is the winner!"

"Good job, Gengar. Return." I said. "Nidoking, storm the field!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Nidoking, use Earthquake." Giovanni said.

"Jump to dodge it!" I commanded.

Givoanni's Nidoking released a shock wave that sped towards my Nidoking. However, my Nidoking jumped over it. As it landed, however, it released a shockwave of its own that struck Giovanni's Nidoking, causing it to fall back.

"Get up, you weakling, and use Hyper Beam!" Giovanni commanded.

"Dodge it, and use Fury Attack!" I said.

Giovanni's Nidoking released a massive burst of power in its Hyper Beam. However, my Nidoking dodged it, then charged in and hit it with its horn multiple times, eventually knocking it out.

"Giovanni's Nidoking is unable to battle!" the judge declared. "Grinder's Nidoking is the winner!"

"Gah, pathetic!" Giovanni declared as he returned his Nidoking to its Poke Ball. "Now, Dugtrio, show no mercy!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Nidoking, finish this quick with Earthquake!" I said.

Nidoking slammed its foot to the ground, causing a shockwave.

"Dugtrio, counter with your own Earthquake!" Giovanni commanded.

Dugtrio caused its own shockwave, a more powerful one, and overcame Nidoking's. It then proceeded to strike Nidoking, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Nidoking, get up and use Megahorn!" I said.

"Sucker Punch." Giovanni commanded.

Nidoking charged at Dugtrio, but it dug underground, and quickly popped up under Nidoking's leg, tripping it. It was knocked out.

"Nidoking it unable to battle!" the judge declared. "Dugtrio is the winner!"

"Good job, Nidoking. Return." I said. With each of us at two Pokemon, I had to make these last ones count. "All right, Poliwrath, you're up!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Dugtrio, use Hyper Beam!" Giovanni commanded.

"Dodge it and use Waterfall!" I said.

Dugtrio fired a Hyper Beam at Poliwrath. However, Poliwrath dodged it and began charging at Dugtrio, gathering water in its fist.

"Change the direction of your Hyper Beam!" Giovanni ordered.

Dugtrio then curved its Hyper Beam, eventually striking Poliwrath. However, it managed to get up.

"Finish your attack while it can't move!" I said.

Poliwrath then charged in, striking Dugtrio firmly, knocking it out.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle!" the judge declared. "Poliwrath is the winner!"

"Pathetic." Giovanni mused, returning Dugtrio to its Poke Ball. "Rhydon, don't fail me!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"All right, Poliwrath, finish it quickly with Waterfall!" I said.

"Use Rock Blast." Giovanni said.

Poliwrath charged in, but Rhydon shot rocks at it, which caused it to falter.

"Now, use Megahorn." Giovanni said.

Rhydon then charge in, striking Poliwrath with its horn, which knocked it out.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle!" the judge declared. "Rhydon is the winner!"

"Great job, Poliwrath. Return." I said, returning Poliwrath to its Poke Ball. It was one-on-one now, right down to the wire. "Drake, I'm depending on you!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"All right, Rhydon, use Rock Blast, now!" Giovanni said.

"Dodge, and use Dragon Rush!" I said.

Rhydon fired rocks at Drake. However, Drake dodged it and fired itself at Rhydon. It struck dead-on, but Rhydon shook it off easily.

"!!!" I gasped.

"Use Megahorn." Givoanni said.

Rhydon then used its horn to strike Drake, sending it flying back.

"Damn it!" I cursed. "Drake, get up and use Ice Beam!"

"Counterattack with Hyper Beam!" Giovanni commanded.

Drake and Rhydon each released powerful beams that struck each other. However, Rhydon's prevailed, and Drake was sent flying back. However, it took little damage because of how close in power the two beams were.

"Drake!" I yelled to it.

Drake barely managed to get up.

"We have to act fast!" I said. "Use Ice Beam again!" I commanded.

Drake shot a beam of ice at Rhydon which struck it dead-on, freezing it solid.

"We've got this!" I declared. "Finish up with Dragon Rush!"

Drake then rushed in to strike Rhydon dead-on, sending it flying back. It was knocked out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle!" the judge declared. "Dragonair is the winner! The victory goes to Grinder, the challenger!"

"Urgh..." Giovanni grunted, returning Rhydon to its Poke Ball. "I swear to you, Grinder, you haven't seen the last of me!" He then disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" I asked the judge.

"He was transmitting from his secret base. I don't know where that is." the judge replied. He then approached me, holding out a badge. "But since you defeated him, you've earned the Kanto League's Earth Badge. Congratulations."

"Thanks." I said, taking it. I then left the Gym, happy to have won.

I used my Poke Gear to contact Mother.

"Grinder, good to see you again." she said. "How is your journey coming along?" she asked.

"It's going great so far." I said. "I just earned my eighth badge, and am now on my way home."

"Congratulations, Grinder!" she exclaimed. "That's wonderful! Now, with regards to coming home, would you like me to escort you home?"

"That would be great, thanks." I said.

"I'll be there within an hour. Meet me at the edge of town." she said.

"Will do." I replied. "Thanks, Mother."

"You're welcome." she said. "Love you, and see you soon!"

"Love you, too." I said, hanging up.

I then headed to the Pokemon Center, healing my Pokemon. After they were healed, I headed west to the exit of the city. There, I met Mother, who was on her Dragonair.

"Grinder, great to see you!" she said, hopping off her Dragonair and giving me a hug.

"Thank you." I said. "It's great to see you as well."

"Ready to come home?" she asked.

"I sure am." I said. "Drake!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"So, what are your plans?" she asked.

"I'm going to train at home until it's time for the Kanto League." I said. "There's still about a month left."

"Right." she said. "Well, let's head home. You can explain on the way."

We both hopped on our Dragonairs and flew home. On the way, I explained all about the journey I'd been having so far, stopping Team Rocket and meeting the legendary Articuno. I also explained how my Pokemon had grown since the last time we'd seen each other, and she seemed very proud of my accomplishments.

Eventually, we arrived home. It was late, so I entered my house. Happy to be home, I sank into my bed, quickly falling asleep...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

OK, with all eight badges, there are few chapters left to cover the Kanto League with. About 6 chapters are left altogether, but I might make it 7 to cap off the Kanto leg at exactly 40 chapters. Johto will start immediately, and will be quick, trust me. I'm not going to have any filler chapters; it will be simply important events such as Gym Battles, captures or evolutions in Johto, and nothing else. I'm not saying Johto will be entirely filler, as there are a lot of events scheduled for it, but because there are fewer ingame events that are forced, there is less to do in the game. (I'm skipping all but one GSC Team Rocket event; I'm not doing anything involving the Slowpoke Well, the Radio Tower, or anything of that nature.) Therefore, Johto will be quite short in terms of what's done outside of the main journey.

I hope you're all happy; I've done nothing but write chapters for this story for almost 5 hours straight! I might continue uploading chapters for the sake of getting as much done as I can.

As always, updates can be checked through my profile. And as always, thanks for the support. Love you guys!  
~Don.


	34. Victory Road! The Path To Glory!

Chapter 34 - Victory Road! The Path to Glory!

_Your destiny has been sealed,  
for soon, humans will wake an unspeakable evil from this world.  
You, as one of the mortals chosen by fate for your purity of heart,  
will make it your mission to stop these evil mortals from carrying out their twisted ambitions.  
Halt their ambitions,  
and bring peace to both dimensions..._

"!!!" I said, waking up. "What...was that?"

I then looked outside. The sun had just began to rise.

"Hmm..."

It had been about three weeks since I'd returned to Blackthorn for some much-needed training. Grandfather was disappointed that Drake had not become a Dragonite yet...

_"What do you mean, you haven't evolved the Dratini I gave you so long ago?" he said in his always condescending voice. "Didn't I tell you that it was the payment for allowing you to partake in this journey in the first place?"_

"Yes, Grandfather, I am aware." I said half-heartedly. I really didn't care that I hadn't evolved Drake yet; it was the least concerning thing to me during the course of my journey. "But I promise you...Drake and I will work hard to ensure it evolves."

"You'd better." he said, walking off.

I then went downstairs to grab something to eat. There was a note on the table, along with my favorite breakfast (bacon and scrambled eggs, with extra extra bacon):

_Grinder, regardless of what your grandfather thinks, I want you to know that your uncle and I, along with all of those close to our family, are proud of your accomplishments. I have a suprise for you; please come to the Gym to see it.  
-Mother_

A suprise intrigued me, but what intrigued me more was the smell of bacon oozing from my breakfast plate. I sat down, wolfed down my breakfast, and then left, ensuring I was dressed and had all my Pokemon with me.

Heading over to the Gym, I saw that nothing had looked particularly different on the outside. However, when I entered, the inside looked totally different.

"Suprise!" rang the chorus of cheers from my mother, the staff at the Gym...and many other suprises. Dawn, Telen and Lance were there as well.

"Everyone!" I said in shock. "Uncle Lance, Telen, Dawn!"

"When I'd heard you had come home, I had to be here to see how you've grown." Lance said, smiling.

"Your mother contacted us." Telen said. "She wanted to throw a party for you before you left for the Indigo League."

"Yeah!" Dawn said. "So come on and celebrate! We're going to all be going to the Indigo League!"

I laughed, then joined everyone for the party. However, most of the party consisted of everyone talking to me.

"So, nephew, you never did get to telling me how your journey has been thus far..." Lance said.

"I've had a really amazing journey, Uncle Lance." I said. "I've befriended many Trainers, caught and raised many Pokemon with love and care, and met some extraordinary people and Pokemon."

"That's wonderful, Grinder." Lance said. "I expected nothing less from the son of Clair."

"So, are you excited for your inauguration?" I asked.

"I'm a bit nervous, to be honest." he said. "I'm going to be given the title in front of millions of people, since the event will be broadcast worldwide."

"Really?" I asked. "Wow...I guess you have every right to be nervous."

"Here's the thing, though." Lance said. "Since you and I are both going to be a part of the Indigo League, we're both going to be staying overnight for the event. There's a VIP hotel on the edge of the plateau that Telen and I both have admittance to. I'm working it out right now to get you and Dawn in."

"Oh, wow!" I said. "Awesome! Thank you so much, uncle Lance!"

"Hey, kid, no problem." he replied. "Just do your best out there, and don't dissapoint us, all right?"

"Of course!" I said. "I promise that I'll do whatever I can to win it for the family!"

Lance laughed, but was then pulled into another conversation with Mom. I then walked off to talk to Telen and Dawn.

"So, guys, good luck out there, huh?" he said to me and Dawn, extending his hand. We both placed our hands over his.

"Good luck, guys." I said.

"One of us will win for sure!" Dawn added.

We then celebrated our leave to the Indigo League for a bit longer before the guests began to leave.

"Well, I'm off." Lance said. "I have to meet the rest of the Elite Four of Kanto and the four Trainers to become Johto's Elite Four."

"Have fun, uncle Lance!" I said. "And congratulations!"

"Good luck in the Indigo League to all of you!" Lance said. "And I'll see you all there!" He then flew off on his Dragonite.

"Well, my son, you know I will be coming to see your every battle." Mom said.

"And I want to see how you battle, myself." Grandfather said. "I want to see just how much of a Trainer you really are..." He then smiled, something he rarely did.

"Thank you, both of you." I said, smiling. "I can't promise I'll win, but I promise I'll do my very best."

"Good luck." Clair said as we turned to leave.

We then headed southeast. We figured a shortcut through Mt. Silver would be the quickest way of getting there. We decided to get on our Flying Pokemon and flew over the impassable portion of the mountain between it and Blackthorn.

"So this is Mt. Silver..." Telen said. "I've never been here, but I've heard that the Pokemon inside it have umatched power..."

"That's what I've heard as well." I said. "However, travelers who've come here have set a safe path for people like us to cross. We'll go through here, and we'll make it to the Indigo League without any interference from the wild Pokemon of the area."

We then walked down the path of Mt. Silver until we reached a large building.

"I wonder what this building is for." I said. "We've yet to go past Victory Road yet..."

We entered the building and saw none other than Silver there.

"Guys!" Silver said. "It's been a while..."

"How was the research on Mew?" I asked.

"Oh, it's been going good." Silver replied. "I've learned that Mew was cloned by a bunch of scientists, and that mansion used to be one of their bases of operation until the clone escaped, burning down the mansion in the process."

"Oh, wow..." I said. "Well, what brings you here?"

"I'm here for the Inidgo League, what else?" he said, grinning. "This is the checkpoint into the Indigo League. You're to prove your entry here, then proceed through Victory Road." He then came right up to our ears. "But I have some research to do in here...because I believe that there might be a legendary Pokemon nesting here."

"We'll help your research." Telen said. "We always enjoy the sight of legendary Pokemon..."

"Right." I said.

"What legendary Pokemon do you think we'll find here?" Dawn asked.

"Well, supposedly, a Moltres is making its nest here. Moltres is the symbol of the Indigo League, as its burning flame has been one of the iconic symbols of a trainer's burning passion to overcome all of the League's Trainers, and their Pokemon as well. I wish to see Moltres for myself." Silver said.

"Cool!" I said. "We're in!"

We then went up to one of the desks, and Dawn, Telen and I registered for the League. We then entered Victory Road.

"Let's look around, but stick together." Silver said. "We don't want to anger Moltres."

We were walking around until we saw a group of wild Graveler that looked very angry.

"Careful." Telen said. "Whatever caused them to be this way, they look really mad..."

"I've got this." I said. "Granite, my friend, I require your assistance!" I said, releasing the Golem from its Poke Ball.

Granite then approached the Graveler intimidatingly. The Graveler faltered, stumbling back. They then ran off.

"Cowards..." I said. "Thank you, my friend. Get some rest." I said, returning Granite to its Poke Ball.

We then continued, and it seemed like all of the wild Pokemon were restless. Something was going on in Victory Road.

Eventually, we came across a Trainer that Dawn and I immediately recognized.

"Aaron!" we said.

"Oh, hey, guys." Aaron said half-heartedly.

"We haven't seen you since we saved you from the bikers on Cycling Road." I said. "How've you been?"

"I've been all right." he replied dismissively. "I'm here for the Indigo League."

"Oh, you're entering, too...Good luck!" Dawn said.

"Thanks." he replied.

"Want to help us?" I asked. "My friends and I are looking for Moltres, as well as what's causing the wild Pokemon to be so restless..."

"The wild Pokemon are restless because there's a disturbance with the legendary bird Pokemon. Something with either Articuno or Zapdos has happened to make Moltres very hostile and afraid of late. Its behavior has caused Moltres to act really crazy...and a lot of the Trainers that are coming through here are trying to find it, to capture it." Aaron replied.

"We're trying to find Moltres to conduct some research on it." I said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Indeed I do..." he said half-heartedly. "Come with me."

We then headed through a rather rocky path, following Aaron, until we found a bunch of rocks.

"The entrance is blocked..." Aaron said.

"I'll handle this." I said. "Poliwrath, use Brick Break on those rocks!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball. It swung at the rocks, crushing them. Eventually, we had a pathway to enter the deeper part of the cave from, and when we did, we were blinded by a strange light.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That's probably..." Silver began.

The light died down as we all looked in awe. Standing on the other side of this large circular room was Moltres.

"...Moltres..." Silver finished. He then whipped out his camera, taking a couple of pictures.

It screeched once again, flapping its wings fiercely.

"It needs to calm down..." Aaron said. "Otherwise, it's going to level the entire cave, and kill every person and Pokemon in it!"

"I've got this!" I said.

"Grinder, no!" Telen and Silver said simeltaneously. But it was too late; I'd already ran up to Moltres.

"Moltres, I challenge you to a battle!"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

Moltres then stopped screeching for a second, then looked at me seriously. It then calmly spread its wings, taking a battle stance.

"Drake, storm the field!" I said, releasing the Dragonair from its Poke Ball.

Moltres then took to the air, and began giving off a bright white aura.

"That's its Sky Attack!" Telen noted.

"Drake, use Thunderbolt!" I commanded.

Drake released a flash of lightning at Moltres. The bolt hit dead-on.

"Great! A perfect hit!" I said.

However, Moltres just shook off the hit, and then sped towards the ceiling, striking the ceiling directly above where I was standing. It began breaking apart, and rocks were falling towards me.

"!!!" I was suprised for a second, but quickly regained focus. "Drake, use Dragon Rush to break those rocks!" I said.

Drake then began glowing blue, charging towards the rocks. Each rock that was struck became no more than dust, and soon, all of the rocks that would have killed me were no more.

Drake then continued its attack, charging at Moltres. It struck it, but Moltres rebounded by shooting a Flamethrower at it. Drake was struck dead-on, and sent crashing to the ground.

"Drake!" I yelled.

Drake struggled to get up, but eventually did.

"All right, Drake! Now use-" I was about to order it to do an attack, but I was cut off by Drake beginning to glow a bright white color.

"His Dragonair..." Aaron began. "It's starting to evolve!"

Drake then changed shape, eventually becoming a Dragonite.

I grinned. "Awesome!" I exclaimed. "All right, Drake, use Ice Beam!"

Drake gathered power, but the beam it let loose was much more powerful and it was orange instead of blue.

"Hyper Beam! Great!" I said.

The beam struck Moltres dead-on. However, Moltres shook it off again, and looked very angry. It then began glowing white again, and sped in for a Sky Attack.

"Drake, dodge it!" I said.

Drake got out of the way, but Moltres quickly changed direction.

"!!!"

Moltres' attack then struck Drake dead-on, knocking it out.

"Drake! No!" I yelled.

Moltres then screeched again, and flew towards me.

"Grinder!" everyone yelled.

However, once Moltres came within a couple feet of me, it quickly changed direction, flying upwards and out of the hole in the ceiling it had created for itself.

"It's gone..." Silver said.

"Drake!" I yelled, running up to it. It was badly hurt, and looked like it needed immediate medical attention.

"We've got to get it to a Pokemon Center, fast!" Telen said.

"All right, Drake, return." I said. "You did your very best out there, and I'm proud of you."

We then hurried outside of Victory Road and arrived at the Plateau. It was a beautiful place, but we had no time to sight-see, as Drake needed medical attention. We rushed to the Pokemon Center, and had Nurse Joy heal Drake and the rest of our Pokemon. As we waited, a woman trainer approached us.

"So, is one of your Pokemon hurt or something?" she asked.

"Yeah...my Dragonite's not doing so well." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said. She then approached me. Dawn stared at her with obvious disapproval, eyeing her like a hawk. "My name's Orchid, what's yours?"

"The name is Grinder." I said, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, and thank you for your concern."

"I assume you're here for the Indigo League?" she asked.

"Everyone here is." I said. "Let me introduce you to Aaron, Silver, Telen and Dawn."

She shook each of their hands, but there was some incredibly awkward tension between her and Dawn.

"Well, good luck, all of you." she said. "I hope I get to battle at least one of you...you all seem like such strong Trainers."

"Good luck to you as well, Orchid." I said as she walked off.

"I have to get going as well." Aaron said. "I have to check in to my hotel, and prepare for the last week of training before the League."

"As do I." Silver said. "I have to analyze the photos and the other data collected on Moltres." The two of them got up.

"Good luck to both of you." I said.

"Bye!" Silver said as the two walked off.

"So, this leaves the three of us." I said.

"I'll go make our reservations. Meet me there." Telen said, walking off to our hotel.

Dawn and I waited for Drake to be fully healed. During that time, though, we heard a commotion as a figure entered the Pokemon Center. However, the commotion was due to the fact that this wasn't just anyone-it was none other than Lorelei of the Elite Four.

"It's...Lorelei!" Dawn said.

"Lori..." I said quietly.

She made her way over to the desk, asking Nurse Joy to heal her Pokemon. After Nurse Joy took them in, she signed some autographs and took some pictures to get the people off of her. She then noticed us, and instantly ran up to me, giving me a gigantic hug.

"Grinder!" she squealed ecstatically.

"Hi, Lori..." I said, barely able to breathe.

"It's been way too long." she said. "How've you been?"

"I've been great..." I said.

"Are you hear for Lance's inauguration?" she asked. "Where's your mother and grandfather? I haven't seen that stubborn old mule in ages, and Clair and I really need to catch up! How's the family? And-"

"WHOA!" I yelled. "Slow down, Lori..." As I said this, she released me from the bear hug she had me in. "I'm here as a Trainer in the Indigo League."

She gasped. "A Trainer? Oh, you're growing up really quickly, aren't you? I bet your family's so proud of what you've accomplished!"

"I guess you could say that." I said. "I'm staying in the VIP hotel with my friend Dawn, here, as well as another friend of mine, for the duration of the League. I'm supposedly sticking around for the inauguration as well."

"You're in the VIP hotel?" Lorelei asked. "So am I! Isn't that a coincidence? You should hang out with us! We have a party going on tonight! You can catch up with all of us, and meet the Johto Elite Four before the inauguration!"

"That sounds like fun." I said. "I'll be there."

"Here..." she gave me and Dawn a ticket. "This will get you guys into the party. I'm looking foward to seeing you, and I'm sure the rest of us are, too!"

"Thanks, Lori." I said.

"No problem, dear!" she said, winking energetically. "Now, I've got to go check into the hotel. Ciao, honey!" She then left for the hotel.

"She sure was happy to see you..." Dawn said.

"No kidding..." I said. "I'm never used to seeing her like that. Most times, she's really focused because she's battling. Oh well."

The door to the medical room then opened, and Dragonite flew through it slowly, happy to see me.

"Drake!" I said. "Glad to see you're better!"

"Looking good, Drake!" Dawn said, giving it a thumbs-up. Drake smiled.

A couple Chansey then came out, giving us back our Poke Balls. She then held out Telen's, which I took.

"Thank you, Chansey." I said. "I'll be sure to give Telen back his Pokemon."

Telen then came in, seeing me and Dawn with Drake and the rest of our Pokemon. As he came up to us, I gave him his Pokemon back.

"Thanks." he said, attaching his Poke Balls to his belt. "Now, I have our reservation, but on the way back to the Pokemon Center, I met one of Kanto's Elite Four. She said something about a party tonight, do you guys know anything about that?"

Dawn and I held out our tickets. "We know all about it." I said. "Lorelei is a good friend of mine; she gave us all some tickets."

"All right, well, it's getting a bit late, so we should get ready before the party starts." Telen said.

The three of us then headed back to the hotel, getting ready for the big party later that night. The sun was just setting on our first day in the Indigo Plateau. Though the League didn't start for another week, I felt really nervous being here...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eh, sorry for the late update. You know me.

So, I thought about it, and I've officially decided that I'm not including Hoenn. Grinder's party for Hoenn really sucks eggs, and everyone else's parties don't make sense, especially Dawn's, who pretty much takes half her Johto party to Sinnoh but not to Hoenn, so I'm just not doing Hoenn. Waste of time, pretty much. But it gives me a better excuse with which to do another arc I wanted to do.

So, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. I might do it by the end of the night, it all depends...


	35. The Elite Celebration

Chapter 35 - The Elite Celebration

"Come on, Grinder, you've been getting ready in the bathroom for almost half an hour now!" Telen said. "The party starts in 15 minutes; come on, let's go!"

"All right, already, I'm coming!" I said, bursting out of the bathroom.

"Took you long enough." Dawn scoffed. "Now let's go."

The three of us exited our room and headed upstairs for the party, which was taking place on the top floor.

When we arrived, we were told to show our tickets. Upon showing them, we were granted accesss to the party. Many of the faces were unfamiliar, but I immediately spotted two of them.

"Janine! Koga!" I yelled, running up to them to talk to them. Dawn and Telen followed.

"Grinder!" Janine said, giving me a hug. "It's good to see you've made it to the Plateau. So, I assume you've earned 8 badges?"

"That's correct." I said. "I assume you two are here for the inauguration?"

"Indeed." Koga said. He then gestured to a tall, blue-haired woman wearing a long, black dress. "Grinder, I'd like to introduce you to Karen, the Johto Elite Four-to-be."

"Greetings, cute stuff." she said, winking. "You're Grinder, right? Lance has told me all about you."

"Thank you." I said humbly, shaking her hand. "It's an honor to meet such an esteemed Trainer as yourself." I then took a more serious tone as I asked her, "Just what has my uncle said about me?"

"He says you're a very strong Trainer with a great heart for the job." she said. "But to be honest, I'd like to see your skills in battle myself..."

"Huh?" I asked. "You...you want to battle against me?"

Koga then interrupted. "Karen, I don't think that it would be wise if you battled before the inauguration..."

Karen sighed. "You're right, Koga. Thank you for reminding me of that." She then looked back over to me. "I suppose our battle will have to wait until after I've officially become one of the Elite Four, then."

"I look forward to it." I said.

"Grinder, if you're looking for a battle, why not battle against me?" Janine said.

"Janine...!" Koga said in shock.

"What a wonderful idea!" Karen said. "It will allow me to see if you live up to your legendary reputation."

"I accept your challenge, Janine." I said. "I want to see how you've grown."

"All right, then let's get you to a good place to battle in..." Karen said. She then directed me and Janine to a small but beautiful arena. Koga and Karen stood on the sidelines and watched.

"How about we each use two Pokemon?" Janine asked.

"That's fine with me." I said.

"All right, then let's go!" she said, releasing an Ariados from its Poke Ball.

"An Ariados...!" I said in shock. I'd yet to see any Pokemon from back home in Johto that weren't native to the areas around Blackthorn. "Huh, this should be fun! All right, Hypno, storm the field!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Ariados, use Toxic!" Janine commanded.

"Hypno, use Light Screen to block it!" I said.

Araidos let loose a gob of sludge that sped towards Hypno. However, Hypno countered by raising a wall of energy to block it.

"Now, Hypno, use Zen Headbutt!" I commanded.

"Counterattack with Sucker Punch!" Janine responded.

Hypno charged in at high speed to strike Ariados, but Ariados swiftly dodged, getting behind Hypno and striking it in the back. However, Hypno quickly rebounded and regained its footing.

"Urgh...Hypno, use Psychic!" I said.

"Ariados, use Bug Bite!" Janine said.

Hypno released a wave of psychic energy that sped towards Ariados. Instead of dodging, however, Ariados charged straight in and was hit dead-on by the energy wave, and was knocked out.

"Oh, shoot, I made the wrong move!" Janine said. "I'm sorry, Ariados...you get some rest now, all right?" she said, returning it to its Poke Ball. "All right, now, Grinder, you gave it to me, now I'm going to use it to beat you!" she said, throwing a Poke Ball on the ground. A Crobat emerged from it.

"!!!" I said in shock. Golbat evolved again...

"Crobat, use Cross Poison now!" Janine said.

"Hypno, use Light Screen to block it!" I said.

Crobat charged in, and its wings began to glow purple. However, Hypno used a barrier to block it. Crobat shook off the damage it retained from smacking facefirst into a wall.

"Now, Hypno, hit it with Fire Punch!" I said.

Hypno jumped in the air.

"Crobat, dodge, then use Hypnosis!" she commanded.

Hypno swung with a fist of flames, but Crobat easily dodged it. It then sent waves of hypnosis that hit Hypno dead on, but did nothing.

"Huh?" Janine asked. "Why isn't your Hypno falling asleep?"

"You must have forgotten Hypno's ability Insomnia!" I said. "Hypno can't be put to sleep!" I then looked to Hypno. "Now, Hypno, hit Crobat with a Zen Headbutt!"

Hypno then jumped in the air, speeding towards Crobat. Janine, however, was too taken aback by the situation to respond in time, so the Zen Headbutt hit dead-on.

"Crobat!" she yelled.

Crobat struggled to get up, but eventually did.

"All right, Crobat, we need to show Grinder what we can do! Let's use Brave Bird!" she said.

"Huh?"

Crobat then began gathering power as it sped towards Hypno, who was still falling towards the ground.

"Hypno, use Fire Punch!" I said.

Hypno began charging power in its fist, but Crobat was approaching too fast. The move struck dead-on, knocking Hypno out. However, Crobat was also knocked out.

"Huh?" Janine asked. "Crobat, what happened?"

"Brave Bird is a move which causes recoil damage to the Pokemon who uses it." Karen noted. "The recoil damage was enough to knock Crobat out."

"Therefore, the winner of this match is Grinder." Koga declared.

"Good job, my friend." I said, returning Hypno to its Poke Ball. "Take a good rest for now."

"Guess I'm still learning." Janine said as she returned Crobat to its Poke Ball.

"It's great to see that you're raising Crobat to be an extremely strong fighter." I said. I then had an idea. "Janine, you're going to be staying here for the duration of the League, correct?"

"That's right." Janine said. "The inauguration doesn't happen until the winner of the League is decided, so yes, I'm going to be here until that happens."

"Would you mind if I borrowed Crobat until then?" I asked. "I'd like to see if I can handle its power. And who knows, perhaps I could show you a thing or two about it!"

"That sounds like a good idea..." Koga said. "Janine still has a lot to learn about the practical use of her Pokemon, and I think it would be a good learning experience for her to see how other people can put her Pokemon to use. Don't you agree, Janine?"

"Yeah!" Janine said. She then gave me Crobat's Poke Ball. "Take good care of it for me!" she said.

"I'll be sure to." I replied.

I then heard clapping in the distance. We all turned around to see a young Trainer standing there.

"Quite the nice battle you two had there." he said.

"Uhh...thanks." I said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Josh." he said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"I hope you don't mind my intrusion into your battle." he replied, smiling nervously. "I can't help it; I love to see a good battle whenever I can."

"It's fine; think nothing of it." I said. "Are you partaking in the League, by any chance?"

"Indeed I am." he replied. "I assume you are, too?"

"That's right." I said. "Good luck to you."

"Good luck as well." he said, smiling. "Now, I have to be on my way. See, I have to make my last preparations count. I'm pretty scared about the League, so I have to make sure all my Pokemon are ready. See you on the battlefield!" he said, leaving.

"Bye." I said to him.

"Well, now, Grinder, you certainly do live up to that reputation of yours." Karen said. "You should meet Will and Bruno, my dear. I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Well, funny you mention Bruno," I began, "He and I are actually pretty good friends."

"Is that you, Grinder?"

Speak of the devil; Bruno was running towards us. Behind him were my uncle, my mom, my grandfather, Steven, and a strange man with purple hair wearing a masquerader's mask.

"Hey, Bruno." I said.

"I haven't seen you since Vermillion!" he said ecstatically. "How've you been?"

"Great." I said, smiling. "I've made it here, so that must mean something."

He chuckled as he patted me on the back. "That's great to see that you've made it this far already! You're growing up so fast!"

"Is this your son, Clair?" the mystery man asked.

"Yes, Will." Mom answered. "This is my son Grinder, a Pokemon Trainer."

"I have heard many things about you." he said calmly, extending his hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Will." I said. "Congratulations on becoming one of Johto's new Elite Four."

"Thank you very much." he replied. "Congratulations on making it to the Indigo League. I remember winning this League so long ago..."

"That's right; to become one of the Elite Four, you have to take top honors in the Champion League. And to be a part of the Champion League, you have to have beaten the Pokemon League first." I said.

"That's right." he said. "Though I barely became one of the Elite Four, you see. The top 5 trainers become the Elite Four and the Champion, respectively. I was knocked out of the League in the top 8, and I had to be chosen by Lance to be one of the Elite Four over three other exceptional Trainers. So I'm very lucky to be here."

"I felt Will was a better candidate than the other three Trainers running against him because he can keep a cool head about himself." Lance said. "That's a trait none of his competitors had, and that's why I picked him."

"I'm so jealous of you all..." Dawn said. "All of you were born in such priveleged familes or are so individually talented on your own...I wish I had the sort of talent you guys have."

"Don't say that, Dawn." I said reassuringly. "You have great talent on your own."

"And besides, you have the privelege of having the connections to people who can help you train the talent you already have and turn it into something great." Lance said. "I know your travels with my nephew and Telen have made you a strong Trainer, right?"

"I've learned so much from my friends..." Dawn said. "But I'm still learning...and still have so much more to learn..."

Janine chuckled. "You sound just like me!"

"Don't worry about it, Dawn." Telen said. "You have friends who support you, and in the end, that's all that really matters."

"You're right, Telen." Dawn said, smiling. "Thanks."

"So, you three have quite the daunting task ahead of you..." Mom said. "In less than a week, you're going to be participating in the Indigo League...how is that for you all?"

"It feels...overwhelming." I said. "I never thought my journey would bring me this far...I've made so many good friends, and done so many things I never thought I'd be capable of doing."

"My faith in myself and my Pokemon have gotten me this far." Telen said. "All my experiences with myself and my friends have helped make me a more mature and all-around better person."

"I couldn't be here if I didn't have the support I've gotten from my friends...I never believed I was strong enough to be here..." Dawn said.

"I'm sure you'll all do fine." Clair said.

"Now, Grinder..." Grandfather said. "Remember, Drake is to evolve by the end of the League, because that was the agreement we had."

"Oh, that's right!" I said. I then released Drake from its Poke Ball. "Drake evolved on my way here...I guess I forgot to mention that." I chuckled.

"Drake is starting to really look good there, Grinder." Lance said.

"Congratulations on the evolution, son!" Mom said.

"Good work." Grandfather said. "Seems I underestimated your ability to control dragons..."

"Thank you all." I said. "Now, it's getting late, so we should get going. We need all the sleep we can get for the next couple of days."

"Indeed..." Telen said.

"Good luck, the three of you." Will said. "I'm looking forward to all of your performances throughout the League."

The three of us headed downstairs, and all went to our rooms as we went to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

OK, so, I got a bit caught up in other things yesterday and didn't get around to writing this then. Sorry. But rejoice; I wrote it today!

I'm sorry if the form seems sloppy; I wrote this when my sister was using the loudest hammer in existence to nail something to the wall.

Also, Josh's name is subject due to change. He's not my character, and I'm waiting on a reply from him to give his character another name. Until then, it's Josh, but it might change.

I'll write Chapter 36 sometime. Keep your eyes glued to my profile for updates.

Oh, and I'm at just under 3,400 veiws on the Chronicles now. Thank you all so much for the continued support. Less than three you all. XD


	36. The First Round Robin!

Chapter 36 - The First Round Robin!

_Our world is one you cannot possibly imagine,  
for the mysteries within it are too much for your world to bear.  
Yet there are mortals who are driven by their evil motives,  
to seek this power to further their goals.  
But little do they know...  
this power,  
it it ours to control...and ours only..._

"Huh?!" I said, bursting out of bed.

A week had passed since that party. As opposed to Dawn and Telen, who spent the entire time making their Pokemon more powerful, I decided to take the time to bond with my Pokemon, training their minds instead of their bodies. I was confident in their battling skills, but I felt that I was getting a bit detatched from a lot of my Pokemon.

Anyway, the sun was rising on the day of the Pokemon League's first round. Seeing that Dawn and Telen were still asleep, I took the time to take a shower. As I got out, the two were just waking up.

"Ungh...What time is it?" Telen asked.

"It's about 6:30." I said. "Remember, the Pokemon League starts at 9, so we don't have all that much time to prepare."

"Indeed." Dawn said. "Let's get going."

I decided to get a headstart, leaving the hotel while they got ready and heading over to the stadium where the battles were taking place. There, I met Tobias. (Author's Note: I don't want to have to take down and repost Chapter 35, so I'll make this crystal clear: Tobias is Josh's official name now.)

"Hey, Grinder!" he said, grinning.

"Greetings, Tobias." I replied. "It seems there are a few Trainers who wanted to get here early..."

"Yeah..." he said. "It's kind of scary, since a lot of these Trainers seem really good..." He then declared, in a lighter, more confident tone, "But we're going to beat them, right?"

"Of course." I said. "Good luck."

"You, too, Grinder." he replied.

"Grinder!"

I turned around. Standing there was Agatha, of Kanto's Elite Four. She was standing with another old woman, dressed in thicker white clothes, but the two looked eerily similar.

"Hello, Agatha." I said, giving her a hug. I then turned to the mystery woman. "Greetings."

"Hello." the old woman said with a lot of attitude in her voice.

"You haven't met my sister, have you, Grinder?" she asked. "This is Bertha. She's one of Sinnoh's Elite Four, and the reason why I've arrived so late..." (Author's Note: If this wasn't evidence enough, I fully support the theory that Bertha and Agatha are sisters. I'm not [dis]proving it, but it is still unknown. However, I still believe it's true.)

"Hey!" Bertha snapped. "It's not my fault the plane arrived late!"

I chuckled. "It's good to meet you, Bertha." I said, shaking her hand. "And it's good to see you after so long, Agatha. It's been too long..."

"Indeed." Agatha replied, smiling. "I may be an aging old hag, but I would remember your face from anywhere..." She then looked over to the stadium, then back to me. "I'm so glad to hear that I'll be seeing you display your battling skills in front of some of the world's best Trainers...just thinking about it makes my hair stand on end."

"Trust me, you're not nearly as nervous as I am." I said. "My friend Tobias and I are competing, and I have many other rivals entering as well...I'm a bit scared, to be honest."

"It's nothing!" Bertha said, laughing. "You've got what it takes to beat these chumps, no problem!"

"Thank you, Bertha..." I said.

"Grinder!"

I looked over. Telen and Dawn were running over.

"Are these your rivals?" Agatha asked.

"They're more friends, but they're also my greatest competition." I said.

Agatha smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to prepare. Bertha and I are actually headed to the VIP section in the stands...But I wish you and your friends the best of luck. We're all rooting for you, child."

"Thank you." I said. "It's good to know that I have everyone's support."

"Make your mother proud." she said while her and Bertha left.

"Who are those two?" Dawn asked.

"Agatha, the Ghost-type Elite Four from Kanto, and Bertha, the Ground-type Elite Four from Sinnoh." I said.

"Oh, and hello, Tobias." Dawn said.

"Hey, guys." Tobias replied. "It's getting intense here..." he said, looking over at the stadiums, which were being cleaned.

"So, how does this work?" I asked. "Are we just going to go to a waiting room and wait for our matches?"

"Naw..." Tobias said. "They're going to do all those stupid speeches and stuff, and then hand out the matches for the first round. It's round robin-style; each competitor is placed in a group of three, and each competitor fights both opponents. You need at minimum one win to advance. Two losses, and you're out."

"Harsh..." I said.

"Yeah, I know..." he said. "Apparently, we have 48 people competing this year. The round robin round will eliminate 16 of them, and slim it down to 32. In the round robin round of the tournament, each competitor will fight a 3-on-3 match on one of four fields: Grass, Ice, Water, or Rock. You have to adjust your team to be able to fight on all forms of terrain. If you can survive the initial elimination, the 32 who remain will go on to full 6-on-6 matches against one opponent. After the second round, only 16 competitors will remain. It'll continue in the 6-on-6 format right up until the finals, where a winner will be declared from there."

"Hmm..." I said. "It's complicated, but it's better off this way...it forces Trainers to think on their feet..."

"No kidding." Telen said. "But I think we'll be good."

The four of us then sat in the audience as people began to fill the stands. Eventually, an announcement was made.

"Attention, please: Would all participants in the Indigo League please make their way to the waiting room section." a voice said. "I repeat: All Indigo League participants, please make your way to the waiting room section."

The four of us then headed over to the section that led directly to the waiting rooms. There, we met Silver, Aaron, and Serii. I also saw Orchid sitting directly in the front row. However, the seven of us decided to sit in the back.

"Nervous?" Aaron asked.

"Very." I replied.

I looked over to the rest of the stands. They were filling quickly, as many fans quickly ran to secure seats. The realness of the situation was beginning to sink in, and the pressure was on. I was lucky to have the friends I had around me for support; but they all looked just as nervous as I did.

By the time 9:15 came around, a man walked into the section. He was doing a head count, to ensure that nobody was left out. After everyone was accounted for, he gave the OK to a man standing down in the stadium. The man made his way to the center of the stadium with a mic in his hand. This guy must have been the master of ceremonies.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Indigo Pokemon League!" the man said. Cheers erupted from the stands, but our section remained almost dead silent. At this point, I was sweating rivers.

"We have quite the reception this year for some wonderful Pokemon battles!" the man said. "Not only do we have the 48 exceptionally skilled Pokemon Trainers with us today, each of them going after the Indigo Cup..."

The MC looked in our direction as cheers erupted. My breath was thinning at this point; I was on the verge of fainting.

"...but we have in attendance many esteemed guests! The Kanto Elite Four, as well as the Johto Elite Four-to-be!" Cheers once again erupted. "Now, in mere moments, the first round will begin! The round will consist of..." The MC continued his explanation while the same man who did the head count came back in. He called the names of three Trainers, who exited the section. They were the first ones to battle.

After he finished his explanation, he then waited for the applause to die down before speaking up again. "And now, for the first round of battles!"

He announced the names of three Trainers. They took to the fields as they began battling. While a lot of Trainers were caught up in the battle, I couldn't think of that. I had to think of my own battle.

"So, I never thought of this, guys, but what's gonna happen if we have to fight each other?" I asked.

"Don't think about that..." Telen said, eyes glued to the battle.

"Telen's right." Silver said. "If we end up fighting each other, then may the best man, or woman, win."

"..." I then looked over to the battlefield. The battle was approaching its end, as one of the Trainers had a 2-1 advantage over his opponent. However, the same man from before came in. He called Telen's name, as well as the name of two other Trainers.

"Good luck, Telen!" I said as he began walking off.

"Go get 'em, Telen!" Dawn exclaimed. We all cheered him on as he walked off, and he gave us a thumbs-up reassuringly.

We then turned to the battle, intently watching for Telen to walk onto the stadium. The battle was just about over, as the losing Trainer's last Pokemon was about to give in.

"Hyper Beam!" the Trainer commanded.

The Trainer's Pokemon released a Hyper Beam that knocked out its opponent.

"The battle is over!" the referee declared.

Applause followed. What baffled me is the fact that the round robin didn't continue. I suppose they wanted to get one battle from each round robin done before the next one.

"And now, presenting, Telen of Hoenn's Mossdeep City!" the MC said. We all cheered loudly for him as he took his position on the battlefield. We were cheering so loudly that we didn't even hear the name of his opponent.

"And now to determine the field..." the MC said. The display monitor was shuffling through the four fields, and stopped at Grass.

"Grass!" the MC said as a grass field was elevated.

"Now, this will be a standard 3-on-3 battle. Both Trainers will battle until each of the opponent's three Pokemon are unable to battle. Are both Trainers ready?"

"Yes!" both yelled.

"Begin!"

"Go, Electabuzz!" Telen said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"All right, Primeape, you're up!" the Trainer said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"And the first battle is Electabuzz versus Primeape! How will the combatants fare with no clear type advantage?" the MC commented.

"All right, Electabuzz, start off with Discharge!" Telen commanded.

Electabuzz let loose a blue bolt of lightning that sped towards Primeape.

"Dodge, and use Seismic Toss!" the Trainer commanded.

Primeape jumped over the bolt of lightning and grabbed Electabuzz, jumping in midair.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Telen commanded.

Primeape began going into the motion for a Seismic Toss, but Electabuzz let loose a burst of electricity that struck Primeape dead-on.

"And that Thunderbolt caused massive damage to retaliate Primeape's Seismic Toss!" the MC commented. "But what of both Pokemon? Will they be able to escape the fall without taking damage?"

It was a dilemma Telen had to deal with; since it escaped the Toss in midair, Electabuzz now had to make a landing from high in the air without taking damage.

"Now, Electabuzz, use Discharge to soften the landing!" Telen commanded.

Electabuzz let loose a large bolt of lightning that struck the ground, allowing it to make a safe landing. Primeape wasn't so lucky, however, and fell hard on the ground.

"And Electabuzz makes the landing using Discharge to cushion itself from the fall! A brilliant move by Telen of Mossdeep!" the MC declared.

"Primeape! Get up!" the Trainer yelled.

Primeape eventually got up. Looking at Electabuzz, it seemed like that Discharge took a lot of energy out of it, as it was panting.

"Go, Electabuzz, use Thunderpunch!" Telen commanded.

"Primeape, Cross Chop!" the Trainer responded.

Both Pokemon charged at each other, and the attacks met, causing an explosion. When the explosion subsided, Primeape was knocked out.

"Primeape is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Electabuzz is the winner!"

The audience burst into applause.

"And a splendid show of power from Telen's Electabuzz!" the MC said. "What will the opponent do now?"

"Go, Electrode!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"And the opponent responds by combatting Telen's Electabuzz with an Electric-type of his own!" the MC said. "How will Telen fare when all of Electabuzz's Electric attacks are cut in power?"

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!" Telen commanded.

Electabuzz released a blast of electricity that struck Electrode dead-on.

"All right, a clean hit!" Telen said.

"All right, Electrode, Mirror Coat!" the Trainer commanded.

"What?!" Telen exclaimed.

Electrode then began to glow purple as it let loose a gigantic blast of electricity.

"Oh, and the tables have turned on Telen, as Electrode's Mirror Coat relfects Discharge back at Electabuzz at double the power!" the MC said.

"Quick, Electabuzz, Light Screen!" Telen commanded.

Electabuzz quickly used a wall of light to block the attack. However, it pushed Electabuzz back a bit.

"But some quick thinking by Telen lets Electabuzz escape the reflected attack with but a scratch!" the MC commented.

"Now, Electabuzz, use Thunderpunch!" Telen said.

"Counterattack with Rollout!" the Trainer responded.

Electabuzz charged in to punch Electrode, but it began spinning, and raced towards Electabuzz. It managed to punch Electrode, but the attack bounced off, and Electrode smacked into Electabuzz, sending it flying back.

"Electabuzz!" Telen yelled.

Electabuzz slowly got up. At this point, it was exhausted.

"Are you sure you want to-" Telen began, but was cut off by Electabuzz roaring proudly.

Telen smirked.

However, the Trainer wasn't about to let Electabuzz get off the hook like that. "Electrode, Rollout again!"

Electrode sped towards Electabuzz. Telen stood there, looking for a solution, until he found it.

"Electabuzz, quick! Thunderpunch the ground!"

Electabuzz dug its fist into the ground, carving a small trench in it.

"All right, now get back so Electrode will fall into it!" Telen said.

Electabuzz jumped back just as Electrode sunk into the trench. It rebounded, soaring high into the air.

"All right, Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!"

Electabuzz leapt high into the air, slamming its fist into Electrode, who went crashing down to the ground.

"Now, Discharge!"

Electabuzz then let loose a blue bolt of electricity that struck Electrode, knocking it out.

"Electrode is unable to battle! Electabuzz is the winner!"

Cheers erupted as Electabuzz landed on the ground, then promptly crossed its arms. His opponent returned his Electrode to its Poke Ball.

"And a fabulous show Telen of Mossdeep has put on for us today! His Electabuzz has given him a total edge over his opponent! Now, with just one Pokemon left, is there any hope for his opponent to make a comeback?" the MC commented.

"Tangrowth, let's go!" the Trainer yelled, releasing a giant mass of vines from a Poke Ball.

"A Tangrowth?" I asked. "What is that?"

"Tangrowth is an evolution of Tangela. It was only recently discovered..." Silver replied. "So, even the newly discovered Pokemon from other regions have shown up here...Impressive..."

"Tangrowth, use Solarbeam!" the Trainer commanded.

"Electabuzz, use Light Screen!" Telen responded.

Tangrowth fired a giant beam at Electabuzz. To respond, it put up a barrier. However, the Solarbeam smashed through the barrier and knocked Electabuzz out.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Tangrowth is the winner!" the referee said.

"And Electabuzz's reign over the battlefield is ended by Tangrowth! A wonderful display of power from this Trainer's Tangrowth!" the MC said.

The Trainer smirked as Telen returned Electabuzz to its Poke Ball. "You've done well, my friend, and fought bravely against all odds...Take a nice long rest." He then whipped out another Poke Ball. "Charizard, bring me to victory!" He released it from its Poke Ball.

"And Telen comes right back in the game with Charizard, a Fire-type Pokemon! How will the opponent fare?" the MC said.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Charizard stomped on the ground and let loose a powerful stream of flames.

"Use Grass Knot." the Trainer replied.

Tangrowth extended its vines to the ground. The grass around Charizard's legs began to move, and then tripped Charizard, causing it to stumble. As it did, the Flamethrower it released fizzled.

"And Telen's fires are put out by the field, which trips Charizard, causing it to lose its focus!" the MC said. "It seems that Charizard's type advantage hasn't done much for it in this battle!"

"Damn it!" Telen said. "Charizard, use Flamethrower on the ground!" Telen commanded.

Charizard let loose a stream of flames that burnt the grass around it, freeing it.

"Solarbeam."

As Charizard was getting up, Tangrowth charged and released a large beam that sped towards Charizard.

"Counterattack with Blast Burn!" Telen commanded.

Charizard let loose a giant stream of flames that met Tangrowth's Solarbeam. The attacks caused an explosion, but due to the fact that the point of impact was closer to Charizard, it took a lot of damage, as opposed to Tangrowth, who easily shook off the damage it took.

"And a tremendous show of power from both Pokemon!" the MC said. "But it seems that Charizard is losing steam, while Tangrowth still looks strong! Plus, after using Blast Burn, Charizard needs some time to recharge!"

"Stun Spore."

Tangrowth then shook its vines, causing the grass around it to release spores. It then fanned the spores towards Charizard, which hit it dead-on. Charizard was struggling to move.

"Damn it...we have to fight back or we're going to be brought down...Charizard, use Aerial Ace!" Telen said.

Charizard spread its wings and took to the sky slowly. It then dashed towards Tangrowth. However, midway through, its one wing stopped moving, and it crashed to the ground.

"Oh, and paralysis is taking its toll on Charizard, who is unable to move its wing after being hit by Tangrowth's Stun Spore!" the MC said.

"Enough toying around, Tangrowth!" the Trainer said. "Finish it off with Ancientpower!"

Tangrowth then began glowing, turning the glow into a ball of energy and shooting it at Charizard. The attack struck it dead-on, knocking it out.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Tangrowth is the winner!" the referee said.

The crowd stood in awe. Unbelievably, a Grass-type overcame a Fire-type.

"And Tangrowth shows that type advantage means nothing, easily taking down a Pokemon with both of its types strong against it! And now, the field is evened, at one Pokemon apiece!" the MC said.

"It's all right, Charizard. You did your best, and you did great..." Telen said, returning Charizard to its Poke Ball. "Now, Pidgeot, it's do or die!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"And so, the final battle is between Tangrowth and Pidgeot! Who will win? It seems that once again, Telen has type advantage. But as shown time and time again throughout this battle, type advantage means nothing!" the MC said.

"Now, Pidgeot, use Tailwind to start!" Telen said.

Pidgeot began flapping its wings to create a whirlwind. The whirlwind helped propel it further into the air at an alarming pace.

"Tangrowth, use Stun Spore!" the Trainer commanded.

Tangrowth whipped up some spores from the grass on the field and sent them in Pidgeot's direction.

"All right, Pidgeot, use Air Slash!" Telen commanded.

Pidgeot flapped its wings feverishly, creating harsh gusts of air that tore through the spores, speeding towards Tangrowth. However, it raised its vines to block the attack, despite being pushed back in the process.

"And it seems that Tangrowth's Stun Spore has been nullified by the gusts of air created by Pidgeot's Air Slash!" the MC said. "However, it doesn't appear that Tangrowth will be letting up any time soon!"

"All right, Pidgeot, now go for Mirror Move!" Telen said.

Pidgeot's eyes began to glow. It then flapped its wings, and spores were released from them. The spores sped towards Tangrowth, and it was unable to run from them. It was paralyzed.

"Oh, and now Telen is using Tangrowth's own spores against it!" the MC said. "Folks, this is one amazing battle!"

"Damn it, this doesn't look good..." the Trainer said. "Tangrowth, use Solarbeam!"

Tangrowth charged the beam, then let it loose to speed towards Pidgeot.

"Dodge it." Telen said.

Pidgeot easily dodged with ridiculous speed.

"Whoa, what speed!" the MC said. "It seems that Pidgeot's Tailwind is keeping the wind have a positive effect on Pidgeot, keeping it at maximum speed!"

"Arc the beam!" the Trainer said.

Tangrowth attempted to adjust the aim of the Solarbeam, but while it tried, one of its arms stopped moving, and it lost control of the beam completely, causing it to fizzle out.

"Now's our chance!" Telen exclaimed. "Pidgeot, Brave Bird!"

Pidgeot then sped in, slamming into Tangrowth with massive power and speed. The resulting attack knocked out Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle!" the MC said. "Pidgeot is the winner! The victor is Telen of Mossdeep City!"

Cheers erupted, but nobody cheered Telen on more than us. That was an amazing battle, and I was looking forward to a possible battle with Telen myself. Perhaps at the finals of the League...

The man who did the head count then came in. He called my name.

"Me?" I asked nervously.

"You're next to battle. As well, can I have...Silver, is it?" the man asked.

I froze. I was going to be battling Silver in the round robin. He chuckled, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right, my friend..." he said as I turned to him. He grinned. "May the best man win!"

He then called out the name of another Trainer, and the three of us went down to the battlefield. On the way, we saw Telen.

"Congratulations on your victory, Telen." I said.

"Thank you very much, guys." Telen replied. He then smiled, wishing us luck while we took the battlefield.

"The third battle is set to begin!" the MC said. "The combatants are Grinder, of Johto's Blackthorn City, and Silver, of Hoenn's Mossdeep City!" (A/N: Silver is not my character, so, in lieu of his relation to Telen, I'm going to list Mossdeep as his location, but it's subject due to change.)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sorry for the wait on this one. To be honest, I wanted to do all of the first match of the round robins for this chapter, but it would simply take way too long, so I foregoed it and decided to just go for individual battles. Besides, I think I did a good job with this one.

Thanks again for all your support! You guys are awesome.

I'm also considering branching out in my Pokemon endeavors, doing a one-shot on the anime's Pokemon, and a comedy spinoff of the Chronicles (but for just 1-3 chapters). Let me know if you'd approve of either (or both).

Keep glued to the profile for updates, and until the next one!


	37. A Twist of Fate! Grinder vs Silver!

Chapter 37 - A Twist of Fate! Grinder vs. Silver!

"So, my friend...it's come to this." Silver said. "Don't think that just because we're friends, that I'm going to go easy on you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" I declared.

"So, this battle is between Grinder of Blackthorn City, and Silver of Sootopolis!" the referee said. (Author's Note: Sorry for all the awkward and random changes. They're just minor details, though.) "Each Trainer will use three Pokemon, and battle until one Trainer has no more Pokemon remaining! Are both Trainers ready?"

"Yes!" we both declared.

"Now, to decide a field..." the referee said.

We took a look at the large LED screen. It spun around the four fields, and stopped at a rock field.

"And now, begin the battle!" the referee said.

"All right, Drake, let's go!" I said, releasing the Dragonite from its Poke Ball.

"Pinsir, shine!" Silver said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"And, the first battle is between Pinsir and Dragonite!" the MC said. "An interesting choice for Silver, whose Pokemon not only fares badly on the terrain, but loses in type advantage to his opponent! Perhaps we'll see the reasoning in Silver's choice as the battle progresses!"

"Dragonite, let's make this quick! Flamethrower!" I said.

"Pinsir, counterattack with Stone Edge!" Silver responded.

Drake let loose a burst of flames that sped towards Pinsir. However, Pinsir dodged it by charging directly forward. It looked like it was going to hit the rock in front of it, but it reared its head down and miraculously split the rock with its horns. Moreover, the sheer force Pinsir put into crushing the rock caused it to speed towards the sky and inevitably, Drake. It struck Drake, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Ugh!" I grunted as Silver grinned.

"And it seems Pinsir is actually using the terrain to its advantage, preying on Dragonite's Rock-type weakness to bring it out of the sky!" the MC said.

"Follow it up with X-Scissor!" Silver said.

Dragonite struggled to get up, but as it did, Pinsir's X-Scissor knocked it down again.

"Now, Seismic Toss!" Silver said.

"Drake, Flamethrower!" I commanded.

Pinsir charged in, but Drake managed to score a direct hit, sending Pinsir flying back.

"Pinsir, use Revenge!" Silver commanded.

Pinsir then began to glow red. It charged in, ignoring Drake's Flamethrower, and slammed into Drake, causing it a fair bit of damage.

"It seems that this Pinsir is braving all the attacks thrown at it easily, and hammering Grinder's Dragonite with its powerful attacks!" the MC said.

"Drake, Thunderbolt!" I said.

"Pinsir, Stone Edge!" Silver responded.

Drake released a bolt of lightning that struck Pinsir. However, it took the attack with impunity, and smashed into a nearby rock, sending it hurtling towards Drake. It struck it dead-on.

"Drake! No!" I yelled.

Drake fell to the ground, knocked out. However, at the same time, Pinsir also fell over, knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the referee declared.

The crowd fell silent. I gritted my teeth. This wasn't going to be an easy battle.

"And in a brutal display of power, both Pokemon have been knocked out!" the MC said. "It seems this battle has been dead even to the point where neither Trainer can gain any ground!"

"Dammit!" I grunted, whipping out Drake's Poke Ball. "It's all right, my friend, you did your best."

Silver returned his Pinsir to its Poke Ball. "You did extremely well, my friend."

"OK, Crobat, storm the field!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Omastar, I need your assistance!" Silver said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"And the next battle is between Grinder's Crobat and Silver's Omastar!" the MC said. "It seems that Silver has type advantage this time, but as seen many times today, type advantage has little effect on the outcome of the battle!"

"Omastar, use Ancientpower!" Silver commanded.

"Crobat, dodge and use Cross Poison!" I said.

Omastar began to glow a bright white, and collected the glow into a ball of energy that it fired at Crobat. Crobat got out of the way, however, and began to fly closer to Omastar. Its wings began to glow purple, and it released an X-shaped wave that struck Omastar, sending it reeling back.

"Omastar, use Hydro Pump!" Silver said.

"Crobat, dodge, then use Brave Bird!" I said.

Omastar let loose a giant stream of water, but Crobat easily dodged using its inept speed, and then rammed straight into Omastar at full speed, sending it flying back.

"All right, Omastar, use Spike Cannon!" Silver said.

"Dodge it, Crobat!" I said.

Omastar fired a bunch of spikes at Crobat. Crobat attempted to dodge, but was eventually struck by a spike. From there, it was struck by a couple more spikes.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"And it seems that Crobat couldn't dodge them all, folks, as Spike Cannon lands a solid hit on Crobat!" the MC declared.

"Retaliate with Cross Poison!" I said.

"Now, Omastar, Hydro Pump!" Silver said.

"Dodge it, Crobat!" I said.

Both Pokemon unleashed their attacks. They both struck dead-on, and lo and behold, both Pokemon were knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the referee said.

A drop of sweat trickled down my face. We were dead even. Neither of us were getting anywhere in this battle.

"And not once, but twice!" the MC said. "It seems that this battle has become a dead-even war of attrition, with neither side gaining any ground!"

"Crobat, return." I said as Crobat was called back to its Poke Ball.

"Omastar, return." Silver said as he returned Omastar to its Poke Ball.

"All right, Granite, I'm depending on you!" I said, releasing the Golem from its Poke Ball.

"Tauros, do or die!" Silver said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Now, it's down to the wire as both Trainers are down to just one Pokemon each! Grinder has chosen his Golem, a wise choice for the terrain. Meanwhile, Silver has chosen his Tauros, also a good choice for such rough terrain!" the MC said.

"Granite, use Rollout!" I commanded.

"Tauros, Protect!" Silver said.

Granite sped towards Silver's Tauros, smashing through a boulder in the process. However, Tauros guarded itself by creating a green barrier around itself. Tauros used the barrier to repel Granite, causing it to stumble backward.

"Granite, Rock Blast!" I commanded.

"Block it, Tauros!" Silver said.

Granite began to spin again, this time in place, and began shooting the rubble of the destroyed boulder towards Tauros. Tauros responded by lowering its head, using its horns to bear the brunt of the attack. It couldn't very well dodge at this close a range.

"Now, Tauros, counterattack!" Silver yelled. "Giga Impact!"

Tauros shook off the rocks, then surrounded itself with a ball of orange energy. It then sped towards Granite.

"Granite, Defense Curl!" I commanded.

Granite withdrew into itself as the attack struck it, sending it flying. It crashed into a nearby rock.

"Damn it, I'm not going to lose!" I growled. "Granite, use Earthquake!"

"Tauros, you use Earthquake, too!" Silver commanded.

Both Pokemon struck the ground, causing immense shock waves of equal intensity to begin flying towards each other. As the two shockwaves met, something strange happened. They didn't stop; they continued to fly towards their respective targets. Both Pokemon were struck hard. Hard enough to be knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This match is ruled to be a draw!" the referee said.

"..." I was in utter disbelief. I didn't win. I didn't lose. I fought Silver as hard as I could, but I still couldn't get anywhere against him. We were dead equal. "Return, Granite." I said, returning my defeated Golem to its Poke Ball. "You fought hard, my friend. Take a nice, long rest now..."

"Return, Tauros." Silver said. "Great job...you did your best." He then approached me. "Grinder...you were amazing."

"This is the first time I've ever come up dead even against someone." I said. "It seems you and I are evenly matched."

"Indeed. Great match." he said, extending his hand. I shook it, and the crowd burst into applause and cheer.

"A truly great match from two truly great Trainers!" the MC said. "This will be a hard match to top in terms of pure skill!"

The MC continued jabbering on while Silver and I exited the field. As we did, we were greeted by Dawn and another Trainer.

"You guys both did great!" Dawn said. "Congratulations to the both of you!"

"Thanks, Dawn." I said, smiling. "Good luck out there, all right?"

"Kick some ass." Silver said, grinning.

"I will, trust me." Dawn said. She then proceeded to the field, followed by a slow-walking Trainer, while Silver and I scrambled back to our seats.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

OK, so, if this is any indication, my laptop is working again! I'm really happy, because I can continue working on Eclipse Version, and more importantly, I can get my stories updated again!

I apologize for this inconvenience. I know I haven't updated in a while, so I'm going to try and write 38 and get my story back up to speed again.

Thank you for your continued support!  
~The Don


	38. Seeing Indigo!

Chapter 38 - Seeing Indigo!

Silver and I had arrived back in our seats after the battle was underway. It seems Dawn had the advantage in this one.

"OK, Kokoro, now use Bonemerang!" Dawn said.

Kokoro, Dawn's Marowak, threw its bone like a boomerang. It struck the opposing Trainer's Jynx, knocking it out.

"Jynx is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Marowak is the winner!"

"Great job, Kokoro!" Dawn cheered. Kokoro turned to its Trainer, giving her a thumbs-up, but was promptly struck by its bone, which had come back to it after being thrown at Jynx. "Kokoro, are you OK?"

Kokoro got back up easily, picking up its bone. Embarassed, it readjusted its skull and then took a battle stance.

"It seems Dawn's Marowak lost its focus there for a second. But it's not going to let a silly mistake get in its way of victory here today!" the MC said.

"All right, let's go, Politoed!" the Trainer said, releasing it from its Poke Ball. "Use Water Pulse!"

"Kokoro, send it right back at it with Bone Club!" Dawn commanded.

Kokoro waited for an opportune time, then swung its club to send the Water Pulse right back at Politoed. The Trainer was too taken aback to respond, so it hit Politoed dead-on, knocking it over.

"Politoed!" the Trainer exclaimed.

Politoed slowly got back up, but as it did, it began to lose its footing, and stumbled around.

"Oh, and it seems Poltioed's confused itself with its own Water Pulse!" the MC said. "How embarassing!"

"Politoed, use Hypnosis!" the Trainer commanded.

Politoed shook its head, then cast a wave of sleep towards Kokoro.

"Kokoro, dodge, then use Bonemerang!" Dawn commanded.

Kokoro jumped over the wave of Hypnosis, then threw its bone at Politoed.

"Politoed, deflect Marowak's bone with Water Pulse!" the Trainer commanded.

Politoed let loose a burst of water that struck Kokoro's bone, stopping the attack.

"And now, the tables have turned on Dawn, as Politoed's Water Pulse has rendered Marowak without its crucial bone!" the MC said.

"Use Waterfall!" the Trainer commanded.

Politoed ran towards Kokoro as it landed.

"It can't dodge!" I yelled.

"Kokoro!" Dawn exclaimed.

Politoed readied a fist of water. However, just as it was upon Kokoro, it did an about face and aimed its Waterfall attack in the opposite direction of Kokoro.

"And it seems Politoed's confusion has caused it to aim its Waterfall attack in the opposite direction!" the MC said.

"Kokoro, show 'em what you've got!" Dawn said. "Thunderpunch!"

Marowak charged electric power in its fist, then slammed it into Politoed. The attack sent it flying, and it was unable to get up.

"Politoed is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Marowak is the winner!"

"Way to go, Kokoro!" Dawn said.

Retrieving its bone, Kokoro turned to Dawn and gave her another thumbs-up.

"And now, the score is three to one, with Dawn in the lead!" the MC said.

"All right, Rhyperior, time to take it home!" the Trainer said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Rhyperior..." I said. "I've never seen that Pokemon before!"

"Rhyperior is a Pokemon that evolves from Rhydon after it's been exposed to a Protector." Silver noted. "Protectors are items manufactured in the Fuego Ironworks, in Sinnoh."

"Hmm..." I said. "I just hope that Dawn knows how to handle it..."

"Begin!" the referee said.

"Rhyperior, use Stone Edge!" the Trainer commanded.

Rhyperior slammed its foot to the ground, causing the earth to crack. A giant boulder flew into the air, and Rhyperior punched it, sending the stones towards Kokoro.

"Kokoro, dodge the stones and use Bonemerang!" Dawn commanded.

Kokoro ran towards Rhyperior, weaving its way through all of the stones fired at it. It then got a clear shot, so it took aim at Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, use Earthquake!" the Trainer commanded.

Rhyperior slammed its fist into the ground, causing Kokoro to stumble.

"Rock Wrecker."

Rhyperior dug its fist into the ground, then dragged it with it as it ran towards Kokoro. Once it got close enough, it brought its fist up with incredible force, bringing up shattered debris of the stage as it did. Kokoro was sent flying high into the air, and it hit the ground hard, unable to get up.

"Marowak is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Rhyperior is the winner!"

Everyone was gasping in awe at the incredible power that Rhyperior had. It completely wrecked its side of the stage.

"Dawn..." I said under my breath.

"Aquari, your turn to shine!" Dawn said, releasing her Blastoise from its Poke Ball.

_All right, Dawn_, I thought. _Your Blastoise should be able to tear through that Trainer's Rhyperior!_

"Aquari, use Hydro Pump!" Dawn said.

Aquari armed its cannons, letting loose two blasts of water that struck Rhyperior dead-on.

"A hit!" I noted.

"Indeed." Silver said. "After Rock Wrecker is launched, its user needs to recharge for a while before it's able to attack or defend."

"All right, Aquari, use Aqua Tail!" Dawn commanded.

"Strike back with your own Aqua Tail!" the Trainer responded.

The two Pokemon's tails glew a deep blue, then struck each other. The power struggle showed neither Pokemon gaining an inch of advantage.

"Aquari, use Hydro Pump!" Dawn commanded.

"Rhyperior, get out of there!" the other Trainer commanded.

Rhyperior broke the power struggle just as Aquari took aim at Rhyperior, blasting it with forceful blasts of water. Rhyperior fell over, knocked out.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! Blastoise is the winner!" the referee said. "The victory goes to Dawn, of Olivine City!"

"And what a wonderful battle it was to see Dawn pull ahead like that!" the MC said.

One of the organizers of the tournament came to the competitor's bracket. He called two Trainers out. As they battled, we congratulated Dawn.

"Thanks, you guys!" Dawn said. "But I didn't do it by myself; my Pokemon, and their determination won it for us!"

"Hey, guys," Serii said, "You should come see this!"

We all headed outside to the main room. There, we saw a computer with a lot of pictures and data.

"That's odd..." I said. I looked over the picture until I saw my face. I was on a grid, and a Trainer and Silver were there as well. "This must be the battles that are going on."

We looked around at the other Trainers. A lot of us were able to identify our opponents just by looking at the grids.

"Well, isn't that just lovely?" Orchid said. "It seems Dawn and I are paired up in the next match of our grid."

We all gasped. Would Dawn be able to beat Orchid?

After analyzing our opponents, we headed back to the stands, devising strategies. I'd never met my opponent before, so I didn't know what to expect. However, Serii and Aaron were apparently first up in their grid match. Their grid match was match number 9 of 16; we were currently on match 6, even though it was just ending. The organizer came in and called two more Trainers.

I suddenly recived a call on my Poke Gear. It was Lorelei.

"Hey, sweets!" she said cheerfully. "Do me a favor and come to the VIP section, would you? And bring that Telen boy with you. Toodles!" Before I was even given a chance to respond, my Poke Gear turned off.

"I wonder what's up?" Telen asked.

"We'd better not question her and just go." I said.

We headed over to the VIP section. We froze as we saw the creme de la creme of Trainers here; all of the Elite Four of Kanto, the to-be Elite Four of Johto, and all of the Gym Leaders of Kanto. On top of that, a few other guests from other regions were there, including-

"Mom!" I exclaimed, running towards her.

"Grinder!" she said, giving me a hug. "You were wonderful out there!"

"Father!" I heard Telen say as he ran over to Steven.

"How are you finding the competition?" Clair asked.

"It's beginning to sink in, that's for sure." I said. "It's getting pretty serious."

"Tensions seem high on the battlefield." Clair said, gesturing to the field as a Trainer's Kingler was just knocked out. "But regardless, whether you win or lose, know that I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom." I said.

"We just felt like saying hi, and congratulating you on your success." she said. "You've certainly come across quite a skilled group of Trainers."

"Thanks." I said. "I try to keep some strong Trainers around me to motivate me."

"Make us proud, all right, son?" she asked.

"You know I will." I said.

The two of us then returned to the waiting area. At that time, match 8 had started. It was a pretty heated battle, but we could tell Serii and Aaron were looking a bit tensed up about their upcoming match.

"What's with them?" Tobias asked.

"Pre-battle jitters, I imagine." I said. "The pressure's beginning to sink in."

As the battle drew near its close, the organizer came in and called down Aaron and Serii. The two nervously walked towards the field.

"Now, for match 9 of 16!" the MC said. "This battle will feature Serii of Hoenn's Verdanturf Town taking on Aaron of Fuschia City!"

"Time to see what Aaron has in store for us." Dawn said.

"Hmm..." I said pensively.

"All right, now to determine the field!" the MC said. The big display board shuffled through a list of fields. It eventually stopped at the ice display.

"It's an ice field!" the MC said as the field turned to a large sheet of ice, with small pillars of ice sticking out of it.

"Hitmonchan, run 'em over!" Serii said, releasing his Pokemon to battle.

"Kabutops, rip 'em to shreds!" Aaron said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"The first battle is between Hitmonchan and Kabutops!" the MC said. "Serii has type advantage, but could Aaron have some secret plan up his sleeve?"

"Begin!" the referee said.

"Hitmonchan, hit 'em hard and fast! Get in there with Close Combat!" Serii commanded.

"Aqua Jet." Aaron said calmly.

Kabutops and Hitmonchan both charged at each other with amazing speed. Kabutops leapt off the ground, surrounding itself in water, and struck Hitmonchan quickly, knocking it back.

"Hitmonchan, get in there!" Serii said.

Hitmonchan charged in, continuing its Close Combat attack. Seeing as Kabutops was still landing from the Aqua Jet, dodging was impossible.

"Protect." Aaron responded.

Kabutops surrounded itself in a barrier that blocked Hitmonchan's attack. Aaron smirked.

"Ugh...Hitmonchan, use Mach Punch!"

"Aqua Jet." Aaron responded.

Hitmonchan and Kabutops launched two high-speed attacks, but Hitmonchan slipped on the ice and tripped. It was hit full-force by Aqua Jet, and was knocked out.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Kabutops is the winner!" the referee said.

"Whoa..." I said, taken aback.

"He...had complete control of that battle from the second it started!" Dawn exclaimed. "How's Serii gonna win against an opponent like that?!"

Serii returned his Hitmonchan to its Poke Ball. Aaron looked on, arms crossed and a stone-cold look on its face.

"Alakazam, get in there!" Serii said, releasing it from its Poke Ball. Alakzam appeared in a yoga position, floating slightly above the ground.

"The next battle will be Kabutops versus Alakazam!" the MC said.

"All right, Alakazam!" Serii said. "Use Focus Blast!"

Realizing that he had nowhere to dodge, Aaron played it smart. "Protect."

Kabutops threw up a barrier that blocked the attack.

Analyzing the situation, Aaron knew what to do. He waited for Serii to make a move.

"Alakazam, Shadow Ball!" Serii said.

"Get behind the rock on your right!" Aaron said. Kabutops leapt over the Shadow Ball attack and ducked behind a rock to take cover.

"Stone Edge!"

Kabutops then used the scythes on its arms to crush the rock, sending it flying towards Alakzam.

"Use Psychic!"

Alakazam used its psychic powers to stop the rocks dead in their tracks.

"Send them right back!" Serii said.

Alakazam flung all the rocks it caught back at Kabutops. The rocks struck Kabutops dead-on, knocking it out.

"Kabutops is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Alakazam is the winner!"

Aaron calmly returned Kabutops to its Poke Ball. "Dugtrio, burn them to the ground!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Alakazam, use Hidden Power!" Serii said. Alakazam focused its power into a circle of orbs, then sent it towards Dugtrio.

"Dig!" Aaron said. Dugtrio escaped the attack by burrowing underground.

"Where'd it...go?" Serii said.

"Night Slash." Aaron commanded.

Dugtrio burst from underground, whipping up a Night Slash. It struck Alakazam dead-on, sending it crashing to the ground. However, it was able to get up.

"Alakazam, use Psychic!" Serii commanded.

"Sucker Punch." Aaron commanded.

Dugtrio escaped the attack by once again digging underground, but as it surfaced, it struck Alakazam with a powerful Sucker Punch.

"Alakazam can't take much more of this..." I said.

"Alakazam, use Hidden Power!" Serii said.

"Sucker Punch, one more time!" Aaron responded.

Alakazam sent a burst of Hidden Power towards Dugtrio, but it dug undeground and struck Alakazam one last time, knocking it out.

"Alakazam is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Dugtrio is the winner!"

"Spectacular!" the MC said. "Aaron was able to easily avoid every attack made against his Dugtrio and strike back with a powerful attack, and now, Serii is down to his last Pokemon!"

"Aaron is really trying to get to Serii..." I said.

"I think that's how he battles..." Silver said. "And it seems to be working. Look at Serii..."

We inspected the battlefield. Serii looked really shook up, but Aaron looked cool as a cucumber...

"Haunter, it's all up to you now!" Serii said, releasing his Pokemon from its Poke Ball. "Use Shadow Punch!"

"Sucker Punch." Aaron commanded.

Dugtrio dug underground to dodge the punch, but the punch went undeground and struck Dugtrio, causing it to surface.

"Haunter, use Focus Blast!" Serii said.

Haunter released an orb of energy that struck Dugtrio, knocking it out.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Haunter is the winner!"

Aaron calmly returned Dugtrio to its Poke Ball. He still didn't budge one bit. "Slowbro, destroy the enemy!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Haunter, Shadow Punch!" Serii commanded.

"Psychic." Aaron responded.

Haunter threw a punch at Slowbro, but Slowbro used its psychic powers to take control of the punch, stopping it in its tracks.

"Now, send it right back at Haunter!" Aaron said, almost trying to sound like Serii.

The punch was sent flying right back at Haunter. The attack made a direct hit.

"Water Pulse." Aaron commanded.

"Haunter, use Night Shade!" Serii said.

The two attacks collided, creating an explosion. When the explosion cleared, both Pokemon were on the ground.

"Haunter, get up!" Serii said.

"Slowbro, come on!" Aaron said.

Both Pokemon were struggling to get to their feet. As they did, they panted, exhausted, and then, one of them fell once again.

"Haunter is unable to battle! Slowbro is the winner! The victory goes to Aaron, of Fuschia City!" the referee said.

"And in an amazing turn of events, Aaron's Slowbro uses its resillience and determination to come out on top and win Aaron this preliminairy battle!" the MC said.

We were all in a state of shock. That match was intense.

The organizer came in to call two Trainers out for the tenth match. So far, Tobias was the only person that hadn't been called to his bracket. However, he was in match number 15, so he wasn't up for a while.

As the two Trainers returned, we didn't know what to do about it. Both of them were clearly shaken up by the match, but none of us were sure who to console, or what to say. We were at a loss for words, so we just watched the both of them sit down, and prayed that, as time passed by, nothing would happen that would make the tension in the room worse than it already was.

Eventually, a couple matches passed by, and Tobias' match was up.

"Good...luck..." I said silently as he left.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best." Tobias said. He then left to the field.

* * *

So, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I have a million excuses to list, but let's begin and end with writer's block. In lieu of that, I put two battles in this chapter.

I want to say I'll update soon, but I can't be sure. Keep glued to my profile, as I keep myself updated whenever possible.

And thank you all once again for your continued support.


	39. Faces Unfamiliar!

Chapter 39 - Faces Unfamiliar!

Tobias took to the field, confident as ever. He was facing off against a rather experienced-looking Trainer, but then again, Tobias didn't seem to be fazed by his opponent's demeanor.

"And now, the first battle of Block 15 will begin!" the MC said. "This battle features Drew of Saffron City going up against Tobias of Sinnoh's Celestic Town! Let's see what field the Trainers will be competing on!"

The monitor began to rotate through the four fields. Eventually, it stopped at a grass field.

"And the field is a grass field!" the MC said. "Let's see how the Trainers adapt!"

As the field changed, both readied their first Pokemon. When it was ready, the referee gave them their cue.

"Begin!"

"Go, Fearow!" Drew said, releasing the bird Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Persian, give it all you got!" Tobias said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"A Persian..." I said.

"So, Drew is opening with a Flying Pokemon, while Tobias is opening with a Normal-Type! Drew has the advantage, but let's see how well he can use it!"

"Fearow, dive at it!" Drew commanded.

Fearow dove at Persian. Tobias didn't command a response from Persian. Instead, he stood there, grinning.

As Fearow came dangerously close to Persian, Drew spoke up again. "Fury Attack!"

"Dodge it, and counterattack with Fury Swipes!" Tobias said.

Fearow attempted to jab its beak at Persian, but it hastily dodged, and managed to get a hit in each time with its claws. Eventually, Fearow let up its attack.

"Power Gem."

The gem on Persian's head began to glow as it released a blast from it. The blast struck Fearow dead-on.

"Fearow!" Drew commanded.

Fearow struggled to get up, but managed to nonetheless.

"Fearow!" Drew commanded. "Use Steel Wing!"

Fearow's wings glew a bright white as it charged towards Persian.

"Dodge, then hit it with Power Gem!" Tobias commanded.

As Fearow came in, Persian jumped over it, then blasted it with the gem on its forehead again. Fearow fell to the ground as Persian landed safely.

"Use Roost, Fearow!" Drew said.

"Taunt!"

Fearow begin to form a defensive barrier with its wings. However, Persian glared at it with piercing eyes, causing it to become enraged and stop its Roost.

"All right, Persian, let's finish this!" Tobias said. "Fury Swipes!"

"Fearow, take to the skies!"

Fearow attempted to spread its wings, but the injuries it'd sustained prevented it from taking flight. Persian charged in, slashing Fearow continuously. Fearow couldn't take the sustained attacks, and was eventually knocked out.

"Fearow is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Persian is the winner!"

"Woo hoo!" Tobias said. "Great job, Persian!"

"Not bad." I said. "Tobias dealt with his opponent quite effectively."

"And Persian displays a fantastic show of power in order to overcome Drew's Fearow!" the MC said. "How will Drew respond?"

Drew returned Fearow to its Poke Ball. "Go, Muk!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"And the second battle is Muk versus Persian!" the MC said. "How will Drew use Muk to take control of this match?"

"Begin!" the referee said.

"Persian, get in there and use Fury Swipes!" Tobias said.

Persian charged in, slashing Muk. However, Muk caught the attack in its body, trapping Persian.

"Use Brick Break!" Drew said.

Muk drew power into its arm, and struck Persian with it. Persian was visibly in pain.

"Persian, use Power Gem!" Tobias said.

Persian let loose a blast from its gem that hit Muk at close-range. Persian was freed from Muk's hold, but Muk didn't appear to have taken much damage, while Persian was visibly tired.

"Persian, use Shadow Claw!" Tobias said.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Drew said.

Persian gathered power in its claws, but Muk counterattacked by hurling sludge at Persian. The attack hit dead-on, and knocked Persian out.

"Persian is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Muk is the winner!"

"And it seems Persian's agility and finesse could only take it so far, as Muk's defense and pure power won the day in this battle!" the MC said. "Now, each Trainer is left with two Pokemon! What will Tobias do to regain the edge in this battle?"

"Exeggutor, let's make this count!" Tobias said as he released the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"And Tobias counters with a Psychic-Type!" the MC said. "A brilliant response!"

"Begin!" the referee said.

"Muk, Sludge Bomb!" Drew commanded.

Muk hurled sludge at Exeggutor. Tobias stood there, waiting for the perfect moment to counterattack.

"Psychic!"

Exeggutor used its psychic powers to stop the Sludge Bomb in its tracks.

"Now send it right back!" Tobias commanded.

Exeggutor flung the Sludge Bomb right back at Muk.

"Muk, use Brick Break!"

Muk attempted to break through the Sludge Bomb, but due to the force behind it, breaking through it caused Muk to injure its arm.

"Now, Exeggutor, Energy Ball!" Tobias commanded.

Exeggutor unleashed a glittering sphere of green energy that sped towards Muk.

"Acid Armor, Muk, now!" Drew responded.

Muk stiffened its body in order to defend against the attack.

"Now, Gunk Shot!" Drew said.

Muk slowly made its way over towards Exeggutor.

"Grass Knot!"

Before Muk could reach Exeggutor, it was caught by the grass in the field and fell over.

"Muk!" Drew yelled.

"Now use Ancientpower!" Tobias said.

Knowing there was no way to avoid it, Drew had to go on the offensive. "Muk, Sludge Bomb!"

Exeggutor gathered power in the form of a white ball of energy, then launched it towards Muk. Muk countered with a Sludge Bomb that was lobbed over the Ancientpower attack. Both attacks hit their mark, but only one Pokemon was left standing afterwards.

"Muk is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Exeggutor is the winner!"

The crowd cheered.

"And it seems Exeggutor was able to overcome Muk with a show of brute, indirect force! But Muk was able to score one last hit on Exeggutor before going out, and it looked to have hit its mark!" the MC said.

It was true; that attack managed to poison Exeggutor.

"Good job, Muk." Drew said. "Return."

"Are you all right, Exeggutor?" Tobias asked.

Exeggutor shook off the poison, determined to fight.

"All right!" Tobias cheered.

"All right, Vileplume, you're last up!" Drew said.

"And Drew counters with his Vileplume!" the MC said. "How will it fare against a Psychic-type?"

"Begin!"

"Exeggutor, let's finish this quickly!" Tobias said. "Psychic!"

"Use Petal Dance!" Drew responded.

Vileplume unleashed a storm of petals to combat Exeggutor's wave of psychic energy. The petals blasted right through Exeggutor's attack, and hit it hard, knocking it out.

"That was fast..." I said.

"No kidding." Silver mused.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Vileplume is the winner!"

"Ugh..." Tobias said, flustered. "Exeggutor, return!" He called Exeggutor back to its Poke Ball. "Great job, my friend..." He then reached for another Poke Ball. "It's you and me, buddy. All right, Venusaur, do or die!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"And Tobias counters with Venusaur!" the MC said. "How will these two Grass and Poison-types match up against one another?"

Vileplume didn't even wait for a command. Instinctively, it unleashed a flurry of petals that sped towards Venusaur.

"What...?" I asked, intrigued.

"Petal Dance is a move that has to be used in succession." Silver said. "Once you use it, the Pokemon using it must continue to use it until it tires itself out and becomes confused."

"Venusaur, counter with Seed Bomb!" Tobias said.

Venusaur launched a giant seed from its flower that went straight for the petals, and exploded on contact. The result was a beautiful display of burning flowers.

"Now, Venusaur, Solarbeam!" Tobias said.

Venusaur began charging energy in its flower.

"Oh no!" Drew exclaimed. "Vileplume!"

Vileplume, unable to do anything else, launched more petals towards Venusaur.

"Fire!" Tobias commanded.

Venusaur launched its Solarbeam at Vileplume. The attack blew through the Petal Dance and struck Vileplume dead-on.

"Vileplume!" Drew exclaimed.

Vileplume got up, but as it did, it began to show signs of confusion. This was due to the backfire effect of Petal Dance.

"Venusaur, let's wrap this up!" Tobias said. "Frenzy Plant!"

Venusaur began to glow green as it stomped the ground. Large thorned vines came out of the ground and sped towards Vileplume. The impact caused an explosion that created a giant dust cloud. When it cleared, Vileplume was knocked out.

"Vileplume is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Venusaur is the winner! The victory goes to Tobias of Celestic Town!"

"All right!" Tobias said cheerily. He ran over to Venusaur, congratulating it with a hug. He then shook Drew's hand, returned Venusaur to its Poke Ball, then came back to sit with us.

"Congratulations, Tobias!" I said. "That was a fantastic battle!"

"Thanks, Grinder..." he said humbly. "But I'm lucky to have the Pokemon I have, I guess."

"It seems most of us have come out of the first round with a victory..." Silver said, eyeing the group. "Or, in our case, Grinder, a tie."

"We all only need one victory to advance." I said. "So long as our third opponent is enough for either of us to beat, we'll both advance."

"I wish you luck, Grinder." Silver said.

"Thanks, Silver." I said in response.

After the match in block 16, the opponents in the blocks were shuffled and reset.

"Now, all of those who were unfortunate enough not to be able to claim victory in round 1 will be fighting again in round 2!" the MC said as the blocks were displayed.

"So, it seems the majority of us can take a breather." Silver said.

"Look again, Silver." I said, looking at our block. Silver was in the second round match of our block.

"Oh, shoot." Silver said. "I guess I'm up in our block. Imagine that."

"Who else...?" I said, eyeing all of the blocks. It seems Orchid was in the second match, as was Serii. I was interested to see how Orchid battled.

So, we waited around patiently, watching all of the matches. Silver's match was interesting to watch, as his opponent used unevolved Pokemon, but still held his own. At the same time, Silver managed to prevail in the end, so at least he was through to the next round.

Now it was Orchid's turn to battle in block 4. Let's see what kind of style she had.

"Now for the second round of Block 4!" the MC said.

Orchid took a stance next to her opponent.

"This battle features Orchid of Pallet Town facing off against Layla of Hoenn's Fortree City!" the MC said. "Let's see what battlefield they'll be fighting on." The field monitor spun around, eventually landing on a water field. "And it's a water field! How will the trainers adjust to the enviornment?"

"Begin!" the referee said.

"Gyarados, go!" Layla said, releasing her Gyarados from its Poke Ball and into the water.

"Act 1, Slowking!" Orchid declared as she released it from its Poke Ball. It took a stance on one of the platforms on the water.

"And the first match features Gyarados versus Slowking!" the MC said. "Both Pokemon are Water-types, and neither opponent has a clear edge, so I guess we just wait and see how this battle will commence!"

"Slowking, use Psychic on the water!" Orchid commanded.

"Gyarados, emerge from the water and use Dragon Rage!" Layla responded.

Slowking began moving the water around with its psychic powers. The water began to become extremely turbulent, as currents were beginning to form. Gyarados struggled to emerge from the water, but fired off a powerful Dragon Rage attack nonetheless.

"Bring up the water to block it!" Orchid commanded.

Slowking used its powers to raise a wall of water to douse Gyarados' flames.

"Whirlpool, Slowking!" Orchid commanded.

Slowking turned the wall of water it had created into a giant whirlpool that charged towards Gyarados.

"Use Aqua Tail to break that Whirlpool!" Layla responded.

Gyarados' tail began to glow blue as it struck the whirlpool, breaking it.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Orchid commanded.

Slowking released a ball of dark energy that struck Gyarados, causing it to crash into the water.

"Gyarados, get up and use Hyper Beam!" Layla commanded.

Gyarados eventually got up out of the water and blasted a Hyper Beam at Slowking.

"Quick, jump in the water!" Orchid commanded.

Slowking dodged the Hyper Beam by jumping into the pool of water.

"Now, use Whirlpool while it can't move!" Orchid said.

Slowking began to twist the water around into a turbulent current which struck Gyarados dead-on. The pressure of the tides wore it out, and it was knocked out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Slowking's the winner!"

"Return, Gyarados." Layla said. "All right, Tentacruel, you're up!" she said, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Slowking, return!" Orchid commanded, recalling it to its Poke Ball.

"And it seems Orchid is looking to recall her Slowking, despite a clear type advantage! What could she be up to now?" the MC said.

"Act 2, Lapras!" Orchid declared as she released the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"And Orchid counterattacks with Lapras!" the MC said.

"That's odd." I said. "Why would Orchid switch out Slowking? It barely had a scratch on it!"

"I think Orchid's just toying with Layla..." Silver said.

"..." Dawn didn't reply.

"Begin!" the referee declared.

"Tentacruel, use Poison Jab!" Layla said.

"Lapras, dear, counter with Hail!" Orchid said.

Tentacruel came in with several poison-tipped tentacles, attempting to impale Lapras. However, Lapras countered by using large chunks of hail to block Tentacruel's attacks. Moreover, the attack served to severely lower the temperature of the battlefield, and the water. Soon, the entire pool of water was frozen over in a thick sheet of ice.

"And it seems the field has turned into a thick sheet of ice!" the MC said. "Lapras isn't having any trouble at all adapting to the lower temperatures, but I can't say the same for Tentacruel!"

Tentacruel had small chunks of ice covering its entire upper body, and it was visibly shivering. In addition, it was having trouble standing up on the ice, as it was constantly slipping.

"Now, Lapras, Giga Impact, would you, my sweet?"

Lapras charged power in its whole body, then charged at Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel, dodge it!" Layla said.

Tentacruel began to jump, but tripped on its tentacles, and fell over. It was struck dead-on by Giga Impact.

"Oh, no, Tentacruel!" Layla said.

Tentacruel struggled to get up, but did eventually.

"Great job, Tentacruel!" Layla said. "Now, while Lapras is unable to move, use Water Pulse!"

Tentacruel unleased a blast of water at Lapras that struck it dead-on. However, Lapras shrugged it off.

"Lapras, let's wrap this up with Blizzard, shall we?" Orchid said.

Lapras unleased a giant flurry of ice that struck Tentacruel dead-on, which knocked it out.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Lapras is the winner!"

"And in a raw display of power, Orchid's Lapras overcomes Layla's Tentacruel! And with the score at 3 to 1, is there any way Layla can make a comeback?" the MC said.

"Tentacruel, return." she said. "Go, Poliwrath!" she said, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"So, she has a Poliwrath..." Silver said.

"Smart of her to use a Pokemon who has the Water Absorb ability." I noted. "Poliwrath are able to take any Water-type moves the opponent uses and turn them into healing power. Let's see how Orchid deals with that..."

"Lapras, darling, return." Orchid said.

"And Orchid calls back her Pokemon for a second time!" the MC said. "What will Orchid counter Poliwrath with?"

"The stage is set." Orchid said. "The final act...Vaporeon!" she said, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"And Orchid counters Poliwrath with Vaporeon!" the MC said. "How will Layla deal with this sudden change?"

"Vaporeon, be a dear." Orchid said. "Use Wish."

Vaporeon looked up to the sky, where a glint of light shone down on Vaporeon.

"Wish?" I asked.

"Wish is a move that takes time to work, but can be well worth the risk if used correctly." Silver said. "Orchid's playing for keeps..."

"Poliwrath, use Focus Punch!" Layla said.

"Icy Wind, my dear Vaporeon." Orchid said.

Poliwrath charged in with a glowing fist to attempt to punch Vaporeon, but it unleashed a blizzard that gave Poliwrath a tremendous amount of resistance.

"Now, Poliwrath, use Ice Punch!" Layla commanded.

As soon as the Icy Wind let up, Poliwrath came in and slugged Vaporeon in the face, causing it to stumble and fall back. However, as it did, a glint of light came from the sky and healed Vaporeon of its wounds.

"And it seems Vaporeon's Wish came true, and it has been healed of its wounds!" the MC said. "How will Layla counter?"

"Use Focus Blast!" Layla said.

"Signal Beam." Orchid countered.

Poliwrath unleashed a ball of energy that sped towards Vaporeon. Vaporeon countered by firing a beam that ignored the oncoming attack and struck Poliwrath dead-on. However, soon after, the Focus Blast struck Vaporeon, knocking it back.

"Poliwrath, get in there and use Ice Punch!" Layla commanded.

Poliwrath charged in. Layla waited to give Vaporeon its command. When it got in close--

"Icy Wind."

Vaporeon let loose a blizzard that struck Poliwrath dead-on. It fell to the ground, and was unable to get up.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Vaporeon is the winner! The victory goes to Orchid, of Pallet Town!"

The crowd cheered as Orchid gracefully bowed.

"What an amazing battle!" the MC said. "Orchid's superior strategy is certainly a sight to behold."

Orchid bowed once again, this time with her Vaporeon. Soon after, she took her place with us.

"That was a fantastic battle, Orchid!" I said.

"Oh, thank you, Grinder." she said, flattered. "You're a dear, you know that?"

"I'm looking forward to our battle!" Dawn said.

"I am, too, my dear..." Orchid said with a sly undertone to her voice.

* * *

That was quicker than my usual updates. I've been getting back into the groove of writing since my stupid Writer's Craft teacher isn't hounding on me to write puppies and rainbows all the time in my class (it's torture, people; TOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRTTTTTTTUUUUUUAAAARRRRRRR). But hey, I gave you a quicker update than usual, so I hope you're all happy. I hope you liked the battles! =)

Chapter 40 will come in the near future. Thank you all for the continued support! Love you all!  
~The Don


	40. Premonitions and Precautions!

Chapter 40 - Premonitions and Precautions!

I sat back in my seat as the matches progressed. At this point, I'd grown quite bored, and I was tired, so I had begun to doze off. Eventually, I fell asleep.

As I wandered to the world of dreams, I heard a voice.

_Such an ignorant human. Why we need you is beyond me._

Stunned, I opened my eyes, but it seems I was standing on the battlefield itself. Standing opposite me was a floating apparition.

_Your world looks a bit...bland to me. Allow me to spice things up._ it said, raising its hand. From its hand extended a veil of shadows that blanketed the entire field, turning it all into darkness and shadow.

"What's going on?" I asked.

_It's simple, human. I've been sent here to monitor your activity, and to test your worthiness._ it said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suspicious of the apparition's motives.

As the field became blanketed in complete shadow, three black Poke Balls extended to both sides of the arena. _I will explain everything if you can defeat me in a simple 3-on-3 battle._

"A match?" I asked. "It's an odd request...but I'll take you up on your offer. Perhaps you aren't just a figment of my imagination after all..."

_You will see very soon that this is quite real..._ it said. It took a Poke Ball and threw it. A Pokemon I didn't recognize emerged from it. It was a giant blue whale with red markings all over its body.

"What is that?" I asked. It was a rather large Pokemon, and I'd never seen it before.

_Meet Kyogre, human._ it replied.

"Kyogre..." I said. I knew it must have been a Water-type, so I had to counter it with something that could take it down. "Gengar, I choose-" I reached for my belt, but no Poke Balls were there.

_You thought I would let you fight me with your pathetic Pokemon?_ it asked. _Foolish human._ _I have given you three Pokemon that I want to see you handle, to judge your ability to control such a power.  
_  
I looked at the black Poke Balls in front of me. Taking the one on the left, I threw it, and it contained a large pink Pokemon that had wing-like arms and a long, slender neck.

_This is Palkia, one of Sinnoh's most powerful Pokemon. It is the deity to space and all within it._ it explained.

"Palkia..." I said. I took out my Pokedex. After seeing it was a Dragon and Water-type, and inspecting its moves, I inspected Kyogre. Kyogre roared fiercely as black rain began to fall from the sky.

_I will allow you the first attack, human._ it graciously offered.

"Palkia, use Thunder, let's go!" I said.

_Kyogre, counterattack with your own Thunder attack._ the apparition responded.

Both of our Pokemon released tremendous power through bolts of thunder that struck each other dead-on, creating a massive explosion, huge gusts of wind, and a large dust cloud.

"What...power...!" I exclaimed.

As the dust cleared, some of the field was exposed, lifted of the apparition's shadow. However, it soon reverted to total darkness. _Human...would you believe me if I told you that there are people in this world who wish to control this power?_

"You mean Team Rocket?" I asked.

_There are many who are aware of the existence of Pokemon like this._ it replied. _We have been monitoring your actions from our world, and we've decided that you might just be worthy enough to help us in our quest to stop these evildoers from destroying all of existence in their foolish attempts to control our power.  
_  
"Who are you working for?" I asked. "And how am I so special? Who are these evildoers? And why should I trust you? From the looks of things, you're the one trying to destroy everything!"

_Ahh, so many questions. You creatures are quite a curious bunch. It matters not; we still have a deal, and until you've defeated me, you'll get no information out of me._

I growled.

_So,_ it began, _let's continue the battle, shall we? Kyogre, use Ice Beam._

"Spacial Rend, Palkia!" I commanded.

Kyogre let loose a giant beam of ice that sped towards Palkia. Palkia used its claws to create a giant hole between them. The hole took on the attack instead of Palkia.

"I didn't even think that was going to work!" I said.

_Impressive._ the apparition noted.

The hole in the fabric of time-space then opened again and unleashed a tornado of force that sped towards Kyogre.

_Water Spout._

Kyogre became surrounded by a giant blue aura. It then unleashed a massive blast of water that easily overpowered the tornado caused by Palkia, continuing to head towards it.

"Palkia, use Aqua Tail to break that Water Spout!" I commanded.

Palkia swung its tail around and struck the oncoming attack, parting the massive blast of water coming towards it.

_Kyogre, max power!_ the apparition commanded.

Kyogre's blue aura glowed more fiercely as the pressure increased on the Water Spout. Palkia was visibly struggling.

"Palkia, Thunder!"

Palkia unleased a blast of thunder that travelled towards Kyogre, and scored a direct hit on it. Worse off for the apparition, Kyogre was stuggling to move, signifying that it had been paralyzed.

_Damn it..._ it said. _Kyogre, use Hydro Pump!_

"Counterattack with Surf!" I said.

The two Pokemon unleashed blasts of water towards each other. However, Kyogre's paralysis caused it to stumble, allowing Palkia to overpower it. The blast of water knocked it out.

_Perhaps you're more skilled than I thought._ the apparition mused, returning Kyogre to its Poke Ball. Instantly, Palkia was returned to its Poke Ball.

"Huh?" I asked. I reached for Palkia's Poke Ball, but it disappeared.

_We're going to play this match in elimination style._ the apparition declared. _We each use one Pokemon only for each battle in a one-on-one battle, and whoever gets the most wins out of the match wins. After each battle, both Pokemon are returned to their Poke Balls._

"I suppose I don't have much choice..." I said.

_We_ are _playing in_ my _world, after all..._it chuckled. It then took hold of one of the other Poke Balls, and threw it. A giant red behemoth emerged from it, covered in black markings similar to Kyogre's. It roared fiercely, and as it did, the black rain on the field turned into a brilliant white light from the sun. However, this caused the darkness to begin to lift, so the apparition brought the moon around in order to create a solar eclipse.

"Seems you're a big fan of the dark." I mused.

_Indeed._ it said. _I'm well aware that you don't gravitate towards the dark nearly as well as I do..._

"!!!" I was startled that the apparition was aware of my fear of the dark. At the same time, I couldn't let that distract me. "So, what's this Pokemon?"

_This is Groudon, Hoenn's deity of the land. In ancient times, it and Kyogre sparred, creating the expanse of Hoenn through the aftermath of the battle._ it explained.

"I don't need a history lesson." I said. "I want to know why you're here." I grabbed one of the two remaining Poke Balls. "And if beating you is the only way to get that information out of you, then so be it!" I tossed the Poke Ball. Emerging from it was a giant blue creature with similar features to Palkia. It had light blue vein-like markings on its body, silver armor on its tail, neck, face, limbs and chest, and a blue diamond in the center of the chest armor. It roared and took a battle stance opposite Groudon.

_Ahh, Dialga, the counterpart to Palkia._ the apparition mused. _In Sinnoh space-time myths, Dialga is referred to as the deity of time, able to travel through it and alter it. Let's see if you can handle such a power, human._

"So you didn't know I was going to get Dialga when I threw that Poke Ball, did you?" I asked.

_What?_ the apparition retorted, taken aback.

"From the sounds of things, you didn't know _what_ Pokemon was going to emerge from that Poke Ball, did you?" I asked.

_Truth be told, I don't know what Pokemon either of us are going to get during this match._ it responded. _It's up to fate to decide that._"Whatever." I said, unimpressed by the apparition's answer. Taking out my Pokedex, I scanned Dialga's attacks, then devised a strategy.

_Groudon, use Solarbeam._ the apparition said.

Groudon opened its mouth and immediately fired a massive beam of light towards Dialga. I was suprised, but had to react fast.

"Dialga, use Flash Cannon!" I responded.

Dialga unleashed a massive beam of light that met Groudon's. They exploded on contact, creating a cloud of dust and a massive gust of wind that forced me to raise my hands to my face in order to prevent dust from flying into my face.

"How did you use Solarbeam without charging?" I asked.

_Look above you, human._ the apparition responded.

I looked to the sky. The solar eclipse saw the sun's rays shining through, despite the fact that the darkness around us wasn't lifting.

_Groudon's special ability is Drought, human._ it declared. _Drought is a special Pokemon ability possessed only by Dialga, one that intensifies the rays of the sun._

The cloud of dust cleared as both Pokemon were again visible. Neither appeared to have taken much damage from the explosion.

"Dialga, use Earth Power!" I commanded.

_You use Earth power too, Groudon._ the apparition responded.

Both Pokemon struck the ground, causing it to crack. A massive surge of energy struck both Pokemon from the cracks created, and both Pokemon were reeling. However, Dialga seemed to have taken on more damage.

"Damn it..." I grunted. "Dialga, use Roar of Time!"

_Groudon, use Earth Power once more._

Dialga's vein-like appendages began to glow bright blue as Dialga unleashed a massive burst of energy that sped towards Groudon. However, Groudon struck the ground once again, causing the cracked earth around Dialga to send out a massive surge of energy. The Roar of Time fizzled out before it reached its target, and worse yet, Dialga was knocked out.

"Dialga!" I yelled.

_It seems Dialga's been knocked out._ the apparition said as both of our Pokemon were returned to their respective Poke Balls forcibly. _This ties up our score..._ It took the last Poke Ball. _This means, whoever wins this last spar takes the match._

"I have a question, whatever you are..." I asked. "What's going to happen if I lose this match?"

_Nothing._ it said.

I fell over, taken aback by the response. "Wh-what?!"

_I am here to merely test your abilities._ the apparition said. _Even if you are not the one I'm looking for, it is immoral of my kind to take the lives of humans, regardless of the fact that they will destroy all of existence if nothing is done to stop them. Besides, your intentions are good, and I know you will help us whether you intend to or not._"You sure are a strange, anti-climactic apparition." I said. "I mean...if there are no stakes, what are we doing this for, even?"

_Did you not just listen to what I said?_ the apparition spat angrily. _You're necessary to my kind. We need to see if you're the person who will stop humankind from destroying itself!_

"Oh, right, and this battle is so that I can get some information out of you!" I said. Taking the last black Poke Ball, I threw it. "Go, whatever you are!"

As the Poke Ball landed, a giant snake-like creature emerged from it. It had six tentacle-like wings with red spikes on the ends, and golden cuffs on its body to match each wing. Its face was also guarded by golden cuffs, and it looked to be quite a fierce Pokemon.

"What in the world...?!" I asked, taken aback by the Pokemon I was in control of.

The apparition gasped. _It can't be...! Giratina!_The Pokemon, apparently called Giratina, stared at the apparition intently. It then looked back at me, giving me a serious look, before staring back at the apparition.

_Then...you are who we're looking for!_ the apparition said, taken aback. It then looked back at Giratina. _We've finally found the savior of the Distortion World!_"The what world...?" I asked, confused.

_This battle is no longer necessary._ the apparition said. _We've assessed that you're the chosen human, the one who will save both worlds from destruction. Listen closely, human..._

"I'm all ears." I said flatly.

_I have been observing the human world for quite some time, and I have come across a group of individuals who are trying to destroy existence by merging two dimensions to create a new realm of existence._ the apparition said. _However, if the two dimensions merge, the space-time fabric of the universe will be disturbed, and all life in the universe will cease to exist!_

"That doesn't sound good." I said, still confused on how I'd be able to stop this.

_My kind has attempted for centuries to close off the existence of the dimensions to the lives of humans, but some humans have simply grown too curious over the years. We need your help in order to stop the dimensions from merging before it's too late!_

"All right, I'll help you, but I need to know your name!" I said. "I mean..." I scratched my head. "I can't very well help you if I don't know who you are..."

The apparition lifted the veil of shadows on the field as Giratina was forcibly returned to its Poke Ball. As it did, it began to take a shape of a large black ghost with a red necklace and white hair. _My name is--_Suddenly, the world around us began to glow a brilliant white.

"Grinder!"

"What the--?!"

_You're being beckoned back to your world, human..._the apparition said. _We'll meet again...Grinder. The name certainly has a ring to it..._it said cheerily.

"Grinder, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Silver standing in front of me.

"Silver..." I said. "Wha-where am I?"

"You're in the Indigo Plateau, you idiot!" Silver exclaimed. "You dozed off after the second round started...The third round's already underway, and it's Telen's turn to battle! Don't you want to watch?"

"Dozed...off?" I asked, still confused about the strange dream I just had. "Telen? He's battling?"

"You must have really been out cold!" Silver said. "Don't you remember anything?"

Suddenly, my memory returned as I jumped out of my seat to observe the battlefield.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderpunch!"

Electabuzz charged at a Trainer's Arbok, slamming its fist into it, which knocked it out.

"Arbok is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Electabuzz is the winner! The victory goes to Telen of Mossdeep City!"

As the crowd cheered, one of the tournament organizers came up to me, telling me that my match was next. Still in a daze, I walked out to the battlefield, preparing for my victory. I suddenly remembered that I needed this victory to advance in the tournament, and gradually forgot that silly dream I just had...after all, it was just a dream...

Sorry for the delay, everyone! I've been having the worst case of writer's block ever because of my damn writer's craft teacher! That, and a lack of sleep. I can list over 9000 other excuses that'll vouch for me not being in the mood to write, but I'm sure you all don't want to hear them...

* * *

Initially, this chapter was meant for midway through the Sinnoh arc, lol. But I decided to speed it up in order to make way for inserting logic into an otherwise unexplained move later on in the story. You'll all see as the story progresses.

Thank you all for your continued support, everyone! Keep reading, and more importantly, keep reviewing! If you think this story's bad, I'm always keen to pick up tips! So don't be afraid to express any problems you find with the story.


	41. Holding a Grudge!

Chapter 40 - Holding a Grudge!

(Author's Note: As a forewarning, this chapter is for all you naysayers who go "y so serious?")

I took to the battlefield, still a bit groggy from my dream. However, I needed to focus, so I quickly shook my head and woke myself up. Standing opposite me was a boy in a hat. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder, but the Pikachu was orange in color.

"And now, folks, for the third round of Block 3!" the MC said. "This battle features Grinder of Blackthorn City facing off against Asher Obtainem from Pallet Town! Both Trainers will be using three Pokemon, but on what field? Let's find out."

The LCD screen showed the four fields on the roulette as usual, and it spun until it reached a grass field.

"And the Trainers are fighting on a grass field!" the MC said. "How will the Trainers adapt?"

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Asher exclaimed, releasing the tiny Grass-type from its Poke Ball.

"An unevolved Bulbasaur?" I asked curiously. "That's strange...why would he leave it unevolved?" I reached for my belt, taking out a Poke Ball. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Hypno, let's go!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball. It sat in a meditative state.

"And the first battle is between Bulbasaur and Hypno!" the MC said. "Grinder has the type advantage, but Bulbasaur is on home turf!"

"Begin!" the referee said.

"Bulbasaur, Double Team!" Asher commanded.

Bulbasaur began to split into illusionary copies of itself. However, Hypno and I remained unphazed.

"Psychic."

Hypno opened its eyes as they began to glow blue. Instantly, all of the Bulbasaurs were lifted high into the air. Hypno then slammed all of them into the ground, revealing the real one behind Hypno.

"Let's go, Zen Headbutt!"

Hypno leapt into action, charging quickly at Bulbasaur. As soon as it got close enough, it leapt towards Bulbasaur headfirst as its body began to glow blue.

"Bulbasaur, Leaf Storm, let's go!"

Bulbasaur conjured multiple leaves that it used as a shield to repel Hypno's attack. The cyclone then sped towards Hypno, striking it dead-on.

"Hypno!" I yelled.

Hypno managed to get up just fine, shaking off the attack rather easily.

"Get in there and use Fire Punch!" I commanded.

Hypno began running towards Bulbasaur once again, gathering heat in its fist.

"Grass Knot, Bulbasaur!" Asher responded.

Bulbasaur used a special power to tie some blades of grass together. Hypno ran into it, tripping and falling over.

"Now, Bulbasaur, use Sludge Bomb!" Asher commanded.

"Psychic!" I responded.

Bulbasaur launched a ball of sludge from its bulb towards Hypno, but Hypno used its psychic powers to stop it.

"Zen Headbutt!"

Hypno began charging towards Bulbasaur again.

"Grass Knot!"

Bulbasaur again made a knot in the ground out of the blades of grass in front of it.

"Now, Hypno, feint left!" I commanded.

Hypno responded by changing direction, charging left.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Now, Fire Punch!"

Hypno then seperated what little distance was left between them, and used a flame-powered punch to send Bulbasaur flying. It was unable to get up, having been knocked out.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Hypno is the winner!"

The crowd cheered as Asher returned Bulbasaur to its Poke Ball.

"And what an upset!" the MC said. "Grinder was able to overcome the advantage Bulbasaur had through Grass Knot with quick reflexes shown by both him and especially his Hypno! How will Asher combat his Hypno now?"

"Charizard, I choose you!" Asher said, releasing the giant red lizard from its Poke Ball.

"And Asher responds by using Charizard! How will Grinder fare with Hypno, who looks pretty tired at this point?" the MC noted.

_He's right_, I thought. _Hypno's getting worn out._ "Hypno, return!" I commanded. I then reached into my belt for another Pokemon. "Poliwrath, storm the field!" I said as I released the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"And Grinder reponds by using a Pokemon with type advantage!" the MC said. "How will Asher deal with yet another disadvantage in Pokemon types?"

"Begin!" the refree declared.

"Charizard, use Focus Blast!" Asher commanded.

"Poliwrath, counterattack with Water Pulse!" I responded.

Both Pokemon released balls of energy that sped towards each other. However, Poliwrath's Water Pulse wasn't aimed to block Charizard's Focus Blast, as it sped right past it. It struck Charizard while Poliwrath dodged the Focus Blast.

"Charizard!" Asher exclaimed. "Get up and use Air Slash!"

Charizard got to its feet and whipped up a gust of wind that sped towards Poliwrath.

"Dodge it, then use Waterfall!" I said.

Poliwrath jumped over the gusts of air, and gathered water in its fist, which it used to deliver an uppercut into Charizard, sending it flying back. However, it managed to get up.

"Charizard, use Outrage!" Asher commanded.

At close-range, Poliwrath couldn't dodge. "Block it, Poliwrath!"

Poliwrath raised its arms to block the attack, but the force of the attack was too overwhelming and pushed it back, sending it flying.

"Continue the attack, Charizard!"

Charizard leapt into the air. Poliwrath was still being sent flying.

"Poliwrath, regain your composure, then use Waterfall!"

Poliwrath slowly regained control of itself in midair, then turned towards Charizard, divebombing towards it. It gathered water in its fist, and slammed it into Charizard. The impact caused an explosion which caused a giant cloud of dust which blinded everyone.

"It seems both Pokemon's attacks have collided and exploded on impact in a display of raw power!" the MC said. "But which Pokemon has been left standing?"

As the dust cloud cleared, both Charizard and Poliwrath were knocked out.

"Both Charizard and Poliwrath are unable to battle!" the referee said.

The crowd roared as Asher and I returned out Pokemon to their respective Poke Balls.

"And the attack seems to have knocked both Pokemon out!" the MC said. "Now, the score is 2 to 1, with Grinder leading! What will Asher's final Pokemon be?"

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Asher said as his Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder, taking a battle stance.

"I had a feeling he'd use Pikachu." I said. I reached for my belt, taking a Poke Ball from it. "I haven't given you enough time to shine...so, my friend, let's take this home!" I said, throwing the Poke Ball to the field. Nidoking emerged from it.

"And Grinder combats Asher's Pikachu with his Nidoking! Grinder once again has type advantage, but let's see how it plays out!"

"Nidoking, Megahorn!" I commanded.

"Pikachu, use Grass Knot!" Asher responded.

Nidoking charged in to attack Pikachu. However, Pikachu used a knot it made with the grass to trip Nidoking.

"Not this again..." I sneered.

"Now, Pikachu, Hidden Power!"

Pikachu began to glow, and released a strange shockwave that sped towards Nidoking.

"Nidoking, use Thunderbolt to block it!" I said.

Nidoking managed to unleash a bolt of lightning that struck Pikachu's shockwave, fizzling it out.

"Now, Nidoking, use Earth Power!" I commanded.

Nidoking slammed its fist into the ground, which caused the earth to crack. The cracked earth fizzled with energy that sped towards Pikachu.

"Double Team!"

Pikachu made clones of itself to dodge the oncoming attack, then shuffled around its clones until they disappeared, with the real Pikachu standing behind Nidoking.

"Hidden Power!"

Pikachu then unleased another shockwave that struck Nidoking dead-on.

"Nidoking!"

It stumbled for a bit, but eventually got up.

"We have to end this, now!" I growled. "Use Poison Jab!"

Nidoking sped towards Pikachu, rearing its horn down to attack.

"Pikachu, use Discharge!" Asher said. "Aim for the horn!"

Pikachu unleased an electric attack that bounced off of Nidoking's horn.

"I don't know why in the world you thought that would work." I said blatantly as Nidoking continued charging in to attack Pikachu. It struck it dead-on with its horn, knocking it out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Nidoking is the winner! Victory goes to Grinder of Blackthorn City!"

"All right!" I said cheerily. I walked up to Nidoking, hugging it. "Thanks a bunch, Nidoking!"

Nidoking looked at me, smiling. I then returned it to its Poke Ball as I went back to the stands to observe the rest of the matches in the final rounds of each block. However, as I was going back, I noticed Dawn and Orchid were headed towards the battlefield.

"That's right!" I said. "Dawn and Orchid still have to battle!"

"It doesn't matter, really..." Silver said. "Both have already secured their place in the full battle rounds. The outcome of this battle won't change anything."

"And now, for the third battle of block 4!" the MC said. "This battle features Dawn of Olivine City facing off against Orchid of Pallet Town!"

The two of them looked at each other sternly. Despite the impunity of the outcome, both looked determined to win at all costs.

"Let's see what kind of field our trainers will be fighting on!" the MC said. The projector rotated, stopping on the ice field. "And it seems these lovely ladies will be battling on an ice field!"

"Luna, shine!" Dawn said, releasing her Starmie from its Poke Ball.

"Act 1, Vaporeon!" Orchid exclaimed, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Begin!"

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" Orchid commanded.

Vaporeon released a forceful stream of water that sped towards Dawn's Starmie.

"Rapid Spin!"

Luna begn to spin, which helped it repel the attack.

"Now, use Power Gem!"

Luna's gem began to glow, and a beam was released from it.

"Counterattack with Signal Beam, my dear!" Orchid responded.

Vaporeon launched a beam which collided with Starmie's, exploding on contact. Both Pokemon sustained minimal damage, however.

"Vaporeon, be a dear and use Icy Wind!" Orchid exclaimed.

"Luna, Rapid Spin, and get in close!" Dawn commanded.

Vaporeon released a gust of frozen air that sped towards Starmie, who responded by spinning to block it. It then charged in, getting within a couple feet of Vaporeon. Vaporeon and Orchid both growled.

"Thunderbolt!"

Starmie released a blast of thunder that struck Vaporeon dead-on. It took noticable damage, but was able to continue battling.

"Damn it!" Orchid spat. "You will not ruin my grand design! Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!"

Vaporeon unleased another powerful blast of water that pushed Starmie back.

"Now, Icy Wind!"

Vaporeon unleased another frozen gust of air that sped towards Starmie.

"Luna, Rapid Spin!" Dawn commanded. "Again, get in close!"

Once again, Starmie used its Rapid Spin to successfully defend against the Icy Wind attack, and was within a couple feet of Starmie.

"Use Brine!"

Starmie continued to spin, spraying Vaporeon with an especially strong blast of water that knocked it out.

"Vaproeon is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Starmie is the winner!"

"And it seems Dawn and her Starmie were able to break through Orchid's offensive with a solid defense, and defeat Vaporeon with a close-range offense! How will Orchid respond?"

"No!" Orchid said, returning Vaporeon to its Poke Ball. "It wasn't supposed to play out like this!" She then regained her composure, calming down. "Whatever." Reaching for another Poke Ball, she threw it on to the field. "Act 2, Rhydon!" It appeared on the field, but a lot of us were puzzled by her choice.

"And Orchid counters with a Pokemon who performs poorly on both the field and against its opponent! A truly odd choice by Orchid!" the referee exclaimed. "Let's see what plans Orchid has to use her Rhydon to turn the match around!"

"Stone Edge." Orchid commanded.

Rhydon created stones that spun around it, then sped towards Starmie.

"Luna, Rapid Spin! Get in close!" Dawn commanded.

Starmie used Rapid Spin, again successfully blocking Orchid's attack. It then sped towards Rhydon.

"Hammer Arm, towards the ground." she commanded slyly.

Rhydon then gathered power in its arm, slamming it into the field. It raised a gigantic chunk of ice that broke off of the field and struck Starmie hard, sending it skyward. It crashed into the ground, knocked out.

"Starmie is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Rhydon is the winner!"

"And it seems Orchid has used the battlefield itself as a weapon in order to combat Dawn! Some intelligent thinking by Orchid!" the referee said. It then looked at Rhydon, who was struggling to stay on the now-broken ice. "But now that the thick layer of ice is starting to crack, can Rhydon manage to stay afloat?"

"Luna, return!" she said. "You've done all you can, now take a long rest." She then reached for her second Pokemon. "Kokoro, all eyes are on you!" she said, releasing her Marowak from its Poke Ball.

"Another odd choice by our battlers here today; Marowak is another Pokemon who is ill-equipped to fight on an ice field! How will the two Pokemon be able to battle?"

"Kokoro, use Bonemerang!" Dawn commanded.

Kokoro tossed its bone towards Rhydon. Orchid looked on, unphased.

"Use Hammer Arm on the ground again." she commanded.

Rhydon managed to break more of the battlefield, exposing more water, but raising another large chunk of ice to block the attack. However, the bone arced around the chunk of ice, and was going to hit Rhydon on the rebound.

"Rhydon, Hammer Arm, one more time!" Orchid spat.

Rhydon once again broke more of the field in order to defend against Kokoro's attack. However, at this point, the ground it was standing on was shaky, and it was running out of places to run.

"Of course!" I said. "That must be Dawn's plan!"

"Huh?" everyone asked me, confused.

"Dawn's trying to sink Rhydon into the water by having it destroy the field!" I exclaimed.

"!!!"

Marowak's bone returned to it safely as Rhydon looked on, nervously. However, Orchid wasn't concerned.

"Rhydon, use Stone Edge." Orchid commanded.

Once again, Rhydon conjured stones that sped towards Marowak.

"Spin your bone to block it!" Dawn responded.

Marowak used its bone to defend against the Stone Edge, blocking it successfully.

"Now, use Bonemerang one last time!" Dawn exclaimed.

It threw its bone towards Rhydon once again.

"I'm getting tired of your repetitive strategies, Dawn." Orchid said, unimpressed. "Rhydon, jump over the bone towards Marowak."

Rhydon jumped over the bone, off of the brittle patch of ice it was standing on. However, as it landed, it cracked the area it landed on.

"Quickly, run towards Marowak! Be sure to try and break the ice by stomping on it each time you take a step!" Orchid commanded.

Rhydon stomped forward, cracking all of the ice it was traversing to get over to Marowak. At this point, it was going to destroy most of the battlefield unless Dawn did something. Then it hit me.

"What if Orchid _wants_ to destroy the battlefield?" Silver noted, taking the words out of my mouth.

"Kokoro, use Bone Club on the ground to stop Rhydon in its tracks!" Dawn commanded.

Marowak used its bone and struck the ground in front of Rhydon. The ice Rhydon was standing on began to crack, and eventually shattered, dragging Rhydon into the water below.

"Oh, and Rhydon has fallen into the water!" the MC said. "Is this the end for Rhydon?"

Rhydon wasn't surfacing, but there should have been air bubbles from where it fell in. Unless...

"Surf."

The ground below Marowak began to shake until Rhydon burst through it, using the force of the water to destroy most of the remaining portion of the ice field not yet broken. Marowak was sent flying high into the air, with Rhydon following. However, Rhydon was prepared for an attack.

"Hammer Arm."

Rhydon gathered power in its arms, and slammed them into Marowak hard, sending it crashing hard into the water below. As it surfaced, Marowak was knocked out.

"Marowak is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Rhydon is the winner!"

"!!!" Everyone was stunned after witnessing what just happened.

"I'm seeing it..." Serii said. "but I'm not believing it!"

"That's...insane..." Tobias said. "Orchid had this planned from the very beginning!"

"...Wow, I didn't know she was that good." I said.

"She has a tendency to adjust the battlefield to her liking." Silver said. "Notice how she's now turned the battlefield into the Arctic Ocean..."

I looked at the battlefield; it was a complete mess. The two corners closest to Dawn were the only remaining patches of ice still intact; every other part of the field was in complete ruins. Chunks of ice were floating around everywhere. Rhydon was keeping itself afloat while Dawn returned Marowak to its Poke Ball. She must have been quite shaken up at that upset.

"Poor Dawn..." I said.

"Aquari, you're my last hope!" Dawn said, releasing the Blastoise from its Poke Ball.

"And Dawn counters with Blastoise!" the MC said. "Can Dawn pull a comeback with just one Pokemon remaining?"

"Rhydon, use Stone Edge."

Rhydon jumped on one of the floating ice chunks, gathered stones around it and flung them towards Blastoise.

"Aquari, block with Rapid Spin!" Dawn retaliated.

Blastoise spun around, making the stones bounce off of it.

"This again?" Orchid mused, unimpressed. "Get in close, Rhydon, and use Hammer Arm!"

Rhydon jumped towards Blastoise, gathering power in its arm.

"Hydro Pump, Aquari!"

"!!!"

When Rhydon got close enough, Aquari stopped spinning and unleased a blast of water that struck Rhydon dead-on, which knocked it out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Blastoise is the winner!"

The crowd cheered. Now it was 1-on-1, and maybe Dawn had a chance of pulling a victory from this.

"And it seems Rhydon couldn't overcome a type disadvantage, and fell short of a full sweep of Dawn's team." the MC said. "Now, each Trainer is down to just one Pokemon, but what Pokemon will be Orchid's last?"

"It matters not, Rhydon." Orchid said, returning it to its Poke Ball. "You've done what you were meant to do. Now..." She glared at Dawn menacingly. "The stage is set, the final act...Lapras!" She threw its Poke Ball, releasing it from it.

"And Orchid counters with her own Water-Type, Lapras!" the MC said. "It's right on home turf in a winter wonderland such as this...let's see if Orchid can use the battlefield to her advantage!"

"Lapras, be a dear; Hail!" Orchid commanded.

Lapras began summoning droplets of hail that began to pelt Blastoise.

"Aquari, use Skull Bash!" Dawn commanded.

Blastoise sped through the water, charging at Lapras.

"Giga Impact, my dear." Orchid responded.

Lapras surrounded itself with energy and sped towards Blastoise. The two forces collided, creating an explosion. As it cleared, both Pokemon appeared to have sustained minimal damage from the attack. However, Lapras was unable to move.

"Aquari, use Hydro Pump!" Dawn commanded.

Blastoise unleashed a powerful blast of water that struck Lapras dead-on, sending it reeling back.

"Now, Lapras, use Blizzard!" Orchid spat.

Lapras unleashed a large blast of cold air that started to slow Blastoise down. Eventually, Blastoise was frozen, unable to move.

"Aquari, no!" Dawn cried out.

"Giga Impact, once more!" Orchid commanded.

Lapras charged full-on into Blastoise, striking it dead-on, which knocked it out.

"Blastoise is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Lapras is the winner! The victory goes to Orchid of Pallet Town!"

We all stood in shock. Dawn...lost.

"That Orchid sure is something." Silver said.

"If she can beat Dawn, she has to be." I added.

"And it seems Dawn was just unable to come above Orchid's superior strategy and manipulation of the battlefield!" the MC said. "However, despite this loss, both girls have advanced to the full battle round! Congratulations to Orchid and Dawn!"

The crowd cheered as the two girls returned to their seats. We all consoled Dawn for her loss, but at the same time congratulated Orchid on her victory.

We stood back, watching the rest of the matches. Serii and Tobias each managed to win their respective matches, putting them through to the next round.

When the battling was done, it was sunset.

"And that's it for the 3-on-3 matches!" the MC said. "Tomorrow, we find out which of our advancing Trainers face off against each other in the full battle rounds! Good night, Trainers and spectators, until tomorrow!"

Everyone began leaving the stage. I decided to eat at a local restaraunt with the gang, and we had fun discussing battling strategies, as well as tomorrow's matches.

"I wonder who'll be battling who tomorrow..." I said.

"I don't want to worry about who fights who." Tobias said. "I don't care who my opponent is, I'm gonna win!"

"Don't get overconfident, Tobias." Orchid said. "You could be up against me..." She grinned smugly.

"You're one to talk about overconfidence!" I chimed in.

The lot of us had a lighthearted and overall fun conversation at dinner. After that, we went back to our hotel, where I logged all of my experiences and went to bed.

* * *

Geez, finally, done this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the battles!

Next, I can finally stop the headache that is the 3-on-3 round robin blocks and get down to the top 32 breakdown. There aren't many more matches to cover at this point, which is good...organizing this is more of a headache than you all think...

But expect some solid plot twists and good matches to come out of this. Plus, you get to see all of the team members of a lot of the characters! I hope you're happy!

As usual, thank you all for your support! Love you all!  
~The Don


	42. Test of Will! Full Battle, First Round!

Chapter 42 - Test of Will! Full Battle, First Round!

I barely got any sleep. Restlessness had overcome my body; after that strange dream I had, the impromptu nap I took in the middle of the second block of matches, and my anxiety over today's matches, I just couldn't sleep. It was about 5 A.M., and the sun was just rising. Quietly, I got dressed and slipped outside to spend some time with my Pokemon.

"Come on out, everyone." I said calmly, releasing my team. At the time, I was carrying Drake, Crobat, Hypno, Poliwrath, Gengar and Kangaskhan. Granite, Nidoking and Exeggcute were still in PC storage. All of my Pokemon looked at me, concerned with the intense look on my face.

"Today is the first round of the full battling portion of the tournament. We made it to the top 32 in the country's running." I said. "We're going to take it all the way, but we can only do it if we work hard, together."

All of my Pokemon smiled or grinned.

"Now, everyone, because I'm using six Pokemon, and I have nine, some of you may not be able to participate in our first battle. I'm going to see who I'm battling now; the info should have been mailed to us." I looked at my Poke Gear. Instead of a message from the League, I had one from Uncle Lance.

_Grinder, first off, congratulations on your victory in the first round. Your performance was impressive, and I expect nothing less from my nephew. You are one of the shining stars at this year's proceedings, and a lot of the higher ups and I agree that you are one of the ones to watch in the time to come. I wish you the best of luck with the upcoming full battle rounds; I'm sure you'll do our family legacy proud.  
Good luck, and with lots of love,  
~Lance._

I chuckled. "It seems we have a groundswell of support, team." I looked over at my Pokemon, who were happy to hear the news. "We have to make sure we kick some ass today, all right?"

The Pokemon all cheered.

"You guys also have to work together...this is going to be more of a team effort than ever." I noted.

My Pokemon all looked at each other. I never really let them out for much other than to socialize, and most of the time, my Pokemon were jealous of each other's abilities. However, the Pokemon all extended their arms (or wings, in Crobat's case) around each other's shoulders.

"Are we ready to go kick some ass, everyone?" I asked cheerfully, putting my hand forward.

All of my Pokemon responded by putting their hand (or wing) on top of mine. We then broke, cheering.

"Remember, everyone, no matter what happens, I'll always be proud of the team I raised." I said.

All of my Pokemon cheered before being recalled. I decided to meditate while I had the chance to enjoy the view, and after some quick devising of my battle strategies, I headed over to the Pokemon Center.

"Greetings, Grinder."

I turned to the left. Sitting on one of the benches near the PC storage units was Orchid.

"Oh, hi, Orchid." I said happily. "You couldn't sleep, either?"

"Nope." she said, chuckling slightly. "But, my dear, we have more important matters. Come with me."

She brought me over to another area of the Pokemon Center where a few Trainers were sitting. Suspended from the ceiling was a gigantic screen. On that screen were the tournament brackets for the top 32 Trainers in the League.

"I found something very disturbing..." Orchid said, pointing to one of the matches near the middle.

"!!!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. My opponent in the first round was going to be none other than Telen.

"Me...against Telen?!" I asked in disbelief. "There's...no way...this is possible!"

"Also, look over there." she said, pointing towards the upper right corner. Paired up against each other were Aaron and Tobias, as well as Dawn and Silver.

I was in shock. I can't believe they had to pair all of us up like that! It was unfair for us to have to fight each other...though it had to happen at some point.

I swallowed my sadness as I turned to leave. "I wish you the best of luck in your battle, Orchid."

"Thanks, dear." she said, winking at me. "If you take a look at the matches, if both of us win our matches, we'll have to fight each other."

"And if that's the case, Orchid," I noted, looking back at her, "then may the best Trainer win." I said, giving a thumbs-up.

I then headed over to PC storage and changed my party around to adapt to Telen's team. By the time I had my party finished, Dawn and Telen arrived at the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, Grinder." Telen said happily.

"Telen..." I said. I pointed to the screen. "Take a look."

Telen looked at the matchups. When he saw our battle, his eyes bolted open in shock.

"You can't be serious..." he said. "That's impossible!"

"But it's true, Telen." I said. "You and I are going to be fighting in the first round."

He turned to me. "Grinder...I don't want to fight you...but if I have to, you know I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I said, grinning.

We both shook hands, grinning confidently. This was going to be a great match, and I was excited to see how we'd fare against one another.

"Unfortunately, Dawn, you're also going to be battling Silver, it seems..." I noted.

"I'm worried about how I'll do, but at the same time, I'm still more worried about you two." Dawn said.

"We'll see later today, I guess." I said.

"I need to prepare for our match." Telen said, looking at me. "The last thing I want to do is to disappoint my best friend and greatest rival by being unprepared." He grinned.

"Thank you, Telen." I said. "I must prepare as well. Best of luck, you two."

"Thanks, Grinder." the two of them replied as I exited the Pokemon Center.

I went to find a place to train, and found an open field. However, from the other side, a Trainer was heading towards it, and beat me to it. He released a Slowbro.

"OK, Slowbro, use-" He was about to give it a command, but stopped when he saw me. "Oh, hello, there. Did I take this field away from you?"

I chuckled and scratched the back of my head. "Well, I was planning on using it, but it's fine, you can use it. I only needed it to warm up, anyway..." I then walked up to him, extending my hand. "I'm Grinder, from Blackthorn City. What's your name?"

"My name's Ethan." he said, shaking my hand. "I'm from Sandgem, a town in Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh, huh?" I asked. "I've always wanted to explore the region. It sounds like a fun place."

"Yeah, but I prefer the flatlands." he replied, eyeing the surroundings. "It's why I came here...most of Sinnoh's mountains are just tiny caves." He then looked at me. "Grinder, eh? I've heard a lot about you...you were pretty good in the round robin."

"Thanks..." I said. Trying to cover up for the fact that I didn't notice this guy in the round robin, I took note of his Slowbro. "This is a pretty well-trained Slowbro you have here. I'm impressed."

"Why, thank you." he said cheerfully, looking over at Slowbro. "I try and keep all of my Pokemon in tip-top shape."

"You've done a good job." I said. "What other Pokemon do you-" I was cut off by my Poke Gear ringing; someone was calling me. "Excuse me a second."

I looked at my caller ID; it was Uncle Lance. I had to make sure to cover my identity, so I started running. Turning to Aaron, I told him "Sorry, but I gotta take this in private. Nice meeting you, Ethan! Good luck!"

I then answered my Poke Gear when I was a safe enough distance away from people. "Uncle Lance, what's up?"

"Hey, Grinder, it's good to see you." he said. "Did you check in at the Pokemon Center yet?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"So you know you and Telen are up against each other in the first round, then..." he said. "I know you might not want to fight your friend, but you're going to have to overcome that and fight him. Besides, everyone's saying that you two fighting it out will be the match to watch..."

"I'm looking forward to the battle, because it's going to be the most difficult match I've ever fought in my life. At the same time...Telen is my best friend, my greatest rival. I wish...we could have waited until the finals."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself now, Grinder." he said. "I'll be waiting to see your match. I can't wait to see how you perform out there. Good luck, and we're all rooting for the both of you!"

"Thanks, Uncle Lance." I said. Then a sudden idea hit me. "Say, what do you think of me travelling around Johto?"

"If you really want to, I can convince Clair to help me put in a good word with your grandfather." he said. "It's worked before, hasn't it?"

I chuckled. "Indeed it has." I said. "Thanks again, Uncle Lance. Look out for me later today!" I then ended the call, and I turned back to try and talk to Ethan a bit more, but he wasn't there.

"Hmm..." I said out loud. I then checked my Poke Gear. It was 8:45; the matches were starting at 9:30. I yelped, then began running towards the stadium. I made it there with a few minutes to spare, but I was panting when I arrived.

"Hey, Grinder." Silver said. He was standing with Serii and Tobias.

"Hey, guys." I said, waving. "I lost track of time, I guess...heh."

"Well, good that you made it." Serii replied. "We were beginning to get worried that you wouldn't show!"

"Like I was gonna miss this?" I asked.

Silver chuckled as he beckoned me over to our seats; the same ones as before. Having less people around was a bit intimidating, and at this point, nobody could afford to lose. This wasn't a round robin anymore; this was where it got serious.

After some lounging around, the MC spoke up. "Greetings, Trainers and spectators alike! Welcome to day 2 at the Indigo League Conference!"

The crowd burst into a wild applause. There was some light applause from the Trainers here, but most of us were too focused on our battles to give in to the hoopla.

"You've seen the round robin, now it's time to find out how our Trainers cope with full 6-on-6 battling!" he continued.

As the MC continued explaining the rules and regulations, one of the League officials came in and called the names of two Trainers. They were the first ones to battle, and it was an interesting battle.

We continued to watch battle after battle unfold, but none of us had gone up yet. It took until the ninth battle for one of our names to be called, and lo and behold...

"Grinder and Telen?" the League official asked, looking for us.

The two of us got out of our seats as tensions rose. The entire group looked at us; they knew we were in it to win it.

We headed down to the field, and as we entered, we were greeted by a thunderous round of applause. It seems we were building up quite a fanbase here at the Indigo Plateau.

We took to either side of the battlefield. Sweat trickled down my forehead as I stared at Telen. I mean, fighting Silver was enough of a task...was I really gonna be able to win this?

"And now, for the ninth battle in our first full battle round!" the MC said. "This battle features Grinder of Blackthorn City going up against Telen of Mossdeep City!"

I looked at him. He seemed to be staring at me coldly, trying to spot any signs of weakness. I couldn't give an inch; I couldn't let him see me sweat.

"Now, let's see what field the two Trainers are going to be battling on!" the MC said.

The projector spun, landing on a grass field.

"And it seems our young stars will be battling on a grass battlefield!" the MC noted. "How will Grinder and Telen alter their strategies?"

"Gengar, begin!" I yelled, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Cloyster, glory blaze!" Telen said, releasing it.

"Begin!" the referee yelled.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" I commanded.

"Cloyster, Protect!" Telen responded.

Gengar threw a black ball of energy at Cloyster. It responded by throwing up a barrier to block the attack.

"Great job, Cloyster!" Telen noted. "Now, Icicle Spear!"

Cloyster released five separate groups of spikes that sped towards Gengar.

"Dodge it, Gengar, then use Thunderbolt!" I commanded.

Gengar weaved its way through most of the spikes, but a couple of them made contact. However, Gengar then unleashed a bolt of thunder that struck Cloyster dead-on.

"Cloyster, strike back!" Telen said. "Blizzard!"

"Dodge it, then Focus Blast!" I commanded.

Cloyster unleased a large gust of freezing air towards Gengar, but it managed to keep a safe distance away from it. However, its sight was impaired through the blizzard, so Gengar threw its Focus Blast towards Cloyster, hoping to hit it.

"Icicle Spear, once more!"

As the Focus Blast appeared to have missed, Cloyster unleashed another barrage of spikes. Because vision was still impaired, Gengar had no idea where the attack was going to come from.

"Gengar, create a shield by spinning and using Thunderbolt!" I said.

Gengar did just that, spinning its body and unleashing Thunderbolt. The electricity blocked all of the Icicle Spears, and as it did, the blizzard faded, returning vision to normal and exposing Cloyster.

"And it seems Cloyster's Blizzard has worn off, and now it's exposed!" the MC said.

"Gengar, use Focus Blast!" I said.

"Cloyster, Hydro Pump!" Telen responded.

Cloyster unleashed a powerful stream of water that rocketed towards Gengar. It responded by unleashing a powerful Focus Blast that hit the Hydro Pump, but pushed it back. The attack eventually broke through Cloyster's Hydro Pump, and struck it dead-on, knocking it out.

"Cloyster is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Gengar is the winner!"

The crowd cheered as Telen recalled Cloyster.

"Good job, Grinder, beating Cloyster wasn't easy." Telen said, reaching for another Poke Ball.

"And it seems Cloyster's defense was no match for Gengar's raw power!" the MC said. "How will Telen deal with an early slip in the battle?"

"Now, Pidgeot, glory blaze!" he yelled, releasing it from its Poke Ball. It spread its wings, taking a battle stance opposite Gengar.

"Gengar, return." I said. I didn't want Gengar knocked out at this point in the match.

"And in a suprise move, folks, Grinder withdraws Gengar from the battle!" the MC said. "What is up his sleeve?"

"Crobat, my friend, I require your assistance!" I said as it was released from its Poke Ball. Telen stared at me cautiously.

"And Grinder's second Pokemon is Crobat!" the MC said.

"Crobat, use Cross Poison!" I commanded.

"Pidgeot, dodge, then setup with Tailwind!" Telen commanded.

Crobat sped towards Pidgeot, but Pidgeot got out of the way, and whipped up a gust of wind that let it rebound, speeding towards Crobat.

"Brave Bird!" Telen commanded.

Pidgeot then began to glow in flames. It then spread its wings, having a blue aura surround it as it charged at Crobat with blinding speed.

"Crobat, dodge and strike it with Cross Poison!" I yelled.

Crobat allowed it to come in close, and then began spinning. It climbed right above Pidgeot, still spinning, and unleashed a strike of poison that hit Pidgeot in the back, causing it to stumble and lose altitude.

"Great, Crobat!" I said. "Now, let's show them what a real Brave Bird looks like!"

Crobat dove towards Pidgeot, surrounding itself with flames. The flames then turned into the same blue aura that surrounded Pidgeot from before.

"Pidgeot, Air Slash!" Telen responded.

Pidgeot flapped its wings, unleashing blades of air that struck Crobat dead-on. Despite this, Crobat didn't stumble, and continued its assault on Pidgeot, hitting it dead-on. Pidgeot crashed into the ground, creating a dust cloud as Crobat hovered in midair. However, Crobat felt the sting of Brave Bird's recoil damage, and was visibly tired.

"Pidgeot!" Telen yelled.

As the dust cleared, Pidgeot was still standing.

_Crobat looks tired..._I thought. "Crobat, Roost!" I commanded.

Crobat settled on the ground, huddling. It began to glow a light green as its energy was restored.

"Pidgeot, Mirror Move!" Telen said.

"!!!"

Pidgeot too began to close its wings, creating a defensive huddle that let it restore its energy.

_Damn it, we've got to finish this fast..._I thought. "Crobat, Brave Bird, let's finish this!"

"Pidgeot, you use Brave Bird, too!" Telen yelled.

Both our Pokemon got into the air, and then sped towards each other, enveloping in flames and then the blue aura of Brave Bird. The two hit each other dead-on, creating a dust cloud. Both Pokemon skidded outside of the dust cloud created, fallen on the ground. Both were struggling to get up, and only one managed to.

"Crobat is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Pidgeot is the winner!"

The crowd roared in excitement. However, I was a bit shaken that Crobat was unable to beat Pidgeot. Despite this, however, Pidgeot looked exhausted.

"Crobat, return." I said, returning it to its Poke Ball. "You did great, my friend. Good work." I then eyed Pidgeot, who was panting, but still standing. I could use something that would destroy Pidgeot outright, but since Pidgeot was tired, I decided that it'd be inferior strategy to reveal a new Pokemon. "Gengar, round 2!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"And Grinder returns Gengar to the fray!" the MC said. "How will Telen react?"

"Pidgeot, return!" Telen declared, recalling Pidgeot to its Poke Ball. "Electabuzz, glory blaze!" he yelled, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"And Telen has switched Pidgeot for Electabuzz!" the MC said. "How will this new development unfold?"

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" I said.

"Dodge, Electabuzz, and use Thunderpunch!" Telen responded.

Gengar unleashed a black ball of energy that sped towards Electabuzz. However, Electabuzz sped forward blindingly and unusually fast, and leapt into the air, slamming its fist into Gengar. Gengar was sent crashing into the ground, skidding as it landed.

"Gengar!" I yelled.

"And Electabuzz has used the speed boost provided by Pidgeot's Tailwind to deliver a suprise attack on Gengar, scoring a devestating blow!" the MC said. "Is Gengar still able to continue after such a powerful attack?"

Gengar indeed got to its feet. It took to the skies once again.

"Focus Blast!" I commanded.

Gengar gathered a blue ball of energy in its fist that it flung at Electabuzz. Telen stood there calmly.

"Light Screen!"

Electabuzz threw up a wall of light that blocked the Focus Blast. Now this is where I began to realize this was a bad situation: All of Gengar's attacks were based on indirect damage, and Light Screen blocked all forms of indirect damage.

"Damn it...Gengar, Hypnosis!" I commanded.

Gengar unleashed waves of sleep that sped towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, block it by using Discharge!" Telen responded.

Electabuzz unleashed a dispersed wave of electricity that surrounded the Hypnosis waves, fizzling them out.

"Now, Thunderbolt!" he commanded.

Electabuzz unleased a single bolt of electricity that sped towards Gengar.

"Gengar, block it with your Thunderbolt!" I commanded.

Gengar unleashed its own Thunderbolt that collided with Electabuzz's. The attacks colliding caused an explosion that caused a dust cloud. When the cloud cleared, Gengar was knocked out.

"Gengar is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Electabuzz is the winner!"

I bit my lip as I returned Gengar to its Poke Ball. I was now behind, as the score was his 5 Pokemon to my 4. Regardless, I knew that wasn't enough of an advantage to help him win. Besides, I had various means of dismantling Electabuzz.

"Nidoking, my friend, I require your assistance!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"Nidoking, huh?" Telen grinned. "All right, Electabuzz, use Thunderpunch!"

Electabuzz charged in, gathering electricity into its fist.

"Catch it." I said.

Electabuzz swung its fist at Nidoking, but Nidoking caught the attack with its own hand, and the electricity fizzled out.

"Nidoking's a Ground-type, Telen; electric attacks like Thunderpunch won't work on it." I grinned. "Now, Nidoking, Megahorn!"

Nidoking's horn began to glow as it slammed its horn into Electabuzz. It scored a direct hit, and Nidoking used the momentum to send Electabuzz flying. In pain and completely thrown off its balance, it was unable to recover and slammed into the ground, knocked out.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Nidoking is the winner!"

The crowd once again roared. I, on the other hand, breathed a mental sigh of relief. I'd taken out one of Telen's Pokemon, quite easily at that, but as Telen returned Electabuzz to its Poke Ball, he seemed unfazed. In fact, he was grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked. "I just easily took out one of your most powerful Pokemon!"

Telen answered my question by throwing a Poke Ball. Emerging from it was none other than Nidoqueen, Nidoking's sister.

"!!!" Both Nidoking and I gasped in shock.

"And this battle pits Telen's Nidoqueen against Grinder's Nidoking!" the MC said. "Both Pokemon have type advantage over each other, so this is all down to who better utilizes it!"

"Nidoking, listen to me!" I said. Nidoking looked back at me, signaling that I had its attention. "I know you don't want to fight your sister, but if you want to win us this battle, you don't have a choice!"

Nidoking stared at its sister uneasily. Nidoqueen smirked; unlike her brother, she seemed to have no qualms fighting family.

"Enough talk." Telen spat. "Nidoqueen, use Aqua Tail!"

"Nidoking, use Megahorn!" I commanded.

Nidoking reared its head down and charged in at Nidoqueen, but was met with Nidoqueen's tail, which struck Nidoking, stopping it dead in its tracks. Nidoking stumbled back.

"Grinder..." Telen noted, grinning. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Grr..." I growled. "Nidoking, use Poison Jab!"

"Nidoqueen, Flamethrower!" Telen commanded.

Nidoking once again reared its head down and charged at Nidoqueen with its horn glowing, but Nidoqueen once again stopped it, this time by unleashing a stream of flames that stopped Nidoking. But I noted that Nidoking could have probably broken through that Flamethrower.

"Come on, Nidoking!" I said.

"If your Nidoking isn't going to fight me, then you've already lost this battle in my eyes, Grinder." I said. "I want a challenge, and your Nidoking isn't giving me one."

Nidoking roared half-heartedly. I knew the thought of fighting its sister after fighting Team Rocket so hard just to free it was a prospect so difficult, I couldn't even imagine it, but this was a different situation, and Nidoking wasn't listening to me. Despite this, I wanted to have it prove itself.

"If you're going to disrespect me, Nidoking, then I might as well put you out of your misery!" Telen yelled fiercely. "Nidoqueen, Earthquake!"

"Nidoking, Earth Power!" I responded.

Both Pokemon struck the ground. However, Nidoking's Earth Power prevailed, stopping the Earthquake from affecting Nidoking and in the process blasting Nidoqueen with a burst of lava. Nidoqueen stumbled back.

"Now that's what I like to see!" Telen said. "Nidoqueen, Ice Beam!"

"Nidoking, block it with Thunderbolt!" I said.

Both Pokemon unleashed their attacks. However, the Ice Beam prevailed, striking Nidoking and freezing it in its tracks.

Telen scoffed. "I really expected more of a fight from your Nidoking, Grinder." He then glared at it as it was incased in a thick chunk of ice. "Disappointing."

"Nidoking!" I yelled.

Nidoking wouldn't move. It was frozen solid.

The referee, unsure of what to do, spoke up. "Nidoking is-"

All of a sudden, the ice around Nidoking began to crack. Eventually, it burst out from its encasement, roaring proudly.

"Still going, eh?" Telen said. "You oughta be ashamed, Nidoking. You've disrespected me, your Trainer, this entire crowd, but what's most pathetic is that you've disrespected your own sister!"

"Telen!" I yelled defensively. Nidoking looked on, growling under its breath, clenching its fist.

"I mean, your sister and I were anticipating this battle, and you have fallen short of our expectations." Telen said sternly. "We know how much of a fighter you are, and that you can do so much better than this...but if you're not going to even bother to put up a fight, then why are you wasting everyone's time by showing how much of an embarassment you are to everyone here?"

"Enough!" I yelled.

Telen looked over at me with a look of encouragement on his face. He wanted me to try and encourage Nidoking to fight.

I glanced over to Nidoking, who was looking down. It looked like it had lost the will to battle. "Nidoking...is this it? You've come all this way just to give up? You're going to stop battling just because your opponent happens to be your own family? Since when have you been the type to just give up? Would you have given up if your opponent was a member of Team Rocket?"

Nidoking gasped, looking over to me.

"You may not want to fight your sister, but do you think I want to fight my best friend?" I asked, looking at Telen. "He and I promised that, despite our close friendship, that we'd give each other 100% in battle. And right now, you're not helping me fulfill the promise I made to him! If any other member of my team was up against your sister, yes, they'd realize that the Nidoqueen they'd be facing was your sister, but they'd also realize that the promise I made to Telen means that they wouldn't hold back! And right now, you're holding back! I want you to show me that you're just as committed to the promise I made to Telen as your sister is to the same promise that Telen made to me! That we would fight each other and not hold back!"

Nidoking looked at me, stunned.

"Come on, Nidoking! Are you going to let your sister push you around?!" I yelled.

Nidoking glared at Nidoqueen, then roared proudly.

"All right, Nidoking, now, use Earth Power!" I commanded.

Nidoking stomped on the ground, causing the ground to spew lava once again.

"Nidoqueen, freeze the lava with Ice Beam!" Telen responded.

Nidoqueen used Ice Beam to stop the Earth Power attack from harming her.

"Now, Nidoqueen, Earthquake!" he commanded.

Nidoqueen slammed its fist into the ground, causing a shockwave that shattered the frozen lava. The ice flew everywhere, forcing Nidoking to block. However, the shockwave struck Nidoking, sending it flying back. It was unable to get up.

"Nidoking is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Nidoqueen is the winner!"

The crowd roared as I bitterly returned Nidoking to its Poke Ball. "...It's all right, my friend." I said to it.

"Now, since Grinder has lost three Pokemon," the MC began, "it's time to take a short intermission so both Trainers can regroup and devise new strategies while the field is cleaned."

Telen returned Nidoqueen to its Poke Ball as we both headed back to a bench to sit on while we thought of how we'd deal with the next half of the battle. The score was his 4 Pokemon to my 3. He had Pidgeot, still; he probably had Charizard lurking around on his team, and I didn't know what other Pokemon he'd really use. He could have other Pokemon in reserve to use...I was a bit concerned with the fact that he had the lead over me, but I was optimistic about my chances.

After the field was raised, the referee announced that the intermission was over and the battle would resume. At this point, I had to be careful about how the rest of the battle would be played. I couldn't afford any mistakes.

"Nidoqueen, let's go again!" Telen said, releasing it to battle once again.

"Granite, storm the field!" I declared, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"And the next battle features Nidoqueen versus Golem!" the MC said. "Both Pokemon have a type advantage against each other, but how will it play out?"

"Nidoqueen, Ice Beam!" Telen said.

"Granite, dodge using Stone Edge!" I responded.

Granite conjured a ring of stones that effectively shielded Granite from harm.

"Now, Rollout!" I commanded.

Granite curled into a ball and sped towards Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen, Flamethrower!" Telen yelled.

Nidoqueen unleashed a stream of flames that struck Granite dead-on. However, this didn't hinder Granite in the least; in fact, it helped add some heat to Granite's attack. It struck Nidoqueen dead-on, causing it to fall over. As Nidoqueen got back up, Granite continued to spin around the arena, gaining momentum.

"Nidoqueen, use Earthquake!" Telen commanded.

Nidoqueen unleashed a shock wave that made its way towards Granite.

"Granite, jump over it!" I said.

Granite jumped over the shock wave, completely avoiding it.

"Now, use your own Earthquake!" I commanded.

Granite broke out of its spin and slammed its fist into the ground, unleashing a shockwave at near-point-blank range. It struck Nidoqueen dead-on, knocking it out.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Golem is the winner!"

Telen returned Nidoqueen to its Poke Ball. He then readied his next Pokemon. "Magneton, bring me to victory!" he said, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"And Telen counters with Magneton, a strange choice considering a double type disadvantage against Golem! What will Telen do to compensate for this disadvantage?" the MC said.

"Magneton, use Metal Sound!" Telen said.

Magneton unleashed a horrible wave of sound that forced Granite to cover its ears.

"Granite, use Earthquake!" I said.

Granite jumped and then struck the ground, unleashing a shockwave that sped towards Magneton.

"Magnet Rise!" Telen commanded.

Magneton then began to glow, slowly floating above the Earthquake shock wave.

"Now, Granite, Rollout!" I said.

Granite curled into a ball and charged towards Magneton.

"Flash Cannon!"

Magneton charged energy, releasing it when Granite got in close. The attack pushed Granite back, causing it to crash into the ground. However, Granite managed to get back up.

"Great job, Granite!" I said. "Now, encircle Magneton by using Rollout!"

Granite then curled up into a ball again, and was moving around Magneton.

"Magneton, track its movements and hit it with Flash Cannon!" Telen commanded.

Magneton charged another Flash Cannon. Predicting where Granite was going, it unleashed its Flash Cannon.

"Granite, charge towards Magneton!" I commanded.

Granite then changed its direction, coming in towards Magneton as the Flash Cannon landed on the ground, causing an explosion and a dust cloud. It was silent for a second, but Granite emerged from the dust cloud, right behind Magneton.

"What?!" Telen exclaimed.

"Brick Break!"

Granite charged power in its arm, and struck Magneton dead-on, causing it to crash to the ground, knocked out.

"Magneton is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Golem is the winner!"

The crowd roared. I was also pleased; Granite was really getting the job done well; it had now taken down two of Telen's Pokemon. I was impressed with its performance.

"Return, Magneton." Telen said, recalling it to its Poke Ball. The score was now three to two, with me leading. He had Pidgeot and his final mystery Pokemon; I assumed it was Charizard.

"Now, Pidgeot, bring me to victory!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball. It took to the skies, ready to battle.

_Hmm..._I thought. "Granite, return!" I said, bringing it back into its Poke Ball.

"And in a suprise move, Grinder takes his Golem out of the battle!" the MC said. "But what can his reasoning be?"

_If he's still got Charizard left, I have to save Granite for Charizard._ I thought. "Hypno, storm the field!" I exclaimed, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"And Grinder brings Hypno to the field as his fifth Pokemon!" the MC said.

"Pidgeot, begin with Tailwind!" Telen said.

Pidgeot used a gust of wind to increase its speed once again.

"Hypno, be careful!" I warned. "Make sure to keep your eye on Pidgeot!"

"Now use Air Slash!" Telen commanded.

Pidgeot unleashed blades of air that sped towards Hypno.

"Hypno, Light Screen!" I commanded.

Hypno brought up a barrier that blocked Pidgeot's attack.

"Seem familiar to you, Telen?" I smirked, mocking Electabuzz's similar strategy.

"Grr..." he growled. "Pidgeot, Brave Bird!"

Pidgeot then dove towards Hypno, engulfing itself first in flames and then in the blue aura of Brave Bird.

"Hypno, Zen Headbutt!" I commanded.

Hypno jumped high into the air, turning its body into a spear-like torpedo that sped towards Pidgeot. The attacks collided, causing an explosion. Pidgeot and Hypno both emerged from the explosion relatively unharmed; Hypno landed safely while Pidgeot regained its footing quite fast. However, the recoil from Brave Bird stung Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, Brave Bird, one more time!" Telen commanded.

Pidgeot dove directly towards Hypno, once again englufing itself in blue aura.

"Hypno, Psychic!" I commanded.

Hypno unleashed a wave of psychic energy that stopped Pidgeot in its tracks. It was frozen.

"Hypno, use Fire Punch!" I added.

Hypno used the hold it had on Pidgeot to fling it into Hypno's flaming fist. The attack hit Pidgeot hard, and it was unable to get up.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Pidgeot is the winner!"

The crowd roared as Telen returned Pidgeot to its Poke Ball.

"And it seems Hypno was able to overcome Pidgeot!" the MC said. "Now, Telen is down to his last Pokemon!"

Telen laughed. "Now, see, Grinder? This is what I'm talking about!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"This is a real battle!" he exclaimed. "This is what I wanted from you; to be pushed to my limits! You've done that quite well; you have me backed into a corner now!" He then glared at me, grinning. "But if you think for a second this means I'm going to give up, you've got another thing coming." He held his last Poke Ball in his hand. "Charizard, it's do or die, my friend!" he exclaimed, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"And Telen's final Pokemon is Charizard!" the MC said. "Can Telen recover from the lead Grinder has on him?"

"Hypno, use Zen Headbutt!" I commanded.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Telen responded.

Hypno charged in to strike Charizard, but Charizard responded by unleashing a massive stream of flames that stropped Hypno dead in its tracks, sending it flying back. It tried to get up, but it just couldn't.

"Hypno is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Charizard is the winner!"

So Charizard was able to overcome Hypno. However, after using Blast Burn, Charizard had to recharge, giving me a good opportunity. I returned Hypno to its Poke Ball.

"Granite, let's take this home!" I said, releasing it from its Poke Ball. "Let's wrap this up quick; use Stone Edge!"

Granite surrounded itself with a ring of boulders, and threw them at Charizard. They struck it dead-on, sending it sliding backward. However, it kept its footing, and shook off the attack.

"Your Charizard's quite resillient, Telen." I noted.

"Thanks, Grinder." he said.

"Granite, Rollout!" I commanded.

Granite curled up into a ball and sped towards Charizard.

"Charizard, get behind it and use Flamethrower!" Telen exclaimed.

Charizard took to the skies, dodging the Rollout. It then followed close behind Granite as it unleashed a stream of flames. The flames were taking their toll, as Granite slowed down.

"Granite, stop!" I said.

Granite stopped in its tracks as Charizard darted to its front.

"Granite, use Stone Edge again!"

Granite conjured more boulders around it.

"Charizard, Steel Wing!" Telen commanded.

Charizard charged in quickly, slamming its wing into Granite before it could fire off its Stone Edge attack. Granite was sent flying, and fell to the ground, unable to get up.

"Golem is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Charizard is the winner!"

The crowd burst into applause. And for good reason; Charizard has now taken down two of my team members, and Granite should've destroyed Charizard. Regardless, I returned it to its Poke Ball.

"And despite an overwhelming type advantage, Telen's Charizard has overcome Grinder's Golem!" the MC said. "Now, both Trainers are down to just one Pokemon!"

"Drake, my friend, I'm depending on you!" I declared as I released it from its Poke Ball.

"And Grinder has selected a Dragonite as his final Pokemon!" the MC said. "This is it, folks! This is the final battle!"

"Drake, use Thunderbolt!" I commanded.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Telen responded.

Drake unleashed a bolt of electricity that struck Charizard dead-on. However, Charizard fought through the pain to unleash a massive stream of flames that struck Drake dead-on. Both Pokemon were pushed back, but were able to recover quite easily.

"Drake, while it can't move, use Ice Beam!"

Drake unleashed a beam of ice that struck the immobilized Charizard dead-on. However, Charizard's flame and naturally high body temperature kept it from being frozen.

"Now, Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Telen commanded.

"Drake, use your own Flamethrower!" I responded.

Both Pokemon unleashed streams of flames that collided, creating an explosion. Both Pokemon were pushed back, but were still standing.

"Charizard, we need to end this, now!" Telen growled. "Blast Burn, full power!"

"Drake, maximum power Hyper Beam!" I commanded.

Both Pokemon unleashed their attacks. Once again, the collision created an explosion that pushed both Pokemon back. However, Drake was pushed back slightly further.

Both Pokemon needed time to recharge, and were panting. They were exhausted, and near their breaking point. Just as I was about to issue Drake's next move...

"Charizard!"

Charizard had given in, falling over. It was unable to get up, having passed out.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Dragonite is the winner! The victory goes to Grinder of Blackthorn City!"

The crowd burst into thunderous applause.

I couldn't believe it. I actually won. I beat Telen.

"Drake, we did it!" I exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug. Drake smiled, happy to have defeated Telen's Charizard. Telen returned it to its Poke Ball.

"You did your best, my friend, and I'm very proud of you." Telen said. He then came up to me. "Well, my friend, you won, fair and square."

I chuckled. "I was scared for a minute...I thought I didn't have what it takes to beat a Trainer as good as you, Telen."

"Well, I'm flattered, but I think we both realize that the better Trainer won this battle." he replied. "Besides, don't think this is the last time we'll battle!" He then grinned. "Though it might be the last time you win!"

I chuckled. "We'll see about that. Thanks for a great battle." I extended my hand.

Telen shook it. "You're welcome, my friend."

We then turned to the crowd, who cheered and applauded our battle.

"What sportsmanship from two of our best Trainers here at the Indigo Plateau!" the MC said. "Please, give it up for Grinder of Blackthorn City, and Telen of Mossdeep City!"

The crowd cheered as Telen and I headed back to the stands, returning Drake to his Poke Ball in the process.

"What a fantastic battle, guys." Silver said. "You guys had us on the edge of our seats!"

"Thank you, Silver." Telen said.

We then took our seats as we watched Orchid defeat one of the other Trainers. As her battle drew to a close, one of the League officials came in and called the next two battlers. "Aaron and Tobias?" he asked.

The two got up from their seats to leave to the battlefield. We wished them the best of luck.

* * *

This update did take a while, I know, but I hope it was worth the wait for you guys. This is probably the longest thing I've ever written, and I stayed up until 3:30 writing this. I wrote up to the end of the Gengar/Cloyster battle a few weeks ago, then today, I got the inspiration to write the rest of the chapter. It took me 5 hours to write all of this, so I hope you're all happy! I certainly am.

Chapter 43 will cover the battle between Aaron and Tobias. I'm probably not going to make it as long as this one, as I pretty much slaved to write this...

I again thank you all for your support. Your reviews keep this story alive! (I know I sound like an old record saying this, but it's true!)


	43. Polar Opposites! Tobias vs Aaron!

Chapter 43 - Polar Opposites! Tobias vs. Aaron!

I breathed a sigh of relief as I took my seat once again in the stands to observe the battle between Aaron and Tobias.

"So, guys, how do you think these two are going to match up?" I asked.

"I don't think Tobias has any idea who he's up against." Silver said. "Aaron's dangerous...but then again, I'm not about to discredit Tobias, either. It'll be interesting to see how the two of them battle, since Tobias is a bit less ruthless than Aaron is."

"I agree." Orchid said as she returned from her battle. "That Aaron kid's nothing but trouble. I've got my eye on him..."

"And now, for the eleventh battle of the day 2 proceedings!" the MC said. "This battle will feature Aaron of Fuchsia City going up against Tobias of Sinnoh's Celestic Town!"

The LCD projector came up. In the center were 4 field icons.

"Let's see what field the Trainers will be fighting on!" the MC said.

The LCD projector spun, eventually stopping at a grass field.

"And the Trainers will be fighting on a grass field!" the MC said. "And now, to see who has the first move!"

The LCD projector spun once again, landing towards Aaron.

"And Aaron will choose Pokemon first!" the MC said.

"Kabutops, rip 'em to shreds!" Aaron said, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Persian, give it all you got!" Tobias said, releasing the Pokemon to battle.

"Begin!"

"Kabutops, return!" Aaron said, quickly retreating Kabutops from the battle.

"What?!" I asked.

"That doesn't make any sense at all..." Silver said. "Why would Tobias send out a Pokemon with a disadvantaged type against its opponent? Moreover, why would Aaron recall a Pokemon with an advantage?"

"Perhaps Aaron wanted to have the second move..." Dawn noted.

"!!!" I gasped.

"Snorlax, destroy the enemy!" Aaron said, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"And in a shocking turnabout, Aaron has recalled his Kabutops, replacing it with Snorlax!" the MC said. "How will Tobias respond?"

"Persian, use Fury Swipes!" Tobias commanded.

"Catch it." Aaron calmly responded.

Persian swiftly charged in to attack Snorlax. Snorlax stood still as Persian slashed its stomach. However, as its claw sunk into its stomach, Snorlax used its stomach to hold Persian's claw inside its stomach, trapping it.

"Superpower." Aaron commanded.

Snorlax began charging immense power in its fist, and slugged Persian right in the back as it freed it from its grip. Persian was struck hard, and was unable to get up.

"Persian is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Snorlax is the winner!"

Aaron grinned as we all gasped.

"And once again, Aaron proves how he has the ability to completely control a match just like that." I said.

"Impressive, to say the least." Orchid added.

"And Snorlax takes out Persian with just one hit!" the MC said. "How will Tobias counter?"

"Return, Persian." Tobias said. He then readied his next Poke Ball, eyeing Snorlax. It scratched its stomach tauntingly. Tobias growled. "Arcanine, give it all you've got!" he said, releasing the Pokemon to battle.

"And Tobias responds with Arcanine!" the MC said.

"A weak choice." Aaron spat.

"Grr..." Tobias growled.

"Aaron is really trying to get under Tobias' skin, isn't he?" I asked.

"That's how he battles, Grinder...Haven't you noticed?" Silver noted.

"He did the same thing to me..." Serii said. "Now he's doing it to Tobias."

"Arcanine, Heat Wave!" Tobias commanded.

Arcanine unleashed a stream of flames that struck Snorlax dead-on.

"Why didn't Aaron have Snorlax dodge it?" Dawn asked.

"I know why." I said, eyeing Snorlax.

Snorlax eventually got a bit irritated with Arcanine's attempt, and shook off the attack, breaking it. The crowd gasped.

"Forget Snorlax's Thick Fat ability?" Aaron said. "It weakens damage done by Fire and Ice attacks."

"Grr..." Tobias growled.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." Aaron said. "I'll give you three tries. You just used one. Make your next two attacks count...!" he spat tauntingly.

"He's toying with him..." I said. "This guy really knows how to get inside your head!"

"Arcanine, use Thunder Fang!" Tobias commanded.

Arcanine's fangs began to glow yellow and extend. Eventually, they extended into two small bolts of electricity that struck Snorlax in the stomach. Again, Snorlax brushed it off quite easily, scratching its stomach and yawning.

"You've used two tries now..." Aaron said mockingly. "One more try, then there's no more fooling around."

"Damn it!" Tobias spat. "Arcanine, use Extremespeed!"

Arcanine charged in to attack, hitting Snorlax square in the stomach. This time, Snorlax stumbled back slightly, but easily regained its footing.

"Congratulations..." Aaron mocked. "You made my Snorlax stumble once. Cute."

Tobias clenched his fists in anger. "Arcanine, use-"

"Body Slam."

Before Tobias could finish calling out his attack, Aaron had already commanded his, and Snorlax slammed its entire 1-ton body onto Arcanine, causing it massive amounts of pain. It struggled to get up, but eventually did.

"Enough playing around." Aaron said. "Finish it off with another Superpower."

"Thunder Fang!"

While Snorlax charged power in its fist, Arcanine used its fangs to damage Snorlax. However, Snorlax, in anger, slammed its fist full-power into Arcanine, sending it flying backward. It was knocked out.

"Arcanine is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Snorlax is the winner!"

The crowd was entirely split. Some cheered loudly, others were too stunned to react at all.

"What can I say?" I said in shock. "The kid can sure kick some ass out there."

Tobias returned Arcanine to its Poke Ball as he stared as Snorlax. It appeared to have taken on mild damage.

"Golduck, let's make this count!" he said, releasing the Pokemon to battle.

"And Tobias' third Pokemon is Golduck!" the MC said. "Can it help even the score, now that Tobias is down two Pokemon?"

"Snorlax, return." Aaron said, recalling it.

"And once again, Aaron switches out his Pokemon!" the MC said. "What Pokemon will he use to combat Golduck?"

"Kabutops, tear 'em to shreds!" Aaron spat as he returned Kabutops to the battlefield.

"And Kabutops makes a second appearance on the battlefield!" the MC said. "How will this battle turn out?"

"Aqua Jet." Aaron commanded.

"Golduck, use Cross Chop!" Tobias commanded.

Kabutops surrounded itself in a stream of water, leaping off the ground and charging towards Golduck. Golduck jumped, arms crossed, and attacked Kabutops in its Aqua Jet, breaking it and causing it to fly backwards. However, Kabutops easily shook off the attack and recovered, spinning and making a safe landing with no damage.

"Use Zen Headbutt!" Tobias said.

"Stone Edge." Aaron commanded.

Golduck, still in midair, shaped its body like a missile, diving towards Kabutops. It responded by conjuring a ring of stones that it fired at Golduck. However, Golduck managed to break through them.

"Protect!"

At the last second, Kabutops threw up a barrier that blocked the attack. Golduck bounced off the barrier, landing safely.

Aaron had a drop of sweat trickling down his face. We all know how close that was to coming in contact with Kabutops.

"Waterfall!"

"X-Scissor."

Golduck, rebounding from the failed Zen Headbutt, gathered a veil of water around it, as it went for an uppercut. Kabutops brought its scythes down on Golduck's fist, but it was pushed back, and was sent flying. It regained its composure, but it was getting tired at this point.

"Keep going!" Aaron said. "Stone Edge!"

"Ice Punch!"

Kabutops encircled itself with stones and fired them at Golduck. However, Golduck broke through them with its Ice Punch.

"Protect!"

Kabutops got in a defensive stance, but before it could throw up the barrier, it was slugged in the face, and crashed into the ground, unable to get up.

"Kabutops is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Golduck is the winner!"

Tobias breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally able to knock out one of Aaron's Pokemon. Aaron, unfazed, returned Kabutops to its Poke Ball. He then drew another Poke Ball.

"Seadra, blitzkrieg!" Aaron spat, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"And in an odd move, Aaron releases a Pokemon suited for water onto a grass field!" the MC said. "How will it fare?"

"There he goes again, making odd move after odd move." I said. "That's the thing about this guy; he's impossible to read."

"You'll never know what he'll do next." Orchid said. "Reminds me of myself, that one."

"Golduck, use Zen Headbutt!" Tobias commanded.

"Hidden Power."

Golduck gathered power in its body, firing itself like a missile at Seadra. Seadra countered by gathering orbs of light around itself, and firing them at Golduck. The orbs struck Golduck hard, causing it to falter in its attack and land a few inches away from Seadra.

"Golduck, get up!" Tobias exclaimed.

"Hydro Pump."

Golduck struggled to get up, but before it could even do that, Seadra blasted it with a blast of Hydro Pump, sending it flying back. It was unable to recover.

"Golduck is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Seadra is the winner!"

"And just like that, Golduck is brought down!" the MC said. "The score is now 5 to 3, with Aaron in the lead! Now that Tobias has lost 3 of his Pokemon, we're going to take a short intermission so the two Trainers can revise their strategies."

The two Trainers returned their Pokemon to their Poke Balls and took a seat in their respective areas.

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about that Seadra of his." I said. "I mean, I remember Aaron from battling alongside him on Cycling Road, he wasn't nearly this strong..."

"There are those Trainers who have a knack to grow immensely in a short amount of time." Silver said. "I mean, look at all of us."

"You have a point." Dawn said.

We discussed what was going to happen with Aaron if he won up until the MC spoke up again.

"The intermission is now over, and this battle will now resume!" the MC said. The crowd cheered. "Since Aaron has the lead in this battle, he will choose his Pokemon first!"

"Flareon, destroy the enemy!" Aaron said.

"Exeggutor, make this count!" Tobias said.

Both Pokemon appeared on the field, taking battle stances.

"And Tobias counters Aaron's Flareon with a disadvantaged Pokemon!" the referee said. "An odd decision indeed!"

"Let's take one thing into account, guys..." I said. "At this point, Tobias has three Pokemon left: Exeggutor's out now, we can probably figure out that he's got his Venusaur with him for this one, and we don't know what his sixth mystery Pokemon is. Aaron, on the other hand, has five: Flareon, Seadra and Snorlax have already been revealed, and we can assume he's toting Dugtrio and Slowbro. Against that Flareon, I think Tobias is out of options when it comes to types."

"Then...has Tobias already lost?" Dawn asked.

"I sure hope he hasn't, Dawn..." I said.

"Exeggutor, let's make this quick!" Tobias yelled. "Psychic!"

"Substitute."

Exeggutor released a wave of psychic energy that struck Flareon dead-on. However, the attack caused Flareon to explode in a cloud of grey gas.

"And it seems that that Psychic attack struck Flareon's Substitute instead!" the MC said. "But if that was a Substitute, where is the real Flareon?"

"Shadow Ball."

Flareon revealed itself behind Exeggutor, and fired off a Shadow Ball that struck Exeggutor in the back before it could react. It fell forward, but managed to get up.

"Substitute."

Flareon then stood still, awaiting Tobias' next move.

"Exeggutor, Grass Knot, let's go!" he commanded.

Exeggutor's eyes began to glow as vines extended from the grass, ensaring Flareon with no resistance whatsoever. However, Flareon escaped from it rather unharmed, and stood completely still.

"Overheat."

Flareon then leapt from behind the copy of itself, and fired a giant stream of flames that struck Exeggutor dead-on. It was unable to get up.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Flareon is the winner!"

"And Aaron knocks out another of Tobias' Pokemon, leaving him with just two with which to combat Aaron's five!" the MC said. "Is there any chance left for Tobias now?"

Tobias returned Exeggutor to its Poke Ball. At this point, Tobias looked like he was barely keeping himself together. He reached for another Poke Ball.

"Machamp, I'm counting on you!" Tobias exclaimed as he released the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"And now, Tobias sends his Machamp to combat Flareon!" the MC said. "Let's see how this develops!"

Aaron didn't call out a move. He was in a pensive state. However, Tobias did.

"Machamp, use Thunderpunch!" he commanded.

Snapping out of it, Aaron called a move. "Lava Plume!"

Machamp sped in to punch Flareon, but it countered by striking it dead-on with Lava Plume. However, much to Aaron's surprise, it pushed through it, and struck Flareon in the face, sending it flying back.

"!!!"

Flareon was able to recover, but was panting, tired. Machamp, however, began to catch fire, signaling that it had been burned. Despite this, Tobias didn't look the least bit disappointed.

"What's got you smiling?" Aaron asked snidely.

"Take a good look." Tobias noted.

Aaron eyed Machamp, then gasped in shock. Machamp, though in pain, began glowing.

"By burning Machamp, you've activated its Guts ability." Tobias said. "Now you're in for it! Machamp, use Payback!"

"Substitute!"

Machamp charged in once again, and Flareon attempted to make a Substitute, but it failed to. Likely, Flareon lacked the strength to make one. Machamp succeeded, striking it dead-on, which knocked it out.

"Flareon is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Machamp is the winner!"

The crowd cheered. Tobias was starting to make a comeback. Aaron recalled Flareon, then inspected Machamp. It didn't appear to have taken much damage, and still had a lot of fight left in it.

"Dugtrio, rip 'em to shreds!" Aaron said.

"And Aaron's fifth Pokemon is Dugtrio!" the MC said. "How will this battle turn out? Let's wait and see!"

"Stone Edge."

"Ice Punch!"

Dugtrio conjured a ring of stones that surrounded it, then sent the stones flying towards Machamp. However, Machamp easily broke through them.

"Dig, go!"

Dugtrio quickly hid underground to dodge the attack. It then came up to trip Machamp, sending it flying back. However, it quickly rebounded.

"Payback!"

Machamp then brought its fists down on Dugtrio. It was unable to dodge, so it took a lot of damage from the attack.

"Now, Close Combat!"

"Sucker Punch, quick!"

Machamp gathered power in its fists, but before it could attack, Dugtrio slugged Machamp in the face with a Sucker Punch. However, Machamp was able to shake it off and continue the attack. It slammed its fists into Dugtrio, striking it dead-on. Dugtrio was knocked out.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Machamp is the winner!"

"There's a surprise." I said. "Tobias took out two of Aaron's Pokemon for once, instead of the other way around."

"Maybe Tobias has a chance after all!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Silver said.

Aaron recalled his Dugtrio, and whipped out another Poke Ball.

"Slowbro, destroy the enemy!" Aaron exclaimed as it was released from its Poke Ball.

"And Aaron's sixth Pokemon is Slowbro!" the MC said. "Will Tobias be able to beat a third of Aaron's Pokemon with just his Machamp?"

"Machamp, Thunderpunch!" Tobias said.

"Psychic."

Machamp charged in to attack Slowbro, gathering electricity in its fist, but Slowbro's waves of psychic energy to stop Machamp dead in its tracks.

"Raise it high into the air!" Aaron said.

Slowbro flung Machamp high into the air, suspending it high above the ground.

"OK, Slowbro, you can let it go now."

"!!!"

Slowbro released Machamp from its grasp, causing it to fall to the ground hard. It was unable to get up.

"Machamp is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Slowbro is the winner!"

"And just like that, Machamp's reign is brought to a swift end by Slowbro!" the referee said. "Now, Tobias has just one Pokemon remaining!"

"Return, Machamp." he said. "You did great, my friend..." He then gripped his last Poke Ball. "This is it, my friend...Venusaur, do or die!" he said, releasing it from its Poke Ball.

"And Tobias' final Pokemon is Venusaur!" the MC said. "Can it combat all three of Aaron's remaning Pokemon and earn Tobias victory over Aaron?"

"Slowbro, return." Aaron said sternly, recalling Slowbro.

"And once again, Aaron recalls his active Pokemon!" the MC said. "What could he be planning?"

"Snorlax, tear 'em to shreds!" he said, releasing the Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"And Aaron returns Snorlax to the battle!" the MC said. "How will this turn out?"

"Venusaur, use Sludge Bomb!" Tobias commanded.

"Body Slam."

Venusaur lobbed a Sludge Bomb at Snorlax, which struck it dead-on. However, Snorlax continued its attack, slamming its body right on top of Venusaur. Venusaur was shaken, but it was able to continue. However, its movement was heavily restricted. Aaron scoffed.

"Oh, and that Body Slam has paralyzed Venusaur!" the MC said.

However, looking at Snorlax, Snorlax had began to stumble. A discoloration on its stomach showed that the Sludge Bomb had poisoned Snorlax.

"Oh, but upon further inspection, Snorlax has also taken on a status condition, that of poison from Venusaur's Sludge Bomb!"

"Fire Punch!"

"Venusaur, use Seed Bomb!"

Snorlax charged in, gathering fire in its fist. However, Venusaur fired a large seed from its flower that exploded upon coming in contact with Snorlax, sending it reeling back. Snorlax appeared to be tired and sick, sustaining damage from the poison.

"Snorlax, return." Aaron said, recalling Snorlax into its Poke Ball.

"And once again, Aaron has withdrawn one of his Pokemon from battle!" the MC said. "What could Aaron possibly be planning?"

"Seadra, blitzkrieg!" Aaron said.

"And Aaron returns his ill-equipped Seadra to the battle!" the MC said. "What is Aaron's plan?"

"Venusaur, Seed Bomb!"

"Ice Beam."

Venusaur unleashed a giant seed that sped towards Seadra. Seadra used its Ice Beam to counter it; however, the attack only served to freeze the seed, not slow it down.

"Hydro Pump."

Seadra then switched to Hydro Pump, unleashing a powerful stream of water. The attack struck the seed, sending it flying back towards Venusaur. The attack struck Venusaur dead-on, first from the impact of the ice, then from the pressure of the water, and finally, under that pressure, the ice cracked, causing the seed to explode. The explosion sent Venusaur reeling back, and we all thought that was it. However, Venusaur managed to stand up.

"All right, Venusaur, we have to make this count!" Tobias exclaimed. "Frenzy Plant!"

Venusaur began glowing green. It then stomped the ground as large thorned vines came out of it, speeding towards Seadra.

"Draco Meteor."

"!!!" I jumped out of my seat, shocked to hear Aaron call that attack.

Seadra then jumped over the two initial vines that sped towards it, then began to glow blue, unleashing a massive stream of meteors from its mouth. The smaller meteors neutralized the vines speeding towards Seadra; the others struck Venusaur hard, enough to cause an explosion and a cloud of gas. Seadra landed as the cloud of dust cleared.

"Venusaur is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Seadra is the winner! Victory goes to Aaron of Fuchsia City!"

I was still standing, in awe of what had happened. "Draco Meteor..."

"Grinder, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

Both Trainers returned their Pokemon to their respective Poke Balls. Aaron then turned directly to me, grinning.

"!!!"

"What's with you, Grinder?" Silver asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost..."

"How did Aaron teach Draco Meteor to his Seadra?" I asked. "Draco Meteor is a move taught only to Dragon-Type Pokemon, but only clans of Dragon-Type Trainers can teach the move!"

"Perhaps...Aaron's in his own little clan of Dragon-Type Trainers." Telen said.

"That's impossible." I said. "My family is the head of all Dragon-type clans in the Pokemon world. There are no Dragon-type clans in Fuchsia City..."

"What?!" Telen exclaimed.

"Aaron..." I said under my breath. "Just who ARE you, anyway?"

* * *

Aaron...who are you? What is your connection to the Dragon clans in Kanto? And what is your problem with me? Ah, I can't focus on that; it's time to see if Silver or Dawn will win the next battle! It seems the two of them are evenly matched, but what's this? Pinsir and Blastoise teetering the match further? Who will win? Next time on Chronicles of the Dragon Tamer, Chapter 44: "Uneven Evens! Dawn vs. Silver!"

* * *

Thought I'd try an episode preview-style approach to give you guys an overview of what would be happening in the next chapter, since I have the unfortunate tendency to lose my inspiration to write almost on a whim. I'm happy I'm done this chapter; it's sat in limbo for well over a month, and I'm sorry I take so long to update. I just have trouble shaping up the battles sometimes. I hope I can be done with these lengthy battles soon...I want to skip to Johto, already, in celebration of Heart Gold and Soul Silver.

I wish the Japanese anime would do something that isn't disgusting filler. Disgusting filler I have to wait two bloody weeks to watch. It's annoying. I need something to inspire me to write this stuff, man! I know how much you all love it!

Thank you all again for your support. I'll get started on Chapter 44 when I can.


End file.
